Recueil - Happy Birthday
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [HAPPY BIRTHDAY NASH] Nash basketteur pro doit travailler avec Kise, qui semble ne pas avoir beaucoup changé en sept ans ! [OS]
1. (Midorima) Shin-chan, je t'aime

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 07/07/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles – Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Hello everybody ! Happy Birthday Midorima !

Non vous ne rêvez pas nous sommes bien deux auteuses sur cet OS en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Midorima. Comment cela fonctionne ? Nous avons choisi chacune un personnage (dont Midorima), une trame d'histoire et nous avons écrit des _drabbles_ en _POV_ internes qui se répondent plus ou moins. C'est un peu le principe du RP (Role-Play).

L'exercice nous a bien plu… Et nous avons donc décidé de vous proposer un recueil d'OS, sous ce format, pour les anniversaires de chacun des membres de la GoM et proches de la GoM.

Nous espérons que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos remarques dans les commentaires ! Ce format étant assez original… Nous sommes vraiment preneuses de vos retours. Est-ce que ça marche ou pas ? Merci !

(Et je m'excuse platement pour le retard… C'est de ma faute, j'ai eu un week-end chargé, nous nous sommes décidées à la dernière minute… Bref, impossible de poster le 7 juillet)

 **Remerciements :** Je peux remercier Peri ici alors qu'elle est co-auteuse de me pousser toujours à faire des trucs de ouf ? XD Bon… je sais pas si je peux mais je le fais ! MERCI PERI ! (Kuro)

* * *

 **Shin-chan, je t'aime !**

.

Je me lève de bonne heure. En fait, je n'ai rien dormi de la nuit. Aujourd'hui, je m'en vais pour deux mois à l'autre bout du pays, pour mes études. Je vais enfin aller sur le terrain, dans un vrai journal, avec des reporters et apprendre d'eux. Je suis impatient. J'ai hâte et en même temps j'ai peur. C'est ridicule mais de me dire que plus de milles kilomètres vont me séparer de Shin-chan m'angoisse.

Je l'entends d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, il doit sûrement préparer son petit-déjeuner. Deux mois c'est long. Ca fait plus de soixante jours seul dans une ville inconnue. Quand je lui ai rappelé hier que je m'en allais cette après-midi, il n'a rien dit. Enfin si, il m'a encouragé à faire de mon mieux mais rien sur ce que j'attendais…

Je ne sais pas si je vais lui manquer. Il reste encore trop fermé, trop secret malgré le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. D'abord au lycée Shutōku, puis maintenant en collocation. C'est plus facile de se partager les frais. Et puis il me supporte, pas un inconnu. Ca c'est ce qu'il m'a donné comme excuse quand on a emménagé ensemble.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller et de lui dire au-revoir avant qu'il ne parte pour la fac. Après, je ne le verrai plus de la journée. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Vite !

Je rentre en trombe dans la cuisine, il a son sac en bandoulière, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, ma bouche s'entrouvre toute seule.

— Shin-chan, je t'aime !

.

 **J'ai fait comme d'habitude. Je me suis levé à six heures précises. Je me suis habillé. Dans la cuisine j'ai préparé mon petit déjeuner habituel. Et j'ai commencé à manger. Enfin… J'ai essayé.**

 **Ce qui n'est pas comme d'habitude, c'est qu'aujourd'hui mon colocataire s'en va. Je ne pouvais pas payer le loyer seul… Bon. Mes parents auraient pu, mais je veux être indépendant. Et bien évidemment j'ai choisi Kazunari parce que c'est plus simple avec lui que je connais depuis longtemps. Et puis ça me permet de garder un œil sur lui.**

 **Donc il part pour deux mois à l'autre bout du pays pour un stage très intéressant. Je suis inquiet tout seul là-bas pendant deux mois il ne va jamais s'en sortir. Et bien-sûr cette inquiétude après m'avoir pourri ma nuit, me gâche mon petit déjeuner.**

 **Je veux qu'il réussisse dans ce qu'il fait. Je vois bien que ce boulot de reporter le passionne. Alors je suis le premier à l'encourager. Ce stage est une vraie bonne opportunité et je souhaite qu'il en tire le meilleur profit. Mais… La vérité c'est qu'il va me manquer. Et j'ai peur que Fukuoka lui plaise tellement qu'il ne rentre pas. Mais je ne lui dirais jamais ça. Je veux qu'il mette toutes ses chances de son côté pour réussir, je ne veux pas être celui qui à empêcher sa vocation.**

 **Inutile d'insister. Le four m'indique qu'il est l'heure pour moi de me rendre à l'hôpital. Je débarrasse. Je n'ai rien mangé. Je lave ma vaisselle et range proprement la cuisine. Je suis chaussé, habillé, j'actionne la poignée de la porte et j'entends ses pas précipités dans mon dos.**

 **—** **Shin-chan, je t'aime !**

.

Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été con ! Voilà Kazu-chan tu parles encore sans réfléchir !

Je m'en veux, je m'en veux ! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai sorti ça avant de partir, sur le pas de la porte ?

Maintenant tout est fichu… Tu parles d'une déclaration, ah bravo !

Je n'arrête pas de regarder mon téléphone dans l'avion. Depuis ce matin je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Shin-chan. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?

J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour lui dire, je voulais que ça soit un moment spécial, dans un endroit romantique, quand il aurait été réceptif. Parce que le connaissant, il ne faut pas le brusquer. Le Shin-chan est une bête difficile à apprivoiser.

Et moi j'ai tout foiré.

Aucun message. Est-ce que je lui en envoie un ? Ce soir, pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé. Ca le soulagera. Enfin j'espère… Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus qu'on partage l'appartement quand je rentrerai… Oh non, maintenant je stresse !

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… Ça marche pas, je suis toujours sur les nerfs. Je vais bientôt arriver à Fukuoda. Le débarquement est dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je sens que ces deux mois vont être les plus longs de ma vie, surtout s'il ne me répond pas.

.

 **Je n'ai pas réagi. J'étais tellement surpris. Il m'aime ? Aimer d'un amour romantique ? Je n'ai même pas pu lui souhaiter un bon vol, jouer les mère-poule en lui demandant de faire attention. Je l'ai regardé comme ça silencieusement quelques secondes et je suis parti pour ne pas rater mon train.**

 **Pourquoi il m'a dit ça comme ça d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Mon colocataire et ami est donc gay et… amoureux de moi. De moi. Il est sérieux ? Je suis chiant comme le monde comment peut-il tomber amoureux de moi ? Et je suis supposé faire quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?**

 **Est-ce qu'il part à cause de ça ? Pour fuir ? Me fuir ? ça veut dire qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Je regarde une pendule dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il doit être dans l'avion à présent. J'espère que tout va bien. Bien-sûr j'ai vérifié son horoscope. Je n'aime pas le savoir en l'air dans cette boîte de conserve. Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu concentré de toute ma vie. Je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à ses derniers mots à en chercher un sens. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Va-t-il bien ? Pourquoi l'idée qu'il m'aime ne me gêne pas ?**

.

Finalement j'adore cette ville ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. En ce moment c'est le festival du Hakata Dontaku, tout le monde est dans les rues.

Je vis dans une auberge de jeunesse, j'ai ma propre chambre à un prix raisonnable. Après vivre en communauté ne me gêne pas, au contraire. J'ai rencontré plein de monde. On sort presque tous les soirs visiter les coins sympas. Au moins je ne m'ennuie pas, j'avais un peu peur de ça. Je prends plein de photos que j'envoie aux copains, surtout à Shin-chan. J'aimerais qu'il soit là aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il me trainerait dans les temples ou les musées, la _loose._ Ouais, mais il m'apprend plein de choses intéressantes. J'aime bien quand il me réexplique ce que je n'ai pas compris, mine de rien il est très patient et ne s'énerve presque jamais. Attention, j'ai dit « presque jamais » parce que ça arrive. Surtout quand je l'embête, j'aime bien, il démarre au quart de tour.

On s'envoie des messages, seulement ce n'est pas pareil. Il me raconte ses journées, ses soirées qu'il fait de temps en temps avec ses anciens coéquipiers mais on n'a pas reparlé de ce qui c'est passé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Ca m'énerve. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es si buté Shin-chan ?

Il pourrait me dire « oui » ou « non » s'il partage mes sentiments. Je crois que je l'ai encore plus coincé avec ma bourde. Décidément, j'ai tout gâché.

.

 **Kazunari semble vraiment s'amuser à Fukuoka. Il m'envoie pleins de photos et de messages. J'essaie de répondre au mieux, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone depuis qu'il est parti. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette déclaration. Mais en était-ce bien une ? N'était-ce pas une de ses blagues ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne peux pas lui en parler par message. Même par téléphone ce serait trop étrange.**

 **Mon téléphone vibre. C'est ma pause déjeuner. Une nouvelle photo envoyée par Kazunari. Mon estomac se tord. Il semble vraiment passer un bon moment là-bas. Je crains qu'il ne veuille plus rentrer.**

 **Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?**

 **Ses mots résonnent encore et encore dans ma tête. Si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je me suis renseigné. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet. Quand une personne fait une déclaration à une autre, elle attend en retour de savoir si ses sentiments sont partagés. Alors je me pose la question. Est-ce que je l'aime ? J'en sais foutre rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire être amoureux.**

 **Je me masse les tempes, j'ai mal à la tête. Et ce gars, là, qui tourne autour de Kazunari. Ça me met de mauvaise humeur.**

 **.**

Shin-chan ! J'en ai marre ! Je voudrais rentrer !

Il me dit qu'il est pris par ses examens, je veux bien le croire mais il ne me donne presque pas de nouvelles… C'est abusé. Je ne dois pas lui manquer tant que ça. En vérité toute cette histoire me déprime. Il vaudrait mieux ne plus y penser. Si ça se trouve il n'est même pas gay. Si ça se trouve il n'a même pas d'envie ni de sexualité… Si ça se trouve il est puceau !

Je n'aurais pas dû lui avouer que je l'aimais avant de partir, comme ça de but en blanc sans avoir de réponse. Ca aurait pu attendre deux mois. Là ça va être son anniversaire, je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai envie de rentrer pour le fêter avec lui. Même s'il n'aime pas les surprises, je parie que les gars de la GM vont lui préparer un truc, et moi je ne serais pas là. C'est injuste.

Il ne me reste que quelques semaines en juillet et mon stage sera fini. Je peux bien louper deux jours. Je vais demander à Tetsu-chan s'ils organisent quelque chose puis je verrai.

Non, en fait c'est tout vu, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, j'irais voir Shin-chan, point à la ligne ! Et tant pis s'il me brise le cœur, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir (pourvu qu'il ne le fasse pas).

.

 **J'essaie de me concentrer sur les examens. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Kazunari me manque. Cet appartement est vide sans lui. Trop propre. Trop parfait. Trop mort. Je suis maniaque. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout ranger et nettoyer que tout reste parfait. Mais j'ai conscience aussi que ça donne l'impression d'un appartement où on ne vit pas vraiment. Kazunari mettait cette touche de vivant. Kazunari est la bonne humeur et la vie incarnée.**

 **Je soupire et pose mon front sur la table. Je n'arrive plus à répondre à ses messages. C'est dur. Il me manque. Et je suis énervé de le voir si proche de ce gars là-bas. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait non ? Alors pourquoi il laisse ce gars être aussi proche de lui ?**

 **J'ai regardé ce que ça voulait dire 'être amoureux'. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je crois… Non. Le manque. La jalousie. Le désir. Je suis sûr que je suis amoureux de Kazunari. Et ça me fait totalement flipper. J'ai envie qu'il rentre, qu'il revienne me taquiner, me parler sans cesse, égayer ma vie, rire.**

 **Mais je suis terrifié aussi. J'ai fait aussi des recherches sur les gays. Est-ce que Kazunari éprouve du désir pour moi ? Je n'y connais pas rien. Pour être franc, je suis puceau. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Mais… J'ai regardé quelques vidéos et… J'ai fait des rêves érotiques. Je veux voir Kazunari comme ça. Je veux faire ces choses avec lui.**

.

Je suis derrière la porte, comme un imbécile. J'ai peur, j'ai chaud, j'ai envie de rentrer, j'ai envie de repartir. Je sais pourquoi je me suis déclaré au plus mauvais moment : parce que je n'avais pas à affronter sa réaction ! Ah, il est beau le Kazu-chan, les copains rigoleraient tous s'ils me voyaient.

C'est sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, pris de court. En y réfléchissant, c'était un peu salaud de ma part… Si je n'étais pas aussi stressé j'en rirais mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je suis revenu en début de soirée, avant que la fête ne commence. Je voulais me retrouver seul avec mon Shin-chan et voir sa mine renfrognée. Disons plutôt que j'espère le voir sourire, un de ses sourires discrets mais sincères. Que ça lui fasse plaisir autant qu'à moi le fait d'être là.

Face à face, personne ne pourra se défiler. Plus de discussions futiles pour noyer le poisson, plus de feinte. Punaise, j'ai les mains moites en prenant la poignée. D'habitude je ne me mets pas dans des états comme ça. J'ai le cœur qui bat si vite, je fais sûrement une crise cardiaque ! Oh, Shin-chan va me réanimer comme ça !

Bon aller, j'arrête mes conneries deux secondes et j'y vais. Je prends une grande inspiration, et comme d'habitude en ouvrant la porte je crie.

— Shin-chan, je suis rentré, joyeux anniversaire !

.

 **Je m'attends à les voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir. Vraiment pas. J'ai eu vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui et la seule personne que je voudrais voir est à l'autre bout du pays.**

 **Je suis allongé dans le canapé. Je ne fais rien. Je fixe le plafond en faisant tourner entre mes doigts le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que Kazunari m'a offert, un casse-tête qui m'a résisté presque deux mois. Il avait dû se démener pour me le trouver celui-là. Un an auparavant m'aimait-il déjà ?**

 **Je veux passer mon anniversaire avec Kazunari.**

 **—** **Shin-chan, je suis rentré, joyeux anniversaire !**

 **Je sursaute. Le casse-tête m'échappe des mains et tombe au sol. Je me redresse vivement. Là, pétrifié dans l'entrée. Il est là…**

 **—** **Kazunari ?!**

 **Je me lève. Impassible comme toujours. Une lueur menaçante dans mon regard. En vrai je suis content qu'il soit là. Mais je lui en veux aussi d'être parti après m'avoir fait un aveu comme celui-là et d'avoir laissé ce gars s'approcher autant de lui. Alors, je veux lui faire peur un peu, lui faire payer et puis, être en colère c'est plus facile.**

 **Je m'avance vers lui. Il semble incapable de bouger. Je lis l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je le plaque sans ménagement contre la porte. Et… Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, colle mon corps contre le sien. Il est bien là. Cette année Kazunari est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.**


	2. (Kagami) Tu fais chier

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 16/07/2018

 **Genre:** Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Hello everybody ! Happy Birthday Kagami !

Comme promis le deuxième volet de ce recueil d'OS à quatre mains, sur le thème des anniversaire des membres de la GoM et proches de la GoM.

Je vous rappelle le principe : Nous avons choisi chacune un personnage (dont Kagami), une trame d'histoire et nous avons écrit chacune notre tour en _POV_ internes qui se répondent plus ou moins. C'est un peu le principe du RP (Role-Play).

Nous espérons que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos remarques dans les commentaires ! Encore une fois ce format étant assez original… Nous sommes vraiment preneuses de vos retours. Est-ce que ça marche ou pas ?

Oh… Et je ne vous dis pas quel auteur a prit quel personnage, à vos com' pour faire vos hypothèses !

Merci !

 **Remerciements :** Encore une fois… Merci ma Peri ! J'adore cet exercice ^^ Vivement le prochain ! (Kuro)

* * *

Tu fais chier…

.

Il est dix-sept heures j'ouvre enfin la porte de mon appartement. Je suis en retard. Mais Daiki n'a pas prévu d'arriver tout de suite. Je retire rapidement mes chaussures. Je suis mort, j'ai pris mon service de garde à vingt-trois heures hier soir et évidemment on a eu un gros accident autoroutier vers cinq heures du matin qui nous a occupé une bonne partie de la matinée. Et après ça s'est enchaîné pratiquement pas de pause jusqu'à ce que je puisse débaucher à seize heures vingt. Une parfaite journée d'anniversaire en somme !

Je devrais avoir un peu de temps pour me reposer avant qu'il arrive. J'ai faim, mais j'ai plus sommeil et normalement il m'emmène au restaurant ce soir. Je fais quand même l'effort de mettre mes fringues qui puent la mort à laver et je me laisse tomber dans le canapé du salon. Quand Daiki dit dix-huit heures, faut pas compter le voir avant dix-huit heures trente. Je ne mets pas de réveil, il me sortira de la sieste quand il sonnera à la porte. Il n'a pas de double des clés. C'est mon père qui l'a. J'ai pensé à en faire une autre copie plusieurs fois pour lui donner, mais ça reste l'appartement de mon père. Et… Je lui ai toujours pas dit que je suis _gay_ alors encore moins que je sors avec un mec depuis… Presque deux ans. Oui. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui dise.

Pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir ? Sérieux. Je suis trop fatigué. Mais… J'ai hâte qu'il arrive. Ça fait dix jours qu'on n'a pas pu se voir à cause de nos horaires incompatibles. En plus, en ce moment au boulot c'est tendu, on est en sous-effectif. On me demande de faire plus d'heures de prendre plus de responsabilités, je suis pas sûr d'être prêt. Ça fait qu'un an que je bosse à la caserne. C'était bien la fac. On se voyait presque tous les jours. On se retrouvait sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ en bas de l'immeuble et une nuit sur deux il restait dormir. Mais depuis qu'on bosse tous les deux c'est super galère. On essaie de s'appeler mais même pour un appel on a du mal à trouver un moment, sans compter que le téléphone c'est vraiment pas notre truc. On a du mal à discuter quand on se voit pas, comme si on avait rien à se dire. Pourtant quand on se voit, on fait pas que jouer au basket et baiser. Bon ok, on fait beaucoup ça mais pas que… On croirait pas comme ça… Mais Daiki il sait écouter. Sans lui, je serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui. La formation de pompier ça a pas toujours été facile, sans son soutien j'aurai abandonné. Et aujourd'hui, j'aime tellement mon boulot que je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Mais bordel il me manque !

.

 **Oh là là, comme j'en ai marre, sérieux ! Ça fait combien d'heures que je suis là ? Je sais plus, j'ai pas compté. J'ai jamais aimé les maths.**

 **Mon service va bientôt se terminer, seize heures moins le quart. Dans quinze minutes je me barre de là. Pas que je n'aime pas mon boulot, ça non, c'est plutôt le contraire. Je l'adore. Mais faut dire que d'enchaîner les heures non-stop ça fatigue. Ouais, je suis fatigué même si je n'ai que vingt ans et alors ? Flic c'est pas de tout repos. Surtout que j'ai passé ma journée à patrouiller dans la voiture.**

 **Non mais en vrai je suis pressé parce que je vais retrouver Taiga, mon mec. Ça fait bizarre de le dire comme ça, j'aime pas vraiment m'étaler sur mes sentiments et toutes ces conneries de nanas. Bref, ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi. En plus ce con, à un moment donné il parlait de repartir aux Etats-Unis pour devenir pro. Heureusement qu'il est resté ici. Le mytho que je lui ai monté à l'époque, je m'en souviens ! Pour ne pas qu'il parte, je lui avais dit que Tetsu ne le supporterait pas et tout le _blabla_ habituel. Sauf qu'en fait c'est moi qui ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Ça fait vraiment truc de gonzesse, faut que j'arrête.**

 **Après le bordel qu'il a semé dans nos vies, il pouvait pas nous lâcher comme ça. Me lâcher comme ça.**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, j'ai demandé exprès à ne pas être de nuit pour pouvoir passer cette soirée avec lui. Je me fous pas de lui, je l'emmène au resto. Un truc chic en plus. Je vais faire péter le costume, il ne pourra pas me résister. Mais de toute manière, il ne le fait jamais. Normal, j'ai la classe quoi !**

 **Je suis trop impatient, je tapote mon stylo contre la table en rédigeant mon rapport de la journée. J'arrive pas à me concentrer.**

 **Oh oh… Je vois mon chef qui se pointe, ça sent mauvais…**

 **Putain j'en étais sûr ! A la dernière minute il m'apprend qu'un appel d'urgence a été enregistré il y a cinq minutes, et bien sûr, toutes les patrouilles sont déjà déployées ailleurs. Et c'est qui qui va se coltiner la dernière intervention non prévue ? Daiki, bingo !**

 **Après, je suis nouveau et en plus jeune diplômé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser. Taiga m'a déjà fait la leçon plusieurs fois de calmer mon impulsivité. La vie active c'est pas pareil que l'école, là je ne sèche pas. Et puis vu ce que mon brigadier me dit, l'affaire à l'air tendue. Une dispute qui doit tourner à la violence conjugale, avec des gosses entre les parents. Je dois y aller, c'est important.**

 **N'empêche… Ça me gave. Il faut que je prévienne Taiga que je serais en retard, parce que pas question de louper cette soirée, j'avais tout prévu !**

 **.**

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit noire. Attends là… On est en août. Et en août la nuit tombe pas avant dix-neuf heures. Daiki est super en retard et j'ai vraiment trop faim.

Je me redresse pour regarder l'heure exacte. Vingt heures. Ok… Ça sent mauvais. Comme d'habitude, je commence à flipper, je regarde mon téléphone. Un message de Daiki. La douche écossaise. Le soulagement de savoir qu'il va bien et la déception de comprendre qu'il va peut-être rentrer très tard. J'enrage. Je veux le voir.

Je réponds rapidement, que je l'attends et je me lève pour trouver un truc à grignoter dans ma cuisine. De toute façon il est trop tard pour le resto. Faut voir le bon côté des choses, il fera des économies. Je me prépare un truc rapide. Cuisiner ça me détend et ça m'occupe. J'étais content qu'il veuille m'emmener au resto, mais j'aime bien cuisiner pour lui. Daiki adore tout ce que je prépare. Pour mettre un mec dans son lit on dit qu'il faut avoir son estomac ça a marché du tonnerre avec lui. Bon à la base, je pensais vérifier l'adage avec une nana, mais c'est Daiki que j'ai pécho. Je pense que j'ai gagné au change. Bon je dis pas que ça a été facile au début. On s'est tourné autour un long moment. Ni lui ni moi nous intéressions au sexe fort. Daiki était même particulièrement connu pour aimer les filles avec de belles paires de seins. Et non… Je me suis pas fait greffer des seins donc je suis très loin de correspondre à ses critères.

Je me rappelle. La première fois, qu'il m'a embrassé. C'était trop bizarre. On avait un peu bu. C'était après son anniversaire pour notre dernière année de lycée. On se quittait déjà plus, jouant au basket ensemble tous les soirs et passant nos soirées en palabres et matages de matchs de basket dans mon salon, après un bon plat que j'avais préparé. Parfois, il dormait sur le canapé. D'ailleurs, Kuroko nous chambrait régulièrement en disant qu'on devrait se marier. On avait organisé un truc pour son anniversaire chez moi. Il avait un peu bu, faut dire il venait se faire plaquer par sa copine il avait pas trop le moral. Sur le coup, on a tous cru qu'il était vraiment amoureux et que ça l'avait vraiment mis au plus bas. J'avoue que ça m'attristait de le voir comme ça. Mais surtout parce que j'étais jaloux de cette nana qui avait volé son coeur. Bon j'en étais pas là dans mes réflexions mais je l'ai compris plus tard, cette fille je la détestais cordialement. En vrai, ouais il avait le moral dans les chaussettes parce qu'il était effectivement amoureux mais de moi. On s'est engueulé. Je sais plus exactement pourquoi… Un truc comme quoi il m'aidait pas à ranger alors qu'il restait pour la nuit. Le ton est monté. Moi j'avais de la rancoeur à cause d'elle qu'il aimait, lui parce qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Et… Bah… Ça a mal tourné… Il m'a plaqué contre un mur, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper mais il m'a embrassé. C'était juste un petit baiser chaste de rien du tout, il a plaqué rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais mon cœur s'est affolé un truc de fou. Il me maintenait comme ça contre le mur et avait commencé une litanie de 'je suis désolé' le visage caché dans mon épaule. Mon cerveau était totalement déconnecté. J'ai rien réfléchi mais je l'ai enlacé et j'ai agrippé son sweat, j'avais juste pas envie qu'il s'éloigne.

 _Oh my god_ , ça fait du bien de manger. Je regarde mon téléphone. Vingt heures trente pas de nouvelles. Dai… Dépêche-toi…

.

 **Merde, merde, merde et re-merde !**

 **Oui je sais, je suis vulgaire, mais ça tout le monde le sait !**

 **L'intervention a duré en longueur, c'était pas chouette à voir. Pauvres gosses, flanqués de parents pareils. On a dû les séparer par la force, les petiots pleuraient mais mon chef n'a pas voulu qu'on appelle les services sociaux. Dans ces moments là, je me dis que le métier de flic ne sert à rien. Et j'aime pas être inutile. Voilà, j'ai rien fait de concret et en plus la soirée est foutue !**

 **Nickel.**

 **Je me dépêche de me changer dans les vestiaires. Je regarde l'heure : vingt et une heure passée. Adieu le resto. Moi qui avais fait ça bien. J'ai même demandé à Satsu la liste des meilleurs restaurants mais pas non plus luxueux, faut pas déconner, ma paie est encore basse. Quand j'aurais les moyens, j'offrirai à Taiga un voyage aux Etats-Unis, mais ça, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Enfin ça ne sera pas pour cette année.**

 **J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir… Le connaissant il doit se faire une raison, on a les mêmes obligations, sauf que moi je ne me prive pas de râler quand il doit partir en mission à la dernière minute. C'est pas sympa mais j'aime bien le faire culpabiliser pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. A force il l'a deviné et me laisse ronchonner tout seul dans notre lit avant de s'en aller. Mais il prend toujours le temps de me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un mec en or.**

 **Je rentre en voiture – l'avantage d'être flic – je peux la garder. Taiga me dit que je frime trop avec et il a raison. C'est pas de ma faute si les nanas bavent devant moi et mon uniforme. Alors avec la caisse en plus, j'ai de quoi me la péter.**

 **Je roule un peu trop vite mais j'aime pas la tournure que prend la soirée. Je vais arriver à quelle heure ?**

 **En plus j'ai besoin de baiser, ça urge ! Dix jours sans sexe c'est juste horrible. Je suis sûr que mes burnes sont en train de se ratatiner. Sans blague. J'ai lu je sais plus où que c'est pas bon de garder son sperme sans le vidanger, ça peut être dangereux.**

 **Non mais moi, Aomine qui couche avec un gars ! Pourtant c'est la réalité. Taiga c'est différent. Je l'ai fait avec personne d'autre non plus, je donne pas mes fesses facilement. Je me rappelle la première fois qu'on a passé le cap, c'était chez lui. D'ailleurs on s'est toujours retrouvé chez lui. J'en menais pas large, ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre. Comme j'arrivais pas à faire le premier pas et bien c'est lui qui a pris les choses en main, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et je l'ai laissé mener la danse. Vu que je suis seul je peux l'admettre : je voulais pas qu'on me la mette, j'avais peur. Surtout que la sienne excusez-moi du peu mais y a de la matière ! Je ne sais pas comment se passe l'amour entre les autres mecs mais je m'en fiche, le seul que je veux c'est le mien, c'est la seule certitude que j'ai. C'était doux, sensuel et bestial, tout en même temps. On l'a fait cinq fois, là j'ai compté. Sur son canapé, dans son lit, sous la douche, sur son plan de travail, d'ailleurs une fourchette m'avait piqué le derche, et encore dans son lit. Le matin on s'est réveillé tranquillement, ça m'a paru naturel, d'être dans ses bras.** **Sa peau est douce quand je la touche.**

 **.**

J'en ai marre. Non mais là vraiment ça fait chier. Je sais bien que je suis le premier à partir en intervention et annuler des rendez-vous. Je sais que lui aussi il a un boulot prenant et je suis le premier à lui demander de faire les choses sérieusement.

Mais ça fait dix putains de jours qu'on s'est pas vu. Dix putains de jours que je l'ai pas touché, senti, embrassé. Dix putains de jours qu'on n'a pas baisé. Et puis… Merde. C'est mon anniversaire quoi ! Il est presque vingt-deux heures. Pas de nouvelles, pas un message rien. Il va finir par arriver que mon anniversaire sera passé. Vu l'heure, s'il n'est pas encore rentré de son intervention il sera pas là avant minuit. En plus je suis crevé. Si j'avais su je me serais couché pour dormir jusqu'à demain matin dès dix-sept heures. Merde… Et il a pas les clés. J'hésite vraiment à lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'on se voit plus tard.

J'ai pas envoyé le message j'ai envie de le voir. Je suis affalé dans le canapé j'essaie de passer le temps en zappant sur les conneries de la télé. Je joue encore avec mon téléphone. Je soupire et je lui envoies un message.

A : Dai - 22h03

T'es où ? Sérieux… Dis-moi que t'es bientôt là. J'ai trop envie… besoin de te voir.

.

 **De : Taiga - 22h03**

 **T'es où ? Sérieux… Dis-moi que t'es bientôt là. J'ai trop envie… besoin de te voir.**

 **J'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, j'en ai perdu en m'arrêtant vite fait au Magi pour commander des hamburgers, quelle classe hein ? Ça me gave de lui offrir que ça mais j'ai pas eu d'autres idées sur le coup.**

 **Je commence à taper un SMS au volant. Mauvaise idée Daiki. J'ai failli rentrer dans une voiture en face. Il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas, si en plus j'ai un accident ça sera le pompon. Je lance mon téléphone sur la banquette. Sur l'horloge, vingt-deux heures passé. Super !**

 **Sûr qu'il va m'en vouloir.**

 **Alléluia ! Enfin arrivé, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que cette journée n'allait jamais finir. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et ouvre la porte. Mais en fait non… J'ai oublié que je ne possédais pas les clefs, je suis coincé sur le palier…**

 **.**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup en sursaut, le coeur affolé. Je me suis endormi ? Mon téléphone que je tenais serré dans ma main tombe au sol. Je réalise qu'on frappe… tambourine à la porte. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Daiki ? Je me lève. Bordel, y'a intérêt que ce soit lui ! Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et actionne la poignée.

.

 **Ça m'énerve, je frappe comme un forcené mais il ne vient pas m'ouvrir. Il s'est endormi ou quoi ? Le connaissant, vu qu'il ronfle comme un sonneur, il ne va pas m'entendre.**

 **Je vais pas hurler tout de même, pour un flic, faire du tapage nocturne ça n'est pas un exemple.**

 **Je sens que je vais être obligé de rentrer… Ça me démoralise, tiens.**

 **Soudain je vois la poignée tourner, la porte s'ouvre.**

 **.**

Il est là. J'ai autant envie de l'engueuler que de le serrer dans mes bras. Alors je reste là à le fixer quelques instants sans savoir comment réagir. Puis finalement, je le tire par sa chemise et je le fais entrer dans l'appartement. Je le prends dans mes bras en maugréant.

"Tu fais chier…"

Et… Je le plaque contre la porte pour lui bouffer les lèvres.

.

 **Il m'ouvre et comme je l'avais prédit il a l'air énervé. Ses sourcils remontent comme des accents circonflexes en haut de son front. Cette manie m'a toujours fait marrer mais je pense que je vais m'abstenir.**

 **On se fixe quelques secondes. Pour une fois je vais me la boucler et attendre sa réaction…**

 **Je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer qu'il agrippe ma chemise et m'entraîne à l'intérieur.**

 **— Tu fais chier…**

 **Sans écouter une éventuelle réponse de ma part il me plaque brutalement contre la porte. J'en fais tomber mon sac. La seconde d'après, je sens sa bouche contre la mienne. Demandeuse. Mes mains retrouvent naturellement le creux de ses hanches, c'est là qu'est leur place. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres pulpeuses.**

 **— Joyeux anniversaire, Tai.**

 **Nos lèvres se cherchent à nouveau. Je crois que je n'ai plus faim, sauf de lui.**


	3. (Momoi) Tet-chan, t'es le meilleur !

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 16/07/2018

 **Genre:** Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Happy Birthday MOMOI !

Comme promis le troisième volet de ce recueil d'OS à quatre mains, sur le thème des anniversaire des membres de la GoM et proches de la GoM… Ahahaha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celui-là hein ?!

Je vous rappelle le principe : Nous avons choisi chacune un personnage (dont Momoi), une trame d'histoire et nous avons écrit chacune notre tour en _POV_ internes qui se répondent plus ou moins. C'est un peu le principe du RP ( _Role-Play_ ). (Dans celle-ci nous nous sommes aussi partagés les autres personnages.)

Comme d'habitude on prend toutes les remarques en com'… et n'hésitez pas à donner vos paris sur la répartition des personnages !

Et je vous dis… Au 31 août ! (Celui-là on peut pas le louper J)

 **Remerciements :** Merci à vous de soutenir ce projet ! Et merci ma Peri, j'adore ce petit jeu vraiment !

* * *

Tet-chan, t'es le meilleur !

.

J'y crois pas, il est presque quatorze heures et personne ne m'a appelé !

C'est pas juste !

Je regarde encore mon téléphone… Non, toujours rien. Rien de rien. Non je ne vais pas m'énerver, non je ne vais pas… Même mon Tet-chan ne m'a pas souhaité mon anniversaire, c'est horrible ! Lui qui est si prévenant, si gentleman, si mignon. Encore que Dai-chan oublie, ça j'ai l'habitude. D'ailleurs en y pensant, vu que c'est mon meilleur ami il pourrait tout de même faire un effort. Un jour seulement dans l'année ! Il n'a qu'une malheureuse date à retenir et non, môsieur fait l'exploit de le zapper. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, fois de Satsuki.

Je vais aller chez lui le chercher par la peau des fesses. J'espère pour lui qu'il a une bonne raison pour avoir été gougeât comme ça, comme par exemple qu'il s'est fait renverser par un bus, ou enlever par des extraterrestres. Là je pourrais lui pardonner mais sinon…

Je me regarde dans le miroir avant de partir, il ne faudrait pas que ma coiffure soit négligée, si jamais je croise Tet-chan chez lui. On ne sait jamais, une femme doit rester à l'affût constamment. Bref, mon chemisier, ok. Ma jupe, ok. Mon gloss, ok. Je peux y aller. Ah non ! J'ai oublié mon parfum, sacrilège ! Je retourne dans ma chambre, ça c'est la touche ultime.

Je me dirige devant la porte de Dai-chan, c'est pratique il n'habite qu'à un pâté de maison de la mienne. Sa maman m'ouvre. Comme je l'imaginais, il dort encore. A quatorze heures. Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette nuit pour dormir autant ? Parfois je me demande s'il ne descend pas du paresseux. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Inutile de frapper, il ne m'entendra pas. J'avoue, je passe un peu mes nerfs sur lui mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Tet-chan. Pis bon, il l'a cherché. Il aurait pu passer me voir ce matin tout de même.

J'ouvre la porte en grand en criant pour paraître plus impressionnante.

« Dai-chan ! Tu crois pas que t'as oublié quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Satsu ! 'tain c'pas une façon d'réveiller les gens !

\- Dai-chan, tu dors à quatorze heures de l'aprem, il est grand temps de te bouger !

\- 'core sommeil.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est au moins ?

\- Samedi. Et samedi c'est grasse mat' ! Et grasse mat' c'est sacré. »

 **Je m'enroule dans la couverture pour mieux me rendormir. Bien-sûr qu'j'sais quel jour on est. Ça fait trois plombes qu'Akashi me soule avec son anniversaire, j'risque pas d'oublier cette année. T'façon même si j'suis un connard y'a bien un truc que j'oublie jamais c'est son anniv' à elle. J'sais bien tout ce que j'lui dois. Elle mérite bien que j'm'en rappelle... Bon des fois c'était juste genre... l'année dernière j'ai envoyé mon message à vingt-trois heures cinquante-sept elle dormait déjà... Mais j'étais pas en retard !**

Ouh la la, faut que je garde mon calme. Mais qui m'a donné un ami pareil ? Enfin aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme on dit. Je prends sa couette et la jette aux pieds du lit. Là, comme ça il sera bien obligé de se lever !

 **Je feins d'être furieux... Mouais enfin elle fait chier un peu quand même c'est vraiment abusé de m'enlever ma couette comme ça !**

« 'Tain t'es relou aujourd'hui ! Mais tu veux quoi bordel ?! »

Je lance un de coussin qui atterri sur son visage. Oups. Ou pas... Il a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds !

« T'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire par hasard !

\- Hein ?! Nan... C'est pas aujourd'hui... C'est... »

 **Jouer les imbéciles ça marche toujours, j'suis très douer à ce jeu-là !**

« Ah merde... Désolé Satsu... J'ai oublié... »

 **Je me fends d'un soupire long et lourd soupire.**

« Bon anniversaire Satsu. C'est bon?! J'peux me recoucher maintenant ? »

 **Je me marre intérieurement. Je la vois bouillir. Comment elle marche pas... Elle court ! Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne parle.**

« Ok ok... C'est ta journée. Demande-moi ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner. »

Ouh si il m'énerve ! Je croise les bras et souffle de colère. C'est un comble que ça soit à moi de lui rappeler la date de mon anniversaire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de petite amie parce que la pauvre, je la plains d'avance. Comment je vais le faire enrager ? Hum... Je me tâte... J'ai une idée, je suis sûre de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Et bien pour te faire pardonner Dai-chan, tu pourrais m'accompagner toute la journée au centre commercial et faire du shopping avec moi ! Et aussi m'offrir une méga glace à la cerise. Après on verra… »

 **Si prévisible. Quand on a préparé notre coup, c'était notre premier choix de punition. Je grimace. Quelque part j'aurai aimé qu'elle fasse preuve d'originalité. J'ai putain de pas envie d'aller faire du shopping. Un samedi après-midi le centre commercial va être blindé en plus. Je grogne pour bien montrer mon désaccord.**

« Tu veux pas que je payer tous tes achats tant qu'on y est ?! »

 **M'en fous, si elle dit oui c'est Akashi qui raque. C'est son plan après tout.**

Oh que c'est une bonne idée ! Je mets mes mains devant ma poitrine.

« Oh c'est gentil Dai-chan, avec plaisir ! En plus j'ai une liste.

\- Tu te plaindras pas qu'j't'offre rien..., **grommelle-je.** , Attends-moi en bas. J'm'habille. J'arrive.

\- Je suis trop douée ! J'ai un don c'est sûr. »

Je ferme à demi la porte avant de sortir.

« Merci Dai-chan ! Et s'il te plait, fais vite, il ne faut pas perdre de temps...

\- Ouais ouais... »

 **Faire vite. Faut pas pousser non plus. Je prends mon téléphone et j'ouvre le fil de discussion privé.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : 14h pétante la cible a débarqué furax comme prévu. Akashi j'vais avoir une super note de frais... Mais c'est pour la bonne cause hein ?!_

.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, il en met du temps ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendormi. En attendant je check mes réseaux sociaux mais toujours rien. Oh cette vidéo de chat qui danse sur de la K-pop est trop mignon ! Il faut que je l'envoie à tout le monde !

 **Le message envoyé, je balance mon téléphone sur mon lit et je prends mon temps pour choisir mes fringues. Pas que j'sois un taré de la mode, mais j'aime quand même avoir un peu de style et puis... Plus je prends mon temps moins de temps il restera pour ce PUTAIN de shopping... Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de m'y coller d'abord ?!**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Vous êtes toujours sûrs que c'est pas plutôt Tetsu qui devrait passer l'aprem avec elle ?_

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : Non je ne pense pas. Tu es tout désigné pour..._

.

J'en peux plus d'attendre. Je hurle en bas des escaliers.

« Dai-chaaaaaan ! Dépêche-toi, on ne fait pas attendre les dames !

\- C'EST BON ! J'ARRIVE ! »

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Bande d'enfoirés ! J'vous ferais payer ça un jour ! J'sais pas comment... Mais j'vous ferais payer._

 _._

 **J'enfile un pantacourt large en toile bleu sombre. Ils annoncent encore des températures de malade pour la journée. Hop un p'tit marcel moulant blanc. Matez le beau gosse ! Ça met bien en valeur mon bronzage et mes pec' ! Et je rejoins rapidement ma belle… euh… 'Fin Satsu quoi dans le salon, sans oublier mon air renfrogner qui va bien.**

« J'suis prêt. »

 _._

 _L OLLIPOP : Oublie pas de me ramener des bonbons quand t'iras au centre commercial !_

.

Ah enfin le voilà, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je souffle encore, je l'adore mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'épuise quand il s'y met. Et avec Dai-chan c'est 365 jours par an, alors merci du cadeau.

« Oh mais dis-moi, tu t'es fait tout beau, tu veux impressionner qui ?

\- Oi ! Je suis toujours beau ! Nan mais dis-toi ! Soit pas mesquine sinon j't'accompagne plus ! »

 **En vrai, franchement j'ai pas non plus fait des efforts de malade. Le pantacourt était sur le haut de la pile des... pantacourts et le marcel idem sur la pile des marcels... C'est trop _easy_ de bien saper et de se faire beau gosse quoi ! J'comprends pas comment Kise peut passer des heures dans sa salle de bain. J'enfile mes baskets comme d'hab' et on sort dans... La chaleur étouffante. La clim' de ma maison me manque déjà. C'que j'aime pas quand il fait trop chaud on peut même pas jouer au basket. Vas-y ça me sape encore plus le moral quoi !**

Son petit regard de côté n'a trompé personne, surtout pas moi. Mais je suis gentille, je ne vais pas insister et le mettre mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il risquerait de ne plus vouloir m'accompagner pour ronchonner dans sa chambre. Je le prends par le bras et m'accroche à lui. Je suis heureuse d'aller faire du shopping, même si… Oh non. Peut-être que mon Tet-chan est occupé et qu'il m'enverra un message plus tard. Il faut garder espoir.

 **Je soupire mais va... Aller j'la laisse se pendre à mon bras malgré la chaleur. Après tout, comme ça ça donne l'illusion qu'on est en couple et les connards éviteront de venir la draguer. Non mais parce que faut avouer que Satsu elle est vachement bien équiper niveau airbag alors forcément y'a pleins de porcs qui aimeraient bien toucher ! C'est pas de tout repos de la surveiller tous les jours, moi je vous le dis !**

 _._

 _AKACHOU : Où en est la mission ?_

 _L OLLIPOP : Où en sont mes bonbons ?_

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : Fais attention à ne pas énerver Momoi-chan et à dire des choses stupides, ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire capoter._

 _._

 **On s'est installé dans le métro je profite pour sortir mon téléphone.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : On est dans le métro. Lachez moi la grappe ! Je gère ! Et c'est bon Mura pour les becs j'ai pigé ! Tu finances ça aussi Akachouchou ?_

 _ICEBREAK : Tu gères ? Toi? Ça fait encore plus peur._

 _AKACHOU : C'est Atsushi qui a choisi mon pseudo, je le garde pour lui faire plaisir. Je ne suis pas la poule aux œufs d'or, non je ne finance pas ses bonbons. J'ai un budget à ne pas dépasser._

 _KITTYCAT : Dommage que je ne sois pas avec vous, j'aurais pu conseiller Momoicchi mieux que toi._

 _L OLLIPOP : Vous êtes méchants._

.

Pouh ! Il fait trop chaud, surtout dans le métro. J'aime pas prendre les transports en commun, y a toujours des tas de mecs qui me regardent. Ça me fait rire, au loin il y a deux filles qui me fusillent du regard, elles doivent penser que je sors avec Dai-chan et elles sont jalouses. Je pouffe de rire, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

 **Je passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Satsu et je fusille du regard quelques gros porcs.**

 _._

 _ICEBREAK : Je finance les sucreries d'Atsushi._

 _TIGER : Et pourquoi tu fais ça ? O_o_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : On arrive au centre commercial. A plus bandes de larves. C'est noté ICEBREAK je prévois un joli paquet de bonbons pour ton chéri. Et KITTY no way qu't'aurais mieux assuré qu'moi !_

 _KITTICAT : ça c'est pas gentil alors ! Je suis le meilleur pour la mode T_T_

 _L OLLIPOP : Oh merci c'est gentil !_ _* w *_

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS :J'en profite pour passer commande, j'aimerais bien un milkshake XXL à la vanille avec supplément de caramel. Merci._

 _AKASHOU : On est pas là pour ça. BOGOSS, préviens-nous de tes faits et gestes._

.

Ouah ! Je vois directe ma boutique préférée ! Je sens que mon moral revient. Je crie un peu.

« Dai-chan viens ! On va voir les nouveautés, j'ai envie de m'acheter une robe ! »

 **Je soupire mais la suis en enfouissant mon téléphone au fond de ma poche. Bon enfin l'avantage c'est que la boutique est bien climatisée et… Oh la vache ! Y'a de ses bombasses ! Vlà la paire de loches, j'enfouirais bien ma tête dedans. Dis donc... Y'a rien à jeter... A merde... si elle a vraiment une sale tête on dirait qu'elle louche. Beurk. J'fais mon petit effet en entrant dans la boutique toutes les meufs me regardent. Eh ouais que voulez-vous la classe c'est inné !**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : On commence par une boutique de fringues._

.

Je vais directe dans les rayons au fond, j'ai repéré les plus beaux articles. Je vais prendre cette petite robe rose, puis celle-ci et le chemisier transparent. J'ai les bras chargés de vêtements. Je vais vers Dai-chan qui bave sur une paire de seins… Comme c'est étonnant. Il n'est définitivement pas sortable. Je claque des doigts pour le rappeler à la réalité.

« Eh oh ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Si tu continues de la regarder comme ça, tu vas te faire arrêter. Je vais essayer tout ça, tu me diras si elles me vont bien ? »

 _._

 _AKACHOU : bien, le plan est en route. Je déclare la première phase démarrée._

.

« Hm ?! Ouais ouais j'te dirais... »

 **Je la suis vers les cabines d'essayage et m'assoies sur un pouf où d'autres gars aussi sont installés.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Elle essaye QUE cinq fringues ça va c'est que la première boutique... J'vais mourir..._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : je compatis…_

 _KITTYCAT : elle a pris quoi comme fringues ? Quelles couleurs ? Dis-lui que les tons chauds ne correspondent pas à sa carnation._

 _AKACHOU : si tu pouvais la modérer sur sa frénésie de vêtements je t'en serais reconnaissant._

 _L OLLIPOP : j'ai faim ! è_é_

.

Bon voilà, je sors pour la première tenue, je fais le tour de moi-même plusieurs fois. Dai-chan n'a pas l'air là. On dirait qu'il va décéder.

« Dai-chan comment tu me trouves ? »

Je prends la pose en mettant une main derrière ma nuque et l'autre sur mes hanches.

 **Je la regarde. J'essaie d'oublier que c'est Satsu parce que voyez j'ai du mal à la voir comme une femme, donc j'ai vachement de mal à juger... Remarquez c'est mieux pour elle... Au moins j'la regarde dans les yeux.**

« Hm... Ouais c'est sympa. Ça te va bien. »

 **Je vois l'étiquette du prix et je panique, comment une robe avec si peu de tissu peut-elle coûter aussi cher ?**

« Vas-y on dit que tu as le droit à cinq boutiques et tu prends un article dans chacune d'elle... Pas plus. »

Bouh ! Il est pas cool ! Je grimace un peu. Bon après je ne veux pas le ruiner, le pauvre. Je sais que son budget est serré. Je lui offre un grand sourire et j'acquiesce, trop excitée. Alors je sais où je vais aller après.

« D'accord, direction, une parfumerie ! Il me faut le dernier rouge à lèvre de Nana ! Et après on ira au magasin de manga, il faut que je me réapprovisionne en _shojo_. »

En fait ça serait plutôt du yaoi mais je vais pas lui dire…

 **Je suis fier de moi. Au moins j'aurai sauvé un peu le budget d'Akashi. Mouais... Pourquoi j'fais ça en fait ? P'tain j'suis trop gentil je vous jure.**

« Tu prends celle-là alors ? »

 **Cool ! Finalement elle aura essayé qu'une tenue sur la montagne qu'elle a pris !**

« Oui ! Je vais reposer le reste et je te rejoins à la caisse... »

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil pour appuyer mes paroles. Ça fait un bien fou tiens de se faire payer des cadeaux. Profitons de cette petite vengeance, il le mérite, non ?

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Pfff ! Kise n'imp' que j'lui dis ça comment ce serait trop grillé ! Elle saurait que ça vient pas de moi. T'es con des fois sérieux. Bon sinon, je vous informe que j'assure d'la balle ! Akashi je sauve ton budget je l'ai limitée à cinq boutiques et un seul achat dans chacune ! Et le must ? Elle prend direct la p'tite robe rose là... J'ai même pas eu à subir tous les essayages ! Regarder si j'suis pas le meilleur._

 _._

 **Je regarde le prix de la robe. Ah merde... C'est vrai.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Euh... Akachouchou tu peux approvisionner mon compte ? J'vais pas avoir assez là... 50.000 yens le bout de tissu qui couvre juste les nibars et le derche..._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS :Cc'est vrai que tu es le meilleur, bravo ! Par contre AKACHOU ne réagit plus, c'est mauvais signe._

 _L OLLIPOP : Au secours on va tous mourir ! Muro-chin il faut qu'on parte !_

 _KYTTICAT : Tu vois Aominecchi, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais conseillé une meilleure tenue pour Momoicchi et bien moins chère, parce que je sais repérer les bonnes affaires._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : AKACHOUCHOU répond sinon ton plan eh ben... IL EST TOUT FOIREUX !_

 _TIGER : En même temps... Si on ne t'avait pas laissé aux commandes..._

 _ICEBREAK : Calme-toi Atsushi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : KAGAMI ET KISE J'VOUS EMMERDE ! AKACHOU REPOND BORDEL ELLE VA REVENIR D'UNE MINUTE À L'AUTRE ! ET la vendeuse me regarde d'un sale œil..._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : C'est bon, il est en train de faire les transactions mais ne parle toujours pas. D'ailleurs son œil est redevenu jaune._

 _L OLLIPOP : Muro-chin, je le connais, quand il est comme ça il fait peur. Je vais mourir avant d'avoir goûté la nouvelle saveur des Nerunerunerune à la praline._

 _KITTYCAT : je te merde Aominecchi :p_

.

« Tadam ! Voilà c'est fait. Tu viens, il faut qu'on aille à la parfumerie avant qu'il n'y est trop de monde. À cette heure-là c'est rempli de harpies en folie. Tu me protégeras de tes muscles si ça dégénère. Et oh, Dai-chan… Protège tes bijoux de familles, les filles se donnent des coups de pieds pour avoir les derniers _make-up_ tendances.

 **Elle m'emmène où sérieux ? Fallait dire qu'il fallait que je mette une coquille. J'soupire. Je devrais peut-être l'attendre à l'extérieur de la boutique... Ouais... Mais du coup, j'bénéficie pas d'la clim' ça craint. Bon ben... Quand faut y aller.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Les gars... J'crois que je vais mourir... Aller au temple prier pour moi !_

 _TIGER : C'est bon n'en rajoute pas._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Tain t'es méchant aujourd'hui Kaga ! Allez on va à la parfumerie la petite robe est achetée. Merci Akasousou !_

 _AKACHOU : de rien et fais bien attention à ne pas perdre un membre, c'est l'antre du diable mais ça me ravi de te savoir là-bas._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : je t'aimais bien Aomine-kun, tu étais un ami sincère et généreux. Dommage que je ne sois pas avec toi pour prendre des photos de ce grand moment T_T_

 _KITTYCAT : Kurokocchi a toujours les mots qu'il faut ! +_+_

.

Je traine ce grand ronchon par l'avant-bras, je sens bien qu'il freine mais ça ne marchera pas. J'ai trop envie d'avoir ce fameux rouge à lèvre liquide mat à paillette longue tenue. Comme ça… Oh non j'ose pas me le dire à moi-même. J'ai l'impression que Dai-chan va lire en moi… Je rougis, mon dieu j'ai chaud. Comme ça quand j'embrasserai mon Tet-chan ça ne fera pas de marque immonde sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Oh non j'en peux plus !

 **Je me laisse faire bordel j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend. Et puis une parfumerie à chaque fois les odeurs de parfum me filent mal au crâne.**

« Tu sais ce que tu veux alors... Tu fais vite hein ?!... Ça va pas ? T'es toute rouge... T'as pris un coup d'chaud ? »

Ah non je le savais ! Il a tout deviné, il m'a grillé, il va tout raconter à Tet-chan et il voudra plus de moi, je devrais me teindre les cheveux et me faire rétrécir la poitrine pour passer incognito.

« Euh… Comment ça ? Non, non tout va bien… Je t'assure… »

Vite, il faut que je file au rayon rouge à lèvre. Je m'évente comme je peux mais la chaleur est déjà insoutenable. Mince, comme prédis, il y a déjà une masse de filles devant le stand. Je relève mes manches, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !

 **Je la regarde suspicieusement.**

« Mouais... On ira manger une glace après ça te fera du bien. Et oui ça compte comme un de tes cinq cadeaux ! »

 **Eh ben... J'lui souhaite bon courage... Ce sont de vraies tigresses. Mais y'a encore de quoi mater des trucs bien sympas. Eh beh... C'est p'tet refait mais ma foi... C'est quand même bon à prendre.**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'aventurer au milieu de ces _makeup addicts_ , je suis pas à leur niveau. J'ai pas réussi à avoir le rouge à lèvre que je voudrais... Adieu les baisers torrides avec mon Tet-chan. C'est injuste. Je reviens dépitée vers Dai-chan, la tête baissée. Rien ne va comme je veux depuis le début de la journée. Je m'arrête devant lui. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, je suis une femme forte. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. J'essuie mes yeux, c'est juste mon rimmel qui coule

 **Je me gratte la nuque gêné. J'vois bien que ça va pas... Ah merde ! J'aime pas la voir comme ça. Je soupire.**

« C'est lequel qu'tu veux ? »

Je renifle pitoyablement en sanglotant.

« C'était le framboise avec des reflets bleus... Celui de ma chanteuse préférée. »

 **Allez je vais me la jouer Kagami pour une fois. J'pose une main sur sa tête.**

« C'est bon pleure pas. J'vais te le chercher. »

 **J'avance jusqu'aux furies. Bon... Je me vante toujours, d'être un beau gosse tout ça et d'avoir les filles qui se pâment devant moi... Bon en vrai faut pas se mentir, les meufs c'est chiant et relou et... À part Satsu, j'aime pas les meufs autrement qu'en photo ou à mater... En vrai quand même elles foutent un peu les jetons. Mais, je sais que ma _beaugossitude_ fait son petit effet et je peux facilement obtenir tout ce que je veux d'elles. Je me dirige directement vers une vendeuse. Entre ma belle gueule et mon mètre quatre-vingt-douze autant vous dire que la marée de nanas s'écartent sur mon passage. Quelques-unes osent toucher mais un regard noir les dissuade de continuer. Je repère la vendeuse qui bave devant mon corps de rêve. **

« Bonjour. Ma petite sœur là-bas aimerait votre rouge 'framboise reflets bleus'. C'est son anniversaire vous comprenez j'ai promis de lui offrir. »

 **Je lui adresse un petit sourire séducteur et je suis sûr qu'elle est déjà en train de mouiller sa petite culotte. Dommage pour elle, en ce moment je suis pas célibataire. La vendeuse va en réserve et m'en ramène un et me prépare un petit sac avec des échantillons. Je fais chauffer la carte bleue tel un prince. Merci Akachouchou c'est fun comme jeu en fait. Bon... J'commence à avoir mal à la tête à cause de l'odeur des parfums... Vivement que je sorte. Mais zut, j'm'amuserai presque dis donc. Ça doit être bien cool d'être pété de tunes finalement. Elle me glisse son numéro dans le sac, je fais semblant de n'avoir rien vu et je me casse en vitesse. Je tends le sac à Satsuki... TROP FIER DE WAM !**

Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de pleurer, je me déteste dans ces moments-là. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont les hormones. Et aussi à cause des copains qui ont oubliés mon anniversaire. Et puis à cause de Dai-chan sur qui je comptais. Et enfin à cause de ce fichu liquide mat que je voulais pour séduire mon chéri !

Je me mouche quand je vois mon meilleur ami revenir tout content et tout fier de lui. Il me tend un petit sac. Je lui adresse un sourire timide.

« Merci Dai-chan, c'est trop chou ! »

Il a le don pour me mettre hors de moi mais il sait aussi se faire pardonner totalement. Je suis bien faible avec les hommes. En fait non, je rectifie : ce n'est pas un homme, c'est juste Dai-chan et ça veut tout dire pour moi. Bon tant pis, je sais qu'il n'aime pas mais je lui saute dans les bras, trop heureuse qu'il ait bravé la horde de harpie pour moi.

.

 _AKACHOU : Daiki, tu abuses avec ma carte... Il ne reste presque plus de crédit dessus. Tu en es où maintenant, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles ?_

 _LOLLIPOP : Mine-chin est encore en vie ? J'aimerais que tu te dépêches STP._

 _._

 **Je grimace mais je la laisse me faire un câlin. C'est bien parce que c'est son anniversaire. Bon au moins elle a retrouvé le sourire. Pffiou ! Je préfère une Momoi souriante.**

« Viens on va prendre une glace. Il te restera 2 cadeaux après ça. Un manga et tu voulais quoi d'autre ? »

 **Je l'entraîne vers le glacier le plus proche.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : ça va ! Fais pas ton radin Akarichou ! On a donc une petite robe, un... Truc à mettre sur les lèvres. J'ai risqué ma peau pour celui-là les gars ! Vous pouvez être fiers de moi ! J'le suis moi en tout cas. Bref, on va prendre une glace là... Et après elle voulait un manga. Et le dernier cadeau je sais pas encore ce qu'elle veut._

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : Aomine ton objet du jour est un caleçon rouge. J'espère que tu as bien choisi ce matin_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Tu pouvais pas dire ça avant Boulet ? Rahh atta j'vérifie j'sais plus c'que j'ai mis._

 _TIGER : En a-t-il mis un déjà._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Hey oh ! Te fout pas de ma gueule toi !_

 _.  
_  
 **Je regarde rapidos dans mon futal.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Il est rayé bleu nuit et rouge... ça compte ?_

 _ICEBREAK : Il est propre au moins ?_

 _AKACHOU : On met tout en place, ça devrait aller selon mes pronostics. Essaie de l'occuper encore un peu il nous reste encore pas mal à faire._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : Aomine-kun, ça ne compte pas si tu l'as mis 2 fois et que tu le tournes sur l'envers. Je précise parce que c'est ce que tu faisais au collège._

 _KITTYCAT : POUAH ça ne m'étonne même pas ! :p Par contre ne fatigue pas trop Momoicchi on a besoin qu'elle soit en forme pour ce soir. On a parié qu'elle tentera d'étouffer Kurokocchi entre ses deux seins en moins de 30 sec !_

 _._

« Euh... Laisse-moi réfléchir, je vais bien trouver pour le dernier cadeau. Allons à la boutique de mangas ! Et s'il te plait, n'en profite pas pour aller mater tes pornos, ne me fais pas honte... »

.

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : TETSU FAUX FRERE !_

 _._

 **L'occuper ? Gagner du temps ? Il est mignon l'richou mais j'fais c'que j'peux moi.**

« Ouais ouais pas de porn. Mais si y'a un nouveau mag avec Mai j'le prends quand même ! Mais attend j'ai pas fini ma glace. Viens on se pose un peu comme ça tu prends le temps de réfléchir à ton dernier cadeau ! »

Je mange ma glace à la cerise mais j'ai pas d'autres idées... Quoi que. Je regarde machinalement mon téléphone, toujours aucun messages des autres. Je soupire bruyamment. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous occupés ailleurs ? Ça ne demande pas grand-chose d'écrire un message. Peut-être qu'ils ont tourné la page sur leurs nouvelles vies dans leurs lycées ? Moi qui croyait que de jouer la _Winter Cup_ les rapprocherait, je me suis bien trompée. Malgré moi mes pensées divaguent. C'est la fin d'une période, c'est toujours triste les fins.

« Dis Dai-chan, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Tu crois que Tet-chan a une nouvelle copine à Seirin ? »

 **ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Tetsu est gay ! Quand vas-tu t'en rendre compte ? Nan mais y'a pas moyen que ce soit moi qui lui dise... C'est à lui de lui expliquer... OH PUTAIN... Elle se doute d'un truc c'est obligé... MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE !**

« Hm... J'sais pas. M'en a pas parlé. Oh dis si tu as pas d'idée... j't'invite au ciné ? Et j'te laisse même choisir le film ! »

 **Je vais me coltiner de la guimauve et tout le bordel... Mais... Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! J'm'ferais invité par ma moitié à aller voir un bon film d'action- Nan ma moitié aime pas trop le _porn_ malheureusement- histoire de me laver les yeux d'la merde que Satsu va pas manquer de me faire voir.**

Je le regarde sans comprendre... Je me demande à quoi il pense parfois. Mouais, il ne veut rien me dire, va falloir que je mène ma propre enquête. Après un temps de réflexion -les filles, il faut savoir se faire désirer- je fais une petite moue et acquiesce de la tête.

« D'accord, c'est une super idée ! En plus ils viennent de sortir un nouveau _drama_ , toutes mes copines de classe en parlaient cette semaine je veux trop le voir ! C'est l'histoire d'amour impossible entre un professeur et son élève, ils vont avoir tout le monde à dos. Il paraît que c'est hyper triste mais beau. Rassure-toi, ça se termine bien à la fin. Enfin je crois... »

 **O JOIE ! Un truc à l'eau de rose... Elle pouvait pas choisir _STAR WARS_ ?! Hey y'a une histoire d'amour dedans Han Solo et _Princess Leia_ ils niquent ! Bon même si on les voit pas faire. J'inspire profondément.**

 **« Ok. J'ai dit que c'est toi qui choisissais... Alors tu choisis ! On y va ? »**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : BORDEL DE MERDE ! T_T Putain les gars, prévoyez de l'alcool fort pour ce soir j'vais en avoir besoin ! Non mais là vous avez intérêt de me vénérer pour des lunes ! Je viens de vous faire gagner 2h pour les préparatifs... Je vais voir un film qui pique... Bref, d'ailleurs faudra que l'un de vous m'invite à aller voir STAR WARS histoire de me laver les yeux après ça !_

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : STAR WARS est une ineptie. Ce sera sans moi._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Nan mais j'te parlais pas à toi évidemment !_

 _ICEBREAK : J'aime bien STAR WARS moi !_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Mais j'te parlais pas à toi non plus !_

 _TIGER : Ben la prochaine fois tu parles en privé et tu fais pas chier. Va voir ton film à la con. Concentre toi sur la mission et arrête de nous déranger j'arrive pas à avancer sur la cuisine. Et Murasakibara demande si tu as pensé à ses bonbons._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : NAN ! J'ai pas de budgets pour les bonbons ! Faites chier tous là ! Vous vous rendez pas compte du sacrifice que j'fais c'est pas possible !_

 _ICEBREAK : Je m'occupe des bonbons Atsushi !_

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : C'est malin, Muro-kun boude maintenant. Il pique dans les petits fours de Kagami-kun, c'est la 3ème guerre mondiale._

 _LOLLIPOP : Je te parle plus Mine-chin, t'es pas sympa avec moi alors que moi je suis gentil._

 _AKACHOU : Et bien merci de ton sacrifice, ça nous laisse largement du temps, ça ira._

 _KITTYCAT : Moi je veux bien aller voir_ Star Wars _même si je sais pas vraiment de quoi ça parle. Tu me raconteras ton film Aominecchi, savoir si ça vaut le coup d'aller le voir ? ^_^_

 _LOLLIPOP: Je tiens à dire que vraiment, je suis en colère et je te parle plus. Et heureusement que j'ai mon Muro-chin, lui il est toujours_ attentioniste _avec moi !_

 _AKACHOU : On dit "attentionné" Atsushi même si je salue ton effort de vocabulaire._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : si je comprends je n'aurais pas mon milkshake XXL T_T_

 _._

Je tire sur la manche de Dai-chan pour qu'il paye les tickets au ciné, il a le nez plongé dans son téléphone depuis le début de l'après-midi, c'est bizarre ça.

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Désolé Tetsu, une autre fois. J'vous abandonne. La proie se doute de quelque chose. A+_

.

« C'est rien. Juste Kise qui est encore en train de me soûler pour que j'aille faire du shopping avec lui... Vous devriez y aller ensemble la prochaine fois. »

 **Pourvu que ça passe et qu'elle insiste pas. Je fourre mon téléphone au fond de ma poche et sort mon portefeuille. Et je lui montre une affiche de film qui m'attire pas du tout du tout... Voire même qui m'ferait gerber. À tous les coups...**

« C'est ça qu'tu veux voir ?! »

Je lève un peu la tête pour voir ce qu'il me montre…

« Oui c'est exactement celui-là que je veux voir, il est premier au box-office ! »

Je trépigne d'impatience, depuis le temps que mes copines m'en parlent et puis ça me permettra de passer un peu de temps avec Dai-chan.

 **J'ai envie de vomir. Je demande les billets en tremblant. Et un frisson me parcourt quand je tape le code de ma carte bancaire, je vais passer une heure trente de longue agonie. Tant pis pour la promesse je me détendrais en matant du _porn_ à la librairie. Je tends son billet à Satsu.**

« Et voilà le quatrième cadeau... »

Je le prends avec joie, comme si on m'offrait une poupée.

« Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste ! Tu es un amour. »

Je l'entraine dans les couloirs et cherche notre salle, il faut qu'on s'installe à la bonne place pour ne rien louper de l'intrigue. Et puis j'en profiterais pour prendre une photo avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, histoire d'immortaliser ce grand moment et la tête de Dai-chan, ça va valoir de l'or.

 **Je me laisse tirer en traînant les pieds... Mon dieu sauvez moi !**

On s'installe sur les côtés, en hauteur mais pas trop. Oui je suis compliquée mais ça offre un super angle et personne ne viendra nous déranger. Je vois que Daiki ne regarde pas, il a les bras croisés et sa mine des grands jours, en langage clair : il tire la tronche. Paf, j'en profite pour prendre un cliché ! C'est trop tentant.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Mais rien, c'est un souvenir de cette journée mémorable ou le grand Aomine m'accompagne à voir un film d'amour, c'est génial. Tu vas peut-être découvrir la sensibilité qui est en toi.

\- Grrr ! »

 **Je pense surtout que j'vais en profiter pour pioncer. Les bandes annonces commencent... que des mièvreries à l'eau de rose... beurk...J'me sens mal. Que ça finisse vite !**

 _._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : pas mal ta nouvelle occupation, tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme :D_

 _AKACHOU : Tetsuya a totalement raison, je ne te connaissais pas ce côté fleur-bleue, ça me touche._

 _KITTYCAT : ça casse ton image de macho, je pense que ta popularité va baissée._

 _LO LLIPOP : Je ne parle toujours pas à Mine-chin._

 _MIDORIMI_SHINTARO : Insipide..._

 _TIGER : Dites-vous pouvez me ramener de la farine ? Mura a tout bouffer... faut que j'en refasse._

 _ICEBREAK : J'arrive dans 5 minutes Tai ! Avec des bonbons Atsushi !_

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : Kise-kun va s'en charger, il adore rendre service._

 _L OLLIPOP : Tu me sauves la vie Muro-chin +_+ parce que là je sens que je vais tomber dans le coma et la farine c'est pas bon._

 _AKACHOU : Tiens le coup, encore 1h30, on compte sur toi._

 _TIGER : Nan j'en ai besoin tout de suite de la farine._

 _ICEBREAK : J'm'arrête au_ combini _alors._

 _._

 **Je sens mon putain de téléphone vibrer dans ma poche... J'suis sûr ils sont en train de parler de moi encore... Ils se foutent de ma gueule j'parie... J'ai trop envie de regarder mais Satsu va se poser des questions.**

« Satsu j'vais pisser. J'reviens.

\- Hein ? »

Je suis trop prise par le film, j'ai pas tout compris.

.

 _KITTYCAT : J'ai envie d'aller au ciné pour les surprendre, je peux Akashicchi ? Ça serait marrant._

 _SHADOW OF DARKNESS : Ne te laisse pas avoir c'est une ruse pour ne pas nous aider._

 _AKACHOU : Et si tu te déguises aussi bien que Shintaro pour ne pas te faire remarquer, notre plan tombe à l'eau._

.

« J'vais aux chiottes. J'reviens. »

Je me lève me faut de l'air.

.

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : Tsss._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je décède ! Putain vous en profitez vraiment pour vous foutre de ma gueule en plus. Ça se paiera les mecs j'vous jure ça s'paiera ! Et pour ton info Kise c'est une vraie daub ce film._

 _KITTYCAT : Dommage je voulais trop le voir T_T_

 _FANTOM_BOY : On ne dit pas de mal sur toi, ce sont juste des faits. Kagami-kun est en train de devenir tout rouge, je crois qu'un drame se prépare…_

 _AKACHOU : Comment est Satsuki, son état d'esprit ? Est-ce que tu peux la contenir encore un peu ?_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : C'est bon elle est à fond dans son film... D'ailleurs... Va falloir que j'y retourne..._

 _MIDOMIRA_SHINTARO : Qui est FANTOM_BOY ?_

 _._

 **Je retourne dans la salle en prenant tout mon temps et je me relaisse tomber à côté de Satsu... En larmes. J'regarde l'écran, c'est mièvre.**

 _._

 _FANTOM_BOY : c'est moi, je voulais changer de pseudo pour voir Mido-kun._

 _LO LIPOP : moi aussi j'aimerais mais je sais pas quoi prendre T_T_

.

« Dai-chan… C'est si… si… triste… Tu étais où, tu as tout loupé ?

\- Non, non. Presque rien... »

 **Bon, je galère à garder les yeux ouverts, autant prendre des forces pour la soirée à venir. Satsu me réveillera à la fin du film.**

Je me force pour ne pas trop pleurer mais les histoires d'amour impossible me rendent si sensible. Ça me rappelle la mienne quelque part. Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Je tourne la tête et je vois Dai-chan qui roupille tranquille et en plus il ronfle ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Ça va déranger tout le monde. Je le secoue fortement, rhaa il va pas me gâcher mon film.

 **J'ouvre les yeux. Ah merde... Elle a pas attendu la fin du film.**

« T'es impossible hein ! C'est bientôt la fin, sois attentif. »

Je m'accroche à son bras et de mon autre main je me mouche avec mon kleenex. J'aime pas les fins dramatiques, mon cœur n'y résistera pas.

 **Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et je regarde l'écran. Et... Je pense à autre chose. Enfin... À ma vie amoureuse à moi qu'à rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe à l'écran... Mais faudrait que j'en parle à Satsu à un moment. Parce que j'sais qu'c'est du sérieux. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction quand elle l'apprendra. Faut que j'arrête de penser ça me met le moral à zéro à chaque fois, mais c'est ce putain de film qui fait chialer dans les chaumières aussi ! Rahh... Clairement, Kise aurait kiffé !**

Voilà, à la fin du générique je chiale comme une madeleine, je le savais.

« Dai-chan, pourquoi Tet-chan ne m'a pas appelé ? Tu dois le savoir toi, tu es sa lumière, enfin son ex lumière. »

J'ai du mal à contenir mes sanglots, ce film était trop triste je n'aurais pas dû le choisir.

 **Je lui caresse doucement la tête. Elle me fait de la peine putain... Il est vraiment temps que cette plaisanterie cesse... Vache j'me ramolli moi... C'est cette connerie de film encore une fois !**

« La journée est pas finie. Il a encore le temps de t'appeler. Il est sûrement occupé. Mais c'est pas l'genre à oublier. »

Je renifle, heureusement que je suis avec Dai-chan parce que c'est pas féminin. Je lui souris, il a raison, il connaît parfaitement mon Tet-chan, c'est un gentleman, il ne peut pas oublier. Je m'essuie les yeux, zut ils vont être tout bouffis.

« Merci tu es gentil. Je suis contente que tu sois venue avec moi.

\- Ouais. C'est normal. J'suis ton pote quand même. »

 **Rah merde... J'ai envie de tout lui dire. Changeons de sujet...**

« Hm... On va à la librairie maintenant ? Tu veux p'tet passer aux toilettes pour euh... Ton maquillage... Fin ça a un peu coulé quoi... »

 **Elle va me tuer si je l'emmène voir Tetsu avec cette tête.**

Je reste scotchée en le regardant fixement. Je n'y crois pas, il fait preuve d'attention, non, y a quelque chose qui cloche.

« Tu es amoureux ! Ne dis pas le contraire. En tous les cas bonne idée, on se rejoint devant la librairie, je vais faire vite. »

Je me lève et défroisse les plis de ma jupe, je ne dois pas faire négligée.

 **Heureusement, que ma peau mate cache bien mes rougeurs. Bordel ! Pourquoi elle me sort d'un coup que je suis amoureux ?! Elle est devin ou quoi ? Merde... J'vais vraiment devoir lui dire.**

« Ok. A tout'. »

 **Je sors de ce cinéma de l'horreur et regarde mon téléphone.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : Le film est terminé. Une horreur = Kise tu kifferais. Bon. On va à la libraire j'sais pas pour combien de temps elle va en avoir. Tout est en place ?_

 _TIGER : Les gâteaux finissent de cuire._

 _ICEBREAK : Atsushi a eu ses bonbons. Il est content._

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : ..._

 _KITTYCAT : Oh faut que tu me racontes alors ! Je vais y aller avec Kurokocchi la semaine prochaine^^_

 _FANTOM_BOY : Certainement pas._

 _AKACHOU : Je dirais qu'on en a encore pour 30 mn si on compte la réserve d'Atsushi, après le timing sera très juste. Ça ira tu crois ?_

 _KITTYCAT : Tu pourras me prendre le dernier numéro de_ Twittering Birds Never Fly _? (_ _ω_ _)_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : 30 ?! Ok ok..._ _Le temps d'acheter les mangas et de faire le trajet... Ouais ça devrait le faire. Mais magnez-vous je pourrai pas tenir beaucoup plus !_

 _AKACHOU : ça sera prêt, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'arracherai les yeux en guise de mon échec._

 _FANTOM_BOY : On a enfermé Mura-kun dans la salle de bain pour le contenir, il a déjà tout mangé ses bonbons et il grogne._

 _KITTYCAT : JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR JEUNE (pense à mon manga stp :D)_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : J'suis pas votre larbin !_

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : La déco au Karaoke c'est fini._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : WHAT ?! Vous avez laissé à Midorima la déco ? Mais ça va être à chier !_

 _KITTYCAT : ça c'est méchant, il a fait du bon boulot._

 _AKACHOU : J'ai toute confiance en Shintaro._

 _L OLLIPOP : Au secours Mine-chin, ils m'ont enfermé, je suis dans le noir et sans nourriture, je vais mourir d'anémie !_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : 'Tain y'a intérêt qu'il ait assuré... Bon je dois vous laisser elle revient._

 _._

Je reviens beaucoup plus présentable, ou la magie du maquillage et de la poudre compacte, merci. Je sens que je vais m'éclater et prendre les volumes qui me font de l'œil depuis des mois. Pour ça il faudrait que j'éloigne Dai-chan le temps que je choisisse, sinon il va se moquer de mes lectures. Bon, je me force à ne pas regarder mon téléphone, non, cette journée ne doit pas être gâchée.

« Je suis prête ! »

 **Je souris. Bon maintenant faut la jouer fine et réussir à la coincer AU MOINS 20 minutes dans la librairie... Pourquoi on a choisi un _Karaoke_ aussi près d'ici bordel ? Je _check_ elle a fait du bon boulot.**

« Ben dis donc... On dirait pas qu'il y a cinq minutes tu chialais encore...

\- Dai-chan ! »

Je fais semblant d'être vexée, au fond je sais que c'est un compliment mais on ne s'adresse pas aux filles comme ça. Du coup je le pousse dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

« Tu sais ce que tu m'as promis, hein ? Tu ne vas pas vers les pornos…

\- Ouais, ouais... On va dans quelle section alors ? »

Faut la jouer fine là. Je vais l'amener avec moi vers les _shojos_ bien guimauves, avec un peu de chance ça va le saouler et il me laissera le champ libre pour aller vers les _yaois_ … J'ai envie de rire tellement je m'épate.

« Au rayon _Shojo_ bien sûr et _Fluffy_ de préférence.

\- O joie... »

 **Mais je la suis... Faut que je la surveille et que je la fasse traîner.**

Ah non ça va pas mais pas du tout ! Il est juste à côté de moi à me surveiller et feuilleter les pages de ces mangas niais. Pfff, je vais pas pouvoir aller voir ce que je veux. Je le regarde discrètement du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi il reste ? Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite désespérément, si des fois je vois une cliente avec une grosse poitrine, je pourrai le diriger dans sa direction.

« Quoi ?! Tu cherches un truc ? Oh... Kise m'a parlé d'un manga euh... Twitter-jsaispasquoi... Tu connais ? Encore du _Shojo_ j'imagine... »

Hum. Attends. Quoi ? Mais c'est justement un des mangas que je veux. Je saute sur l'occasion.

« Twittering Birds Never Fly ? Mais il n'est pas dans cette catégorie, c'est un Boy's love. Tiens, Ki-chan lit ce genre de chose, intéressant…

\- Euh... Boy's love... OK... »

 **Hm... Intéressant. Tu lis ça toi Kise... ?**

« Bah vas-y fais voir... J'trouve ça où ?

\- Non, je vais y aller à ta place, c'est tout au fond en plus. Reste ici bien sagement. Tu as ta carte bancaire au fait ?

\- Ben oui... J'ai fait tous les achats jusque-là. Nan mais j'viens avec toi. J'suis curieux. »

 **Vraiment très curieux... Très très très curieux même...**

Ça sent pas bon, comment je vais me sortir de là ? C'est malin. Faut faire diversion.

« D'accord. Au fait, de qui tu es amoureux Dai-chan, petit cachotier ? »

Je vais noyer la panthère en espérant que ça suffise à le mettre mal à l'aise. Soit ça va le choquer et il va bloquer sur place ou alors il risque de se mettre à rire et là bonjour la honte pour moi. Je vais reporter tout sur Ki-chan, au pire il ne m'en voudra pas.

 **J'fais l'innocent. Et je regarde les mangas.**

« Ah c'est celui-là ?! »

 **Je prends le manga et commence à feuilleter en répondant vaguement à sa question.**

« Pourquoi tu crois que j'suis amoureux ?

\- Parce que tu es bizarre je trouve... Et pis n'oublie pas que je te connais par cœur, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Et aussi parce que j'aimerais savoir de qui. »

Je fais un pas en arrière histoire de m'éloigner sans en avoir l'air...

 **Je feuillette le manga. Putain c'est chaud ! Nan... Ah ouais... Vache... Méga intéressant ce bouquin.**

« Hm... J'vois vraiment pas c'qui te fait dire que j'suis amoureux. »

 **Ouais... C'est pas parce que effectivement en ce moment je suis avec quelqu'un... Que je suis amoureux ! Être amoureux c'est pour les faibles ! Ouah... Mais ils sont vraiment en train de se sucer ! Faut vraiment pas que Satsu voit ça !**

« Euh... Je te laisse aller voir tes mangas ok ?! »

Je ne le lâche pas du regard, celui que je fais quand j'essaie de savoir à quoi il pense, ça le fait flipper. Et là il est mal à l'aise, il n'ose pas me regarder en face, bingo ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je pense pour plus tard de mener ma petite enquête parce qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Il a de petites rougeurs, c'est trognon.

Je vais sauter sur l'occasion et m'éclipser en beauté, je recule, les bras derrière mon dos.

« D'accord, on se rejoint à la caisse alors, bonne lecture ! »

Vite, allons jusqu'aux _yaois_ !

 **Oh... Putain... Oh... Putain... Je ferme vivement le bouquin.**

 _._

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT: Mais c'est quoi ton manga là ?! Le mec se fait prendre à SEC bordel ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Ça fait méga MAL Putain !_

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : Passant outre ton langage grossier. Je m'étonne que tu sois choqué par une telle chose._

 _ICEBREAK : Tu as l'air de bien savoir de quoi tu parles... Tu te fais enfiler par qui ?!_

 _KITTYCAT : C'est de la romance Aominecchi pourtant ça se voit ! Tu aimes, tu en penses quoi ?_

 _FANTOM_BOY : Tu es bien fragile Aomine-kun, je croyais que tu étais plus dur que ça, je suis déçu de ma première lumière._

 _AKACHOU : à qui le dis-tu ? Achète-toi ton manga et rejoignez-nous, par contre Taiga est un peu énervé à cause d'Astushi, on entend de drôles de bruits et des grognements de sa salle de bain._

 _ICEBREAK : Tu te fais prendre par qui ?_

 _MIDORIMA_SHINTARO : ICEBREAK ? Tu ne sais pas ? Pourtant on est tous au courant... C'est un secret de polichinelle... Je crois que ça ne poserait pas de problème à K de le dire. Mais Aomine n'ose pas._

 _ICEBREAK : K ?!_

 _BOGOSS_DU_CHAT : VOS GUEULES ! ET IL SE PASSE QUOI DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE SALLE DE BAIN ? VOUS DEVRIEZ PAS TOUS DÉJÀ ETRE AU KARAOKE ? J'EMMÈNE SATSU DANS DIX MINUTES Z'AVEZ INTÉRÊT D'Y ÊTRE !_

 _._

 **Bordel j'en peux plus faut qu'on s'tire d'ici au plus vite. Heureusement que mon teint bronzé caches mes rougeurs à Satsu, je la prends par le bras sans même regarder les mangas qu'elle a choisi. Je marmonne avec mon air le plus avenant possible... Ahaha... C'est ironique bien-sûr. Ils me font tous chier putain !**

« On bouge. »

.

 _FANTOM_BOY : On est dans la limo d'Akashi-kun, on va y être rapidement. Moi je sais déjà qui est K :p_

 _AKACHOU : Ce n'est un secret pour personne._

 _LOLLIPOP : Je veux savoir de qui Mine-chin est amoureux !_

 _AKACHOU : Sastsuki sera heureuse je l'espère, mon chauffeur nous dépose, c'est bon._

 _._

Ah la la la, mais qu'est-ce qu'à Dai-chan ? Je crois que j'ai dû le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Ouïe, tu me fais mal. »

C'est qu'il me tire par le bras et qu'il me fait mal. Heureusement pour moi, il ne cherche pas à voir ce que j'ai acheté... J'en ai profité pour faire ma réserver personnelle, j'en ai pour six mois au moins. Et oh, c'est mon anniversaire, autant en profiter. Je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir quand il verra la petite note. Je me demande où il m'emmène, j'ai du mal à le suivre.

« Dai-chan, j'ai de petites jambes moi, ralentis un peu !

\- Ah désolé... »

 **Désolé. Mais j'arrive pas à faire un effort pour l'amabilité. J'suis grave soûlé. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai même pas envie de regarder les messages. J'ai payé sans regardé ni le prix, ni les bouquins. Merde... Merde... Merde... Ouais. J'voulais pas que ça se sache. Putain comment j'vais pouvoir les regarder ce soir.**

 _._

 _ICEBREAK : Allez dites-nous c'est qui ? Il est sur le chat ?_ _K comme Kise ? Kuroko ?... Tai?_

 _._

 **Je réponds pas à Satsu et je la tire par le bras jusqu'au karaoké. Pourvu qu'ils ferment leurs gueules et qu'ils disent rien... Ça pourrait gâcher son anniversaire...**

« On dirait que tu es en colère, ça ne va pas ? »

J'essaie de le suivre mais s'il continue comme ça, je vais me fatiguer.

« Y en a encore pour longtemps ? Mais... Ce n'est pas le chemin de retour. Tu m'emmènes où Dai-chan ? Pas dans un club de striptease j'espère, on est mineur et j'ai pas envie de voir de gros lolos siliconés. Remarque ça serait intéressant d'envoyer des photos à Riko pour lui donner des idées de bonnets... Tu en penses quoi ? »

 **J'gromelle et la fait entrer dans le Karaoké sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser où on est.**

« Arrivé. »

 **Et puis j'realise et me retourne vivement sur elle.**

« Huh?! Tu viendrais avec moi dans une boîte de striptease vraiment ?! »

 **Ahahaha ! Mais ce serait trop bien ! J'retrouve le sourire tiens ! Rien qu'à parler de boobs... Ça me met de bonne humeur !**

Mais... Mais... J'y crois pas, tous les copains sont là ! Ils ne m'ont pas oublié tout compte fait. Oh je sais plus quoi dire, les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. C'est si... Si inattendu. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils avaient tourné la page et qu'ils avaient d'autres occupations. Même Kagamin est là. Et mon Tet-chan.

Je sens les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Voilà, mon mascara va tout baver. Je suis gênée. Je donne un petit coup de poing dans les côtes de Dai-chan.

« T'es bête, tu m'as rien dit ! »

Je murmure tout bas.

« Merci. »

Comme je vois mon Tet-chan adoré s'avancer je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, folle de joie - et de soulagement.

« Tet-chan, t'es le meilleur ! »

 **Hein ?! Nan mais y'en a toujours que pour Tetsu alors qu'il a rien fait ! C'est moi qui ait fait le plus dur ! Vla la reconnaissance quoi !**


	4. (Aomine) Pour mon anniversaire

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 27/08/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINE !

Et voilà enfin ! Celui que vous attendiez toutes ! Mais vous allez nous détester j'en suis sûre XD

Alors ouais, c'est pas un pairing auquel nous vous avons habitués… Mais nous avons une tendresse particulière pour ce couple car c'est notre compromis RP au AoKaga vs AoKise XD

J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout parce que nous… On a adoré l'écrire ^_^

 **Remerciements :** Peri pour accepter ce challenge… Qui va nous prendre l'année ! XD C'est trop fun !

* * *

Pour mon anniv... Je peux avoir ton cul ?

 _._

 _Mon téléphone ne cesse de vibrer dans ma poche. Je sais j'suis en retard ! C'est bon ils vont pas tous me gonfler avec ça. Mais Mari a mis une plombe à se préparer aussi. Mari c'est ma meuf. Ouais. Je me suis casé. Ça fait deux semaines que j'sors avec elle. Elle me fatigue. C'est réellement chiant les nanas. Alors pourquoi je sors avec elle ? Pour fuir ? J'ai découvert y'a un peu plus d'un mois que Tetsu mon meilleur pote, mon ombre, mon coéquipier, mon... confident. Bref, mon tout ça à la fois est_ gay _. Ouais. Il aime les mecs putain ! Et moi, ben j'm'en fiche des_ homos _, j'veux dire ça m'en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ryo aussi est de ce bord là, bah ça me concerne pas quoi. Sauf que Tetsu... Putain Tetsu... C'est différent. Parce que... J'ai commencé à imaginer des trucs. Comme... Comment ce serait de coucher avec lui. Et ça me fait beaucoup d'effet. Sauf que moi j'suis pas_ gay _bordel ! Depuis toujours j'aime les_ boobs _et les gros de préférence, j'ai de grandes mains faut qu'ça les remplissent comme des ballons de basket ! Donc Tetsu est carrément très loin de répondre à mes critères ! Et puis une bite ça m'a jamais fait bander quoi ! Sauf depuis que je sais, imaginer le corps nu de Tetsu avec une trique de malade ça m'excite à mort ! Bien plus que le corps de Mari._

 _Ça me fait peur. Ça m'fait très peur parce que… Tetsu c'est mon pote quoi. Et il est très très très très très -rajoutez-en autant que vous voulez. Bref voyez le topo quoi- important pour moi. Et il est si pur. Je veux pas gâcher notre amitié en pensant à des trucs pareils. Je veux pas le souiller de mes fantasmes._

 _Alors, j'me suis casé pour la première fois de ma petite vie de merde. Pas juste un plan cul, on fait des dates. Ça va c'est pas pire que de me balader avec Momoi quoi, bon à part qu'elle me touche plus. Mais en dehors du sexe, j'préfère autant qu'elle me touche pas trop. J'suis pas trop câlin. J'aime pas qu'on me touche. Momoi j'tolère mais les autres..._

 _Oui si Tetsu me touchait j'tolérerai sûrement aussi mais il fait pas ça il est trop pur pour ça mon Tetsu. Et vaut mieux pas. J'risquerai d'avoir la gaule !_

 _Je sonne. On a quand même fini par arriver et j'suis déjà énervé. Nan vraiment ça me gonfle. Même si j'sors avec elle. J'pense toujours qu'à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'peux pas vraiment l'éviter. Euh... Oui parce qu'en fait, on fête mon anniversaire chez Kagami._

 _"Enfin... T'aime te faire désirer toi hein ?!_

 _\- Toujours aimable Kagami. Bonjour à toi aussi._

 _\- Bon anniversaire._

 _\- Ah ouais... Merci."_

 _Kagami c'est un chic type. On se chamaille tout le temps, on se marre bien. Et... Il sait que je la lève pour Tetsu, c'est le seul. Il n'a pas approuvé ma décision de sortir avec Mari. Il pense que j'aurai dû réfléchir plus à mes sentiments pour Tetsu. Mais lui c'est un romantique. Moi j'y connais rien en sentiments._

Je suis chez Kagami-kun. On fête l'anniversaire d'Aomine-kun. Comme d'habitude il est en retard, mais au fil des années je m'y suis habitué. Les autres râlent, sauf moi. A quoi bon ? Il va bien finir par arriver.

Par contre ce qui change c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie il va nous présenter sa petite amie. En plus ça à l'air sérieux. Enfin selon sa définition parce qu'en vérité ça ne fait que quinze jours qu'il sort avec elle. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il s'est toujours vanté de collectionner les filles et les histoires sans lendemain. Je lui ai fait la leçon de morale plusieurs fois, là aussi j'ai abandonné. Ce n'est pas un sentimental, ça fait parti de sa nature.

Ce qui est bizarre c'est que j'ai toujours supporté ses récits détaillés de ses nuits de débauche. Parfois je pense qu'il en rajoutait mais je ne disais rien. Je n'aime pas le vexer, c'est le seul parce que d'habitude je ne garde pas ce que j'ai en moi. Mais Aomine-kun est fragile dans un certain sens.

Bien sûr ça me faisait quelque chose. Du mal. J'ai toujours eu une attirance particulière pour lui, depuis le premier jour je crois... On s'est entendu naturellement. Je l'admirais pour son talent au collège et c'est le premier à m'avoir aidé et écouté. Genre vraiment écouter. Plus je m'attachais à lui, plus je me disais que ce n'était pas normal. Enfin plus qu'une amitié. Et puis j'ai découvert que je préférais les hommes. Plus tard, au lycée pour être exact. Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. J'avais peur quelque part qu'il me voit différemment et qu'il soit dégoûté. On a eu tellement de mal à se rapprocher comme avant, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre lien. Alors je n'ai jamais rien dit, ni sur mon amour pour lui. Ca aussi je m'en suis rendu compte rapidement. J'en ai parlé à Kagami-kun parce qu'il a vu les fois où on étaient tous ensemble ma tristesse. Finalement il sait parfaitement détecter les sentiments des autres.

Seulement j'en avais marre de tout garder pour moi, alors il y a un mois, j'ai fait mon _coming-out_ comme on dit. Je suis sorti avec quelques mecs comme ça, pour voir et pour faire ma vie. Je sais qu'Aomine-kun ne partagera jamais mes sentiments. Je m'en suis fait une raison. Oh, aujourd'hui je suis plus réaliste. Malgré tout, la douleur de le voir avec sa copine ne m'épargne pas. Je déteste le voir proche d'elle ou de qui que ce soit, la toucher, l'embrasser... C'est un peu stupide je sais, malheureusement je n'y peux rien.

Akashi-kun m'a dit de l'oublier et de faire ma vie, de penser à moi. Ah oui, en fait les autres sont au courant que j'aime ma première lumière. Tous sauf lui.

Je suis nerveux, je n'arrête pas de triturer tout ce qui me passe sous la main. En même temps j'ai hâte qu'il arrive et en même temps pas du tout. Je sais qu'il va venir avec elle. C'est pas évident.

J'entends la sonnerie retentir. Il ne manque plus que lui. D'un coup mon cœur bat follement. Comme je ne veux pas montrer mes émotions, je fais comme d'habitude ; rien. Il va falloir que je le laisse vivre sa vie, Akashi-kun a raison. Ca va être dur cette soirée, je le sens.

 _J'entre dans le salon de Kagami. Et j'entends des 'Bon anniversaire' fuser de partout. Ouais merci merci les gars c'est cool. Ouais c'est vrai, j'les aime bien tous ces gars. Putain. Et puis ils ont mis le paquet en plus. Ils ont fait une super déco et ça sent bon le burger Teriyaki ! J'ai toujours dit que Kagami devrait ouvrir son propre restaurant de burgers il fait les meilleurs de la ville. Il ferait une bonne équipe avec Mura qui fait de super bonnes pâtisseries. Satsuuuuuu... Rah... Le câlin qui tue. Erf... J'lui caresse la tête. J'peux pas lui en vouloir c'est ma Satsu quoi. Mari lui fait des yeux, bordel c'est tordant. Tiens je fais exprès de garder mon amie un peu plus longtemps dans les bras juste pour faire chier ma_ girlfriend _. D'ailleurs, j'crois j'ai oublié de la présenter. Sans lâcher Satsu, parce que j'suis un peu nerveux j'crois. Je la présente vite fait._

 _"Euh... Les gars j'vous présente Mari ma copine. Mari voilà c'est les gars. J'vous laisse vous présenter z'êtes trop nombreux. Bon y'a un truc à boire ici ?"_

 _J'ai repéré Tetsu. Il a un don pour passer inaperçu, vachement utile au basket d'ailleurs. Pour autant j'ai toujours été super sensible à sa présence. J'sais toujours où il est sans avoir besoin de regarder. Alors là, j'évite de tourner la tête vers lui. J'ai honte. J'ai honte d'avoir envie de lui comme ça. Sérieux, ça se fait pas de bander pour son meilleur pote ! J'peux pas lui faire ça... Ce serait trop lui manquer de respect pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. J'souris j'suis un peu tendu j'avoue, il va bien falloir à un moment pendant cette soirée que j'lui parle. J'veux pas qui croit que je l'évite. Même si c'est un peu vrai... Mais... Enfin j'veux pas qu'il croit que ça me gêne qu'il soit_ gay _ou j'en sais rien... J'veux juste que rien change entre nous, qu'il vienne me parler comme toujours et pouvoir jouer au basket avec lui comme toujours._

C'est bizarre, Aomine-kun n'a pas l'air à l'aise. C'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il nous présente sa copine, il a peur qu'on ne l'accepte pas. D'ailleurs là, elle fusille du regard Momoi-chan. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas s'entretuer, j'ai horreur des crêpages de chignon. Bien sûr Mari est très belle et bien faite, elle possède les atouts qui plaisent à Aomine-kun. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'ait choisi.

Je crois que je ne l'aime pas. Oui, c'est complètement arbitraire mais je l'assume. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se faire de papouilles, au moins l'avantage que j'ai avec les hommes c'est qu'ils sont moins démonstratifs... Enfin ça dépend qui. Et puis ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'être avec lui, mais bon.

Je sais que je ne tiens pas l'alcool mais je bois une longue gorgée. C'est quoi d'ailleurs ? Himuro-kun nous a donné la recette tout à l'heure. Ça me revient, c'est du _Milk punch au rhum_. Hum, ça passe plutôt bien. Normal, il y a du lait.

Je devrais aller lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, c'est la moindre des choses pour un meilleur ami. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il vienne seul. M'enfin c'est un bon test pour savoir si je tiens mes distances. Oui, je les tiens toujours. Je pense pas qu'il ait jamais soupçonné qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Oui, je vais aller le voir. Plus tard, pas pour le moment.

 _Un verre à la main, ça va mieux. Une bonne bière y'a que ça de vrai. Mari me colle et ça me gonfle, elle me lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle s'accroche à mon_ t-shirt _. J'lui fais comprendre que j'veux pas qu'elle me touche en public y'a pas moyen. Y'a que Satsu qu'à le droit. Sans déconner elle se croit où ? On n'est pas dans ma chambre quoi ! Elle fait la gueule maintenant super..._

Aomine-kun à l'air d'être heureux ce soir. Ça me fait plaisir. De le revoir comme avant, souriant et être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Bon là ce n'est pas grâce au basket mais ça fait du bien.

J'essaie de ne pas faire attention aux échanges qu'ils ont avec sa copine. Elle est proche de lui. Le connaissant, vu qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'on le colle ainsi, il doit tenir à elle.

Décidément, c'est trop bizarre de le voir en couple. Je réprime une grimace intérieure. Je ne vais pas l'éviter toute la soirée, on est ami avant tout. Je pose mon verre sur le buffet dressé par Kagami-kun et me dirige vers lui.

\- Kurokocchi ! J'ai besoin de ton avis impartial, Takaocchi me dit que sur ma dernière couverture j'ai l'air _shooté_ , dis-lui que c'est pas vrai ! On m'avait dit de prendre un air rêveur.

Ah bah ça sera pour tout à l'heure...

 _Tetsu s'est levé et... Merde. J'suis en train de lui mater le cul sans déconner. J'fais vraiment n'importe quoi._

 _\- Daiki ?_

 _Mari enroule son bras autour du mien. Putain c'est pas le moment. Je me dégage vivement. Elle s'est crû où là ? J'aboie plus que je parle en m'adressant à elle._

 _\- Quoi ?! Tu vois pas que je parle à mes potes ?_

 _\- Mais Daiki... Je connais personne ici._

 _\- C'est mon anniversaire ok ?! Je veux profiter de mes amis sans que tu m'colles aux basques j'ai le droit non ? Tu peux toujours rentrer si tu veux même pas faire l'effort de faire connaissance avec mes amis._

 _Ouais casse-toi ! En fait, j'ai pas envie que tu sois là. Pourquoi je t'ai amenée hein ?! Pour me convaincre que je suis toujours hétéro et absolument pas attiré par mon meilleur pote c'est juste ça. J'suis trop con putain. Elle va me gâcher la soirée. Au secours aidez moi !_

 _\- Hey ! Mari c'est ça ? Moi je suis Takao Kazunari. J'ai besoin de ton avis impartial. Viens voir._

 _Ouah... C'était quoi ça ? Merci Takao. J'te revaudrais ça. Ou pas. Mais c'est bien sympa de ta part. Il l'emmène rejoindre Kise et Tetsu. Le sourire charmeur qu'adresse Kise à ma petite copine. Bordel. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de mouiller sa petite culotte. Oh elle va peut-être enfin me lâcher._

 _\- Aomine._

 _Kagami me tire par le bras et m'entraîne sur le balcon._

 _\- Kagami ?_

 _'Tain il m'a touché j'ai rien dit. C'est vraiment avec Mari que j'ai un problème sérieux._

 _\- Alors... Tu as réfléchis ? Pour Kuroko j'veux dire..._

 _\- Nan mais rien du tout. J'ferais rien tu entends ? Imagine si je fantasmais sur toi t'en dirais quoi hein ?! Et juste parce que tu es_ homo _..._

 _\- Tu mélanges tout Aho. Tu fantasmes sur lui, parce que d'apprendre qu'il aimait les mecs te fais voir les choses sous un nouveau jour c'est pas pareil. Ça n'a rien de sale._

 _\- Oh si je te promets que mes fantasmes sont très sales !_

 _\- Le sexe c'est pas sale._

 _\- Raah ! Mais tu comprends pas... Il est pur j-_

 _\- Pur ?! Tu crois quoi ?_

 _Il me fait un sourire amusé, presque machiavélique. J'ai jamais vu Kagami avec un sourire comme ça, c'est un_ Bisounours _Kagami normalement ! Oh j'suis dans quel monde là ?! Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et se penche à mon oreille._

 _\- Ah mon avis... Y'a pas mal de mecs qui ont déjà goûtés à ton Tetsu. Il a déjà été souillé pleins de fois... Et fais attention... Ses prédateurs sont partout. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le bouffer ce soir..._

 _\- Huh ?!_

 _Et il se barre en me laissant là-dessus ?!_

 _\- Oi ! Kaga..._

 _Merde. Il est déjà parti. Mais de quoi il parle ? Je cherche Tetsu du regard. En l'imaginant avec d'autres hommes et... Oh ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ça va pas du tout. Là j'ai pas la trique du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. J'veux pas qu'on touche Tetsu. Merde. Qui c'est qui en a après lui ?!_

Takao-kun a ramené la petite copine d'Aomine-kun vers nous. Je peux la détailler à loisir. En fait elle est comme toutes les filles, rien de transcendant. Elle est plus exubérante que Momoi-chan par contre. Je crois qu'elle me fatiguerait si je devais vivre avec elle. Je réfrène un soupire, ou un bâillement. Kise-kun nous montre les photos de son _shooting_ , en gros plan, avec un angle différent. Attention, les angles changent seulement d'un millimètre, on ne voit pas la différence mais bon, selon lui ça fait tout. Je les ai déjà vues des dizaines de fois ses photos. Mari est gênée, au début mais elle se laisse vite avoir par le charme de notre _top model_. Bon, moi je cherchais Aomine-kun à la base, là ça me lasse un peu.

\- Tu vois Maricchi, là c'est moi avec un effet surpris et rêveur en même temps. On voit parfaitement le contraste. Et c'est sans filtre, hein !

\- Wouah Ki-chan tu m'impressionnes ! Parce qu'entre celle-ci et celle-ci, bah ça me frappe tellement c'est... Comment dire ?

\- Saisissant ?

\- Non, je ne dirais pas ça...

Clairement, Takao-kun se moque de lui, et il ne pige pas. Je vais mettre un terme à ce débat.

\- Je dirais que c'est exactement la même chose Kise-kun sur l'ensemble de tes clichés et oui, ce n'était pas ta meilleure prestation. On dirait que tu as pris du _Prozac_. Désolé, je vous laisse deux minutes.

Sur ce je cherche du regard le principal concerné. Il va croire que je lui fais la tête si je ne vais pas lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Et aussi j'en ai envie, c'est tout. Je ne le vois nulle part, il a disparu ? Non, on ne peut pas le louper normalement.

Ah non, Kise-kun fait une scène maintenant, il faut que j'aille loin de ce bruit. Je n'ai jamais aimé les dramas. Bref, ah. Il est sur la terrasse avec Kagami-kun, de quoi parlent-ils ? Je fronce les sourcils. C'est bête mais je n'aime pas les voir aussi proches l'un et l'autre. J'avoue, je suis possessif, on ne dirait pas comme ça. Kagami-kun passe le (son) bras par-dessus son épaule. Ça ne me plait pas du tout. C'est surtout que dès que ça touche mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas contrôler mes émotions, c'est plus fort que moi.

Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent de là. En attendant je vais me resservir de ce cocktail pas mauvais du tout...

 _Repéré il est à côté des boissons mais, pas tout seul. Akashi est à côté de lui et le tient par la taille. Euh... Attends... Akashi est_ gay _? Déjà j'ai jamais imaginé notre capitaine avoir une libido alors_ homo _. Oh PUTAIN ! J'suis sûr que c'serait un sadique ! C'est obligé ! Je peux pas laisser Tetsu entre ses mains. Je retourne à l'intérieur et... me fais intercepter par Mari._

 _\- Daiki j'ai soif._

 _Kise la prend par la taille._

 _\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner._

 _Mais ma parole il la drague. Bah s'il la veut qu'il la prenne. Faut qu'j'aille sauver Tetsu moi. Huh ?! Il est parti où ?_

Je me sens tout chose, ça doit être le rhum. Ça chauffe. Je mets mes mains sur mes joues, on dirait qu'elles sont brûlantes, faudrait que je modère sur l'alcool. Je sursaute, ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Je sens une main se glisser sur mes hanches et quelqu'un derrière mon dos.

\- Tetsuya, tu ne devrais pas te retrouver là tout seul. Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée. J'aime beaucoup Shintaro mais je voulais passer un moment privilégié avec toi.

\- Akashi-kun...

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me fait d'un coup.

\- Nous avons du temps à rattraper toi et moi.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu Aomine-kun, et...

Il ne me laisse pas terminer qu'il m'entraîne par le bras dans un endroit plus tranquille. Quand on entre dans la salle de bain, Mura-kun et Himuro-kun sont en train de s'embrasser. Et vu leur ardeur je dirais qu'ils en sont au second _round_.

On ferme aussitôt la porte, ils ne nous ont pas vu, ouf.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'aille le voir Akashi-kun, c'est pas poli, c'est son anniversaire.

\- Oui et bien il attendra, il ne va pas s'envoler. Tetsuya...

Son intonation ne me permet pas de refuser. Je hausse les épaules et le suit. Dans la chambre.

 _Putain mais ils sont partis où ?_

 _\- Hey! Kagami t'as vu Tetsu ?_

 _\- Nan. Par contre ta nana se fait peloter par Kise._

 _\- Ah ouais pas grave._

 _J'hésite. Je vais le chercher ? Si ça se trouve il est juste parti pisser quoi. Merde. Mais et si l'autre lui fait des trucs de pervers ? Je prends un verre et j'le bois cul sec, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ouch... Rhum pur... Ça arrache. Kagami me tape sur l'épaule._

 _\- Maintenant Kise à sa langue dans la bouche de ta meuf... Ou l'inverse j'sais pas trop._

 _\- Ouais c'est bien. Mais là y'a plus urgent. Tetsu et Akashi ont disparu._

Akashi-kun baisse les volets, je crois comprendre ce qu'il mijote finalement. Je m'assois sur le lit en me tenant la tête.

\- Le rhum ne passe pas.

Le matelas s'affaisse, aussitôt un bras vient couvrir mon épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas été raisonnable Tetsuya. Heureusement que je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

Mince, il ne faut pas que ça se produise. Je ne veux pas que mon ancien capitaine me drague. Oh non. Et non et non.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable de rester à l'écart, les autres vont nous chercher.

Je sauve les meubles comme je peux sans le vexer, j'ai du mal à lui tenir tête.

Je sursaute encore, il vient de poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Je détourne vivement la tête, mécontent.

\- Tu fais quoi Akashi-kun ?

\- Je m'occupe de ton bien-être...

Je fronce les sourcils en lui enlevant sa main. Ça m'oppresse. Tout ça m'oppresse.

\- Merci mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je suis un grand garçon. Et ce n'est pas toi la priorité de la soirée.

\- Ah mais oublie Daiki cinq minutes ! Voire définitivement. Il est avec sa copine, tu l'as vu comme tout le monde. Tu te fais du mal pour rien Tetsuya.

Je souffle, énervé. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il prononce mon prénom, aussi doucement, comme pour m'amadouer. Oh, je ne suis pas idiot et pas totalement bourré. Je me lève aussitôt mais ma tête tourne. Je suis obligé de me rassoir.

Encore une fois, Akashi-kun tente un rapprochement physique, cette fois-ci il a posé sa main dans mon dos.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller respirer. Je sais très bien qu'Aomine-kun est hétéro mais ce que je ressens ne te concerne pas, ni pour lui, ni pour personne d'autre.

Ça alors ! Je n'en reviens pas que je suis en train de lui tenir tête. Moi, contre l'Empereur !

 _Kagami me répond en mode ULTRA_ COOL _en sirotant son verre, pas de panique tout va bien. C'est rien du tout._

 _\- Oh... Alors un prédateur passe à l'attaque ?_

 _\- QUOI ?!_

 _Mais pourquoi il s'affole pas plus là ?! Merde Putain, Akashi est un sadique !_

 _\- Tu devrais y aller Aomine. Ils doivent être dans une des chambres..._

 _Mais merde faut tout faire soi-même ici._

 _\- Oh... Kise a une main sur les seins de ta copine et l'autre sous sa jupe._

 _\- Mais on s'en fout Putain ! J'vais chercher Tetsu !_

 _J'pose mon verre. S'il a touché un seul des cheveux de mon meilleur pote, Akashi ou pas Akashi j'lui refais le portrait !_

 _\- Tu te décides enfin..._

 _Je m'engouffre dans le coin j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. Oh Putain! Murasakibara et Himuro... Ils... Oh la vache... Le géant est monté comme un cheval. Incroyable que le cul d'Himuro puisse laisser passer ça. Et pourtant j'confirme ça rentre et Himuro avait l'air de kiffer. Putain j'imagine déjà Tetsu avec Akashi. Nan, nan pas moyen. Pas moyen. Faites que j'arrive à temps. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Kagami._

Je suis en train de repousser Akashi-kun qui est penché sur moi, sa bouche bien trop près de mon visage, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas pas possible. La pièce est inondée de lumière, ça me fait mal aux yeux. Je reporte mon avant-bras devant ma figure et cligne des yeux.

Ouh, je me sens mal. Là c'est sûr, je ne tiens pas le rhum. Ou alors le lait mélangé à l'alcool fort ne me convient pas. Je ne distingue pas la silhouette qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, en contre-jour.

 _Ils sont là... Euh... Attends. Il allait mettre sa langue de la bouche de Tetsu le con ! Merde. Mais... Et si c'est ce que Tetsu veut ? J'viens juste de réaliser. Il a les joues un peu roses et... Merde ça me ferait vraiment chier. Mais si c'est ce qu'il veut. Faut que j'la joue fine._

 _\- Ah désolé les gars... J'me suis trompé de porte. Hm... Tout va bien ? J'dérange pas ? J'peux m'incruster ? J'ai pas encore eu mon 'joyeux anniv' de mon meilleur pote !_

Akashi-kun se lève à son tour, sa voix trahit sa colère froide.

\- Si tu nous déranges pour tout te dire. Nous étions en pleine conversation... Privée Daiki.

Que je suis soulagé d'entendre la voix grave d'Aomine-kun ! D'ailleurs elle me file des frissons comme à chaque fois. Oui mais le problème c'est que j'ai bu, je ne suis plus sûr de me maîtriser aussi bien qu'à l'ordinaire. Déjà pour commencer je vais rester assis.

\- Bien sûr que non Aomine-kun, justement je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure…

 _Hm... Si j'dérangeais Tetsu se serait pas gêné pour me le dire. C'est un gars honnête même à moi son meilleur pote il se gêne pas pour dire ses quatre vérités. Je prends un air menaçant._

 _\- Tetsu voulait me parler apparemment. Alors non je crois que je tombe bien Akashi._

\- Je voulais te souhaiter…

J'ai une nausée qui remonte.

\- … un joyeux anniversaire…

Faut que je sorte de là !

Tant pis, je me relève précipitamment, ma main devant ma bouche, j'ai mon estomac qui fait des nœuds sur lui-même. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se tordre comme ça, un estomac. Je vacille un peu mais je cours en bousculant Aomine. Ne pas parler, surtout pas. Je rentre dans la salle de bain sans frapper. J'avais complètement oublié Mura-kun et son coéquipier. Ce trajet est le plus long de ma vie. J'ai pas le temps de détourner la tête ou quoi. Sans que je dise quoi que ce soit je les entends s'en aller et me laisser tranquille.

Finalement c'était peut-être Akashi-kun qui me rendait malade ?

 _Ouah... Tetsu est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je le suis et je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain._

 _\- Hey ! Tetsu ? Tu t'sens bien ?_

Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage. Ça va mieux, ouf. J'inspire profondément et expire puis ouvre la porte.

\- Je vais bien Aomine-kun, merci, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

On peut dire quoi qu'on veuille sur lui mais c'est quelqu'un de très attentionné. Il a le don de me toucher, surtout avec sa mine défaite. Je m'en veux. Je me pousse un peu pour le laisser rentrer.

\- Désolé, je voulais te voir avant mais tu étais occupé.

 _Non. Il a pas l'air bien du tout. Oh putain ! Qu'est ce que je fous ?! Merde ? Je viens de le prendre dans mes bras. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse de malade. J'crois que je panique. Putain il sent trop bon et ses cheveux sont doux et... ARRÊTEZ-MOI AVANT QUE J'FASSE UNE CONNERIE !_

Alors là… Je suis perdu. I peine une seconde Aomine-kun était devant moi, et celle d'après il me prend dans ses bras, plaqué contre son torse. J'en garde les yeux ouverts de stupeur. C'est si… Bon. C'est le mot. Le juste mot. Je ferme les yeux en appréciant ce moment. Je respire son parfum épicé, il a toujours cette odeur particulière. Je ne devrais pas en profiter, il essaie de me réconforter et moi je me laisse aller tout contre lui. J'agrippe sa chemise, dans son dos. Je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher en fait.

 _Mon cœur va jamais tenir le coup à battre comme ça ! Putain en plus, il doit l'entendre c'est obligé. Oh... Merde... ALERTE ROUGE... Mon sang arrive dans la zone inférieure de mon corps et commence à réveiller le petit soldat. Non. Non. Il va le sentir, il va le voir, il va... Je le repousse doucement, je réalise qu'il s'était agrippé à moi._

 _\- Euh... J'suis désolé... C'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin si... Mais... euh..._

 _Merde je m'embrouille et je bande comme un malade._

Je le regarde les yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine-kun ? Tu es tout pâle. Enfin de ce qui s'en rapproche.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras, dommage que ce moment n'ait pas duré.

\- Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et plein de bonheur, tu le mérites. Je pense que Mari te comblera, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle.

Je n'ai jamais su mentir, j'ai l'impression que ma voix me trahit, il y a une petite pointe de colère, difficilement visible mais Aomine peut la détecter. Je dois me reprendre. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de me fâcher avec mon meilleur ami, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

Ça me démange en fait…

\- Désolé mais ça me fait tout drôle de te savoir en couple. Tu ne te posais jamais avec une fille plus d'une nuit.

 _Je comprends pas pourquoi il me parle d'elle là._

 _\- Ouais... Nan mais en fait. On s'entend pas si bien que ça..._

 _Merde. Je gigote mon érection me gêne putain. Pourquoi j'ai mis un pantalon si serré ?_

 _\- Et quand je suis venu te chercher elle était en train de se faire peloter et embrasser par Kise alors j'crois qu'ça veut dire qu'on est plus en couple... Enfin j'm'en fous... Il... Il se passait quoi avec Akashi là ?_

 _Argh... Va falloir que je me vide les couilles. J'ai trop chaud d'un coup et mon cœur est toujours à cent à l'heure. J'suis hypnotisé par Tetsu. Je vois un bout de son ventre, son_ t-shirt _est légèrement relevé. J'ai envie de lui. De le prendre encore dans mes bras. De l'embrasser. De le souiller. Je suis une ordure._

Je me mords la lèvre. Il est décidément trop beau, surtout quand il cherche ses mots. Mon regard dévie le long de son corps. Je fais jouer ma _misdiscretion_ , j'espère qu'il ne va rien remarquer. J'avoue que je l'ai déjà maté quand on était au collège, même si je n'avais pas ce genre de pensées encore. J'ai toujours trouvé sa couleur de peau fascinante. Si sombre.

Je descends encore sur ses jambes musclées et… Oh… Intéressant.

\- Pourquoi tu bandes Aomine-kun ?

 _\- Parce que tu m'excites..._

 _Nan j'peux pas dire ça. Une excuse... Une excuse..._

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

J'ai dû mal entendre, il n'a pas dit ce qu'il a dit que j'ai entendu ?

\- Ta copine se fait peloter par Kise-kun ?

Mais c'est l'appartement de la dépravation ici, pire que chez Sodome et Gomor.

 _\- Répéter ? Répéter quoi ? Euh... Oui Kise était en train de lui rouler une pelle tout à l'heure... Et arrête maintenant qu'elle a laissé Kise mettre sa langue dans sa bouche c'est plus ma meuf faut pas déconner ! Et t'as pas répondu à ma question... Il se passait quoi avec Akashi là ? Toi et lui... Vous... Vous sortez ensemble ?_

 _Mon érection veut pas se calmer. Je gigote c'est terriblement inconfortable._

\- Comment ça se fait que Kise-kun a sa langue dans la bouche de ta copine, et ça ne te dérange pas ? Pour te répondre, Akashi-kun essayait de m'embrasser avant que tu arrives. Il m'a sorti le grand jeu mais non, je ne sors pas avec lui et il ne se passe rien…

Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de dériver sur sa bosse extrêmement tendue. C'est un spectacle attrayant.

 _\- Putain arrête de parler d'elle on s'en fout... J'm'en fous voilà ! C'est pour ça que ça me fait rien !_

 _Akashi a quoi ?! Akashi a... Oh putain ! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque si mon cœur arrête pas sa course folle. Cette histoire me rend dingue. Ma main vient se poser sur la bosse formée par mon érection. Faut dire, ça commence à me gêner sévère. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. J'veux embrasser Tetsu. Akashi a failli._

Cette révélation me soulage à un point fou ! En vérité il n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille. C'est égoïste mais ça me fait plaisir. Sauf que vu qu'il a crié contre moi je lui réponds pareillement en le pointant du doigt.

\- J'en étais sûr, tu n'as pas changé, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser sans t'investir !

J'ai la gorge sèche, c'est qu'il commence à faire terriblement chaud dans cette minuscule salle de bain. Je passe ma main sur ma gorge et je décolle l'encolure de mon _T-shirt_. Et puis Aomine-kun est trop près pour ma santé mentale.

 _Je buggue sur ce cou. J'ai envie de le bouffer. J'ai littéralement envie de le bouffer._

 _\- M'amuser ?! Mais merde j'en ai chié de me la coltiner pendant deux semaines ! Si c'est ça s'investir merci bien..._

 _Merde. A quel moment j'ai bougé pour me rapprocher de lui ? Trop près ! Trop près !_ Mayday _!_

Alors là, je suis scotché. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me prendre le ventre et de rire. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Sa franchise me perdra.

\- Deux semaines ? Ça a dû être atroce en effet.

Ça doit être la pression qui se relâche. Je tente de calmer mon fou-rire. J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore plus proche que tout à l'heure. Je sens sa chaleur irradier carrément.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu toi non plus… Tu m'as bien dit que tu bandais parce que je t'excitais ? C'est un pari ou quoi ?

 _J'ai dit ça ?! Oh merde... J'croyais l'avoir juste pensé ! BOULET !_

 _\- Un pari ? Avec qui ? Putain non c'est pas un pari..._

Je m'approche encore d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Y a pas intérêt que ça soit une idée stupide encore Aomine-kun… Je sais pas moi, à toi de me le dire.

 _T'approche pas Tetsu. Et me regarde pas comme ça bordel ! J'ai pas fait exprès moi._

 _\- J'suis désolé ok ?! J'suis désolé... J't'demande rien ! Je... Je sais que c'est pas bien... Mais... Euh... Oui voilà... Tu m'excites. Et... Putain t'approche pas plus près... Ou je pourrais plus me contrôler..._

Je bloque sur place. Littéralement. J'arrive pas à croire ses paroles. En même temps vu son air perdu il ne peut pas mentir.

Cette fois-ci j'ai chaud, atrocement chaud. Je ne contrôle plus les battements de mon cœur. J'ai espéré quelque chose de similaire depuis le début du lycée, ou peut-être la fin du collège, je ne sais plus. Pour moi Aomine-kun était hors de portée. Je pose mes mains au dessus de son ventre. Sa peau me brûle sous son vêtement. Je le fixe sans sourciller.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses pareilles si tu ne le penses pas.

 _Le contact de ses mains fait réagir encore plus mon petit soldat. Je souffle._

 _\- Tetsu, je t'ai dit de pas approcher... Je vais sérieusement déraper... T'imagine même pas ce que j'ai envie de te faire..._

Je me colle contre lui en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Je sens son érection à travers le tissu de son pantalon plaquée contre mon ventre. Instantanément j'ai des frissons qui dévalent mon dos. Je pousse un soupire.

\- Alors montre-les-moi, si je ne peux pas les imaginer, ces choses. J'espère qu'elles sont sales.

 _Je gémis de sentir mon érection frotter son corps. Je glisse une main possessive derrière sa nuque et je l'embrasse brusquement._

Je m'accroche à sa chemise, encore, j'ai besoin de le savoir près de moi. Je ne réalise pas sauf quand sa langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. J'entrouvre ma bouche aussitôt, comme une demande muette que je n'ai pas besoin de formuler. Je ferme les yeux, fort. Aomine-kun m'embrasse et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Il sent bon, sa peau est douce.

 _Putain c'est bon. Tellement différent de d'habitude, c'est pas bestial... C'est tendre. C'est doux. Je caresse ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux. J'suis en train d'embrasser mon meilleur pote. J'déraille complètement. J'vais me réveiller et réaliser bientôt que ce n'était encore une fois qu'un rêve. Je presse mon érection douloureuse contre son ventre. J'veux qu'il me touche, qu'il fasse quelque chose c'est de sa faute si j'suis dans cet état._

Mes mains glissent sous ses bras, je les fais passer lentement mais possessivement derrière son dos que je presse dans une étreinte désespérée. Je me colle au plus près de lui. Je veux tout sentir de lui. Mes gestes se font un peu plus demandeurs. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, je me l'interdisais au début. Je suis en train de gâcher notre amitié.

Il va me repousser et s'apercevra de ce qu'on a fait. Seulement je ne veux pas le laisser, alors je descends mes mains sur ses fesses quand je l'embrasse. Encore et encore. Même si je ne peux plus respirer, tant pis.

 _Je finis par séparer nos lèvres parce que j'ai besoin de respirer. Mais je le garde coller contre moi. Je brosse ses lèvres des miennes. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. J'ai pourtant jamais été un accro des baisers. Mais... Bordel ses lèvres. Je murmure._

 _\- Tetsu... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Je déglutis avec peine. J'ai plus de souffle, plus de salive, plus de vie. C'est le moment fatidique ou notre amitié va se terminer. C'est dur, plus que ce que je balance d'habitude, pourtant je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense.

\- Je t'aime Aomine-kun.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, je reste la tête baissée. Maintenant je vais perdre définitivement ma seule lumière. Je me mords les lèvres, les mots ne sortiront plus.

 _*_ BLACKOUT _* Je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu. Non mais quand les nanas me disent ça d'habitude, c'est tellement pathétique que j'y crois pas une seconde. Mais là... Putain... Là... Ok. Ok. Mon cœur va pas tenir. J'ai chaud putain, j'ai chaud._

 _\- A... Alors... ça veut dire que tu en as envie aussi ? Tu fais pas ça juste pour... Me faire plaisir ?_

Je relève la tête.

\- Non pas du tout ! Tu croyais que je te faisais plaisir ? En fait non, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Ça me soulage que tu sois redevenu célibataire. Mais… Tu préfères les filles, tu ne te forces pas avec moi ?

 _Non mais c'est quoi ta question débile là Tetsu ?! J'prends sa main et la pose sur mon entrejambe. Putain j'ai trop envie de me frotter à lui comme un chien la honte. J'suis incontrôlable._

 _\- J'ai l'air de m'forcer là ?! Et t'as intérêt de faire quelque chose... Parce que c'est très désagréable... Et c'est entièrement ta faute si j'suis dans cet état !_

Oh mon dieu. C'est très… Très gros. Je reluque son érection avec envie, je suis excité rien que de m'imaginer ce que renferme son caleçon. Je la presse, la palpe, détaille les réactions d'Aomine-kun.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, tu as raison.

Je dézippe sa fermeture et fait sauter son bouton. Pas de temps à perdre, j'étends le tissu de son sous-vêtement et la prend directement en main. Ma respiration s'emballe follement.

 _Juste après le soulagement d'être enfin libéré de l'étau de mon pantalon, je me crispe quand la main de Kuroko me prend en main. Oh mon dieu ! Je ferme les yeux l'embrasse avidement. La main de Tetsu sur mon sexe. Nan mais limite j'venais tout de suite sans qu'il ait rien à faire! La honte quoi ! Nan mais en même temps faut voir le contraste entre sa main fine, si pâle et gracieuse et la peau bronzée de mon sexe imposant gonflé aux veines saillantes est juste... Putain d'excitant ! Je trouve ça beau bordel !_

Je le débarrasse de son pantalon que je fais descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Comme ça je peux le toucher pleinement. Et c'est ce que je fais sans me priver. Je réalise sans réaliser ce qui se passe. Son sexe coulisse dans ma paume, ce frottement est trop attractif. Plus je le touche, plus j'ai envie qu'il me prenne ici. Je l'astique de manière plus empressée tandis qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne retiens pas un gémissement contre sa bouche. Il me retourne la tête.

 _Putain je gémis et réagis comme un puceau qui se fait faire sa première branlette. Nan sans rire ! Juste parce que c'est Tetsu. Je peux pas m'empêcher de venir glisser mes mains sous ses vêtements et lui peloter les fesses. Parce que évidemment dans mes fantasmes les plus sales, je le prends sauvagement._

Je le caresse toujours plus vite, dérivant sur ses bourses, j'explore tout de son corps parfait. Je n'en peux plus, je suis déjà à bout.

Je me frotte à lui quand il me pelote les fesses. C'est déjà inespéré pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les hommes à la base, je ne vais peut-être pas forcer les choses…

 _Ok. Kagami va me tuer s'il découvre que je fais ça à Tetsu dans sa salle de bain. Mais..._

 _\- Tetsu... Pour mon anniv... Je peux avoir ton cul ?_

Epilogue :

De l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain de la luxure, les invités pouvaient entendre se débattre leurs amis dans un contexte assez gênant…

Kise essayait de parler plus fort avec Takao pour couvrir les gémissements pas du tout étouffés, en riant exagérément à leurs blagues respectives pas drôles du tout.

Kagami était ravi quoi qu'embarrassé que ça se passe « chez lui ». Et pourquoi chez lui précisément ? Parce que c'était bien pratique d'avoir un ami ayant un logement.

Midorima ne relevait pas la tête de son verre, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient verts gazon. Pour la discrétion on repassera. D'ailleurs il se faisait railler par son coéquipier.

Himuro gardait un sourire mutin accroché sur ses lèvres, son seul œil visible pétillant de malice, le tout, en détaillant d'un appétit gourmand son géant qui s'empiffrait nonchalamment. Ils étaient les premiers avoir étrenné cette salle de bain après tout.

Akashi fulminait d'une rage contenue néanmoins polie seul dans son coin, sa main crispée sur son verre. Il s'était fait devancer par cette panthère arrogante, pourtant toutes ses manigances pour l'éloigner de Tetsuya avaient échoué. Et un Empereur perdant, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Mari était partie, verte de rage – comme un certain superstitieux – sans que personne ne la remarque.

Momoi faisait les yeux ronds sans réaliser ce qui se passait dans cette minuscule pièce. Ses deux meilleurs amis confinés et rugissant de plaisir. Son cerveau d'analyste était pris au piège entre l'effroi et la curiosité de la pire des _fujoshis_ devant un _doujin_ salace…

En conclusion, la soirée d'anniversaire d'Aomine fut un franc succès, surtout pour son chibre chocolaté.


	5. (Sakurai) Désolé Ryou-kun

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 08/09/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURAI !

Ah ! Vous ne l'attendiez pas celui-là hein ?! XD

Et oui on est des ouf nous ! Nous craignons que le rythme des défis ne soit pas assez soutenu… Alors on a décidé de se rajouter quelques anniversaires en plus… Trois fois rien XD

Bref, des persos que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'utiliser… Mais qui ont été fort sympathique à explorer !

Nous espérons que vous allez aimer !

 **Remerciements :** Peri pour accepter ce challenge… Qui va nous prendre l'année ! XD C'est trop fun !

* * *

 **Désolé Ryou-kun, je ne vais pas te laisser partir**

.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis Hyuuga Junpei et je serais votre instructeur lors de cette formation. Je vous expliquerai tout du travail qui sera attendu de vous la semaine prochaine. Afin de vous souhaiter la bienvenue et de vous permettre de faire connaissance avec l'ensemble de l'équipe nous commençons la formation par un séjour au _Onsen_ comme nous vous l'avons indiqué dans votre convocation."

Hyuuga expliqua le programme des deux jours. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas uniquement question de détente. Les nouveaux arrivants devaient assister à une conférence de présentation de l'entreprise dans sa généralité le premier jour, suivi d'un discours du président. Le second jour, il était prévu une présentation du service informatique qu'ils rejoignaient. En dehors de cela, ils étaient libres de profiter des bains ou des lieux pour faire connaissance comme ils le souhaitaient. Cette année, la direction informatique accueillait cinq développeurs. C'était la première fois que Hyuuga était en charge de la formation des nouveaux. L'équipe comptait en tout presque quarante personnes. C'était aussi la première fois que Junpei retrouvait une connaissance dans l'entreprise. Quand il avait vu son nom sur la liste il avait été surpris. Ryou Sakurai rejoignait le service et plus particulièrement son équipe projet. Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite parmi les nouveaux. Et pourtant, à vingt-deux ans, Sakurai avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu vraiment bel homme. Ses traits moins enfantins que dans son souvenir rendaient son visage très attirant. Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, et il faisait parti de ces garçons qui avaient éveillé en lui des désirs inavouables. Il avait longtemps cru être amoureux de Riko avant de réaliser qu'il penchait pour les hommes. Il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune femme, mais aucun désir. Son premier homme avait été Kiyoshi son second meilleur ami. Depuis il avait eu plusieurs petits amis, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. A vingt-quatre ans, il commençait un peu à désespérer. Ryou réveillait en lui de vieux souvenirs, de vieux désirs.

Il termina son discours en proposant à tous de prendre un encas. Il en profita pour s'approcher de son _kouhai_.

"Bonjour Sakurai-kun. C'est un peu... étrange de se retrouver ici. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus je crois qu'on portait une tenue de basket et que nous nous affrontions sur un terrain."

Il s'était adressé à lui en souriant et avec amabilité, content de pouvoir évoquer le passé et le basket. Surtout que la plupart de ses collègues ne juraient que par le baseball ou le football.

Ryou avait postulé dans cette entreprise avec détermination. Il savait qu'elle faisait partie des dix premières sociétés florissantes de Tokyo, et malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, le jeune homme possédait une détermination sans borne. Il avait gravi avec succès toutes les étapes du recrutement pour se retrouver ici, dans une auberge typiquement nippone pour un séjour de _briefing_.

Fidèle à sa nature discrète, il était un peu perdu parmi ses futurs collègues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à ce genre de colloque mais se retrouver avec un tas d'inconnus l'impressionnait un peu. Il détaillait les lieux ainsi que leurs visages quand une voix familière s'éleva du brouhaha. Ce timbre autoritaire et clair appartenait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà. Depuis le fond, Ryou s'avança en s'excusant au passage pour venir au premier rang. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit l'ex-capitaine de Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei faire un petit discours de bienvenue. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Pas ici. Il se figea en scrutant la stature du jeune homme.

Depuis la fin du lycée, Sakurai gardait un souvenir particulier de sa rencontre avec lui. Dans un premier temps il l'avait détesté. Carrément. Hyuuga représentait son premier opposant, son adversaire le plus coriace. Il se rappelait encore de la hargne farouche qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur match de la _Winter cup_ , éliminé au premier tour. Son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il développa un intérêt pour le brun à lunettes, le suivant lors de son ascension jusqu'en finale. Puis il avait appris à décoder autre chose dans son comportement... Une résolution sans faille afin de gagner. Ryou eut un déclic, se disant qu'il fallait avoir cet état d'esprit pour avancer dans la vie. Dès lors un autre sentiment se logea en lui : celui de l'admiration. Quelque part Hyuuga était devenu une sorte de modèle, le _senpai_ parfait.

Il se crispa d'avantage quand son nouveau supérieur s'avança directement vers lui et lui adressa la parole. Il était beaucoup plus détendu présentement.

\- Bonjour Hyuuga-senpai. Je... Je suis surpris de te voir là aussi... C'est vrai, c'était pour le tournois d'hiver, ça remonte à loin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui, il l'impressionnait encore un peu malgré tout ce temps.

Junpei lui offrit un sourire franc.

\- Très loin. Mais j'en garde un souvenir très fort. C'était... Ma dernière année de basket au lycée et la meilleure. Tu étais en première année mais tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup. Hm... Avec toi dans l'équipe on va pouvoir enfin parler basket plutôt que foot ou baseball ! Tu joues encore ?

Ryou fut étonné de ses paroles, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Hyuuga se rappelle de lui en ces termes, c'était très flatteur. Sa fierté s'en trouvait confortée, cependant ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Il s'inclina par automatisme.

\- Désolé ! Oui, je joue encore un peu mais plus dans un club. Et toi ?

\- Hm... Je joue dans un club. On s'entraîne trois soirs par semaine. Et on fait quelques matchs mais rien de très sérieux. Cela dit c'est toujours un bon moment le basket.

Junpei regarda autour de lui.

\- Viens allons prendre à manger au buffet. Tu joues à quelles occasions ? Si ça t'intéresse le club est ouvert à tous. Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir de très bon joueur. Le niveau est assez... Hétérogène. Mais l'ambiance est bonne.

Ryou suivit son senpai - c'était bizarre comme sonorité pour lui de l'appeler ainsi - jusqu'au buffet, sans réaliser qu'il accaparait son attention. Il se sentait à la fois gêné et agacé, ce mélange l'incommodait. Pourquoi donc ? Il ne l'analysait pas encore.

Le petit brun se donna tout de même une attitude polie, bien que sa bouche commençait de se pincer.

\- Je jouais à la fac quelquefois avec des amis mais ils n'avaient pas le même niveau qu'à Too. Je n'ai pas pu concilier mes études avec le basket, alors je ne me suis pas inscrit dans un club.

Il regardait son verre sans oser porter ses yeux sur ceux de son interlocuteur. Sa proposition le touchait mais encore une fois il s'en trouvait irrité.

Junpei se servit un verre et des amuse-gueule.

\- Tu as fait quelle uni-

\- Hyuuga ! On a besoin de toi !

Il se retourna vers son collègue avant de reporter son attention sur son _kouhai_.

\- Désolé Sakurai-kun... Je suis en charge de l'organisation. On se verra plus tard au temps libre. Et... Je ne devrais pas t'accaparer comme ça. Tu es là pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde.

L'autre homme passa un bras autour du cou de Junpei en souriant à Ryou.

\- Enchanté je suis Akihito. Bienvenu ! Allez ! Viens Jun !

Hyuuga adressa un dernier geste de la main à Sakurai et suivit l'autre homme, qui le tirait toujours très familièrement par les épaules.

Sakurai le regarda partir entraîné de force par ce gugusse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui provoquait un pincement au cœur, encore plus fort que lorsqu'il perdait au basket. Il but une gorgée de son verre sans vraiment être à ce qu'il faisait. Clairement, ce coup du sort de rencontrer son plus coriace adversaire le mettait à mal.

Sa moue boudeuse réapparut sur ses traits, traduisant son tempérament buté. Il ne supportait pas Hyuuga et non il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ! En même temps il s'était montré très poli et avait tenté de le mettre à l'aise. Et puis il était parti, pouf.

Le reste de la journée s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Hyuuga aurait aimé avoir le temps de discuter encore avec Sakurai mais étant le responsable de ce week-end de bienvenu il avait beaucoup à faire. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de retrouver d'anciennes connaissances et dès qu'il s'agissait d'une personne liée au basket, ça le mettait particulièrement en joie. Junpei était nostalgique de cette dernière année de lycée qui avait marqué sa vie. Il avait un profond respect pour les adversaires les plus coriaces qu'il avait eu à affronter dont le jeune Sakurai, qui bien que n'appartenant pas à la génération des miracles avait un potentiel phénoménal. Et il conservait de cette époque une profonde amitié pour ses coéquipiers avec lesquels il essayait de garder contact.

Il était vingt heures chacun avait pu profiter d'un long temps de repos dans ses quartiers afin de se détendre aux bains et de se préparer pour le repas du soir. Junpei lui n'avait eu que le temps de se doucher rapidement et enfiler son _yukata_ avant de redescendre pour le repas, dont il attendait la fin avec impatience pour profiter des bains seul. Du moins il espérait qu'à vingt-trois heures ceux-ci soient peu fréquentés. Les convives s'installaient autour de la table traditionnelle, tous vêtus en conséquence. Junpei les observait depuis un coin de la pièce, s'assurant du bon déroulement de l'événement. Il se montrait comme à son habitude : intransigeant tout devait être parfait. Dans l'entreprise il était connu pour sa sévérité mais aussi pour sa grande capacité à remercier et montrer sa reconnaissance dans le travail bien fait, qualité qu'il avait acquis en étant le capitaine de Seirin. Ce rôle lui avait énormément appris pour exiger le meilleur de chacun et en savoir reconnaître le mérite.

Hyuuga observait, attendant avec une pointe de curiosité, un soupçon d'excitation et un peu d'impatience l'arrivée du mignon Ryou en _yukata_.

Sakurai avait passé la journée à essayer de lier connaissance avec ses futurs collaborateurs. Ils avaient eu une réunion d'information, suivie des préceptes de l'entreprise. Durant toute celle-ci, il s'était surpris à observer Hyuuga s'affairer dans l'ombre ou superviser tout ce petit monde. Il détenait une aura encore plus autoritaire qu'au lycée mais pas noire comme son ancien capitaine Imayoshi. Au contraire, quelque chose de rassurant et de bienveillant émanait de son être, ce qui était très troublant. Le brun à lunettes semblait veiller sur son assemblée sans en avoir l'air.

Tout le monde était poli, ce qui le rassura, étant doté d'une nature discrète, Ryou n'aimait pas devoir s'imposer ou hausser la voix. Il échangea sur des banalités de sa vie comme tout le monde.

Dans sa chambre, il s'apprêtait en ajustant les pans de son _yukata_ d'un noir d'obsidienne brodé de liserés rouges sombres aux motifs floraux. Cette couleur lui rappelait celles de son ancien lycée, un petit brin de nostalgie le gagna à cette pensée. Il avait toujours aimé le noir. Il descendit enfin en espérant ne pas arriver le dernier, détestant se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la salle de réception, tout le monde était déjà installé autour de l'immense table, tous les yeux rivés sur sa frêle personne. Il se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Il s'inclina pour déclamer sa sempiternelle phrase.

\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre !

Hyuuga était resté un moment à le fixer ébahi. Il devait réviser son jugement, le jeune Sakurai n'était plus mignon où juste beau gosse il était en plus sexy. Il se prit à imaginer le _yukata_ glisser pour dévoiler ce corps qui semblait prometteur. Devant la gêne du garçon il fit signe aux serveurs de commencer à servir et s'approcha de lui.

\- Sakurai-kun c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as une place libre à côté de Kido-kun. Tu as déjà échangé avec lui plus tôt dans la journée il me semble.

Il lui indiqua la place libre et posa une main légère dans son dos pour lui indiquer un autre endroit.

\- N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin je serais là-bas.

A côté d'Akihito, l'homme qui l'avait accaparé un peu plus tôt, une place lui était réservée.

\- Je te souhaite de passer un bon moment.

De sa place, Hyuuga pourrait observer aisément le jeune homme qui décidément attisait sa curiosité.

Sakurai avait sursauté au contact de la grande main de Hyuuga sur son dos. Une douce chaleur s'imprima sur lui, à travers le tissu fin de son habit.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Je le ferais promis.

Il se dirigea vers sa place. En son for intérieur il était content de retrouver Kido-kun, il avait le même âge que lui et sortait de l'université. Ils possédaient pas mal de points communs. Sakurai s'installa pour être à son aise, replaçant quelques mèches pralines qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder du côté de son nouveau chef. Cependant une curiosité s'emparait de lui, et malgré sa timidité il jetait de temps à autre des œillades discrètes. Hyuuga semblait tout à fait à son aise, dans son élément de _leader_. Par contre cet Akihito lui déplaisait fortement, il était trop tactile avec le brun, beaucoup trop. Ils riaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ryou ne put s'empêcher d'aborder sa petite moue boudeuse, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes contrariées.

Hyuuga avait une attention particulière pour Sakurai, de part ce passé commun qui avait pour lui un rôle important dans la construction de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Régulièrement au cours du repas, il jetait des coups d'œil au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, il se souvenait d'un jeune homme discret et toujours un peu inquiet, s'excusant alors même qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'on attendait de lui pour battre les adversaires. Le jeune homme lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'humble et travailleur. Il semblait apprécier la compagnie de Kido, mais il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

Le repas se passa ainsi, puis les convives se dispersèrent petit à petit. Hyuuga refusa la proposition d'Akihito d'aller boire un dernier verre au bar. Il voulait aller se détendre dans les bains, néanmoins il hésitait à aller voir Sakurai avant. Certes il aurait encore l'occasion de lui parler le lendemain, mais il ne porterait plus ce splendide _yukata_ et quelque chose, comme une urgence de se retrouver seul avec lui, l'appelait. Sûrement l'alcool et la fatigue qui brouillaient ses pensées. La table s'était largement désertée, il reporta son attention vers les places de Sakurai et Kido, cherchant une réponse sur la marche à suivre.

Kido offrit un sourire amical à son nouveau collège.

"Ryou-kun ! Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?"

Sakurai était heureux d'avoir rencontré son futur nouveau collègue, d'ailleurs l'ambiance au sein de ce repas avait été détendue et conviviale. Un bon pressentiment l'habitait quant à sa carrière, sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'y régnait pas une atmosphère délétère. Il s'habituait petit à petit, se détendit.

Il serait de mauvais ton de refuser cette proposition, cependant quelque chose l'ennuyait. On était le neuf septembre, jour de son anniversaire, il aurait aimé le partager avec ses proches et ses amis restés en ville. Oui mais voilà, ses nouvelles obligations l'amenaient à être ici, avec de parfaits inconnus quoique… Pas tout à fait. Sakurai respira profondément, puis affaissa ses épaules.

\- Je te remercie, c'est très gentil à toi Kido-kun mais je ne me sens pas très bien… Je pense que je vais aller me détendre dans les sources. Demain, promis !

Il accompagna son excuse avec un beau sourire timide.

Hyuuga aperçu ce sourire angélique. De là où il était, il ne pouvait discerner que la sympathie qui émanait des deux jeunes hommes. Pas ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas s'accaparer l'innocent Sakurai alors qu'il découvrait ses futurs collègues et passait visiblement un bon moment. Il s'excusa auprès de ses voisins de table et partit prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre pour se détendre aux bains. Ses voisins se levèrent aussi à sa suite mais prirent eux la direction du bar.

Sakurai délaissa Kido et les autres pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre. Presque tout le monde était parti en direction du bar, ce qui le soulageait, pouvant profiter de la douceur de la soirée. Malgré les températures plus fraîches, il faisait encore doux en cette fin d'été. Ce qui était fort appréciable.

Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires de bain et de redescendre dans les thermes. Parfait, il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme put enlever son _yukata_ qu'il plia soigneusement dans les vestiaires et se rendre dans les bains après s'être lavé selon la tradition. L'eau se révélait chaude, l'enveloppant dans un cocon apaisant. Son corps glissa dans l'onde, adossé contre les rochers il ferma les yeux, savourant la brise légère caresser son visage. Il évita de ruminer sur l'absence de ses proches, il aurait l'occasion de fêter son anniversaire le week-end prochain.

Sakurai laissait ses pensées dériver sur la personne de Hyuuga, quelle surprise de le rencontrer ici, surtout qu'il serait son chef pour les prochaines années. Car étant de nature stable, il ne se voyait pas changer de société avant d'avoir gravi les échelons. Il l'avait surpris tout le long de la soirée à l'observer également. Probablement qu'il devait le surveiller parce qu'il était le plus jeune et qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant. Quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son _senpai_. Il souhaitait se montrer à la hauteur de ses futures responsabilités, faciliter la vie de cette entreprise et donc par conséquent, briller de ses talents d'informaticien. Il rougit quand il se souvint de ses paroles bienveillantes, de ses attentions particulières et de sa proximité à certains moments. Non, il se faisait des idées, Hyuuga-senpai prenait son rôle à cœur, c'était tout.

Hyuuga rejoignit les bains qui semblaient vides. Il se lava soigneusement, appréciant le calme du lieu après la journée agitée. Propre et entièrement nu, il avait posé ses lunettes avec son _yukata_ , se croyant seul il ne prit pas la peine de nouer de serviette autour de ses hanches. Il entra dans le bain de pierre, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur des vapeurs et de l'eau et prit son temps avant de s'y glisser entièrement.

L'eau se troubla l'espace d'un instant. Aussitôt le petit châtain rouvrit ses yeux et se redressa. Hyuuga venait de s'installer juste en face de lui, à l'autre bout du bassin. Il était déjà couvert par l'eau lui arrivant à hauteur du torse.

\- Hyuuga-senpai, tu n'es pas allé avec les autres ?

Sa voix traduisait sa panique, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Junpei fut surpris de ne pas se trouver seul.

\- Sakurai-kun ? Je te pensais aussi avec les autres. Désolé. Sans mes lunettes je ne t'ai pas vu.

Il se rapprocha de son _kouhai_. Et s'installa à côté de lui suffisamment près pour pouvoir l'observer malgré l'absence de ses verres correcteurs, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas le toucher.

\- La journée a été longue, j'avais plus envie de profiter des bains et du calme. Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

Sakurai le trouva séduisant sans ses lunettes. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser là ? Il se rabroua mentalement, néanmoins ses joues se teintèrent d'un vermeille adorable. Il fit la moue – habitude chez lui – cette fois-ci elle traduisait son désappointement.

\- En fait je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec les autres… C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un petit coup de _blues_ en fin d'après-midi. Ça va passer mais je voulais être au calme.

Junpei trouvait cette moue craquante et une soudaine envie de l'embrasser le traversa. Il lui sourit doucement.

\- Oh, j'imagine que tu aurais préféré passer ta journée avec ta famille ou ta petite amie. Je ne suis pas la personne avec laquelle tu aurais souhaité passé ta journée mais permet moi de te souhaiter malgré tout un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

Sakurai releva la tête brusquement, ses yeux miroitant un voile de larmes.

\- Non c'est pas ça du tout ! Désolé !

Ah ce n'était pas le moment de reprendre sa satanée manie. Malgré les années certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

\- Tu dois me trouver idiot d'être triste à cause de ça… Je ne suis plus un gamin mais… En tous les cas sache que ça me fait plaisir de te savoir ici, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être perdu dans un terrain inconnu. Ça… Ça me réconforte.

Il baissa instantanément sa tête, un peu honteux de sa faiblesse, n'osant affronter les yeux perçants de son vis-à-vis.

Junpei se passa une main sur le visage. Si Sakurai continuait à avoir des expressions aussi mignonnes il allait avoir du mal à se contrôler. Il parla d'une voix basse, chaude qui se voulait apaisante.

\- Je suis touché de savoir que ma présence te réconforte un peu. Je ne vais pas me moquer. J'ai connu des peines de cœur moi aussi.

Il pencha la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Vous avez rompu il y a peu ? Non excuse-moi tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler de ça...

Sakurai fut surpris, s'imaginant dieu seul savait pourquoi que son _senpai_ était asexué. Il le voyait mal avoir une relation mais après tout, c'était normal. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son pouls battait un rythme effréné sous sa peau fine. Il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer ses émotions. Avec fébrilité, il répondit en secouant la tête.

\- Ah oui, vraiment !? Désolé ça ne me regarde pas ! En fait on a rompu quand j'ai terminé mes études, on était dans la même fac mais il voulait retourner dans sa ville d'origine. Je… Je préfère les hommes.

C'était terriblement gênant, il s'empourpra aussi vite qu'il déblatéra sa révélation. Voilà qu'il s'affichait devant son supérieur, super, vraiment quelle belle impression !

Hyuuga commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas le destin qui avait mis ce garçon si charmant et mignon sur sa route aujourd'hui. Mais, il ne pouvait pas profiter de son cœur brisé.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas évident. C'est tout récent et tu l'aimais sincèrement. Tu as le droit d'être triste.

Il lui tapota gentiment la tête et lui sourit.

\- Hey bouge pas ! On va le fêter ensemble ton anniversaire et tu vas retrouver le sourire. Je reviens.

Il se releva pour sortir du bain et se séchant rapidement, il enfila son _yukata_ et récupéra ses lunettes.

Cette attention de plus, émut Sakurai. Il renifla avant que des larmes ne coulent, décidément il avait mal jugé le jeune homme. Pour sa défense à l'époque ils étaient adversaires et ne se connaissaient pas réellement. Il le voyait juste hurler ou afficher sa mine sévère contre ses joueurs indisciplinés. Là, Hyuuga présentait une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, plus accessible, ce qui le touchait. Maintenant il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir pensé du mal de lui et de l'avoir détester même. Enfin… s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Ryou s'avouerait volontiers que cette haine farouche cachait une envie de lui ressembler quelque part. Son assurance inébranlable lui plaisait, oui, c'était le mot.

Il écarquilla en grand ses yeux lorsque l'ex-capitaine de Seirin s'en alla, dévoilant deux fesses rondes et fermes à souhait. Il s'immergea dans l'eau afin d'effacer ses idées impures qui tournicotaient dans sa tête.

Hyuuga descendit rapidement au bar et demanda une bouteille de _sake_ et deux tasses, puis il rejoignit de nouveau les bains. Il posa le petit plateau sur une pierre à côté de Sakurai.

\- On va trinquer à tes... vingt-deux ans ?

Il posa ses lunettes sur le plateau à côté des tasses, gêné par la vapeur d'eau. Il servit les deux verres et en tendit un au plus jeune.

Ryou s'en empara et trinqua avec son compagnon de bain.

\- Merci Hyuuga-senpai pour tout. Je suis heureux de travailler avec toi et je suis désolé de t'avoir méprisé au lycée.

Merde ! Il avait parlé à haute voix !

\- Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Junpei rigola.

\- Méprisé ?! Ouch ! Ça fait mal !

Il essaya de lui récupérer la tasse de _sake_ qu'il venait de lui donner par jeu.

\- Rends-moi ça ! Tu mérites pas ! Je vais boire tout seul mon chagrin d'être méprisable !

Dans l'eau, leurs jambes se frôlaient et sa main se referma gentiment sur celle de Ryou et il porta la tasse de son vis à vis à sa bouche pour la boire lui-même.

Sakurai entrouvrit sa bouche de surprise, mettant un petit moment avant de se rendre compte de sa plaisanterie. Il ne voulait pas le vexer. Comme il prenait tout au premier degré…

Il se leva précipitamment, trébucha dans l'enchevêtrement de leurs jambes et tomba sur Hyuuga, les faisant boire la tasse par conséquent. Il s'était agrippé à son cou, leurs torses plaqués l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards s'épinglant avec une drôle de lueur au fond d'eux… Son cœur battait la chamade, à moins que ça ne soit celui de son aîné. Il retint sa respiration, de peur que son souffle ne s'échoue sur les joues de Hyuuga.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas désolé…

Junpei leva la main pour caresser la joue de l'autre garçon, son autre main tenait sa taille.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Son pouce glissa sur les lèvres de Ryou.

Tout se bouscula dans sa tête. La douceur de la peau de Hyuuga semblait se fondre à la sienne. Le cadre idyllique n'aidait en rien sa raison de fonctionner correctement. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et appuya puis entrouvrit sa bouche pour effleurer de ses lèvres son index.

\- Bizarrement oui, ça va… Je crois que oui, ça fait même longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

Hyuuga pressa doucement sa main dans le bas du dos du plus jeune. Il souffla contre sa bouche, hésitant à l'embrasser. Sakurai était peut-être trop bouleversé au sortir d'une histoire difficile, il ne voulait pas en profiter.

\- Ryou-kun je crois que nous devrions aller discuter dans un endroit moins... Dangereux.

Sakurai papillonna des yeux, il ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

Junpei avait quelques difficultés à présent à garder la tête froide quand tout le sang de son corps se dirigeait vers le bas. Il caressait encore les lèvres du jeune homme qui était toujours dans ses bras.

\- Dans ma chambre, pour discuter calmement autour d'un thé. Je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Son regard alternait de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Sakurai ne put détacher ses yeux des siens, suivant le mouvement de ses pupilles. Il déglutit difficilement, n'ayant plus de salive tout à coup. Son corps se parsemait de frissons, surtout ses hanches, là où était posée la main de Hyuuga. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses bras étrangement.

\- Tu as raison… Tu quoi ?

Il avait mal compris, « faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ».

\- Attends, tu entends quoi par là ?

Junpei s'humecta les lèvres et posa chastement celles-ci contre leurs consœurs.

\- Ryou... Il faut vraiment qu'on discute... Je suis aussi attiré par les hommes et, plus particulièrement par toi là...

Effectivement il avait son sexe pressé contre sa cuisse, aucun doute là-dessus. Sakurai descendit ses mains lentement sur les épaules de Hyuuga, puis explora ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Sa musculature d'athlète témoignait d'un entretien physique quotidien. Il approcha son visage du sien pour réitérer le contact de ce baiser aérien qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Tu es attiré par les hommes ? Je ne savais pas. Est-ce que c'est raisonnable ?

\- C'est pourquoi je proposais d'en discuter... Ailleurs que dans cette tenue, cette position dans ce bain chaud où... J'ai du mal à garder les idées claires.

La respiration de Junpei commençait à se faire plus erratique. Les mains de Ryou étaient douces et si agréable sur lui. Il était célibataire depuis longtemps, et les coups d'un soir ce n'était pas son genre. Il se trouvait donc être particulièrement sensible en cet instant.

Sakurai écarta doucement ses mains de cette peau douce à regret, acquiesçant de la tête. Il fallait être raisonnable et ne pas se donner en spectacle dans cet endroit.

\- Je te suis alors.

Les révélations à demi voilées de Hyuuga le renversaient dans une certaine mesure, il se passait clairement quelque chose entre eux. N'étant pas habitué à batifoler avec le premier venu, Ryou était prêt à éclater ses barrières, ce soir.

Junpei se redressa doucement et prit le plus jeune par la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie du bain. Il lui tendit sa serviette et prit la sienne pour se sécher rapidement. Ils passèrent leur _yukata_ et ramenèrent le petit plateau avec le _sake_ et les tasses jusqu'à la chambre de Hyuuga.

\- Assieds-toi. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé.

Hyuuga était un garçon ordonné et la chambre était parfaitement propre. Son costume de la journée, posé sur un cintre pendait dans la petite salle de bain. Cependant, il partageait la chambre avec son collègue Akihito lequel avait laissé sa valise ouverte un peu en vrac et son futon défait.

\- Désolé pour le bazard. C'est Akihito.

Il était maniaque, mais avait horreur de ranger le bordel des autres, hors de question qu'il touche aux affaires de son collègue.

Sakurai détailla chambre et ne put s'empêcher de constater l'ordre qu'il y régnait. A la mention de son collègue, il osa demander, troublé.

\- Akihito-san et toi semblez très proches… Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Sûr que cette manière de faire n'était pas des plus fines mais à défaut de culot, Ryou usait d'autres stratagèmes. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que la jalousie le gagnait devant leur complicité.

Junpei sourit.

\- Akihito est marié et bientôt papa. Nous avons fait la fac ensemble. C'est un ami très proche. Mais juste un ami.

Il posa une théière sur la petite table et deux tasses pour le thé et indiqua un des sièges à Ryou pour qu'il s'installe.

Ce dernier souffla de soulagement, puis s'assit suivant l'invitation de son hôte. Le thé parfumé titillait ses narines, une bonne odeur de jasmin emplissait la pièce. Être à proximité de Hyuuga s'avérait très relaxant, il y avait quelque chose de sécurisant chez lui.

\- J'ai cru qu'il te tournait autour, ça ne devrait pas me regarder mais je l'ai envié.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres avant de souffler dessus.

Junpei sourit et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils n'avaient que peu de mouvements à faire pour se toucher, se frôler. Hyuuga n'avait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait prendre ce garçon au visage si innocent, au regard un peu triste et empreint de timidité. Mais Sakurai était un collègue à présent, il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu es franc et honnête ce sont des qualités que j'apprécie. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Ryou-kun ?

Toujours concentré sur sa tasse fumante, Sakurai prit une profonde inspiration. Vouloir… Que voulait-il, oui ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, cette situation le déroutait. Probablement qu'il désirait passer cette soirée en compagnie de quelqu'un, se laisser aller dans les bras protecteurs d'un homme. Oui mais pas n'importe lequel. Et Hyuuga justement n'était pas le premier venu. Quelque chose se passait, sans le définir.

Le jeune homme déposa délicatement sa tasse sur la table puis mit sa main sur la cuisse de son nouveau responsable.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de regagner ma chambre, c'est peut-être égoïste mais j'ai envie de rester avec toi… Cette nuit.

Il darda ses grands yeux noisettes dans les siens, le rouge aux joues, un sourire discret incrusté sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras et… Enfin, tu vois ?

L'ancien capitaine de Seirin regarda le jeune homme au visage si angélique. Il n'avait pas bu. Il avait sûrement une peine de cœur néanmoins il avait conscience de ce qu'il demandait. Hyuuga n'était pas un adepte des histoires d'un soir, en particulier s'il s'agissait d'un collègue ou pire d'un subordonné. Dans l'absolu même, il s'était toujours promis de ne pas mêler travail et relation amoureuse. Mais comment résister à ces grands yeux noisette innocents ? Depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait envie de le toucher, caresser sa joue, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis au fond, même s'il le connaissait peu. Il lui plaisait, il espérait bien évidemment plus qu'une simple nuit. Mais peut-être que la première étape pour apprivoiser ce petit chat craintif était de le cajoler une première nuit. Il ne pourrait pas disparaître de toute façon. Il pourrait prendre le temps de le séduire plus tard. Son regard dériva de ses yeux à sa bouche pulpeuse, à son cou gracile et à son torse finement musclé que laissait entrevoir le _yukata_. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour ce vêtement.

Junpei rendit son sourire au jeune homme. Il avait envie de lui. Il allait céder pour une fois à cette folie, quelque part tout dans ce moment n'était que folie. Aimer un homme qu'il connaissait à peine dans un _Onsen_ , dans cette chambre traditionnelle de six _tatamis_ et aux cloisons coulissantes. Cela relevait du fantasme. Etait-ce ce petit côté magique qui lui faisait oublier tous ses principes ? Ou simplement le pouvoir de séduction de ce petit animal abandonné.

\- C'est ton anniversaire Ryou-kun. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste...

Il leva une main pour caresser sa joue et se pencha doucement pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres, avant de les atteindre il murmura.

\- Et j'ai envie de passer ce moment avec toi...

Il l'embrassa doucement pour conclure ses mots, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour commencer, puis il s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder. Il aimait l'innocence de ce visage.

Sakurai ferma les yeux, profita de ce rapprochement. Son pouls battait le rythme de sa peau, la chaleur de cet autre corps se propageait jusqu'au sien. La bouche de Hyuuga était douce, ce baiser semblait irréel tant il était éthéré. Il ne l'avait presque pas senti.

Soudain un froid l'envahit, son aîné venait de s'écarter, l'observant d'un air tendre. Cette tendresse, Sakurai ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Comment passait-on de la haine à l'attraction ? Il devait y avoir des paliers intermédiaires mais là, tout de suite il s'en moquait. Il initia le second rapprochement en levant son visage jusqu'au sien et en posant ses lèvres justes aux commissures de celles voisines. Puis il chuchota.

\- Je ne voudrais le passer avec personne d'autre maintenant. Tu m'as redonné le sourire et je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir apprendre de toi…

Le petit brun appuya son baiser en même temps qu'il enroula ses bras autour de Hyuuga, l'étreignant fermement et en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Le plus vieux trouvait son _kouhai_ définitivement mignon et derrière son masque de timidité, il savait se montrer entreprenant. Les bras qui l'enlaçaient prouvaient sa détermination. Il ne chercha plus à réfléchir. La chaleur du corps plus jeune, ses lèvres pleines et douces, son parfum frais et chaud exacerbaient ses sens et son désir. Sa bouche vint de nouveau se poser sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, il se laissa guider par son envie, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Il posa une main ferme sur son ventre et appuya doucement pour l'allonger sur le _tatami_.

Pris dans une douce torpeur, Ryou se laissa coucher au sol, le corps de Hyuuga sur le sien. Il savourait ses formes épouser les siennes, sa langue se fondre dans sa bouche et son parfum raffiné enivrer ses sens. Sa tête le tournait, pourtant ce n'était pas le peu de _saké_ qu'il avait bu qui en était la cause.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, le jeune homme n'était pas désolé. Pas désolé de s'adonner au plaisir charnel avec l'un de ses plus valeureux adversaires. Pas désolé de fricoter avec son chef et encore moins de s'être avoué son désir pour lui. Sakurai ne s'excuserait certainement pas pour cela.

Sous ses airs sévères, Junpei était un homme tendre. Ce fut tout en douceur qu'il explora le corps de son compagnon. Ses grandes mains se glissèrent sous le vêtement traditionnel et prirent le temps de caresser la peau nue et d'en découvrir le toucher satiné alors que ses lèvres venaient en goûter la saveur légèrement salée quand elles voulaient bien quitter sa bouche. Ses doigts devinaient un pouls rapide, un ventre musclé, et de jolies fesses galbées.

Sakurai répondit aux baisers, aux étreintes suaves, son corps s'allia avec celui de Hyuuga dans une communion voluptueuse. Plus rien ne comptait qu'eux, ni leur relation passée ou future. Toutes ces considérations n'avaient pas lieu d'être en cet instant. Il ne se consolait pas d'une baisse de morale dans les bras d'un inconnu, prenant uniquement son plaisir égoïste. Il faisait plus que ça en partageant un moment intime, fusionnel et charnel.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, Akihito bien éméché, coulissa le panneau de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hyuuga. Il fit un pas dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas glousser ni se vautrer. Mais il se prit les pieds dans un vêtement en maugréant. Et se laissa tomber sur son futon, enfin il espérait que c'était le sien. Cela dit tant qu'il ne l'écrasait pas Junpei ne le virerait pas, c'était un bon gars. Il bougea un peu. Nickel il ne s'était pas trompé. Il gloussa fier de lui, mais s'arrêta en entendant un murmure dans son dos. OUPS.

\- Aki. Moins fort tu vas le réveiller.

\- _Sooorryy_ Juun... Le ?! D'qui tu parles ?

\- T'as pas eu mon message ?

\- Hm ?! Non l'quel ?

Le garçon se retourna pour regarder son ami et se tut en rougissant.

\- Oh... Désolé.

Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Bah ça va vous aviez fini.

Junpei leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien. Bien vite, Akihito s'endormit. Quant à lui, il regardait l'ange endormi blotti au creux de ses bras. Son visage doux éclairé par le jour levant était magnifique. Il souffla en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé Ryou-kun, je ne vais pas te laisser partir.


	6. (Murasakibara) Tu peux venir manger

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 07/10/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA !

Un couple un peu original :) Deux personnages qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de jouer. Personnellement j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire Murasakibara pour la première fois :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Enjoy !

(MAJ je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait un soucis avec ce chapitre les messages de début de chapitre ont disparu... et j'espère que le texte était bien la dernière version du coup :(mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier tout de suite)

 **Remerciements :** Peri pour accepter ce challenge… Qui va nous prendre l'année ! XD C'est trop fun !

* * *

 **Tu peux revenir manger du fraisier**

 **.**

Kiyoshi Teppei attend ses bagages, transitant sur le tapis roulant de la salle des débarquements de l'aéroport de Tokyo. De nature calme, il patiente tranquillement, sifflotant un petit air joyeux. Revenir à la capitale après des années d'absence n'a pas de prix. En sortant de l'immense bâtisse il constate que rien n'a changé ; le ciel bas et gris de la mégalopole semble toucher le sol de bitume. Ce ciel pollué mais cotonneux lui a manqué. C'est peut-être étrange, stupide, néanmoins le jeune homme est heureux de rentrer à la maison.

Il s'est expatrié depuis bientôt cinq ans en France pour parfaire ses compétences liées à son métier d'organisateur d'événements sportifs. Il a vécu de belles expériences là-bas, tant sur le plan professionnel qu'humain mais désormais son cœur le rappelle ici, dans sa patrie natale. Vu son _curriculum vitae_ , il peut prétendre à un bon poste, chose qu'il va obtenir sans difficulté au vu de ses nombreux entretiens d'embauche à venir… Pour l'heure le géant s'engouffre dans le premier taxi en direction de l'hôtel qu'il va occuper, en attendant de se chercher un appartement.

Il n'attend pas pour reprendre aussitôt contact avec tous ses amis, ce qui comprend Hyuuga, Riko, Kuroko et les autres. De les voir en chair et en os le ravit. Il n'a plus une minute à lui, invité chaque soir chez les uns et les autres. Kiyoshi, encore une fois est heureux.

Heureux… Ce mot sonne assez mal à ses oreilles. En vérité, la seule personne pour qui son attrait surpasse celui des autres, la seule personne qu'il a envie de revoir plus que tout ne sait pas qu'il est de retour. Teppei n'a pas été la voir, ou plutôt « le » voir. Ce n'est pas son genre de se défiler comme ça, mais là on parle d'un gars atypique au comportement marginal. Le jeune homme n'ose pas réapparaître dans sa vie, chambouler ses habitudes et surtout, le déstabiliser. Comment réagirait son ancien petit-ami s'il le voyait débarquer après autant de temps ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être égoïste pourtant… Oui pourtant, Teppei voudrait connaître sa vie d'aujourd'hui, savoir s'il est épanoui, s'il l'a oublié ? Pourvu que non, se dit-il…

Il est huit heures du matin quand son réveil sonne. Avec difficulté il ouvre les yeux. Ses draps sont défaits comme toujours, à croire qu'il se bat dans ses rêves chaque nuit. Il lui faut dix bonnes minutes pour trouver le courage de sortir de son lit. Son appartement est minuscule. Lui est immense. Un géant de plus de deux mètres dans un studio de dix _tatami_ et pourtant, il s'y sent bien. Il n'a pas besoin de plus d'espace. Il vit seul depuis qu'il a quitté Akita pour venir ici à Tokyo. Il se prépare un petit déjeuner copieux qu'il mange en rêvassant après voir rapidement noué ses cheveux longs. Après une douche indispensable pour se réveiller, il descend dans sa boutique située juste sous son appartement. Sa routine est bien réglée, bien codifiée. Atsushi n'aime pas les surprises. Atsushi n'aime pas les gens. Atsushi aime ses pâtisseries, sa boutique et sa petite vie tranquille. Bon, oui il a aussi beaucoup de tendresse pour Kuroko et Murochin deux de ses amis. Le mardi c'est le jour où Kuroko vient le voir pour discuter et prendre un _milkshake_ à la vanille au bar. D'ailleurs, si les _milkshakes_ sont au menu de son petit salon de thé c'est uniquement pour satisfaire la gourmandise de son ami. Il ouvre la cuisine et allume les lumières. Il est neuf heures. Il vérifie ses stocks et commence à établir la liste des sucreries qu'il doit prévoir pour la journée. Sa carte varie beaucoup en fonction de son humeur, mais il a quelques classiques qui sont toujours au menu. C'est Tatsuya qui lui a suggéré de faire ainsi et comme il est de bons conseils, il l'a écouté. Himuro prend soin de lui et vient le voir deux fois par semaine. Généralement, il l'aide un peu à remettre de l'ordre dans son appartement qu'il néglige bien souvent. Il n'y passe que peu de temps et ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt de l'entretenir. Mais depuis le lycée, il écoute toujours son ami, même en râlant il finit par faire. C'est Himuro aussi qui l'aide avec sa comptabilité. Atsushi est un jeune homme très rêveur, un peu dans son monde, peu habile avec les interactions sociales, et d'ailleurs il s'y intéresse très peu. Les personnes qui le connaissent mal disent de lui qu'il est lunatique. Il peut parfois s'énerver pour un rien, tout comme s'extasier devant quelque chose d'anodin souvent une sucrerie ou une pâtisserie mais aussi pour une fleur, un insecte ou tout autre chose de la nature. Atsushi n'est pas un jeune homme comme les autres. Il l'a compris depuis longtemps mais n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de si différent. Il s'en fiche, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Peu de choses en dehors de la nourriture et particulièrement les aliments sucrés trouvent attrait à ses yeux. Le basket en est une. Ses amis parfois et c'est à peu près tout.

Son magasin et son appartement lui ont été offerts par Akashi, l'ancien capitaine de son équipe de basket au collège. En échange, il a promis de venir jouer avec la balle orange deux fois par semaine. L'accord lui convient. Jouer au basket n'est pas si ennuyeux qu'il veut bien le dire. Il a plus la flemme de faire l'effort de sortir de chez lui que de jouer en soi. Seijurou vient le voir aussi de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout va bien dans son logement et son établissement. Quand c'est nécessaire, il paye les travaux. Atsushi ne sait pas pourquoi son ami fait ça pour lui, mais ses raisons ne l'intéressent pas tant qu'il a sa tranquillité et qu'il peut vivre au rythme où il l'entend. Ouvrant sa boutique que quand ça lui chante, soit pratiquement tous les jours puisque cuisiner est son occupation favorite. La pâtisserie c'est précis, il faut mesurer les quantités, bien faire attention aux températures et aux temps de repos et de cuisson. Et contrairement aux apparences, Atsushi est un jeune homme rigoureux qui aime que les choses soient faites quand il faut et comme il faut.

On peut dire que le pâtissier est heureux ainsi. Son univers fermé et sans surprise, la tranquillité. Oui, tout est parfait. Il ne lui manque rien. Vraiment ?

Avec satisfaction, il pose le dernier fruit rouge pour décorer le fraisier. Il sourit. Le gâteau est parfait. Cette pâtisserie est la seule qu'il fait toujours strictement de la même manière. Il pose sa tête sur sa main et regarde son œuvre avec nostalgie.

 _Il attend depuis dix heures le matin. Il est parti très tôt d'Akita sur un coup de tête. Il a besoin de comprendre. Mais maintenant il est là et ne sait pas où aller pour le trouver. Il sait juste par Kuroko qu'il est ressorti de l'hôpital et qu'il étudie dans cette université. Kiyoshi Teppei. L'homme au cœur d'acier, l'homme qui se bat jusqu'au bout et qui ne s'arrête jamais de lutter même quand il a déjà perdu. Atsushi ne le conçoit pas. Certes la plupart du temps, il ne cherche pas à savoir. Souvent les choses lui échappent mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Sauf dans le cas de Teppei, ça l'agace et il veut comprendre. Il a donc décidé de confronter l'homme au cœur d'acier, pour assimiler la logique derrière sa détermination. La logique. C'est son_ leitmotiv _. Il aime les mathématiques, la physique et la pâtisserie parce que toutes ces choses sont rationnelles. Les interactions humaines par contre n'ont aucune cohérence et il n'aime pas ça. Au contraire même, ça l'effraie. Mais il n'ose pas l'avouer alors il se contente de s'enfermer dans son monde et de garder ses distances avec les humains. Pourtant Kiyoshi Teppei l'intrigue et il ne parvient pas à ne pas penser à sa hargne, à sa volonté de vaincre. Il a déjà terminé les paquets de sucreries qu'il a pris la précaution d'emporter mais toujours pas de cœur d'acier à l'horizon. La mauvaise humeur commence à le gagner. Et pour couronner le tout la pluie se met à tomber. Il n'a pas de parapluie. Non. Il n'a jamais de parapluie. Il n'est pas du genre prévoyant. Rapidement, il est trempé. Mais il attend toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le protège du déluge qui tombe du ciel._

" _Murasakibara ?"_

 _Il relève la tête sur Kiyoshi enfin._

" _Qu'est-ce-q-... Tu es trempé. Viens."_

 _Il suit l'étudiant sans rien dire. Il ne sait plus quoi dire maintenant qu'il est là. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kiyoshi est gentil avec lui, pas d'animosité, rien. Il lui ouvre la porte de son petit appartement d'étudiant. Et il sourit. Il lui donne une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher et l'aide même avec ses cheveux. Il ne lui pose aucune question. Comme il est frigorifié, Kiyoshi l'invite à prendre une douche dans sa petite salle de bain et lui prête quelques vêtements propres bien que trop petits en attendant de faire sécher les siens. Pendant qu'il est sous la douche, Kiyoshi descend faire quelques courses. Atsushi est seul dans le petit appartement quand il ressort de la salle de bain. Il regarde un peu autour de lui et s'assied devant la table, silencieusement et il patiente. Il a faim. Mais pour une fois, il ne se met pas en rogne et attend sagement. Il n'attend pas longtemps. Teppei est rapidement de retour. Toujours souriant, il pose son ravitaillement sur la table. Des boissons, des chips, des bonbons et un magnifique fraisier._

 _Teppei sait son addiction au sucre. Visiblement, il sait aussi qu'il ne faut pas le brusquer. Comment est-il au courant de tout ça alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ? Atsushi l'ignore et s'en fout. Il partage un très bon fraisier avec le cœur d'acier. Enfin, il en laisse une part à son hôte et mange le reste. Kiyoshi souriant, reste muet à l'observer. Il ne pose pas de questions. Mais s'il lui demandait pourquoi il est là, au fond Atsushi ne saurait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas vraiment lui-même. Il veut comprendre, mais il a l'intuition qu'en posant les questions frontalement il n'aura aucune réponse. Il reste là à observer son hôte bosser ses cours en grignotant._

" _Tu sais où dormir ?"_

 _Atsushi hoche la tête négativement._

" _Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux. J'ai pas beaucoup place. Mais mon futon est assez grand pour deux._

\- _J'aime bien…_

\- _..._

\- _Chez toi… C'est agréable."_

 _C'est comme ça que tout a commencé, avec un fraisier un jour de pluie. Atsushi fuit Akita. Il fuit le lycée. Dès qu'il peut, il va à Tokyo et squatte chez l'homme au cœur d'acier qui l'accueille toujours avec un sourire et sans poser trop de questions. Comme s'il avait compris, qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Qu'il est nécessaire avec le géant aux cheveux mauves de laisser les réponses venir d'elles-mêmes._

 _Atsushi attend, assis par terre, devant la porte de Teppei. Il n'envoie pas de message. Il vient. Et il patiente comme toujours. L'étudiant arrive au bout de quelques minutes à quelques heures d'attente pour le géant avec son sourire. Mais le géant est inlassable quand il s'agit de cet homme qui reste un mystère pour lui. Un bonjour chaleureux et Kiyoshi lui ouvre la porte. Ils s'installent, Atsushi a pris ses habitudes et le cœur d'acier ne s'en plaint pas. Il y a toujours de quoi sustenter son estomac exigeant à présent._

 _Murasakibara ne trouve pas les réponses qu'il est venu chercher en premier lieu. Il trouve beaucoup plus de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent si bien dans l'appartement de Teppei ? Pourquoi celui-ci le laisse venir sans poser de questions, sans le chasser ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il ses conseils ? Pourquoi l'apaise-t-il ? Habituellement, il prend tout sans chercher à comprendre. Les humains ne l'intéressent pas en dehors de ses amis et encore. Parfois ça l'intrigue un peu, mais le plus souvent ça lui fait peur. Surtout quand Momoi ou Kise pleurent. Ça lui fait toujours mal au cœur de voir ses amis pleurer il n'aime pas ça. Alors il fuit et s'enferme dans son petit univers, ses bonbons et les fleurs. Teppei est vraiment la première personne qui excite ainsi sa curiosité. Quand il est agité, il a envie de le voir et il lui déballe ses questionnements. Ça l'aide à se calmer et à mettre ses idées en ordre. Teppei l'écoute et semble trouver toujours les mots justes pour lui répondre._

 _Assis au sol, entre le futon et la table basse, les genoux relevés dans lesquels il cache son visage, Atsushi parle. Depuis six mois qu'il vient régulièrement le voir, c'est la première fois qu'il évoque la raison de ses allées et venues régulières. Le géant est un garçon simple, franc et honnête. Sans détour, il dit à Teppei qu'il se sent bien auprès de lui et qu'il aime passer du temps chez lui. Il annonce sans gêne le fait que parfois ça le contrarie parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi, il se sent comme ça auprès de lui. Kiyoshi sourit et met des mots, et des gestes surtout sur ses questionnements. Il n'a jamais été intéressé par les choses de l'amour. Il est un peu timide, un peu effrayé mais l'étudiant le rassure et lui fait découvrir des sensations et des sentiments insoupçonnés. Atsushi se découvre câlin, lui qui n'apprécie pas le contact physique. Si c'est possible encore, il se rend plus souvent auprès de son petit ami. Il se met sérieusement à la pâtisserie et réalise un fraisier, le dessert préféré de Kiyoshi._

 _Bonheur. C'est le mot que met Himuro sur ses sensations et sentiments quand il est avec Teppei. Il ne sait pas, mais il se sent bien. Et c'est tout ce qui l'importe. Pourtant Kiyoshi semble inquiet et triste. Atsushi n'est pas très doué pour décrypter les sentiments des autres, mais il voit bien que l'étudiant n'est pas comme d'habitude. Et le couperet tombe. Il lui explique qu'il doit partir pour faire trois années d'étude à l'étranger. Trois ans en France. Trois ans._

 _La réaction d'Atsushi est immédiate. Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Il fuit. Pour la première fois, Teppei n'est pas son réconfort. Il fuit et se réfugie chez Tatsuya. Il se gave de bonbons. Il écoute son ami lui expliquer que l'étudiant n'a pas le choix. Il a obtenu sa bourse dans une université prestigieuse afin de partir faire trois années d'étude à l'étranger. S'il n'y va pas, il doit rembourser les frais de ses deux premières années d'étude. Teppei ne peut pas se le permettre. Atsushi comprend la logique. Il comprend les chiffres, les évidences de la situation de Teppei. Mais ça ne le satisfait pas. Ça ne l'aide pas à avoir moins mal, à être moins triste. Il comprend mais ne veut pas que Teppei s'en aille. Il décide que l'amour n'est pas pour lui et rejette tout contact avec l'étudiant, malgré ses tentatives. Téléphone éteint. Plus de voyage à Tokyo. Les choses sont claires, Atsushi ne veut plus voir Teppei._

Sur le lit _king size_ de sa chambre d'hôtel, Kiyoshi triture son téléphone portable, le retourne entre ses longs doigts, allume son écran pour l'éteindre aussitôt. Il a peur. Peur de renouer les liens avec lui, reprendre contact comme ça, comme si les années n'avaient pas eu de prise sur eux. Kiyoshi est égoïste, il l'a toujours été quelque part puisqu'il n'hésite pas à faire passer ses envies avant celles des autres. Est-ce mal ? Est-ce que le jeune homme est pour autant un mauvais garçon ? Non.

Il hésite à appeler Kuroko pour obtenir des informations précieuses sur Atsushi. Son colosse inabordable au cœur de guimauve. S'il devait être une friandise, Kiyoshi se dit sans mal que son ex-petit-ami serait un nounours en chocolat abritant une guimauve sucrée. C'est débile, d'ailleurs il rit tout seul.

Il se souvient.

Eux, comment tout a commencé et comment tout s'est terminé. Atsushi est apparu un jour dans sa vie sans prévenir, il est reparti pareillement. Ce n'est pas une tornade, ni un tsunami comme certains joueurs qu'il a connu, tel que ce Takao pimpant ou ce Kise babilleur. Non, Atsushi est plutôt un nuage prenant toute la place dans le ciel de son existence, tantôt menaçant, tantôt calme, avec ses nuances de gris et de blanc immaculé. Avec ses différents aspects passant du cotonneux au plus éthéré, bordé de fines dentelures cendrées, presque irréel. Atsushi à leur instar n'est pas palpable, pas prévisible.

C'est peut-être le mystère qui entoure le géant qui lui a plu, ou sa simplicité désarmante, en fait il n'a jamais su. Tout s'est passé le plus naturellement du monde entre eux. Il voulait le voir alors il venait, point. Quelque chose lui déplaisait, Atsushi le faisait savoir, boudait et s'en allait. Kiyoshi a dû composer avec toute la gamme des couleurs pour savoir laquelle présenter au bon moment devant son ex copain. Blanc, noir, jamais de gris.

Il avait deviné qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer au risque de l'effrayer comme un animal sauvage et de le perdre. Le grand brun l'a laissé venir à lui tranquillement, de son côté il voulait percer ses secrets, sa barrière infranchissable de je-m'en-foutiste. Au final il s'est révélé que le pilier de Yosen n'exprimait ni ne ressentait les émotions comme la plupart des humains. Non qu'il n'en éprouvait pas, seulement il fallait les déchiffrer, soit au détour d'une expression ennuyée ou d'un soupire agacé ou encore d'un éclat luisant dans ses yeux clématites. Kiyoshi a eu l'honneur d'être le premier, probablement le seul à détenir sa confiance, puis son amour. Car ils se sont aimés, sûr et certain. Leur routine lui convenait bien. Puis plus rien, du jour au lendemain. Kiyoshi s'est cassé la voix derrière son téléphone, sur son répondeur en laissant des messages dans le vent, a écrit des dizaines et des dizaines de textos sans réponse. Il s'est confronté à un mur, ce même mur qu'il avait affronté jadis pendant le tournoi de la _Winter cup_. Il eut beau lui expliquer que leur relation continuait, qu'il ne voulait pas rompre pour autant, Atsushi l'avait zappé. Dans une certaine mesure, amèrement, Kiyoshi s'était douté que la distance les séparerait un jour ou l'autre.

Encore une fois, il est égoïste car sachant pertinemment que son ex mène son existence bien cadrée, il désire le revoir. Non, plus que ça, en réalité il veut refaire partie de sa vie comme avant, et même si Atsushi sortait avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas un problème pour Cœur d'acier. Sa volonté inébranlable n'a d'égale que sa conviction à ne jamais abandonner. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il reconquerra le cœur du jeune homme taciturne.

Décidé, un fin sourire étirant le haut de ses joues, Kiyoshi fait le premier pas qui le ramènera vers celui qu'il aime encore en composant le numéro de Kuroko, son ami fidèle.

"Murasakibara-kun."

Atsushi lève un regard morne sur Kuroko.

"'Jour Tetsu."

Il redresse son grand corps qui semble trop imposant pour la petite boutique et dépose le gâteau avec précaution dans la vitrine. Il tient à ses fraisiers. Pourtant, les faire lui rappelle douloureusement tant de souvenirs heureux. A chaque fois qu'il termine son gâteau, il est pris d'un sentiment de nostalgie et de profonde tristesse. Ce n'est pas rationnel. Ce n'est pas logique. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-il ça ? Lui-même ne se comprend pas. Pourquoi se faire du mal ? Parce que Teppei et les souvenirs de leur amour restent tellement précieux pour lui. Il ne veut pas oublier. C'est grâce à cette pâtisserie, à cet homme qu'il a pour la première fois envisagé de préparer un gâteau pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il s'était longuement exercé avant d'en servir un avec appréhension à son petit ami.

"Je fais ton _milkshake_."

Atsushi travaille en silence, il prépare la boisson vanillée exactement comme son ami l'aime. Kuroko ne parle pas, sachant qu'Atsushi n'apprécie pas d'être dérangé dans ses préparations. C'est seulement quand il pose le grand verre devant lui qu'ils commencent à converser.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Murasakibara-kun ?"

Le pâtissier hausse les épaules. Il ne va jamais très bien quand il vient de terminer le gâteau de Teppei. Mais il ne va pas vraiment mal non plus. Comme tous les jours, il n'est ni vraiment heureux, ni malheureux. Il est indifférent et laisse sa vie suivre son cours doucement, calmement.

Kiyoshi sourit, c'est une habitude chez lui, mais de ces sourires sincères, rayonnants des gens qui sont sûr d'eux. Il l'est pour sûr. Kiyoshi ne doute jamais, mettant sa foi sur sa bonne étoile, ou sur sa détermination. En fait il ne se pose pas toutes ces questions existentielles comme la plupart de gens. Il avance dans la vie, droit devant sans regarder en arrière pour ne rien regretter. Alors il ne regrette jamais rien. Là, même il se félicite, car il détient de précieuses informations concernant son ex petit-ami, au prix d'un laborieux débat avec Kuroko. C'est qu'il n'a pas lâché ses informations comme ça, aussi facilement. Le grand brun a dû batailler et négocier, montrer patte blanche pour les obtenir. Quand il s'agit de ses amis, le fantôme devient protecteur. Normal, il avait peur qu'Atsushi souffre encore une fois. Alors Kiyoshi a dû faire preuve de trésors de patience pour le convaincre que non, il ne lui ferait pas de mal et que oui, il ne le brusquerait pas en rentrant dans sa vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Kiyoshi attend, sous le perron d'une échoppe, dans la rue commerçante, en face du salon de thé-pâtisserie que tient Atsushi. Il le traque depuis une semaine. Dit comme ça on pourrait penser à un détraqué sexuel qui repère sa proie, seulement enlever une masse imposante comme le géant est irréalisable. Il faudrait l'endormir avec un somnifère pour animaux – genre pour chevaux, voire même éléphant. L'ancien pilier de Seirin se rabroue mentalement, il divague grave, sûrement le froid qui congèle ses neurones. Il se réchauffe en frottant ses mains gantées entre elles. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire tout de même pour reconquérir son ex ? Parce que le but premier est bien celui là, et non de « juste » prendre de ses nouvelles. De l'extérieur Kiyoshi le voit aller et venir, replacer ses gâteaux dans sa vitrine, s'en est presque de la maniaquerie. Atsushi va même jusqu'à nettoyer le rebord des assiettes deux ou trois fois par service. Il sert ses clients l'après-midi, pas le matin. Le brun a compris qu'il n'ouvre sa boutique que sur une plage horaire précise. En fin de service il ferme son magasin de l'intérieur. Kiyoshi en a déduit qu'il habite au dessus. Kuroko lui a expliqué les fonds pour son achat.

Kiyoshi n'ose pas aller plus loin… Le suivre durant son temps libre deviendrait bizarre, gênant, malsain. Il tique et grimace. Oui, mais si le but est de savoir s'il est heureux ? Surtout – et ça il ne se l'avoue pas encore – pour vérifier s'il a un petit-ami dans sa vie. Le jeune homme souffle de dépit, il espère bien que non. Il voudrait qu'Atsushi soit épanoui et en même temps non, pas qu'il se morfonde dans sa vie mais… Juste assez pour ne pas l'avoir oublié.

Kiyoshi sourit, sur l'étalage en verre, devant la vitre de la pâtisserie, sont posés de délicieux fraisiers tout à fait appétissants. Avec un peu de chance, le géant ne l'a pas oublié.

Les fraisiers partent comme des petits pains. Ils sont réputés, certains viennent de l'autre côté de la ville pour en acheter, surtout qu'Atsushi refuse de prendre des commandes. Il met un point d'honneur à n'utiliser que des produits frais et de qualité. Les fraises ce n'est que quelques mois dans l'année et même là, avec les fruits on n'est jamais à l'abri. Ce n'est encore que le début de la saison, un arrivage de fraises est arrivé il y'a peu, malgré la fraîcheur. Il a sauté dessus. Elles étaient chères, mais il est content de pouvoir préparer de nouveau des fraisiers. Un jour, il arrêtera d'en faire. Sûrement. Quand il aura réussi à oublier Teppei. Tatsuya lui a suggéré de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'a jamais croisé une autre personne qui attise autant sa curiosité que lui.

Ses cheveux noués en catogan et protégé d'un tissu, les manches de sa chemises roulées jusqu'aux coudes, Murasakibara porte un tablier immaculé et long autour de la taille. Il sert avec soin ses parts de fraisier. Aujourd'hui ils sont nombreux à en commander, ce sont les premiers de la saison. Bizarrement, malgré tous les compliments qu'il peut recevoir, lui-même n'est jamais satisfait. Il ferme la boutique vers dix-huit heures. Il range, mange un morceau, puis remonte chez lui pour se changer. Vers vingt heures, il quitte la boutique pour rejoindre les autres sur le terrain de basket.

Kiyoshi est là à le surveiller. De loin. Atsushi a retrouvé ses amis pour une partie de basket, cette précieuse information provient de Kuroko. Il a seulement dévoilé quelques indices qui indiquent l'emplacement de leur lieu de rendez-vous ; un terrain de _streebasket_ éloigné du centre ville. Ils sont tranquilles, peu de monde le fréquente. Maintenant Teppei sait la routine de son ex. Il a l'air de mener une petite vie tranquille, rangée. Il est entouré de ses amis, il ne manque de rien, vu de l'extérieur. Qu'importe où il se tient, Atsushi se fait remarquer de par sa grande taille et d'autre part grâce à son charisme puissant. Cette force tranquille bien qu'inquiétante. Il impressionne toujours autant, dans son rôle de pilier, au milieu de sa zone de défense, les sens en alerte.

Le jeune homme sent une tendresse l'envahir, à le voir épanoui en pratiquant le sport qu'il aime sans enjeux. Les minutes passent, les paniers s'enchaînent, les rires s'élèvent et Kiyoshi sent l'irrésistible envie de s'approcher, d'aller le voir. Ça le démange, là, au bout de ses pieds, de faire quelques pas. Il veut lui parler, vérifier qu'il va bien, l'entendre prononcer de sa voix ennuyée qu'il n'a besoin de personne alors que dans son silence, tout le contraire le prouve. Kiyoshi sait parfaitement que le titan a besoin d'une épaule sur qui se reposer. Il semble inébranlable – de l'extérieur, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Kiyoshi est rassuré. Il ne l'a pas vu aller retrouver un _flirt_ ou un fiancé. Atsushi le garde peut-être dans son cœur, qui sait ? Justement, le brun ne sait pas, là est tout le problème. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, surtout s'il l'interrompt dans une partie endiablée. Alors Cœur d'acier s'en va, derrière lui un halo de feuilles tourbillonne comme pour cacher ses pas.

Revenu à son hôtel, Kiyoshi rumine. Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'il espionne son ancien amour. On dirait presque un _yandere_ à l'affût de son coup de cœur d'un mauvais _shoji_ pour fille en manque d'exaltation. Il est temps de passer à l'action, il n'en peut plus de rester en retrait. Il respire calmement, ferme les yeux en se donnant du courage. Oui, parce qu'il a peur aussi. De cette peur inexplicable de se faire rejeter. Pourtant Atsushi en aurait tous les droits ainsi que toutes les raisons. Teppei ne lui en veut pas pour son comportement. Il se doute que le jour où il lui a annoncé son départ pour l'autre continent, son cœur fut brisé en milles morceaux. Même en sachant que seul, Murasakibara peinerait à vivre car il lui faut toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur son confort, il est quand même parti à l'autre bout du monde suivre son propre chemin.

Atsushi est contrarié. Très contrarié. Il est rentré du basket et maintenant il fulmine sous sa douche. Kise a encore parlé de vouloir lui présenter quelqu'un. Une fille cette fois, très gentille il a dit, et qui cuisine bien. Mais il ne veut pas. C'est trop compliqué les relations. Comme Teppei, un jour elle le quittera. Il ne veut personne. Il est bien tout seul. Il sait qu'il se ment. Il serait heureux s'il revenait et en même temps, effrayé. Il avait eu mal. Et ce n'était pas le genre de douleur qu'on soigne avec un médicament. Il avait eu de grande difficulté à gérer cette douleur. Plus lunatique que jamais, il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, il en garde des séquelles, refusant de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Malgré ses refus, Kise a insisté. Il doit venir demain avec elle pour lui faire goûter son fraisier.

 _"Quand elle aura goûté ton fraisier elle sera dingue de toi ! Personne ne peut y résister._

 _\- Mais j'veux pas._

 _\- Il est temps que tu tournes la page. Teppei est parti. Tous ces fraisiers que tu fais il n'en a pas goûté un seul. Tu ne vas pas l'attendre éternellement !_

 _\- Je l'attends pas !"_

 _Kise avait soupiré personne n'était dupe._

 _"Demain, je te la présenterai._

 _\- Demain y'aura pas de fraisier dans ma vitrine !"_

Souhaite-t-il seulement le revoir ? Sous sa douche, Atsushi se pose des questions. Toutes ces questions tournent en boucle et surtout un nœud à l'estomac lui fait mal. Il a peur. Peur de le revoir et d'avoir mal. Teppei est une personne admirable. Il n'imagine pas possible qu'en toutes ces années personne n'ait conquis son cœur. C'est logique. Quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas être seul. Il est tellement lumineux, il attire tellement de personne à lui. Il doit avoir forcément trouvé une personne parfaite pour lui, une femme sûrement.

Murasakibara peine à s'endormir. Les souvenirs de Teppei omniprésents polluent son sommeil. Il est de mauvaise humeur en se réveillant. Et fraise sur le gâteau, ou pas justement, il n'a pas faim. Comme tous les jours, il s'habille puis descend dans sa boutique. Le poids est là toujours sur sa poitrine et aujourd'hui même la pâtisserie ne le soulage pas. Enfin, il achève un dernier fraisier. Il n'a plus de fraises. Il ne pourra pas en refaire demain, il n'y a pas d'approvisionnement prévu pour les prochains jours. Le gel est passé par là. Il fixe le gâteau, rond, brillant et rouge, les fruits sur leurs coussins de chantilly décorant sa surface. Il s'adosse au comptoir derrière lui, ses mains tremblent un peu. Il n'a pas assez mangé. Il ouvre un paquet de bonbons qu'il commence à dévorer, fixant toujours ce gâteau comme s'il le défiait. Il soupire, planque son paquet de bonbons sous le comptoir et abdique. Le fraisier a gagné. Il ne le range pas en vitrine mais dans la cuisine, protégé d'une jolie cloche en verre, le réservant pour _lui_. Son dernier fraisier c'est décidé, personne n'en profitera. Il faut tourner la page. Il sort son téléphone, prend une photo de son œuvre et envoie un message à Kuroko pour accompagner l'image : "Terminé". Il n'aime pas les longues explications mais il sait que Tetsuya comprendra. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Il hésite encore au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi, finalement son pouce glisse sur le bouton pour transmettre le message. Il prend une profonde inspiration et abandonne son téléphone à côté de la cloche pour aller ouvrir sa boutique.

Voilà, c'est le jour J, l'heure H, la minute… Kiyoshi se donne une claque mentale, il ne va pas énumérer tous les dictons débiles de la Terre !

Il s'est réfugié à l'abri, sous son perron en face du salon de thé spécial. Il aime bien la façade, simple mais chaleureuse, ça lui donne l'envie de franchir le pas de la porte depuis le premier jour où il l'a découvert. Aujourd'hui pas de fraisier. Dommage, il en aurait bien commandé un, surtout fait par le chef pâtissier le plus méticuleux qu'il connaisse. Enfin, il n'est pas venu pour les gâteaux. Il attend depuis bientôt deux heures sous cette averse incessante sans réussir à se décider. Quel idiot ! Hyuuga lui a dit que c'en était un. Kuroko aussi. Riko lui répète depuis le lycée.

Kiyoshi a eu le temps de réfléchir en deux heures, parce que c'est long. Il repense aux dernières années, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas proposé à Atsushi de le suivre en France ? Surtout que pour la gastronomie et les pâtisseries raffinées, ce pays s'impose comme le numéro un mondial. Le garçon aux yeux couleur anémone aurait percé sûr et certain. Il aurait pu travailler dans les plus prestigieux palaces de Paris. A l'heure actuelle, Teppei n'a pas de réponse. Peut-être avait-il peur que leur histoire devienne sérieuse ? Probablement qu'il ne se voyait pas supporter l'engagement que représentait le fait de veiller sur le géant ?

Kiyoshi voulait sans doute garder sa part de liberté.

La liberté a un prix, celle des remords.

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant sa vie commence ici. Il pleut de plus en plus fort, on ne distingue même plus l'autre bout du trottoir. Il n'a pas de parapluie, quelle tête en l'air ! Le grand brun regarde encore une fois la devanture. Aller, c'est le moment. Le moment fatidique. Le moment…

 _« Merde Kiyoshi vas-y et tais-toi ! »_

Il souffle, lève la tête au ciel pour voler un peu de courage aux nuages et fonce, traverse la rue. Il n'a fait que quelques pas qu'il est déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Teppei court de ses grandes enjambées et en deux temps trois mouvements il se tient devant la porte vitrée. Il sourit, dessus, un dessin de gâteau orne la vitre, un fraisier tout rose. C'est bien du Atsushi tout craché. Avant de changer d'avis, le jeune homme ouvre la porte, décidé. Une clochette tintinnabule. Un doux son à ses oreilles.

Le chef est là, dos à lui, occupé à servir une table. Il bouche toute la vue et ce n'est pas dû à sa silhouette imposante. Kiyoshi ne voit plus que du mauve devant ses yeux. Du mauve, de la guimauve, son nounours en sucre. Ça dégouline de miel mais ça lui réchauffe son cœur d'acier.

Le géant propriétaire du magasin répond inlassablement qu'il n'a pas de fraisier et s'excuse devant les mines déçues de ses clients. Son œil glisse sur les serviettes en papier, avec le joli logo représentant un fraisier qu'un ami a créé pour lui. Ce dessert est vraiment omniprésent partout dans sa boutique. Il se leurre en voulant croire pouvoir tourner la page sur Teppei. Il devrait peut-être penser à changer la décoration, le nom, le visuel, tout de sa boutique se rapporte à cette douceur, à lui.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Les clients murmurent et gloussent, c'est le déluge dehors et la personne qui vient d'entrer est trempée. Il termine de servir une table, la petite fille pleure pour avoir un morceau de fraisier. Il se sent particulièrement embêté de faire pleurer cet enfant alors qu'il sait qu'un magnifique fraisier, le dernier, attend de perdre sous une cloche. Il se résigne.

"Ne pleure plus... Je suppose qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je t'en donne un morceau..."

La petite fille le regarde surpris et sourit ravie. Il se retourne.

"Bienvenue veuill-"

Son cœur rate un battement. Trempé jusqu'aux os, face à lui, il est là. Atsushi reste figé quelques instants puis se détourne, effrayé. Il prend une assiette en passant et rejoint l'arrière cuisine. Quand Murasakibara est perturbé, il s'enferme dans son monde. Il coupe un morceau de fraisier, le sert avec soin sur une jolie assiette et revient auprès de la petite fille pour lui donner. Puis il se tourne vers Teppei, indifférent le visage fermé muselant ses émotions qu'il a trop de mal à gérer et sa peur.

"Prenez une table je vous en prie."

Kiyoshi s'amuse dans un premier temps de la réaction de l'autre homme. Il le sait distant et froid quand quelque chose le perturbe. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe à l'instant. Coudes posés sur la table, main soutenant son menton, il attend patiemment que le chef revienne avec une part pour la petite fille à côté. Elle semble ravie. Ça lui donne faim.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il prendra bien un morceau.

Murasakibara retourne dans l'arrière boutique quelques instants. D'un des hauts placards il sort une serviette. Pourquoi Teppei est là ? Depuis quand est-il rentré ? Kuroko est il au courant ? Encore et encore des questions... Il prend une profonde inspiration et retourne dans le salon de thé. Il se saisit un menu sur le comptoir et s'approche de son nouveau client.

"Pour vous sécher. La carte..."

Il n'ajoute pas qu'il n'a plus de fraisier. Après tout, il y'en a bien un. Le dernier.

Kiyoshi le fixe de ses yeux noisette, il le sonde sans sourciller. Parfois son attitude observatrice peut désarçonner ses interlocuteurs, il a plutôt l'habitude de mettre à l'aise tout le monde.

Il prend la serviette qu'il met autour de son cou. Atsushi veut la jouer comme ça alors…

"Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à vous de me passer cette serviette."

Il ne regarde même pas la carte qu'il met de côté sans départir son regard de celui améthyste plein de questions.

"Je prendrais une part de fraisier, il paraît qu'ils sont délicieux de ce qu'on m'a dit."

Puis il joint ses mains en les croisant, tout en lui souriant.

Atsushi n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Il est totalement perdu. Jamais il n'a ressenti ça auparavant et il n'est pas loin de paniquer. Il hoche la tête et sans protester, il va dans la cuisine chercher une part de fraisier. Sa main tremble légèrement quand il coupe une part qu'il dispose sur l'assiette. Son téléphone est toujours posé là. Est-ce que Kuroko y est pour quelque chose ? Toujours ces questions qui le tourmentent.

Il pose devant Kiyoshi l'assiette avec une généreuse part de fraisier. À la droite de celle-ci une serviette avec une cuillère et un verre d'eau.

"Bon appétit."

Il n'arrive pas à rester derrière son masque d'indifférence. Il ne peut pas affronter le regard de Kiyoshi. Il souffle.

"Pourquoi tu es là ?"

Il ne sait pas lui-même si 'là' désigne sa boutique ou le Japon, peut-être les deux à la fois. Il voudrait que son magasin soit fermé pour fuir et rentrer chez lui. Mais... Même s'il est marginal, il a un minimum de conscience, il ne peut pas laisser ainsi ses clients ni les mettre dehors.

Kiyoshi constate que la part est généreuse, quelque part ça lui fait plaisir. Oui, cela veut dire, du moins il l'espère, qu'Atsushi le considère un peu comme spécial malgré le temps passé.

Son attitude calme contraste avec celle plus agitée de son ex. Il le connaît sur le bout des doigts, là maintenant il panique. Chose dont il ne voulait pas mais c'est un peu le passage obligé. S'il lui avait annoncé sa venue, sûr que le géant aux cheveux lilas ne lui aurait pas répondu. L'ex pilier de Seirin coupe un morceau avec sa cuillère. La texture est fondante, le coulis appétissant et l'air désemparé du chef pâtissier désarmant. Il prend une profonde inspiration.

"Je suis revenu vivre à Tokyo."

Il regarde autour de lui.

"Ton affaire marche bien, je suis content pour toi, j'ai toujours su que tu réussirais."

Il ne veut pas le braquer en lui disant que la seule raison de son retour est lui, tout simplement.

Atsushi hoche la tête enregistrant l'information. Revenu vivre à Tokyo. Pour combien de temps ? Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il est perdu. Un silence s'est fait dans le salon de thé. Comme si tous les clients, habitués ou non, avaient compris que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. Le silence n'est pas pesant, mais discret. Le chef pâtissier murmure.

"Il y aura pas de fraisier demain."

Il ne sait pas lui même pourquoi il dit ça. Les clients payent et s'en vont les uns après les autres. Sa boutique se vide et son angoisse augmente. Au moins, Teppei a l'air d'apprécier son fraisier. Ils ne sont bientôt que tous les deux. Kiyoshi avec sa serviette toujours autour du cou devant son assiette et lui qui nettoie depuis déjà trop longtemps le même verre.

Kiyoshi ne dit plus rien, autour de lui la salle se désemplit. Le silence s'instaure, pour combler les mots qu'il ne dit pas. C'est peut-être trop tôt.

Atsushi à l'air ennuyé, il faut qu'il fasse un pas en avant mais pas trop non plus. Une fois son gâteau de mangé, le brun se lève dans un grincement de chaise, s'avance jusqu'au comptoir. Ses cheveux sont encore humides de l'averse. Il enlève la serviette, la pose sur un tabouret.

Sa voix grave se fait douce.

"Comment tu vas ? Genre vraiment, Atsushi."

Atsushi frissonne. La voix de Teppei prononçant son prénom a toujours ce même accent de douceur. Il se recule, s'adosse au plan derrière lui et regarde le sol. Il ne sait pas lui mentir. Il hausse les épaules. Comment il se sent ? Il ne sait pas trop lui-même cependant une chose est sûre, il n'est pas à l'aise, il est effrayé et il a envie de fuir. Pourquoi Teppei est là ? Cette question ne le quitte pas. Et puis, il y a cette petite boule de chaleur au fond de son ventre. Un sentiment qui se rapproche de l'espoir, du bonheur peut-être. Et ça ne fait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Pourquoi est-il rentré vivre au Japon ? Pourquoi est-il ici dans sa boutique ? Sa voix lui semble faible quand il lui répond enfin. Il ne sait pas quels sentiments affichent son visage, il espère toujours sa neutralité habituelle mais il n'en est pas sûr. Il a toujours eu l'impression d'être plus expressif en présence de l'autre homme. A moins que Teppei soit simplement plus doué que les autres pour lire en lui. C'est pour ça que c'était tellement facile, si agréable et doux d'être auprès de lui, son aîné ne lui posait jamais sans cesse des questions et malgré tout le comprenait. Tellement reposant.

"Je sais pas... Pourquoi tu es là Teppei ?"

Kiyoshi se lève mais se retient au dernier moment d'avancer vers lui. S'introduire dans son périmètre vital trop rapidement est une mauvaise idée, alors il reste sur place, derrière le comptoir. Il a son air sérieux, grave que peu lui connaissent.

Au fond de lui il appréhende les réactions d'Atsushi, une parole de travers et il se referme comme une huître. Il pèse le pour et le contre. Lui avouer les vraies raisons de son retour ou attendre ? Divulguer quelques indices n'est pas bon non plus, l'autre garçon n'aime pas les situations ambigües mais à trop en dire pourrait le buter. Kiyoshi réfléchit à une vitesse folle, se mord la lèvre et se passe sa grande main sur son visage.

"Si je te dis que je suis revenu parce que je veux rattraper le passé, tu me crois ?"

La petite boule au fond de son ventre grossit. Son pouls s'accélère par l'inquiétude. Kiyoshi n'a pas pour habitude de lui mentir. Alors, il le croit évidemment, mais de quel passé parle-t-il exactement ? Atsushi n'est pas totalement idiot. Il devine le sous-entendu, mais il a peur de se tromper. Il lui arrive trop souvent de ne pas comprendre le second degré, les sous-entendus. Et la boule dans son ventre, il le sait, veut que ce non-dit soit celui qu'il espère. Il plonge son regard améthyste dans les prunelles brunes de son ex-petit ami. Il ne s'encombre pas de métaphore de son côté. Il dit toujours les choses crûment telles qu'elles sont et là, présentement, il a besoin de savoir.

"Tu veux dire... avec moi ?

\- Oui, Atsushi, avec toi."

Il s'interrompt et analyse l'impact de ses mots sur son ex petit-ami. Il lui laisse le temps de digérer, de peser ce que cela implique.

"Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, même si je suis parti loin d'ici. Souvent je me demandais comment tu aurais réagi à telle ou telle situation quand je me trouvais en France. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu t'acclimater à la vie là-bas mais il y a toujours un regret au fond de moi. Ça n'a plus d'importance, ta vie est ici et j'espère en faire encore parti."

Son cœur bat durement dans sa poitrine. Atsushi baisse les yeux. Il réfléchit. Pourquoi il lui parle de s'acclimater à la vie en France ? Il ne comprend pas tout. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Non Teppei ne fait plus partie de sa vie. Peut-il y retrouver une place ? Là est la question.

"Tu es parti... Tu m'as fait mal... Tu reviens, pour combien de temps ?"

Kiyoshi hésite. Il a peur de le froisser mais en même temps autant jouer franc jeu.

"Moi aussi j'ai eu mal Atsushi. Je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois, laissé des messages mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer pourquoi je partais. Tu as fait comme si je n'existais plus."

Il baisse la tête, observant le sol, tout ça est douloureux ; se replonger dans les vieux souvenirs enrubannés de remords.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on se quitte tu sais… Et pour te répondre, je compte rester au Japon. J'ai des entretiens en ce moment, j'attends d'avoir la meilleure offre pour accepter un emploi."

Atsushi réalise. Il n'a jamais vu ça comme ça. Teppei a souffert ? Mais c'est lui qui est parti, qui a choisi de s'en aller. Cette idée le dépasse un peu. Comment peut-on dans la vie faire des choix qui nous font souffrir ?

"Tu... T'en allais... Pourquoi te répondre ? Murochin a expliqué pourquoi... J'ai compris. La bourse tout ça. Je sais que c'était logique. Mais j'avais mal quand même ! Savoir pourquoi m'aidait pas à avoir moins mal !"

Il a haussé un peu le ton. Au bord de la panique, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, se rappeler tout ça le replonge dans un état de détresse similaire. Les sentiments de l'époque refont surface. L'abandon, la trahison, le manque, la solitude. Et le pire pour lui, l'irrationalité de souffrir alors que le départ de Teppei avait une explication claire et précise, compréhensible. Cette fois, sa logique si précieuse l'avait tout bonnement lâchée et ça n'en était que plus terrifiant. Ingérable.

Kiyoshi s'avance lentement vers lui de deux pas, juste assez pour essayer de briser ce mur mais pas trop afin de lui laisser son espace vital.

Il a mal d'entendre quelque part qu'Atsushi s'est plus confié à son ami qu'à lui, le principal intéressé. Il écoute Himuro comme un fervent les sermons d'un prêtre, à croire que le garçon à la mèche détient la sainte parole. Bref, il ne veut pas envenimer la situation, de surcroît il connaît très bien son attachement pour son ami. Mieux vaut se taire. Teppei prend sur lui, comme toujours, il respire profondément, ferme les yeux en se massant l'arrête du nez.

La logique de son ex est somme toute particulière, comment combler le fossé qui les sépare ?

"Me répondre parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on rompe. Me répondre pour continuer à se parler, même à distance. Ça a été brutal, je n'ai pas compris non plus pourquoi tu refusais de m'écouter. Pourquoi une fois que tu as saisi la raison de mon départ tu as continué de faire le mort ? On aurait plus s'expliquer, on n'aurait pas autant souffert…"

Kiyoshi n'a pas l'habitude de montrer ses faiblesses, il aime toujours garder son humeur enjouée, elle sert à soutenir ses camarades, et un peu son moral il faut l'avouer. Mais dans ce cas précis, il faiblit, sa voix fébrile le trahit. Il est désappointé.

Le jeune chef pâtissier discerne ce changement d'humeur chez Kiyoshi. Il comprend qu'il a lui aussi vraiment souffert. Himuro n'a pas expliqué ça. Ou peut-être que si, mais il ne s'en souvient plus. En tout cas, ce n'était pas clair.

"Je savais pas… Murochin n'a pas dit ça. Je suis désolé. Mais… Je sais pas faire… Le téléphone… Parler… Je sais pas faire. Si j'te vois pas… Ça peut pas marcher."

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Sa voix tremble un peu.

Kiyoshi le voit paniquer, tout doit se bousculer dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir il s'avance jusqu'à lui et lui prend les mains fermement.

"Atsushi, regarde-moi. On s'est expliqué là, c'est pas grave. Le passé est comme il est, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je voudrais savoir si tu vas bien dans ta vie actuelle et si… Si je peux de nouveau en faire parti. Je veux dire, comme il te plaira, en ami peu importe mais sache que je ne t'ai pas oublié."

Peut-être que son ton est trop pressant, peut-être qu'il s'emporte, mais il veut le rassurer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les mains de Kiyoshi sont si chaudes. Un long frisson le parcourt. Atsushi se souvient de ces doigts sur son corps. Le géant ressemble à un petit garçon perdu, il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il réfléchit, mais il a beaucoup de difficulté à rester cohérent. La chaleur de Teppei est rassurante et il a envie de s'y fondre pour oublier toute sa peine. Mais c'est lui le responsable de sa douleur. Il est tiraillé. C'est un peu trop pour lui. Il murmure.

"Tu peux revenir manger du fraisier... Demain y'en aura pas, j'ai plus de fraises... Mais tu peux revenir…"

Oui. Il veut revoir Kiyoshi. Un ami ? Plus ? Il ne sait pas encore ça. Parce que Teppei a été le seul à être 'plus' et ça fait longtemps, il ne sait pas s'il saurait encore être plus. Mais il est sûr de vouloir encore sentir sa chaleur, sa présence apaisante.

Les mains du grand brun ne lâchent pas celles du géant. Il est rassuré, énormément rassuré. Murasakibara ne l'a pas envoyé paître, au contraire, implicitement il l'invite à revenir le voir. De son pouce il ose caresser le dos de la main antagoniste en de volutes aériennes.

Atsushi est si mignon comme ça.

Le timbre de Teppei se fait plus velouté.

"Avec plaisir, je reviendrai demain goûter tes autres pâtisseries, du moment que c'est toi qui les fait, je sais qu'elles seront toutes délicieuses."

Atsushi sent le rouge lui monter aux joues à ce compliment. Il hoche la tête doucement.

"D'accord. Demain. D'accord."

Kiysohi s'écarte à regret, rompant le contact entre eux. Il serre ses doigts contre ses paumes, comme pour remplacer le froid qui s'insinue entre eux. Retrouver même l'espace d'un instant fugace, la chaleur de son ex le chamboule. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter et lui par la même occasion, il a envie de tellement plus... Recoller les morceaux de leur histoire. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas trop tard. Si ça l'était, Murasakibara l'aurait envoyé sur les roses, or il lui a donné son accord pour qu'il revienne. Teppei n'insiste pas plus, heureux de cette entrevue. Il recule de deux ou trois pas.

"Bien, compte sur moi, je vais te laisser. Je suppose que tu as des tas de choses à faire pour ta fermeture. Passe une bonne soirée Atsushi, à demain."

Il passe le pas de la porte, encore une fois, la sonnette retentit dans un bruit agréable, doux. Le cœur léger, il s'en va en se hâtant de prendre un taxi, dehors la pluie tombe mais il s'en moque. Son cœur se réchauffe en pensant que tout est encore possible…

Le tintement de la clochette et la porte se referment doucement. Atsushi glisse lentement au sol. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Teppei est vraiment de retour ? Il tremble un peu. La boule de chaleur a explosée et se répand dans tout son corps. Oui. Il est content. Et il revient le voir demain. Il a promis. Il y a toujours une petite angoisse mais si Kiyoshi vient demain, s'il tient cette promesse il sera vraiment très content. Il est impatient et à la fois un peu effrayé. Demain. Demain est un autre jour. Demain il le verra encore et lui proposera de revenir encore le jour suivant. Oui. Et le jour d'après aussi. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur le visage détendu du géant, heureux.

Le lendemain, le pâtissier est pour une fois content de se lever. Exceptionnellement, il regrette que sa boutique n'ouvre que l'après-midi. Il est impatient. Et quand enfin son salon de thé est ouvert depuis une heure, l'angoisse remonte. Teppei va-t-il venir ? Tenir sa promesse ? Il n'a pas de fraises, mais ce matin il a fait une tarte aux pommes, un fondant au chocolat et un financier rien que pour lui. Son ex-petit ami aime aussi ces trois pâtisseries. Son assiette est prête et n'attend que lui. Il n'y a pas foule et quand Atsushi tourne trop en rond à l'attendre, il va vérifier dans l'arrière cuisine que les gâteaux qui lui sont réservés n'ont pas bougé. Il ne regarde pas son téléphone de toute façon, ils n'ont pas échangé leurs numéros. Derrière son comptoir, il attend.

La journée est longue. Extrêmement longue et fatigante. Kiyoshi, habillé d'un costume chic, arpente les rues de la capitale et enchaîne les entretiens. Il se répète encore et encore sur son parcours, ses motivations. C'est interminable. Il affiche son sourire étincelant à tous les recruteurs, il en aurait presque mal à la mâchoire. Il n'a pas pris la peine de manger à midi, ayant un énième rendez-vous pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Il se fait tard quand il sort du dernier _building_ , sa montre lui indique presque dix-sept heures. Kiyoshi souffle de lassitude, de soulagement et relâche la tension accumulée. Il peut enfin s'octroyer une pause méritée. Il est impatient de revoir l'objet de sa venue ici. Atsushi doit l'attendre, ne lui ayant pas précisé à quelle heure il passerait. Pas le temps de se perdre dans les transports en commun, il interpelle un taxi, donne l'adresse du salon de thé pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Pendant le trajet il répond aux messages de ses amis qui lui demandent comment se sont passés ses entretiens.

Une vie à rebâtir, avec son lot d'incertitudes, d'inconnus. Atsushi fait parti de cette équation à double inconnu. On ne sait jamais comment il va réagir, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Le cœur de Teppei bat la chamade mine de rien. C'est comme un premier rendez-vous galant. Pourtant ils ne sont plus adolescents, emportés par la ferveur d'un sport ou l'adrénaline d'un championnat. Non, c'est totalement différent.

Le taxi se gare, en sortant, Teppei se dit qu'il a un mur à abattre, encore une fois, mais les défis ne lui font pas peur. Il entre par la porte vitrée au logo rose bonbon. Il y a peu de monde, tant mieux. Le jeune homme se dirige vers la même table qu'hier et adresse un bonjour sonore au chef pâtissier.

"Que me conseille le chef aujourd'hui ?"

Le géant à la tignasse mauve se retourne. Il avait perdu un peu espoir. Aucune heure n'avait été convenue, mais à trente minutes de la fermeture il n'y croyait plus. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à envoyer des messages à Kuroko. Peut-être que Teppei a un travail. Ils n'en ont pas parlé. Il le regarde quelques instants sans bouger, encore un peu surpris de le voir là. Il passe en cuisine pour prendre l'assiette qu'il lui a réservé et qui l'attend depuis le matin. Il prépare aussi un thé au jasmin pour accompagner les pâtisseries. Il s'approche de la table avec son plateau chargé et pose devant Teppei sa commande.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas…"

Oui. Il a eu peur de s'être bercée d'illusions. Il n'y a pas de reproches dans sa voix, juste un léger tremblement qui trahit l'angoisse qu'il a ressenti et son soulagement. Il regarde autour de lui. Il y a encore quelques clients. Des habitués pour beaucoup qui le regardent curieusement, ce colosse inébranlable qui semble pour une fois si agité.

"Tu peux rester... un peu ?"

Il a des questions à poser. Beaucoup de questions. Mais en présence de ses clients, il ne pourra pas parler à son ex-petit ami naturellement, comme il l'a toujours fait, sans retenue, sans calcul, en restant simplement lui, parfois un peu trop franchement et souvent très maladroitement. Il a appris à mesurer ses paroles depuis qu'il tient cette boutique, mais souvent il n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il veut de cette manière. Il n'aime pas travestir ses pensées. Ses paroles parfois très brutes peuvent blesser, mais ceux qui le connaissent savent que ce n'est pas intentionnel. Atsushi est comme un enfant, il ne maîtrise pas l'empathie. Il peut être blessant, mais quand il aime quelque chose ou quelqu'un c'est sans compter et il se donne entièrement avec une confiance absolue.

"Oui, bien sûr voyons... Je me doutais que tu allais m'attendre mais j'avais des entretiens toute la journée, et je n'ai pas pu te joindre pour te prévenir."

Kiyoshi se sent bien ici, bizarrement. Cet établissement ressemble tellement à son ex, c'est sûrement la raison. Et puis il est là, distant mais pas trop, car dans ses non-dits le grand brun y devine des demandes implicites. Alors il reste. Pendant que les derniers clients sirotent et mangent leurs boissons-collations, il a tout le loisir de détailler l'attitude du titan. Qui croirait que cet homme puisse faire montre d'une grande patience pour concocter de délicieuses pâtisseries élaborées aussi facilement ? Lui qui a une grosse tendance à perdre patience justement. Les gens paient puis quittent enfin le salon de thé. Il se retrouve seul, en tête à tête avec Atsushi et une boule d'inconfort grandit dans son ventre, d'un coup. Après toutes ces années, leur relation n'a pas changé et en même temps si, totalement. Ils ont évolués.

Il subsiste la question. Celle qui le brûle de l'intérieur, qui dévore sa curiosité : Est-ce qu'Atsushi a un nouvel amant ? L'a-t-il remplacé ?

Teppei est nerveux, il se triture les doigts, en dessous de la table, son pied martèle le sol dans un tic incontrôlé. La discussion va devenir sérieuse.

"Atsushi…"

Sa voix se fait plus forte, toutefois des trémolos trahissent son anxiété.

"Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ?"

Le géant repose le chiffon qu'il a en main. Discuter, ici ? Oui c'est bien. Il appréhende un peu de se retrouver seul dans son minuscule appartement avec Teppei. Il a beaucoup de questions, et sa boutique est un endroit où il se sent bien, à l'aise mais qui reste suffisamment neutre pour conserver une certaine distance rassurante. Il ferme la porte de la boutique à clé et rejoint enfin Kiyoshi. Il s'assoit face à lui. Il retire le tissu qui lui protège les cheveux et les dénoue. Ils encadrent son visage et glissent sur ses épaules.

"C'est bien que tu sois là."

Kiyoshi a l'envie soudaine de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur lilas. Ils ont grandis. D'aucuns diraient que Murasakibara se néglige, c'est probablement vrai, en fait il se moque tout simplement de son apparence, ce n'est que secondaire. Cette simplicité a toujours plu à Teppei. Il pose son menton dans le creux de sa paume en l'observant, appréciateur. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

"Ça te va bien les cheveux un peu plus longs, j'aime beaucoup."

Atsushi n'est habituellement pas sensible aux remarques sur son physique, mais les compliments de Teppei lui font toujours plaisir bizarrement, même s'il ne le laisse qu'à peine paraître par un regard légèrement fuyant. Il prend une inspiration et lâche toutes ses questions d'un coup.

"Tu cherches quoi comme travail ? T'es marié ? T'as des enfants ? Tu habites où ? T'es vraiment rentré pour de bon ?"

Kiyoshi reste en apnée pour lui quand il débite son flot de questions. Il se met à rire. Un rire franc sans moquerie aucune. Machinalement il met sa main sur la sienne qui est posée à plat sur la table.

"Alors dans l'ordre : je cherche un poste dans tout ce qui est organisation d'événements sportifs, non je ne suis pas marié, ni en couple d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas d'enfants, je vis à l'hôtel pour l'instant, et oui, je ne repartirai plus du Japon."

Une fois ses réponses de faites, il souffle un grand coup.

"Atsushi, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, je veux dire comme avant... Mais si tu ne veux pas, en ami ça m'ira très bien."

La main de Kiyoshi est chaude sur la sienne. Atsushi la regarde fixement, intégrant ses paroles, son cœur s'affole un peu. Il secoue sa tête, ce n'est ni un oui ni un non. C'est juste un besoin de chasser toutes ses idées noires.

"Tu pars plus…"

Il retourne sa main sous celle de Teppei et enroule ses longs doigts autour de son poignet. Il se penche pour poser sa joue contre le dos de la main de l'homme qui de sa simple présence fait à chaque fois voler en éclat toutes ses certitudes. Ses doigts serrent fort le poignet, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'échappe.

"Promets-le-moi…"

Sa voix est basse, suppliante.

Kiyoshi est ému par ce geste. Il sait qu'Atsushi ne le fait pas sans raison, sans ressentir quelque chose de vrai, de sincère, n'aimant pas le contact avec les autres il se sent d'autant plus chanceux.

A son tour il ose un autre rapprochement, sa main se pose sur sa tête, ses doigts glissent dans ses mèches lavande, ils s'entremêlent dedans. Ses cheveux sont doux, comme autrefois. Teppei n'a plus la force de parler, lui aussi murmure d'une voix brisée.

"Je te le promets Atsushi. Je resterai ici, à Tokyo."

Atsushi reste silencieux un long moment appréciant le contact de cette main douce dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai il n'est pas tactile avec n'importe qui. Habituellement, il se porte bien mieux sans contact physique. Mais le contact de Teppei, sa chaleur, sa présence sont tellement différentes de tous les autres. Sa proximité lui manquait infiniment. Deux petites larmes de soulagement glissent de ses yeux. Il souffle d'une voix apaisée.

"Reste... Ce soir... S'il te plaît…"

Le géant veut garder cet homme près de lui, pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras. Quelques baisers peut-être, mais surtout, surtout pouvoir le sentir contre lui, dans sa présence réconfortante.

Le soupire de Kiyoshi se fait entendre, tant par soulagement que par émotion. Il ne rêvait même pas d'autant, quand il avait décidé de franchir la porte du salon de thé. C'était inespéré.

Sa main se fraie un chemin entre les cheveux parmes jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il cajole gentiment. Il se penche un peu, juste assez près pour apprécier la tiédeur du souffle d'Atsushi mourir sur sa peau.

"Pour tout de dire je n'espérais pas que tu me le proposes après tout ce qui c'est passé, mais... Je suis heureux, j'accepte ton invitation, je veux rester vers toi."

Il avait envie d'ajouter "pour toujours", cependant s'abstint. Le moment se manifestait magique, il ne voulait pas le gâcher par des paroles superflues.

Le pâtissier hoche la tête.

"Tu m'as manqué... Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles tout de suite... Je veux entendre ta voix, sentir ton odeur... Et... Tes caresses."

Les yeux clos, il apprécie le contact de cette main qui cajole sa nuque.

L'ex fondateur du club de Seirin craque. Comment résister à cette innocence et ce franc parlé désarmant ?

Il continue de caresser la nuque de son ex, s'attardant sur ses cheveux fins à la base.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, chaque jour je pensais à toi tu sais...

\- Raconte-moi…"

Atsushi se redresse et se lève. Il n'a pas lâché la main de son visiteur revenu de France et l'entraîne avec lui prenant dans sa main libre le plateau avec l'assiette et la tasse de Kiyoshi qu'il pose dans l'arrière cuisine en passant. Sans lâcher un seul instant Teppei il éteint les lumières et le conduit dans son minuscule chez lui. Il s'excuse.

"C'est pas très grand… Mais ça me suffit."

Un espace d'un mètre par deux pour l'entrée, une petite marche qui mène dans la pièce principale. Sur la droite en enfilade les toilettes puis la salle de bain qui dispose tout de même d'une baignoire japonaise et d'une machine à laver. De l'autre côté du mur de l'entrée, la kitchenette en face, le lit dissimulé derrière un paravent, un _kotatsu_ au milieu de la pièce et deux coussins au sol, une armoire et c'est absolument tout ce que contient le minuscule appartement du chef pâtissier. Sur le mur de gauche, une grande baie donne sur un petit balcon sur lequel une table et deux chaises sont disposées. Enfin Atsushi lâche la main de Teppei quand la porte se referme derrière eux. Ils sont un peu à l'étroit, deux géants dans la petite entrée.

Kiyoshi rit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Mon premier appart à Paris n'était pas plus grand que le tien…"

Il observe l'endroit, oui c'était petit surtout pour un géant comme Atsushi. D'ailleurs il se demande comment il fait pour tenir dans un lieu aussi minuscule mais étrangement l'atmosphère qui s'y dégage est simple bien qu'intimiste. On s'y sent bien.

"Cet endroit te ressemble… Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie en France ? Ça risque d'être long, on en a pour la nuit."

Ils ont retiré leurs chaussures et Atsushi le précède dans la pièce. Il hausse les épaules.

"Ça me va. Et puis aussi… Pourquoi tu pensais à moi…"

Ils s'assoient autour du _kotatsu_ avec du thé. Murasakibara encercle Teppei de ses jambes et enroule ses bras autour de lui, comme il le faisait si souvent avant quand il venait le voir à Tokyo. Il se collait à lui, en silence laissant juste ses mains libres pour qu'il puisse travailler. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, prêt à l'écouter.

Kiyoshi ferme les yeux, appréciant ce contact comme avant. Il retrouve leur complicité même si le temps les a éloigné. Ici il n'a pas de prise. Atsushi le colle, sa chaleur l'inonde, il caresse ses cuisses doucement.

"Parce que je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Je n'ai pas eu d'explications, ça c'est terminé de façon brutale et même si j'ai tenté de t'oublier, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Tu vois, je suis ici avec toi. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'expliquer, pourquoi tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance."

Toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit Atsushi écoute attentivement Teppei lui raconter la France. Il s'endort bercé par le son de sa voix et ses douces caresses.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Teppei court tout Tokyo pour trouver un emploi et un logement. Enfin de journée, il passe à la boutique d'Atsushi parfois après la fermeture mais le pâtissier est toujours là à l'attendre. Ils montent dans l'appartement du géant aux cheveux mauves et dînent ensemble, puis Teppei rentre avec le dernier train. Petit à petit, les inquiétudes de Murasakibara disparaissent. Il est plus quémandeur des attentions de son aîné et de son contact.

Aujourd'hui Teppei s'est mis sur son trente et un et ce n'est pas à cause d'un énième entretien d'embauche. Il réajuste ses boutons de manchette dans la salle de bain de son nouvel appartement. Il a tout prévu. Il n'ira pas à la pâtisserie d'Atsushi plus tôt. Non, il doit aller chercher quelques petites choses pour la soirée qu'il a prévu. Même si son ex – l'est-il encore après leur réconciliation ?- n'apprécie pas les surprises, il prend le risque.

Il sait de source sûre, à savoir Kuroko, que ses amis lui préparent une soirée d'anniversaire pour le week-end, ce qui lui donne carte blanche pour ce soir, date officielle de son jour de naissance. Cette soirée, il a envie de la passer en tête à tête avec son nounours au cœur de guimauve. Il espère instaurer le rapprochement qui les liera de nouveau.

Atsushi chantonne en préparant ses gâteaux. Il est de meilleure humeur ces temps-ci, moins grognon et las. Tatsuya dit que c'est parce qu'il est heureux de voir Teppei. Oui c'est vrai. Il aime le voir tous les jours. Même si une chose le turlupine depuis un moment. Kiyoshi a dit l'aimer encore. Pourtant il ne l'a pas embrassé une seule fois. Or Atsushi appréciait énormément que Teppei l'embrasse et même qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Jusque là ça ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué tout ça. Mais avec son _senpai_ à côté, il était impatient de goûter de nouveau ces plaisirs. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Ils n'en ont pas parlé mais comme cadeau d'anniversaire il aimerait bien un baiser de Teppei, voire plus. Les souvenirs de leurs étreintes brouillent son cerveau et réveillent son désir. Il se secoue pour ne plus y penser et se concentrer sur la confection de ses derniers desserts avant l'arrivée de ses clients. Toute la journée il reçoit les attentions de ses habitués pour son anniversaire. Ça lui fait un peu plaisir, mais il a surtout hâte de voir Teppei franchir sa porte.

Kiyoshi n'a pas envoyé un seul message à Atsushi de la journée, entretenant le mystère, pourtant ça le démangeait mais il préférait lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de visu, et puis pourquoi pas, entamer le dernier rapprochement. Il se dépêche, avant d'aller à l'appartement du géant il doit faire encore quelques courses, qui, il l'espère, le raviront.

Il se rappelle exactement des goûts et plats préférés de Murasakibara. Il a décidé de prendre un de chaque à emporter et de les déguster seul à seul. Et surtout, oui surtout ne pas oublier de prendre le dessert, pour une fois, ça ne sera pas lui le chef pâtissier…

Atsushi s'impatiente. La boutique est fermée, il est remonté dans son appartement et Teppei n'est toujours pas là, il commence à bougonner. Pour son anniversaire, il aurait au moins pu faire un effort pour venir plus tôt... Mais peut-être qu'après tout ce temps, il a oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Il soupire. Il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : dévorer les lèvres de Teppei. Il est impatient d'assouvir son désir de sentir son corps brûler de plaisir sous les assauts de son _senpai_. Il avait dû manger un truc bizarre pour être aussi obsédé ce soir. Non. En réalité quand Teppei lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs du sexe, il était rapidement devenu accro.

Kiyoshi – ménageant son petit effet – arrive les bras chargés de paquets vers dix-huit heures précisément, sachant que le jeune homme à l'appétit gargantuesque mange à cette heure là. Il n'attend pas une minute de plus, possédant un rythme alimentaire précis. Il sonne sur son portable, attendant devant la devanture, seul accès à ses appartements privés.

Atsushi se redresse aussitôt et ne prend pas la peine de répondre pour aller ouvrir à Teppei. Il est un peu surpris en le voyant.

"Tu avais encore un entretien aujourd'hui ?!"

Il est beau comme ça. Il tend la main pour l'aider à porter ses sacs en ajoutant.

"Ça te va bien.

« Merci, c'est gentil."

Il entre et lui en donne quelques uns.

"En fait non, j'ai terminé mes entretiens, j'ai plusieurs propositions je crois que je sais laquelle je vais accepter."

Il le suit jusqu'à ses appartements

"Ah oui ? Laquelle ?"

Il pose les sacs. Il oublie bien vite sa question pour en poser une plus urgente.

"Ça sent bon! C'est... Huh…"

Oui. A l'odeur Atsushi devine le contenu des sacs.

"Tu t'en souviens…"

Il est surpris mais content. Et un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Kiyoshi ne peut que sourire d'un sourire éclatant en voyant la mine de petit garçon réjoui d'Atsushi. Il pose ses sacs et s'avance doucement jusqu'à lui, ses deux mains prennent son visage en coupe. Son visage se rapproche du sien, il en a trop envie depuis le début. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment, peut-être que le jeune homme va le repousser, à vrai dire il s'en fiche. Rien ne compte à part son parfum sucré qui envahit son sens olfactif. Teppei ose enfin poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, un seul baiser appuyé mais aérien en même temps.

"Joyeux anniversaire Atsushi."

Puis il revient à la charge en approfondissant le baiser, retrouvant le goût de ses lèvres.

Atsushi le laisse faire et contribue avec passion à l'échange. Sa grande main vient se glisser sur la nuque de Teppei. Il rompt le baiser pour murmurer.

"Merci…"

Kiyoshi le gratifie d'encore quelques baisers éparses sur ses joues, son nez, son front. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à son cou.

"Je t'ai rapporté tous les plats que tu aimes. Par contre, pour le dessert j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop pointilleux vu que tu prépares les meilleurs gâteaux de la ville, mais je les ai pris dans un restaurant de renom."

Sa grande main caresse toujours sa nuque, de nouveau la chaleur du désir réchauffe son corps. Atsushi se colle à son aîné, qui ne peut pas ignorer son érection. Il murmure un peu timidement, pour être sûr, parce que vraiment il en a envie. Une fois qu'il aura fini de manger, ça va l'obséder. Il veut la confirmation de Teppei, qu'il a les mêmes projets que lui, ce baiser de bon anniversaire est en tout cas un bon espoir.

"Ce sera parfait… T'façon mon dessert… Ce sera toi…"

Kiyoshi mordille le lobe de son oreille, son bassin se colle au sien, ravi de voir l'effet qu'il produit.

"Tu comptes me dévorer ? J'ai toujours su que tu avais un appétit insatiable mais je te préviens, il va te falloir la nuit entière pour le faire."

Sa main coulisse jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il masse fermement.

"C'est une invitation alors ?

\- C'est plus qu'une invitation. Parce que… Je serais très très triste que tu refuses."

Le géant offre une moue boudeuse à son vis à vis.

"Tu sais que j'ai toujours craqué quand tu fais cette tête là !"

Il caresse sa joue tendrement.

"Tu serais partant pour qu'on reprenne là où on est resté ?

\- Non. J'veux plus te voir que… De temps en temps… Tous les jours… Tous les jours j'veux te voir."

Kiyoshi se retrouve bête, sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Il le regarde étonné en papillonnant des yeux.

"Quoi… Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux… Qu'on vive ensemble ? »

Atsushi fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant, il ne pensait pas forcément à vivre ensemble, vraiment simplement à le voir tous les jours.

"Oh… Oui. Ce serait peut-être plus simple. Comme ça je serais sûr de te voir tous les jours."

Kiyoshi le serre fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux lavande, il chuchote tout bas, ému.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on cherche un nouvel appartement près de ton salon de thé. Je ne te laisserais plus partir Atsushi, sache-le."

Ses doigts accrochent quelques mèches de cheveux puis il prend sa bouche en otage et l'embrasse avec toute la fougue qu'il a en lui. Et la fougue de Cœur d'Acier se révélait aussi puissante que sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout d'un match, sauf que là, le mur inébranlable s'abattait tout seul.

"Bon, et si on les mangeait ces plats avant qu'ils ne refroidissent ?"


	7. (Himuro) une tarte aux noix de pélican

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 30/10/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMURO !

Un couple pas du tout original cette fois ! Mais avec lequel nous n'avons pas souvent l'habitude de jouer toutes les deux :)

Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Ce petit challenge est vraiment chouette pour nous inviter à découvrir de nouveaux personnages !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires :) Nous sommes ouvertes à la critique !

 _Et sinon, nous avons fini nos Writober (un texte par jour pendant tout le mois d'octobre) ! N'hésitez pas à découvrir le résultat sur nos comptes respectifs si ça vous dit et à un laisser un petit commentaire ^^ il n'est jamais trop tard !_

 **Remerciements :** Peri pour accepter ce challenge… Qui va nous prendre l'année ! XD C'est trop fun !

Et merci Futae pour le rappel j'avais zappé que c'état aujourd'hui ^^ J'aurai posté en retard sans toi :p

 **NdP** : le mois d'octobre nous a achevé avec deux anniversaires et le Writober mais nous avons survécus. J'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour ce couple tout doux… On espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je pense que Kuro va m'achever d'ici la fin de l'année, mais je suis consentante c'est bien ça le pire !

* * *

 **Et je te ferais exprès un gâteau aux noix de pélican**

 **.**

 **Premier anniversaire**

 _Himuro Tatsuya_

Cette année, son anniversaire est plutôt calme. Revenu au Japon au printemps, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il le fête sans les décors d'Halloween. Il s'en est toujours plaint, mais aujourd'hui ça lui manque. Il est seul pour le fêter, et il n'y a même pas cette ambiance de fête si particulière. En vrai, il aime Halloween et les bonbons. La sonnette de son appartement retentit. Il va ouvrir avec étonnement sur deux membres de son équipe de basket.

— BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Himuro est surpris. Très surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Les deux jeunes hommes le poussent dans son appartement en riant.

— Himuro-kun ! Faut te changer les autres vont pas tarder !

— Pas tarder de quoi ?

— Ben on vient fêter ton anniv évidemment ! T'as un frigo où on peut mettre ça ?

Himuro les laisse s'installer et va rapidement s'habiller. Quand il revient, les deux basketteurs sont en train de décorer son appartement de quelques guirlandes et ballons. On sonne une nouvelle fois et trois autres membres de l'équipe entrent eux aussi les bras chargés de vivres et de cadeaux. Le jeune homme au visage si impassible habituellement, affiche un léger sourire et son cœur se réchauffe. Il a des coéquipiers en or, ils se sont tous concertés pour ne pas le laisser fêter son anniversaire seul. On sert les boissons, on commence à grignoter. Himuro se demande si Murasakibara le géant de l'équipe va venir. Il adore ce garçon un peu différent. Il est d'humeur changeante, mais il le trouve attendrissant. Il suffit de savoir le brosser dans le sens du poil pour qu'il soit obéissant. C'est devenu un peu son job dans l'équipe aujourd'hui de gérer le géant. Et cette tâche ne lui déplait pas. Oui vraiment, il espère que Murasakibara sera là aussi ce soir.

La sonnette retentit encore une fois. Himuro se lève, ce ne peut-être que lui. Il ouvre en souriant. Murasakibara est là, son visage las comme d'habitude, un paquet de bonbon ouvert dans la main et la bouche pleine.

— Désolé Muro-chin… Je voulais t'offrir mes bonbons préférés mais j'avais trop faim, je les ai mangés. Tiens, bon anniversaire.

Himuro rit de bon cœur et accepte le paquet de bonbons entamé de bonne grâce. Finalement, Halloween ne lui manque pas. Il est juste content, vraiment, que le géant soit là.

.

 _Murasakibara Atsushi_

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Himuro. Enfin Muro-chin, comme aime à l'appeler Murasakibara.

Indolent la plupart du temps, le géant de Yosen se moque royalement des obligations, des fêtes et des autres. Ce n'est simplement pas sa priorité. Sauf… Sauf cas exceptionnel. Dans ces cas l'on peut placer Akashi, Kuroko et les autres miracles mais surtout son ex capitaine qui continue de le suivre de loin. Depuis toujours il a besoin de son opinion, c'est même lui qui prend les décisions de sa vie.

Ça c'était avant comme on dit. Depuis qu'il étudie à Akita, une autre personne prend une importance capitale dans son quotidien. Un garçon discret de prime abord néanmoins sûr de lui. Naturellement, son nouveau partenaire de jeu a pris la place de guide. Sans s'en formaliser, Atsushi remet sa confiance ainsi que sa destinée entre les mains de ce garçon énigmatique. Il ne sait pas la teneur de ses sentiments à son égard, seule certitude : quand son coéquipier n'est pas là, un grand vide s'infiltre dans son être.

Atsushi s'est demandé toute la veille au soir si se rendre à sa fête d'anniversaire était une bonne idée. Est-ce qu'il a envie d'y aller ?

Une petite moue chiffonnée anime son visage impassible. Il n'aime pas la foule, les soirées bondées. Bon d'accord, là en l'occurrence il ne va y avoir que des gens qu'il connaît dont ses camarades de basket. En vérité il souhaiterait ne passer cette soirée qu'en compagnie de Muro-chin. Avec lui, il se sent bien. Le garçon au grain de beauté ne pose pas des tonnes de questions débiles, ni ne le traite comme un gosse ou un monstre. De plus il n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place quand il le faut. Et Atsushi a besoin de limites parce que personne ne lui en donne jamais. Bref.

Oui bref, Atsushi s'est demandé toute la veille au soir s'il devait aller à la fête de son ami. Et pour une fois, ô miracle, il n'a pas eu besoin de téléphoner à Akashi afin d'obtenir un éclairage sur son comportement à tenir. La réponse est déjà gravée au fond de son cœur.

L'adolescent présente un regard déterminé devant le _combini_ du quartier. Il va y aller finalement. Non seulement il va le faire mais aussi offrir un cadeau qui compte beaucoup pour lui : une édition limitée de ses friandises préférées, des _nerunerunerune_ au _candy corn_ , exclusivement pour Halloween et pour son Muro-chin.

 **.**

 **Deuxième anniversaire**

 _Himuro Tatsuya_

Le nez de Murasakibara se frotte contre son ventre. Himuro ouvre les yeux en souriant, les cheveux mauves lui chatouillent les flancs. Tendrement, les lèvres douces du pivot se posent sur sa peau, elles remontent entre ses abdominaux jusqu'à son sternum le faisant frémir et elles viennent embrasser sa bouche. Une langue caressante en dessine le contour pour y accéder. Himuro accède à cette tendre demande et vient cajoler la langue amie de la sienne.

Murasakibara aime les baisers, comme il aime les sucreries. C'est un gros nounours tendre qui apprécie qu'on le cajole. Il a souvent l'air d'un enfant capricieux, mais il sait aussi être tellement attentif. Himuro gémit. Murasakibara aime les baisers et il les fait bien.

— Bon anniversaire Muro-chin.

— Merci Atsushi.

Himuro sourit et plonge son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur lilas.

— Il faut qu'on se prépare Atsushi. On a cours aujourd'hui…

— J'ai pas envie. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, que nous deux.

Il fait glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. Ils sont si doux, le geste l'apaise toujours et Atsushi adore ça.

— Ce n'est pas très raisonnable… ça veut dire sécher l'entraînement aussi…

— Oh mais c'est pas grave ça. Et pis j'en ai pas besoin, je suis déjà assez fort comme ça et toi aussi.

Murasakibara commence à faire voguer ses grandes mains sur son corps. Le géant semble si innocent et pourtant, il est très gourmand en matière de jeux à l'horizontal. Et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Il était doux, attentionné et patient. Il avait été parfait, quand il l'avait aimé pour la première fois, qui était aussi la première fois tout court pour Tatsuya. Ses doigts glissent sur lui, connaissant par cœur les zones sensibles de son corps. Un soupir d'extase s'échappe de sa gorge. Il abandonne. Atsushi a gagné. Pour son anniversaire, il va se laisser cajoler.

.

 _Murasakibara Atsushi_

Muro-chin est beau quand il dort. Il est beau aussi quand il sourit. Il est encore plus beau quand il a ce petit air intriguant. En fait il est beau tout le temps. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'Atsushi l'aime, oh non.

Ça ne s'explique pas, l'amour.

Ça se vit.

Atsushi profite de ce moment matinal pour admirer les traits endormis de son chéri. Il ne voit jamais ses deux yeux, ça l'énerve. Alors de sa grande main, il écarte délicatement les cheveux de jais qui entravent son doux visage. Dommage, ses paupières sont closes, Atsushi ne peut profiter de la couleur exceptionnelle de ses pierres de lune. Elles sont si translucides, comme si la lumière les pénétrait de l'intérieur. C'est bizarre.

Le géant s'ingénie à picorer la peau sans imperfection de son homme, d'abord sur son ventre, puis sur ses pectoraux. A son contact, ses tétons se dressent, petits bonbons rosés façonnés pour son plaisir. Mais il n'est pas l'heure. Une sucrerie mille fois plus tentante l'appelle ; ses lèvres charnues n'attendent plus que d'être goûtées. Atsushi connaît leur saveur unique, presque sucrée. C'est doux les lèvres d'un homme, le sien en fait. Il ne peut résister à l'envie de les presser contre sa bouche, ordonnant implicitement à l'endormi de se réveiller.

Muro-chin ouvre enfin les yeux, les deux puisque les doigts du jeune homme à la chevelure parme retiennent la mèche gênante. L'autre sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches. Il est beau même au réveil, chiffonné de la nuit passée.

— Il faut qu'on se prépare Atsushi. On a cours aujourd'hui…

— J'ai pas envie. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, que nous deux.

A son tour il sent des doigts glisser le long de ses cheveux.

— Ce n'est pas très raisonnable… ça veut dire sécher l'entraînement aussi…

— Oh mais c'est pas grave ça. Et pis j'en ai pas besoin, je suis déjà assez fort comme ça et toi aussi.

Égoïste, il veut simplement profiter en tête à tête et sous la couette de sa journée avec son homme. Comme ça, personne d'autre ne l'accaparera. Car sûr qu'avec son anniversaire, Muro-chin recevra encore un monticule de déclaration d'amour de la part de toutes les filles du lycée et Atsushi n'aime pas partager, c'est bien connu. Pour l'heure, il laisse sa main parcourir le grain de peau lisse et admire l'éclat sombre qui tâche peu à peu le regard sélénite de son amant.

.

 **Troisième anniversaire**

 _Himuro Tatsuya_

Le bip du réveil le tire de son sommeil. Il fait des études de droit, suivant sa voie pour être avocat. Cette année particulièrement importante est la plus difficile. C'est cette certitude qui l'aide à surmonter son absence. Ainsi, Atsushi étant de l'autre côté de la planète, il a tout son temps pour travailler, sans la distraction de préférer être avec lui plus qu'en présence de ses bouquins. Au contraire étudier l'empêche de penser au manque. Il s'assoit dans son lit les coudes pliés sur ses genoux relevés. Depuis sept mois il ne l'a pas vu. Ils essaient de se joindre par téléphone ou vidéo quotidiennement. Mais ça ne remplace pas la présence physique de l'autre. Encore cinq mois. C'est si long. Il est sept heures au Japon, minuit là où vit son chéri. Habituellement c'est le soir que Murasakibara lui manque le plus, mais ce matin est spécial. Ensemble depuis la deuxième année de lycée, six ans maintenant, chacune de ces années Atsushi était là pour le réveiller en douceur pour son anniversaire. Il soupire et se lève. Il faudra attendre midi pour avoir un petit message de son géant et vingt-trois heures pour entendre sa voix.

La journée passe. Les camarades étudiants le lui souhaitent bon. Son visage toujours si inexpressif le sauve. Parce que non cette année, il n'est pas joyeux son anniversaire. A midi, son cœur se réchauffe un peu quand il prend l'appel vidéo de Taiga lui aussi à l'autre bout du monde, mais dès l'écran redevenu noir il se sent plus seul que jamais sans son meilleur ami et son amoureux à ses côtés.

Vingt-trois heures enfin, il attend son appel avec impatience. Il décroche à la première sonnerie. Il veut se montrer fort toujours pour ne pas faire culpabiliser Atsushi. Le géant ne voulait pas partir c'est lui qui l'y avait poussé. La France était une opportunité en or et ce n'était qu'un an n'est ce pas ? Mais aujourd'hui c'est impossible, à peine le visage de son aimé apparu, ses yeux s'inondent et débordent sur ses joues.

— Muro-chin, pleure pas, j'aime pas te voir triste. Cinq mois c'est pas beaucoup, on fêtera ton diplôme ensemble. Et je te ferais exprès un gâteau aux noix de pélican, ceux que tu préfères.

— Pécan, Atsushi, c'est pécan.

C'est nerveux. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Qu'il aime son géant, qu'il a envie de la chaleur de ses bras. Mais cette petite maladresse, tellement lui, réchauffe un peu son cœur.

.

 _Murasakibara Atsushi_

Atsushi n'aime pas la France. Il n'aime pas le stage où il travaille. Il n'aime pas en fait être séparé des gens qu'il aime.

En vérité c'est faux, il adore travailler dans un palace cinq étoiles auprès de grands chefs pâtissiers. Il aime l'effervescence dans les cuisines lorsqu'il doit dresser les assiettes, ça lui rappelle les fins de matchs intenses. Il aime la gastronomie de ce pays, découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, sauf que sans Muro-chin, les délicieux gâteaux ont moins de goût parce qu'il rêverait de les partager avec lui. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas quitter le Japon. C'est loin la France en plus il ne connaît personne là-bas. Seul pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demandait comment faire.

Parfois il s'en veut d'être parti. Un an c'est long mine de rien même si son fiancé dit le contraire. Il sait qu'il travaille dur de son côté pour obtenir son diplôme, alors Atsushi fait la même chose du sien. Il se donne à fond afin d'être le meilleur.

Heureusement qu'Internet offre la possibilité de se parler à l'autre bout du monde, sans ça sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas tenu un mois, éloignés de la sorte.

Rien que d'entendre la voix douce de son amant le sermonner lorsqu'il ronchonne l'emplit de bien être. Le voir aussi ne serait-ce que par écran interposé, réchauffe son cœur refroidi. Son cœur de glace loin de sa source de chaleur. Atsushi esquisse des demi-sourires qui en disent long. Il voit parfois les cernes sous les yeux gris, un masque d'assurance fissuré en dedans par le manque. Il remarque la voix qui tremble un peu mais ne dit rien.

Atsushi ne sait pas réconforter, et puis ça leur ferait plus de mal que de bien, à tous les deux.

Fébrile devant son écran d'ordinateur, son attention braquée sur la fenêtre de la messagerie instantanée, il attend le cœur battant.

Vingt trois heures précises, il peut enfin appeler son Muro-chin. Cette année est la première fois qu'ils fêtent leurs anniversaires respectifs séparés. Il voudrait le serrer dans ses bras. Le visage tant aimé apparaît. Aussitôt il se couvre de larmes, les yeux couleur de schiste s'humidifient, s'inondant de perles salées.

— Muro-chin, pleure pas, j'aime pas te voir triste. Cinq mois c'est pas beaucoup, on fêtera ton diplôme ensemble.

Pour une fois, ça sera lui le pilier de leur couple, soutenant son amant dans les replis de son chagrin. Il se force à sourire, timide ébauche de réassurance.

— Et je te ferais exprès un gâteau aux noix de pélican, ceux que tu préfères.

— Pécan, Atsushi, c'est pécan.

Le garçon au grain de beauté rit noyé dans ses larmes, effet réussi, enfin en partie.

 **.**

 **Quatrième anniversaire**

 _Himuro Tatsuya_

Un bras qui pèse sur son dos. Un baiser léger posé sur son épaule. La caresse de longs cheveux font frissonner sa peau. Quelques mots pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire murmurés à son oreille. Il soupire de bonheur en remerciant son amoureux dans son sommeil. Le poids de son grand corps quitte le lit. Himuro sourit et referme les yeux, il se rendort bientôt bercé par la musique de l'eau coulant dans la douche.

Les _calls_ client, les réunions avec les associés du bureau, les fouilles dans les textes de lois s'enchaînent comme tous les jours. Mais Tatsuya a le cœur plus léger que d'habitude. La promesse d'une jolie soirée en amoureux. Il parvient à quitter le cabinet vers dix-neuf heures trente. Il prend un taxi pour rentrer au plus vite. Atsushi l'attend. Le véhicule file dans la ville, son regard se perd dans le vague, la nuit tombante et les lumières de Tokyo. Il monte enfin dans l'ascenseur qui ouvre ses portes sur le palier de leur appartement. Il pose sa main sur la poignée. La petite étiquette juste sous l'œilleton du panneau de bois indique Himuro-Murasakibara. Ca lui fait toujours plaisir de la voir là. Il entre dans leur logement, une douce musique se fait entendre et une bonne odeur emplit ses narines. Son petit ami est un vrai cordon bleu, même s'il s'est spécialisé en desserts et sucreries. Il desserre un peu sa cravate en quittant la petite entrée après s'être déchaussé. Il rejoint la cuisine où il le trouvera probablement. Son géant est affairé, ses longs cheveux mauves noués en un chignon rapide. Il s'avance, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et se colle à lui.

— Atsushi… ça sent bon.

— Attends encore dix minutes, j'ai pas terminé.

Tatsuya sourit. Il embrasse son dos et glisse ses mains sous son _t-shirt_ , caressant les flancs et les abdominaux bien dessinés de son homme, qui malgré sa gourmandise inégalée a toujours un corps de rêve. Il l'entend grogner et il se retourne dans ses bras faussement mécontent du dérangement. La bouche d'Atsushi vient enfin happer la sienne avec délice.

 _._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi_

Les gens disent que Murasakibara est paresseux, qu'il se laisse vivre, qu'il se fiche de tout et de tout le monde.

Les gens ne le connaissent pas.

Atsushi se moque de ce que pensent les autres. Il ne perd pas de temps à leur répondre, le consacrant aux personnes qui comptent pour lui.

Muro-chin reste sa première priorité dans sa vie. Il n'hésite pas à retrousser ses manches afin de concocter de bons petits plats en son honneur, toutes occasions confondues. Et là c'en est une de taille : son anniversaire.

Ils sont installés depuis des années maintenant ensemble, le train-train quotidien forge leur amour au fil des jours. Jamais le colosse ne s'ennuie de cette routine, au contraire, elle le rassure, le cadre chaque seconde de son existence dans une machinerie bien huilée.

Atsushi ne sait pas dire « je t'aime », malgré l'intimité qu'il partage avec son homme, ces mots n'arrivent pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Peut-être est-ce pour compenser, il le traduit avec des actes.

Tous les ans, pour l'anniversaire de Muro-chin, il libère sa journée. Tout se passe toujours de la même façon. Il attend que son compagnon parte travailler, lui fait un bisou en guise d'au-revoir puis il va au marché acheter des produits frais. Une fois revenu à l'appartement, il s'affaire toute la fin de matinée et l'après-midi à mijoter de bons petits plats, les préférés du beau ténébreux. Il ne voit pas les heures passer, occupé et concentré. Dans ces moments là, personne ne doit le déranger. Même pas Akashi, attention. On ne rigole pas avec l'art culinaire. Atsushi met un réveil sinon il louperait l'heure d'arrivée de son homme. Une heure avant, il range, nettoie, dresse une belle table avec décoration et bougies. Oui, Murasakibara sait se faire raffiné. Grâce à sa relation il a su s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Puis il va se faire tout beau.

Alors quand ses habitudes sont chamboulées par l'arrivée inopinée de son amant, le géant bougonne un peu, oh juste pour la forme. La cuisine est son terrain de jeu, il n'aime pas quand on vient empiéter sur ses plates bandes. Oui mais c'était sans compter sur la fourberie touchante d'Himuro qui le serre dans ses bras et le câline tendrement. Atsushi se retourne en grognant, aussitôt qu'il voit cette bouche appétissante, il ne résiste pas à l'envie de la capturer entre ses lèvres.

 **.**

 **Cinquième anniversaire**

 _Himuro Tatsuya_

Les pleurs lui vrillent les tympans. Himuro gémit. Trois fois cette nuit, il n'en peut plus, il veut dormir. Il entend du bruit dans le salon, du mouvement et des chuchotements. Les cris du bébé se taisent alors qu'une voix de baryton fredonne. Il soupire de soulagement et se rendort.

Une main se glisse dans ses cheveux. Un petit corps chaud est blotti contre lui et gazouille. Des lèvres charnues se posent sur son front. Tatsuya ouvre les yeux sur ceux mimosas de son mari. Un sourire étire ses lèvres qui viennent se poser sur les siennes avant de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Une petite main frôle son épaule. Himuro tourne la tête pour regarder le troisième protagoniste de cette scène.

— Bonjour Kaoru.

Le bébé agite ses petits bras, il a tout juste un mois et demi. Les deux hommes sont fatigués. Il ne fait pas encore ses nuits et leur demande une énergie folle mais ils ont tant attendu d'accueillir cet enfant au sein leur foyer. Himuro se redresse et se glisse dans les bras de son mari s'installant sur ses genoux. Il caresse sa joue tendrement et l'embrasse.

— Je t'aime Atsushi.

— Moi aussi Muro-chin.

Le sourire de son géant l'envoûte. Il dessine le contour de ses lèvres de son pouce et repose une nouvelle fois les siennes contre elles. Il fait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs qu'il aime tant et les entortille autour de ses doigts. Il le cajole, profitant d'un petit instant à deux, apaisé par les petits bruits rassurants émis par le petit être allongé au milieu du lit. Puis, il se retourne et vient prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Atsushi pose sa main sur le ventre du bébé, elle est si immense qu'il pourrait le bercer avec elle seule. Il sourit. Il est fatigué, épuisé mais heureux. Aujourd'hui, il a trente-cinq ans, un mari aimant et un enfant ravissant.

.

 _Himuro Atsushi_

Si un jour on avait dit à Himuro Atsushi, le détenteur du marteau de Thor, le mur inébranlable de Teiko, l'arbre aux racines millénaires de Yosen qu'il serait papa, il aurait écrasé l'imprudent qui aurait osé émettre une telle absurdité. Sur le champ en prime.

Comme quoi, les miracles existent…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il tient le petit Kaoru dans ses bras, si frêle, si friable soumis à sa puissance, il ne voit pas sa vie autrement. Ses pleurs ne le mettent pas en colère, non, ils l'angoissent parce qu'il n'en comprend pas toujours la raison. Le géant voudrait l'apaiser, ne plus le voir s'époumoner de la sorte. Il a l'impression que son bébé pourrait suffoquer d'une seconde à l'autre, tout rouge, hoquetant de chagrin. Atsushi ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. Son mari lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour rien, que les nourrissons ont besoin de se faire la voix, qu'ils n'ont pas forcément mal quelque part.

Seulement l'homme aux cheveux lilas n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. N'écoutant pas son Muro-chin, il s'empresse de bercer le petit être afin de le calmer, lui signifier sa présence. Tendrement, comme s'il était constitué de cristal, il le cale contre son torse, entre son immense bras, sa tête posée sur son biceps et de son autre main il masse son ventre.  
Il ne pensait pas aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que son mari mais force était de constater que ce fait s'avérait faux. Aujourd'hui deux personnes sont entrées dans son cœur de glace qui a totalement fondu avec les années, le remplaçant par un nuage de guimauve. Il ne changerait rien à son quotidien. Surtout pas lorsque son fils s'endort en grognonnant et que son homme le cajole gentiment, entremêlant ses doigts fins dans ses mèches lavandes. Il a absolument tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré, même sans s'en douter.


	8. (Haizaki) Haizaikicchi arrête

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 2/11/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAIZAKI !

Ouah ! Celui-là il est mega long ! Promis on va essayer de faire plus courts la prochaine fois ! :)

Voilà un couple, un peu original et qui nous a bien plu ! Une dynamique sympa entre les deux ! Et des personnages que j'ai beaucoup appréciés ! J'avoue… C'est déjà très long et… j'aurai aimé aller encore plus loin ! Mais y'a un moment il faut savoir s'arrêter !

.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en review !

.

 _Désolée si certains passages sont un peu 'flous' et s'il y a beaucoup de fautes… Nous avons été prises de court (on s'est mélangé les pinceaux dans les dates et nous pensions avoir une semaine de plus pour finir… on fera un update plus tard)._

 **Remerciements :** Merci Peri ! On en a sué pour celui-là ! XD

 **NdP** : Je suis heureuse d'avoir incité Kuro à divaguer sur ce couple malsain au départ mais qui finalement ne l'est pas tant que ça.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est le premier texte qui m'a filé autant de stress et de maux de tête, ah oui carrément ! On croyait avoir plus le temps, surtout qu'au départ on voulait faire court… (la bonne blague). Bref je redis ce qui a été dit mais j'ai vraiment kiffé écrire sur eux. Ce recueil est un gros challenge et de travail au final, mais on le fait par plaisiiiir ^^

* * *

 **Haizakicchi arrête où je viens te botter le cul moi-même**

 **.**

Kise n'en revient pas. Il est là, devant son écran de téléphone sans réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas possible, en fait il rêve et tout va s'effacer comme par magie. Il va se réveiller c'est certain.

Il vient de se disputer pour la énième fois avec Aomine, son mec.

Depuis trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble, ils en ont eu des altercations mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Là tout est différent.

Kise pince sa lèvre inférieure, ravalant les sanglots qui menacent de sortir. Sa main tremble, son corps est parcouru de spasmes. Le choc se manifeste à son cerveau, comprenant que oui, c'est bien fini pour de bon. Ils se sont dit des choses horribles, reprochés ce qu'ils gardaient chacun au fond de leurs cœurs. Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est la façon qu'Aomine a eu de garder son sang froid comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Peut-être que le basané en a ras-le-bol depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait que ça : l'étincelle qui ferait flamber leur relation, trouver un prétexte pour rompre. Kise ne sait pas. Kise ne comprend pas d'où est-ce que leur dispute est partie et pourquoi elle a dérivé si loin. Il reste planté au milieu de son salon, son téléphone dans la main, sa respiration hachée entre deux sanglots ravalés. Les mots de son petit-ami tournent en boucle dans son esprit :

« _Ryōta, il vaut mieux se quitter, j'en peux plus de tout ça. J'en ai ma claque, ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Restons-en là, on arrive plus à se supporter_ ».

Son ton sans émotion, sec demeure gravé dans sa mémoire. C'est ce qui fait sans doute le plus mal, qu'il ait cogité dans son coin pendant des semaines, qu'il ait pris sa décision seul avant d'en parler avec lui. Aomine ne regrette pas. D'habitude ils s'expliquaient dans des cris, des éclats de voix, des pleurs même, mais là rien. Au début si, le brun a élevé le ton pour le baisser aussitôt comme si tout était joué d'avance. Il a sauté sur l'occasion pour annoncer leur rupture. Et Kise ne s'en remet pas, l'événement est trop frais. De rage, il s'essuie les yeux et fonce sur ses comptes personnels. La colère l'emporte sur la tristesse, pour le moment, la masquant parce que c'est plus facile à gérer. Au moins lorsqu'on éprouve ce sentiment, on est vivant, on a l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. Alors Kise déverse son ire sur _Instagram,_ expose sa peine cachée derrière une indignation magistrale. Probablement qu'inconsciemment il espère toucher la sensibilité d'Aomine et aussi recevoir le soutien de ses amis. Une fois seul avec lui-même, Kise s'effondre en larmes, trouvant refuge dans son lit. Son lit vide désormais de la chaleur de son homme, de ses baisers, de ses câlins.

Kise ne réalise pas vraiment, il ne le reverra plus. C'est définitif, demain matin il se réveillera sans lui et les jours d'après. Comment faire face au manque, comment vivre sans son amour ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui restent sans réponses…

 **.**

"Hm… Hm…

\- Nan mais tu m'écoute là Haizaki ?"

Le brun baisse le regard sur son collègue.

"Je t'entend."

L'autre sourit et reprend son monologue. Shōgo soupire et tire sur sa cigarette avec plaisir. Ouais la clope c'est de la merde mais n'empêche ça fait tellement de bien de prendre sa dose de nicotine. Il regarde sa montre encore cinq minutes. Et l'autre parle toujours, il l'entend déblatérer oui. Il l'entend. Mais il n'écoute pas. Laissant les mots glisser sur lui, sans les saisir au vol. Il en a rien à foutre des histoires de cul de son collègue. D'ailleurs, ce soir il devrait passer dans ce bar, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas tiré son coup. Enfin le moulin à paroles retourne prendre son service. Il s'assied sur ses pieds en fumant sa cigarette pensif. Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il le sort et consulte les dernières notifications des réseaux sociaux qu'il suit. Enfin suivre est un bien grand mot, il ne s'intéresse qu'à quelques rares comptes. Il ne s'est inscrit sur certains d'entre eux que poussé par ses rares amis, il y est plus voyeur qu'actif. Il a notamment découvert le compte _Instagram_ de Kise Ryouta. Kise c'est une connaissance du collège. Ils ont joué dans l'équipe de basket ensemble, enfin pas longtemps… C'était avant qu'il ne se fasse virer de l'équipe au profit du blond justement.

A l'époque, il était un gamin un peu paumé, avec de mauvaises fréquentations. Le basket il aimait vraiment. Mais il avait aussi une confiance en lui ridicule. Et à l'adolescence ça se payait cher, il s'était forgé une carapace de méchanceté et d'indifférence. Il savait qu'il avait mérité de se faire virer de l'équipe, quelque part il l'avait cherché. Quand Kise était arrivé, beau, rayonnant et un talent indéniable il avait eu peur. Peur de perdre sa place, ses amis. Il était déjà _borderline_ mais était à peu près apprécié et respecté par les autres joueurs jusque là. Mais quand Kise a débarqué il a dépassé les bornes justement. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe, sachant où aboutirait ses actes : à l'éviction. Et ça n'avait pas raté. Il avait eu ce qu'il recherchait, une porte de sortie, celle des lâches. Il n'avait pas eu à jouer sa place au basket, ce qui n'aurait fait que prouver son infériorité et mit plus à mal encore sa confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas eu le cran d'avouer sa défaite et quitter le club la tête haute non.

Aujourd'hui, il est un adulte et il a quelque peu mûrit. Beaucoup mûrit en fait. Il regrette ses agissements de l'époque. Il a suivi de loin l'évolution de ses anciens coéquipiers, par les réseaux sociaux dont plus particulièrement celui de Kise, et il envie leur amitié dont il aurait pu faire parti s'il n'avait pas jouer au con.

Il lit le dernier message de Kise. D'abord surpris, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire ensuite. Même s'il a perdu sa place dans l'équipe à son profit… Kise est celui qu'il préfère. Sa spontanéité, sa bonne humeur, son optimisme à tout épreuve. Des fois, il se sent comme un grand frère attendri devant les frasques de son petit frère adoré. Des fois aussi, il est de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foi et il a juste envie de lui refaire le portrait. Il a mûrit, beaucoup mais pas tant que ça non plus. On se refait pas comme on dit. Mais globalement, les petits _posts_ _fluffy_ , dignent des bisounours qu'écrit quotidiennement le blond le font sourire et le mette de bonne humeur. En fait, ne faisait exception que ceux où il parle de sa relation avec Aomine Daiki qui somme toute revenaient un peu trop fréquemment à son goût. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est bien d'Aomine dont il s'agit dans les derniers posts du blond. Mais ils ont rompu. Et y'a pas à dire pour lui c'est une super bonne nouvelle qui le met de bonne humeur. Non mais sérieux ils n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble ces deux là. Et puis, Kise est mieux libre. Oui c'est ça. Libre. Il a besoin d'être libre pour rayonner. Ah oui, Kise est _gay_ et même si au début ça l'avait un peu, choqué, finalement il s'y est habitué et à bien y réfléchir il ne le voit pas du tout au bras d'une fille.

Il se relève de bonne humeur après cette nouvelle et retourne dans la boutique pour reprendre son service. Il bosse de nuit dans un combini de son quartier. Ça paye bien en nocturne, surtout qu'il a une prime pour son _look_ de délinquant. De nuit avoir un mec de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et tatoué derrière le comptoir rassurait beaucoup les autres collègues et dissuadait les petites frappes de venir faire des conneries. Il n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux depuis le lycée, gardant ses tresses qui lui confèrent un air plus dur. Ça lui convient bien. La nuit il y a nettement moins de clients c'est bien plus tranquille et de toute façon, il a une vie très solitaire. Le social c'est pas trop son trip et il garde une réputation qui lui colle durement à la peau.

 **.**

Aomine n'est pas revenu, ni ne l'a contacté depuis…

Ça fait bientôt une semaine que Kise reste prostré dans sa chambre, sous sa couette. Il s'est mis en arrêt maladie, il ne peut pas voler dans cet état. D'ailleurs il n'est plus capable de rien.

Il ne se douche même plus tous les jours. Manger, encore moins, cela ne sert à rien. Les aliments ne passent pas et surtout son estomac les rejette aussi sec. Autre chose qui montre que le jeune homme va mal est le fait qu'il ne _surfe_ plus sur ses réseaux sociaux, ou juste pour vérifier si Daiki lui a envoyé un message. Et puis le _stalker_ un peu, même si c'est honteux de se l'avouer, alors Kise ne se résigne pas à regarder la vérité en face. Dès qu'il voit sa photo de profil ou un de ses _posts_ , les larmes coulent toutes seules le long de ces cils sans fins. On lui a toujours dit qu'il possédait des yeux de chat. Daiki aimait bien les lui embrasser lorsqu'ils se câlinaient après avoir fait l'amour. Encore un souvenir douloureux parmi la farandole qui danse dans son esprit depuis leur rupture.

Ça fait trop mal. Le blondin décide d'éteindre son téléphone de désespoir, au moins s'il ne voit plus, il arrête la course du temps et son ex ne continue pas son chemin sans lui. Malheureusement il loupe aussi les messages de soutien de ses amis, de ses sœurs et d'autres plus importants…

 **.**

Le brun se laisse tomber sur son fûton tout habillé. Il n'a même pas le courage de se doucher. Il vient de bossé quatorze heures d'affilées à cause des collègues en arrêt maladie. Il prend quand même son téléphone, pour regarder l'état de ses réseaux sociaux. Il cherche des nouvelles de Kise pour ne pas l'avouer. Souvent, le blond envoie des jolies photos de ses nombreux voyages puisqu'il est pilote de ligne, mais… Depuis une semaine rien. Plus aucune nouvelle. Sûrement, en vacances avec son chéri. Haizaki n'imagine pas une minute que ses deux anciens coéquipiers ne soient pas réconciliés. C'est quand même super étonnant que Kise n'ait rien posté depuis une semaine. Même en vacances habituellement il n'arrête pas. Quelque part, épier la vie du blond, lui donne l'illusion d'être proche de lui, de le connaître un peu et de se sentir moins seul. Il soupire et laisse tomber son téléphone avant de remonter la couverture sur sa tête et de s'endormir rapidement.

"Shōgo ! Réveille-toi !"

Les mots secs sont accompagnés d'un coup de pied dans ses côtes.

"'Tain… T'es obligé de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ? Laisse moi dormir."

Ishida dégage la couverture qui le recouvre encore.

"Bouge toi ! Fais moi du café !"

Haizaki grogne mais finit par se redresser.

"T'es vraiment relou. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Du café j'viens d'le dire."

Haizaki lui jette un regard noir.

"J'ai pas le droit de v'nir prendre de tes nouvelles ?! J'viens juste prendre le p'tit dej et te tenir compagnie. Si je venais pas t'aurais aucune visite."

Ishida a raison. Mais Haizaki se passe bien de ses visites. Il est solitaire. Il n'a littéralement pas d'amis. Mais il le vit bien. Il va bosser, il discute avec ses collègues, joue un peu aux jeux vidéos et dort. Pas de prise de tête, vie tranquille. Ça lui suffit. Il se lève en soupirant et s'enferme dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher, alors qu'Ishida s'est déjà installé devant la console.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Cela fait trois semaines que Kise est arrêté. Il n'a pas le courage de reprendre, de revoir ses collègues, les hôtesses, les clients, faire semblant que tout va bien et assurer. Surtout ça. Devoir rester des heures de vol concentré alors que sa tête est remplie de Daiki ne fait pas bon ménage avec son métier. Il va se reprendre. Il le faut. Oui, ça va aller mieux.

Il a rappelé tous ses amis qui s'inquiétaient de n'avoir plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Il est inactif sur le net. Première mondiale. Momoi l'a gentiment prévenu qu'il était invité avec les ex joueurs de la Génération des Miracles à participer à un évènement en leur honneur. En effet, le directeur du collège Teikō organise une rencontre entre eux et la nouvelle équipe victorieuse du championnat de cette année. La relève est assurée. Quelque part ça fait un petit peu mal, la nostalgie l'envahit. Cette époque révolue lui manque. En ce temps là tout semblait facile, sans prise de tête. Son seul souci était de savoir quoi mettre comme tenue pour faire chavirer les filles… Et Daiki, un peu. Tout le ramène inexorablement à ce type trop basané, pff. Momoi a insisté vu les nombreux messages reçus, plus les autres. Les mains tremblantes, espérant voir _son_ message parmi la quantité astronomique, le blond les lit avec attention. Akashi aussi le somme de venir mais avec diplomatie attention. Kuroko lui a envoyé des émoticônes de chats et de chiens, il craque, c'est sa faiblesse.

Que doit-il faire ? Il va tomber sur Daiki – avec un peu de chance il ne se pointera pas – et devra faire comme si de rien n'était. Jouer les insouciants, rire et amuser la galerie alors que la plaie reste béante en son cœur. Mais s'il n'y va pas les autres s'inquiéteront encore plus, et puis il ne peut pas rester coupé du monde toute sa vie. Peut-être que ça sera un bon moyen de tirer une croix définitivement sur leur relation, comme une thérapie de choc. Kise souffle devant son téléphone et le jette sur son lit, s'allongeant de tout son long, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne sait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas quoi faire.

La première fois que Nijimura lui a parlé de cette invitation, Shōgo a rit. Pas moyen qu'il aille à une rencontre d'anciens à Teiko. Et puis, il ne faisait pas parti de la génération des miracles lui. Mais alors que son ancien capitaine lui propose une nouvelle fois. Il hésite. C'est toujours silence radio sur les réseaux sociaux de Kise. Et il commence à être vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il devient. Il s'était habituée à suivre sa vie au quotidien. L'idée de le voir au bras d'Aomine le tente moyen, mais il a quand même envie de comprendre pourquoi ce soudain abandon.

"Ok. J'en suis."

Il range son téléphone et finit sa cigarette avant de reprendre son service.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Pourquoi il a accepté sérieux ? Il est devant les grilles du collège et ce n'est pas plaisant non. Il n'a pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs de toute cette période. Le collège, le lycée. Non. Il n'a pas aimé. C'était la guerre à la maison, l'envie de tout casser de tout détruire. Il avait une telle haine en lui à l'époque. Il s'est beaucoup calmé. Surtout depuis qu'il vit seul. Ne plus voir la tronche de ses parents tous les jours a été une vraie bénédiction pour sa santé mentale. Bon, il est toujours aussi associable et impulsif, ce qui lui vaut encore quelques ennuis, mais globalement il se tient à carreaux. Et se retrouver aujourd'hui devant ce bâtiment est définitivement désagréable.

Haizaki s'avance malgré tout. Il porte un jean brut et un chemise noire. Il a essayé de rester sobre et de dissimuler au mieux ses tatouages. Il n'a pas retiré ses piercings par contre, faut pas pousser non plus. Il n'est pas et ne sera jamais un mec bien sous tous rapports.

Devant les grilles du collège les souvenirs affluent. Kise se revoit adolescent signé des dizaines d'autographes à ses fans, se faire engueuler par Nijimura pour son retard, sortir entouré de ses amis après les cours et filer au centre commercial. Il se demande vraiment ce qu'il fabrique là. C'est trop tôt, il ne tiendra pas devant tout ce monde. Pour l'occasion – et pour donner le change – il s'est vêtus d'habits décontractés mais ultra-tendances, comme d'habitude. Toujours à la pointe de la mode.

Une chose est sûre : il est content et impatient de revoir leur tout premier capitaine, plus les remplaçants qui les soutenaient sur les bancs.

Kise inspire profondément, faisant le plein d'air dans ses poumons, lui donnant le courage d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Tête haute, le blondinet s'avance dans la cours et même s'il n'a plus son ancienne renommée d'idole, les gens continuent de le regarder quand il passe près d'eux. Il fait encore de l'effet, ça le rassure. Oui, Kise a besoin de briller dans les yeux des autres, d'obtenir une reconnaissance sinon il n'a pas l'impression d'exister. Il arrive enfin dans le grand gymnase, décoré pour l'occasion de cette cérémonie. Il n'a jamais aimé ce titre pompeux de « Génération des Miracles » bizarrement. Kise scrute les alentours afin de repérer d'éventuelles connaissances…

Une main dans la poche, l'autre autour d'un verre, il se tient un peu en retrait. Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Les miracles le regardent avec méfiance et Kise n'est même pas là. Aomine est présent lui, une bière à la main. Il a l'air plutôt en forme. La présence de Kagami est par contre très étonnante, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Haizaki observe discrètement le groupe et réalise. Le géant aux cheveux rouge est venu avec Midorima. Tout comme Murasakibara est venu avec l'autre américain. _C'est la fête de la tarlouze ici dis donc._ Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls en couple. Il est évident que l'ancien As de Teiko est aujourd'hui avec son ombre. Donc, Aomine et Kise ne se sont pas rabibochés ? C'est pour ça que le blond fait le mort sur les réseaux sociaux et qu'il n'est pas présent ce soir ?

Il serre son verre un peu fort et le carton commence à protester. Connard d'Aomine faire ça à Kise. Le pilote semblait tellement amoureux, il doit être au fond du trou le pauvre. Surtout qu'il s'est barré pour un de leur ami commun. Et pas n'importe lequel, il lui semble que Kuroko et Kise sont très proches. Shōgo ne connaît pas les blessures du coeur, il n'a jamais été amoureux. Mais se retrouver au fond du trou ça il connaît. Il plaint Kise. Il s'est vraiment attaché à lui mine de rien à le _stalker_ sur Instagram comme ça. C'est bien parce que voir sa gueule lui manque qu'il est là d'ailleurs. C'est juste de l'envie, de la jalousie. Kise vit une vie de rêve. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent. Ça doit être bien moins rose depuis quelques temps.

Kise distingue enfin quelques uns de ses amis. A sa grande surprise Midorima ose s'afficher avec Kagami, qui l'eut cru ? Ils entretiennent une liaison plutôt discrète, les deux ne sont pas adepte de l'étalage de leur vie sur la place publique. Il décide d'aller les rejoindre mais d'abord il va se servir un verre au bar.

Il aperçoit Nijimura qui discute tranquillement avec Akashi, il va les saluer. Leur ancien capitaine n'a pas changé, seulement ses traits qui se sont durcis au fil des ans. Comme prévu ses amis s'inquiètent car l'impérieux Empereur s'enquit de sa personne. D'ailleurs c'est étrange se dit le beau blond, ce dernier semble le retenir. Il lui parle plus que d'habitude comme s'il voulait accaparer son attention. Les minutes défilent et Kise le trouve de plus en plus bizarre… Au loin Kagami lui fait signe. Kise esquisse un sourire entendu et prend congé d'Akashi. Tout en s'éloignant, ses pensées s'éparpillent dans tous les sens. Arrivé à hauteur du nouveau couple une aura calme émane d'eux. C'est relaxant.

"Hey Kise, je suis content que tu sois venu ! lâche Kagami en le tapant dans le dos.

— Oui, je me suis dit que ça serait bien de tous vous voir et revoir les anciens."

Son sourire factice s'agrandit pour masquer le mal qui le ronge. Parce que clairement non, il ne voulait pas vraiment venir.

"Fais attention à toi Kise, ce n'est pas un jour fructueux pour les Gémeaux."

Tout en parlant, Midorama glisse dans sa poche un sachet de tisane qu'il sait être son objet porte bonheur du jour. Sur le coup le pilote ne comprend pas, se disant que l'ancien _shooter_ veut sans doute le réconforter. C'est sa manière à lui et tout le monde s'y est fait.

"Merci, c'est gentil à toi Midorimacchi mais ça va.

— Tu as une mauvaise mine tout de même. Tu dors correctement ?"

Sa question directe le désarçonne, une moue contrariée se forme sur son visage. Il souffle quand son petit-ami le reprend.

"Kise doit être fatigué, à cause des décalages horaires et de ses vols, c'est normal.

— Oui, c'est ça, répond péniblement Kise."

Encore un mensonge. Il ne peut s'épancher sur la véritable raison de ses belles cernes violettes, ni de son teint pâlichon. Mettons ça sur le compte de son métier.

Il a vu Kise arriver. Il comprend tout de suite le manège de ses amis qui essaient de détourner son attention d'Aomine et Kuroko. Il observe le blond. Il affiche un sourire tellement faux qu'il ne trompe personne. Il est livide. Il a visiblement maigri. Il n'y a plus d'éclat au fond de ses prunelles. Quelle tristesse un être si étincelant habituellement. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il devrait rire. Se moquer. Ouais. C'est un peu ce qu'on attend de lui. Être celui qui se réjouit du malheur des autres. Mais ils n'ont jamais compris que ça ne le réjouissait pas, il n'aimait juste pas le bonheur des autres car il le renvoyait indéniablement à son infortune. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas heureux. Mais il n'est pas malheureux non plus. Il ne ressent plus le besoin de détruire le bonheur des autres dont il est jaloux. Alors présentement, il n'a pas du tout envie de rire devant ce soleil éclipsé. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, même quand Nijimura lui serre un autre verre.

"Shōgo ! Merci d'avoir répondu à l'invitation.

— Hm… Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir…"

Kise parle un long moment avec Kagami et Midorima, sans le vouloir, ou plutôt si, il cherche désespérément dans cette foule une silhouette familière. Une qui se veut élancée, nerveuse et dont le propriétaire possède des cheveux couleur de la nuit. Un peu à l'image de son caractère ténébreux. Mentalement le pilote s'autoflagelle, il se fait plus de mal que de bien, à quoi servirait de le voir franchement ?

Aomine le saluerait, lui parlerait mais juste sur un ton amical, point. Cependant ses yeux ne peuvent quitter leur recherche intensive.

Soudain il le voit. Tout s'arrête autour de lui et en lui. Son cœur semble ne plus battre l'espace d'une demi-seconde, sa respiration se bloque, un pincement fort se forme dans sa poitrine et les sanglots remontent dans ses si jolis yeux. Non ce n'est pas possible, il ne voit pas ce qu'il est en train de voir. C'est une illusion fomentée par son cerveau fatigué, il n'a pas assez dormi, oui c'est ça. C'est forcément ça. Kise pince sa bouche afin de calmer les tremblements de ses lèvres parce qu'il ne peut accepter l'évidence qui découle de ce spectacle ahurissant. Aomine est là-bas, tenant Kuroko à la taille, proche, très proche. La main mate passe et repasse sur les hanches du plus petit dans des mouvements tendres.

Kise se prend une énorme claque, en fait non, cela s'apparente plus à un coup de poing dans la gueule, soyons franc. Il ne comprend pas, tout va vite dans son esprit. Des milliers de théories, de films s'y forment.

 _Depuis combien de temps entretiennent-ils une liaison ? Est-ce qu'elle a commencé quand ils étaient encore ensemble ? Aomine l'a-t-il quitté pour le passeur ? N'attendait-il que cette occasion ? Qu'a Kuroko de mieux que lui ?_

C'est très bizarre cette sensation de blanc, de vide dans son esprit en même temps gorgé de milliers de questions. La situation tourne au ralenti mais aussi dans une danse folle. Kise ne réfléchit pas, dans un autre contexte il aurait fait un scandale mais là non, tout semble bloqué en lui. Il reste pétrifié sur place devant cet échange inconcevable. Il doit tourner les talons, il doit s'en aller de là au plus vite. Le blond aimerait bien si seulement ses jambes lui obéissaient. Il ne peut que constater le malheur de sa vie qui fout le camp.

Haizaki voit précisément l'instant où Kise comprend pour Aomine et Kuroko. Instantanément, le blond arrête de parler, tout son corps semble cesser de vivre, plus un mouvement, plus un battement de cil, plus un frémissement de muscle. Rien. Kise paraît hors du temps. Shōgo n'écoute plus du tout Nijimura à présent. Totalement concentré sur le jeune homme éteint qui semble plonger dans des ténèbres plus profondes encore.

"Shōgo !"

Haizaki sort de sa triste contemplation pour reporter son attention sur son ancien capitaine qui l'entraîne pour discuter avec un autre ex membre de l'équipe dont il ne se souvient plus du nom. Il discute un moment avec eux, enfin il les écoute parler vaguement, dit deux trois mots pour donner le change, mais tout ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il s'ennuie. Et l'ennui chez lui n'est pas bon non plus, c'est le moment où il peut commencer à être désagréable. Il s'excuse, pour éviter de dire des choses regrettables et s'éloigne de ses deux anciens camarades pour se rapprocher du buffet. Il grignote un truc. Il ne voit plus Kise. Il a dû partir. Il devrait en faire autant franchement. Il n'a vraiment rien à foutre ici. Il a fait sa B.A. Il est l'heure de partir. Et comme Haizaki reste Haizaki. Il ne peut pas partir les mains vides. Il prend une bouteille de champagne sur le buffet la planque sous sa veste et rejoint les sanitaires.

Il entend des sanglots venant d'un cabinet dont la porte est entrebâillée. Pas une seule seconde il pense à quelqu'un d'autre, Kise n'est pas rentré finalement. Devant la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir comme un réflexe, il hésite un peu. Pourquoi il est là au fond ? Il n'a pas parlé à Kise depuis des années. Jamais il n'a commenté la moindre photo que le beau blond a pu poster sur les réseaux sociaux, l'observant de loin sans jamais interférer. Alors que compte-t-il faire à présent ? Ils ne sont même pas amis, au mieux de vieilles connaissances, au pire Kise le déteste pour tout ce qui a pu se passer au collège et au lycée. Pourquoi a-t-il envie d'intervenir ? Il s'est attaché à lui à force de le suivre dans l'ombre tout ce temps. Kise le déteste peut-être… Il fait demi-tour.

Mais peut-être pas… Et lui, il aime la fraîcheur de Kise, le suivre sur les réseaux sociaux était réconfortant. Il est vrai, franc, simple et d'une telle joie de vivre qu'après l'avoir longtemps détesté parce que envié. Il en est venu à l'apprécier. Il a compris que le bonheur de Kise n'était pas inné, mais qu'il se le construisait chaque jour par son optimisme et son sourire. Et lui qui est incapable d'être heureux trouve ça admirable et enviable et ça forçait son respect.

Haizaki s'apprête alors à faire quelque chose de remarquable. Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait dans sa vie auparavant, offrir une main tendue à quelqu'un en souffrance. Il est un peu gêné de s'immiscer comme ça, si Kise s'est planqué c'est bien parce qu'il veut que personne ne le voit. Mais il est personne alors il ouvre doucement la porte. Kise est assit par terre le visage caché entre ses bras sur ses genoux relevés. Il s'accroupit, pose une main sur ses cheveux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça, il a eue envie de le toucher, pour le réconforter peut-être ou parce qu'il se demande depuis longtemps qu'est ce que ça ferait de caresser ses cheveux blonds. Sa voix éraillée par la cigarette est calme sans aucune animosité, plutôt de la compassion. Il pose la bouteille de champagne devant lui. C'est tout ce qu'il a pour l'aider alors.

"Ça fait pas de miracle… Mais ça soulage parfois un peu... Rentre chez toi. T'as le droit d'être malheureux… Un peu… Enfin pas trop longtemps hein ?! Le bonheur te va mieux."

Il se relève. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se montrer compatissant. Il est un peu gêné d'avoir dit ça, c'est un peu sortit tout seul. Il pense s'enfuir avant même d'avoir une réponse, il n'a jamais pensé à parler à Kise, juste l'observer toujours de loin est bien suffisant, un peu comme un ange gardien.

Kise n'a pas pu tenir devant ce spectacle d'une dégueulasserie sans nom. Le pire c'est qu'il n'en veut pas vraiment à Kuroko. Enfin si, un peu. Beaucoup. Il se sent trahi doublement. Alors il est là, dans la cabine des toilettes de son ancien collège à déverser son chagrin, barré par des sanglots qui lui coupent la respiration.

Quoi faire d'autre ? Peut-être partir. Oui, ça serait une bonne idée mais pas avant d'avoir regagné une apparence plus présentable. Le jeune homme n'a pas l'habitude de se présenter sous un autre jour que radieux aux yeux des autres, il faut que ça reste ainsi. Il est tellement occupé à pleurer qu'il n'entend pas quelqu'un pénétrer dans le petit espace. Il ne prête pas attention non plus au battant de la porte qui s'ouvre. Juste, une main se pose sur sa tête, fouillant ses cheveux. Une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas de prime abord. Cette voix éraillée, rocailleuse… Entre son rideau de larmes, il distingue la silhouette effilée de Shōgo Haizaki. Kise reste abasourdi l'espace de quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que l'autre se sauve avant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le blondin reste entre son malheur et la surprise d'être tombé sur son ancien rival. De tous, il aurait cru que ce dernier se délecterait de le voir dans cet état là, se moquerait même. Contre toute attente non, au contraire. Kise ne rêve pas, l'odieux Haizaki a tenté de le réconforter sans une once de raillerie dans sa voix, faisant un pas vers lui, offrant même une bouteille de champagne à ses pieds. Kise s'essuie les yeux du dos de sa main. Ça le fait rire. Haizaki a dû piquer cette bouteille, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. C'est bête, il est déjà parti. Kise aurait bien aimé lui parler dans d'autres circonstances. Sa boule logée au fond de son ventre n'a pas rétrécie, quelqu'un l'a vu dans un moment de pure faiblesse. Il décide de se bouger, de prendre la bouteille et de rentrer chez lui sans repasser par la grande salle. A quoi bon s'infliger encore plus de douleur ?

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants Kise se reprend, se force à sortir de son appartement. Il n'est pas retourné sur ses réseaux sociaux. Ses amis – dont Kuroko – l'ont bombardé de messages. Il évite soigneusement de répondre au passeur, ce n'est pas le moment. Il se doute que le jeune homme doit avoir des explications à lui fournir cependant il ne se sent pas la force de l'écouter. Aomine aussi a tenté de le joindre, ah tiens, c'est le moment !

La blessure se manifeste trop fraîche, le sang n'a pas encore coagulé, inutile d'essayer de panser la plaie.

Il verra ça plus tard. Kise est toujours en arrêt maladie, il en profite pour s'occuper de son bien être ; va à la salle de sport, s'offre une après-midi _spa_ , et file au coiffeur. Il opte pour une coupe plus courte qui lui dégage le front. Ça lui donne un côté plus « canaille ». La coiffeuse a rougi, ça le rend heureux, son charme fonctionne encore.

Quelque chose le turlupine, il ressasse ce court instant durant la soirée où Haizaki est intervenu. Il aimerait connaître ses intentions, parce que clairement, le jeune délinquant de jadis a changé. Et Kise n'aime pas rester sur une impression floue, il veut au moins le remercier. Alors il cherche, tel un vrai _stalker_ du net. Sur son fil d'actualité, dans ses contacts, sur son _Instagram_ et j'en passe… Kise commence à perdre patiente, on dirait que son ancien coéquipier-rival n'existe pas dessus… C'est rageant. Comment le dénicher ? Puis, à force de traque sans relâche, le blondinet le débusque enfin. Bingo ! Il claque des doigts, content. Haizaki se planque en fait, dans ses contacts fantômes, de ceux qui ne commentent pas, ni ne publient. Pourtant il a bien un compte. Un compte pratiquement vide. Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, Kise n'a pas son adresse. Il continue ses recherches en appelant Nijimura qui entretenait plus un semblant de relation avec le _bad boy_ que le reste du groupe. Au bout d'une lutte de patience – et dieu seul sait que Kise en est dépourvu – il obtient enfin son numéro de téléphone. Il n'a pas son adresse mais sait qu'Haizaki habite aussi Tokyo.

Sans réfléchir, notre joli blond envoie un message.

" _Merci pour l'autre soir, à la réunion des anciens élèves. Ça m'a touché. Et merci pour la bouteille, je ne l'ai pas bu mais sûrement à l'occasion, Kise."_

Encore sous l'impulsion, un deuxième suit.

" _Ça te dirait qu'on se voit un coup pour discuter ? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu es devenu ^_^._ "

Et un troisième.

" _Au fait c'est Nijimura-san qui m'a donné ton numéro !_ ".

Pour terminer sur un quatrième, enfin.

" _Au plaisir_."

Vingt-trois heures, Haizaki sort de la boutique fourbu. Il a enchaîné les services encore une fois pour remplacer les collègues absents. Enfin, il se plaint pas, il sera payé plus et pourra peut-être enfin s'offrir sa nouvelle carte graphique. Il allume sa clope et tire une première bouffée de nicotine avec soulagement. Il commence à prendre la direction de son appartement. Il est surpris en constatant sur son téléphone qu'il a reçu des SMS. C'est rare. Peut-être sa mère qu'il n'est pas allé voir depuis longtemps. Il vérifie d'abord les alertes reçues sur ses réseaux sociaux mais il constate sans trop d'étonnement que Kise n'est toujours pas revenu. Il lui faudra sûrement du temps pour aller mieux. Il ouvre enfin les messages un numéro inconnu. Kise ? C'est inattendu et surtout pas du tout prévu et…. Enfoiré de Nijimura. Il aurait pu demander d'abord si ça le dérangeait avant de filer son numéro comme ça. Il allait l'entendre.

Il sourit néanmoins. Quatre messages. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonne pas du tout du blond. Il est tellement impulsif. Mais il est embêté. Il n'a rien de bien passionnant à raconter. Il ne fait rien de sa vie. Un looser assumé, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête et faire des choses compliquées, avoir des responsabilités ? Très peu pour lui. Il veut juste gagner de quoi manger, acheter des jeux vidéos, ses clopes, quelques bières et c'est tout. Y'a pas de quoi être fier. Il assume. D'habitude. Mais s'imaginer dire ça à Kise… Non ils ne jouent pas dans la même cours. Il hésite fortement à laisser ses messages sans réponse. Il n'a décidément jamais prévu de reprendre contact avec le pilote. Il remet son téléphone dans sa poche et reprend sa marche jusque chez lui, en réfléchissant. En pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il ou non répondre à Kise ?

Il pose ses courses sur la table et file sous la douche. Il n'a toujours pas pris sa décision. En réalité, puisqu'il hésite encore, ça veut simplement dire qu'il a envie de répondre et il le sait. Ce qu'il ignore par contre, c'est pourquoi ? Alors qu'il n'a jamais cherché à prendre contact avec le blond, pourquoi là maintenant a-t-il envie de lui répondre ? Les cheveux encore dégoulinants sur la serviette qu'il porte autour de son cou. Il prend son téléphone pour engueuler Nijimura par un SMS court mais précis, puis envoie une réponse à Kise.

"Hi. De rien. J'suis devenu personne. Désolé. On vit pas dans le même monde. Prends soin de toi. Bonne soirée. Haizaki."

Il jette son téléphone sur la table basse et se fait réchauffer un plat tout prêt avant de s'installer sur les coussins pour regarder quelques conneries diffusées à la télé.

Il n'en revient pas de celle-là ! Elle est bonne ! Ou pas en fait… Kise tient son téléphone dans sa main, lové dans son canapé d'angle entre tous ses coussins moelleux. Il est en train de lire la réponse d'Haizaki.

Rectification : cela fait exactement trois fois qu'il la relit parce qu'il n'est pas certain de savoir comment le prendre.

D'habitude les gens sont aimables avec lui, surtout face à sa politesse innée. En plus il souhaitait réellement savoir ce que devient son camarade. Même si une rivalité a subsisté entre eux, le temps a passé, ils ont changé. Cela partait d'une bonne intention et voilà qu'il se fait recaler en beauté. Non mais, pour qui se prend-il au juste ce _rastaquouère_!?

Son impulsivité le perdra un de ces jours…

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, Kise rappelle le destinataire de ce message fort (non) sympathique.

Haizaki l'a peut-être réconforté – rien n'est sûr finalement – mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bafouer la politesse et son amour propre. Personne ne lui résiste, pas même Shōgo…

Le brun soupire en voyant le numéro s'afficher. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'enregistrer le numéro. Mais il le reconnaît tout de suite. Et puis, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude que son téléphone sonne. Il ne peut pas refuser l'appel alors qu'il a envoyé son message i peine quelques minutes. Mais à quoi joue Kise ? Son message n'a pas été assez clair ? Il décroche.

"Haizaki."

Kise attend au bout du fil que la sonnerie cesse. Enfin il entend la voix rauque de son interlocuteur.

"Haizakicchi ! C'est comme ça que tu me réponds !?"

Haizakicchi?! C'est quoi ce surnom ? Et c'est quoi cette agression direct ?! Il a pas vu les efforts qu'il a fait pour lui répondre gentiment ?

"Oi pourquoi tu m'agresses ? J't'ai répondu poliment !

— Je t'agresse pas d'abord, je réponds à ton message sec, c'est tout ! Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles et c'est comme ça que tu me reçois ? Bonjour !"

Kise s'enflamme comme pas mal de fois, il n'y peut rien, le ton d'Haizaki l'a vexé.

"On aurait pu se voir un coup pour discuter autour d'un verre, je sais pas moi, mais non. Ah non, môsieur me rembarre, ah bah ça fait plaisir tiens."

Le brun esquisse un sourire. Il se retient de rire en fait. Kise est juste incroyable. Il s'adresse vraiment à lui comme s'ils avaient un jour été amis.

"Kise. On n'a jamais été pote. Toi et moi discuter ?! Et de quoi ? On n'a rien en commun !"

Il ricane. Kise est vraiment un bisounours.

"Quoi !? Tu veux vraiment me vexer Haizakicchi, c'est ça ? On aurait pu discuter du collège et de ce qu'on fait maintenant et pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme ça l'autre soir par exemple."

Cette fois-ci ses paroles sortent avant que son cerveau n'ait fini de les former. Définitivement, le blondin ne supporte pas qu'on le snob surtout après avoir été gentil. Quoi que venant de son interlocuteur est-ce qu'on peut réellement employer cet adjectif ? Là Kise doute.

Haizaki ne peut plus se retenir cette fois et rit franchement.

"Je veux pas te vexer ! J'suis juste réaliste ! Tu veux te rappeler quoi du collège ? Ah ouais c'est vrai comme j'étais un connard et comme tu as pris ma place dans l'équipe ?! Désolé. Mais j'ai pas envie de parler de cette période."

Il soupire. Il sait pas pourquoi il dit tout ça. Mais en vérité, ça l'amuse un peu, et puis non. Il ne veut pas blesser Kise. Cependant il ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi ils iraient boire un verre ensemble.

"Et je fais rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. J'suis personne."

Kise allait répliquer quelque chose de plus cinglant mais sa dernière phrase revêt un goût amer. Derrière son cynisme habituel, il sent comme un malaise. Ce n'est pas palpable mais réel d'une certaine manière. Il attend quelques secondes, puis son ton change, redevient sérieux.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il ne faut jamais se dévaloriser dans la vie tu sais."

Le brun reste silencieux quelques instants. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

"Je suis réaliste c'est tout. J'fais rien d'ma vie. Mais j'm'en plains. Ça me va comme ça. Y'a juste rien à raconter.

— C'est faux puisqu'on est en train de parler là, donc tu as quelque chose à me raconter."

Haizaki se face-palm. Il le fait exprès là hein ?!

"Sauf que j'ai rien de plus à dire."

Il s'allume une clope, pour se détendre de cette conversation qui ne rime à rien et qui commence à lui peser sur les nerfs. Kise est têtu. Y'a pas de doute. Autant il trouve ça marrant de loin, autant il a tendance à trouver ça excessivement chiant quand ça le concerne. Ce serait un autre que Kise, il aurait tout bonnement déjà raccrocher. Sauf que l'insistance de Kise est un peu rassurante. Il a retrouvé une partie de sa combativité. Il se calme et ajoute sur le même ton qu'il avait employé ce jour là dans les toilettes, bienveillant, malgré les mots bruts choisis.

"C'est bien. Vu comme t'es chiant... C'est qu'tu vas un peu mieux."

Kise laisse échapper un petit rire léger.

"Ouais, un peu…"

Ce qui était quand même ironique puisque la seule personne qui l'ait consolé ce soir là fut son ancien rival. Il sait. Tout le monde sait vu qu'il étale sa vie à tout va aussi. Mais il ne sent pas de mesquinerie dans son ton, au contraire, une certaine bienveillance émane de ses paroles et ça le touche. Certains diraient qu'il en faut peu au blond pour fondre et ils auraient raisons. Il a sûrement une âme de Bisounours tout rose coincé dans son cœur.

"Et c'est faux ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Tu n'es pas un connard, même si j'avoue qu'au collège tu étais assez insupportable. Tu jouais au dur et ça fonctionnait sur les filles c'est tout.

\- Ça fonctionnait sur rien du tout. Et si j'étais un connard. Mais peu importe. J'ai pas envie de revenir sur le passé vraiment."

Il souffle la fumée de sa cigarette.

"J'ai pas tellement changé. J'suis pas un mec bien. Perds pas ton temps avec moi."

Kise souffle, agacé d'entendre ce genre de paroles.

"Haizakicchi arrête où je viens te botter le cul moi-même !"

Son ton se veut plus taquin.

"Normal que t'ait pas eu tant de succès puisque c'est moi qui faisait craquer toutes les nanas. Mais bref passons, je m'en fous que tu sois pas un mec bien, ce que je doute fortement, je t'invite alors t'as pas à refuser. Sinon… Sinon je recontacte Nijimura-san pour qu'il me donne ton adresse et crois-moi que j'en suis capable."

Un blanc de presqu'une minute suit la dernière phrase de Kise. Shōgo n'a absolument aucun doute que Kise en soit capable.

"Kise je suppose qu'on t'a déjà que t'étais têtu à en être chiant hein ?!"

Il soupire.

"Ok. Mais cette semaine j'ai un collègue malade… J'serais pas dispo avant vendredi semaine prochaine."

Le blondinet sourit à l'autre bout du fil, satisfait de l'avoir fait céder.

"Oui mais je le prends comme un compliment ! Ça me va, vendredi la semaine prochaine, je note. Haizakicchi… Tu ne me poses pas de lapin hein ? Je te renverrais un message."

Haizaki fronce les sourcils.

"Oi ! C'est pas mon genre. J'serais là.

— Bien, moi aussi. Sur ce, je te laisse, passe une bonne nuit et à dans dix jours Haizakicchi ! Et aussi, évite de trop fumer c'est pas bon pour les bronches."

Sur ce, Kise raccroche content de lui. Cette mini joute verbale lui a fait du bien. Dans un sens il retrouve cette rivalité mais dans un contexte plus sain. Maintenant il est encore plus intrigué par son comparse… Que voulait-il dire par « pas un type bien et pas intéressant » ? Ryōta décèle une sorte de faille derrière ce faux ronchon. Sans doute qu'il possède aussi ses faiblesses comme tout le monde même s'il adopte une attitude bravache. Tout ça n'est que façade, un peu comme lui quand il se donne en représentation.

Le brun n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre que déjà Kise avait raccroché. Il contemple sa cigarette et la savoure. Il parle tout seul.

"J't'emmerde Kise. J'fais c'que j'veux."

Dans quoi il s'embarque là sérieux ? Non mais, il est plus raisonnable d'accepter d'aller boire un verre que de risquer de le voir débarquer chez lui, dans sa misère. Il s'en fiche de vivre dans un appartement bon marché, à la limite du taudis. Enfin c'est ce qu'il s'est toujours dit. Mais imaginer Kise ici, ce serait comme imaginé une princesse devant entrer dans une mine de charbon. Il n'a pas sa place ici. Et bizarrement il a pour la première fois, presque honte de n'avoir aucune ambition et de vivre comme ça. En tout cas, honte de l'avouer à Kise. Il termine sa cigarette et s'allonge dans son fûton après avoir éteint la télévision. Dix jours, Kise avait le temps de changer d'avis.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants notre beau blond vaque à ses occupations habituelles, il se sent même prêt à reprendre le travail. Voler commence de lui manquer, ainsi que d'avoir des interactions sociales avec d'autres individus humains. Non que de parler à son chat ne lui déplaise mais Poopy ne lui répond pas. Ou en miaulant. Ou en le griffant.

Peu à peu Kise retrouve son optimisme, ce n'est pas un don, il le travaille au quotidien, relativise ce qui lui arrive. Les gens pensent à tort que le jeune homme est superficiel, vivant dans un monde de Bisounours rempli de licornes à paillettes, or ceci s'avère totalement faux. Seulement il préfère garder ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur plutôt que de déverser ses soucis aux oreilles des autres. Kise prend énormément sur sa personne et ce depuis toujours. Il a pu néanmoins parler à ses amis, Momoi, Akashi et même Midorima. Il garde le plus délicat pour la fin, mais en ce moment ses préoccupations vont à une autre personne… Personne qui possède un sale caractère de faux dur et des tresses africaines. Il ne l'a pas recontacté depuis, laissant Haizaki tranquille. Kise a vite compris qu'il se préservait aussi d'une certaine façon. Et contrairement aux idées reçues, le pilote respecte les choix de chaque, c'est pour cela qu'il ne le harcèle pas de textos. Il en envoie un juste la veille de leur rendez-vous amical, au cas où il prendrait l'envie à Shōgo de déserter…

Le brun ouvre des yeux fatigués. Il enchaîne depuis deux semaines sans repos les services. Les absences se sont accumulées et le patron a eu des difficultés à trouver un remplaçant et quand il l'a eu trouvé il a bien fallu le former. Rôle qui lui a évidemment était dévolu. Enfin, il travaille aujourd'hui et il est en repos pour deux jours. Le luxe. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, la paye sera bonne.

Il se lève. Il est déjà quatorze heures. Il doit faire quelques courses et aller payer l'électricité avant d'être couper et de prendre son service à dix-huit heures. Il s'étire. Il a mal partout. Il est vraiment temps de faire une pause. Son téléphone clignote annonçant un message. Il l'attrape un rappel de Kise. C'est vrai c'est demain. Il n'a pas vu les dix jours passer. Il soupire. Le blond n'a pas oublié et il n'a pas fait sa réapparition sur les réseaux sociaux. Il prend le temps de lui répondre avant de se lever.

" _Hi. J'ai pas oublié. J'suis mort. Pas avant 18h. J'te laisse choisir le lieu."_

Haizaki se lève et se prépare pour sa longue journée.

Kise attend devant le petit restaurant-bar typique du quartier de Kappabashi, réputé pour sa gastronomie. Tous les établissements se côtoient les uns à côté des autres, mêlant leurs différentes saveurs formant un tourbillon d'odeurs inédites. Il sait d'emblée qu'Haizaki ne serait pas à l'aise dans un restaurant luxueux à la décoration pompeuse.

Il fait plutôt froid en ce jour de novembre, la bise se rafraichit, Kise frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de se réchauffer. Ça lui fait du bien de sortir et surtout en compagnie de quelqu'un d'extérieur à son cercle d'amis. Quelque part il a besoin de renouveau, de rencontrer d'autres personnes aussi. Cet interlude va le détendre. Il espère juste qu'Haizaki viendra, sans savoir pourquoi.

Shōgo est terriblement gêné. Aller au restaurant avec Kise, sérieusement à quoi le blond pense-t-il ? Il fait froid. Il a une parka chaudement doublée, verte kaki et un bonnet en laine noir pour couvrir sa tête. Il arrive devant le restaurant il a un peu de retard, vingt minutes exactement. Il n'a pas prévenu. Quelque part il espérait que Kise ait abandonné, mais non il est là. Il se sent un peu coupable et en même temps il s'énerve intérieurement contre le blond de l'avoir attendu dehors par ce froid. Il écrase sa cigarette, par égard pour Kise avant de le rejoindre.

"Salut. Hm… Désolé pour le retard… J'ai eu du mal à me lever. Tu aurais dû attendre à l'intérieur."

Il essaie de ne pas avoir un ton trop agressif mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'est sa défense quand il se sent coupable. Son regard est dur mais un peu fuyant, et surtout visiblement fatigué des cernes sombres sont dessinées sous ses yeux.

On peut dire qu'il l'a fait poireauter, Kise déteste ça en temps normal. Là, il n'émet aucune remarque, voyant bien l'air épuisé d'Haizaki et surtout le fait qu'il se doute que leur rivalité n'est pas facile à gérer. D'ailleurs si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il dînerait avec l'ancienne teigne de son collège il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Cependant il se dégage quelque chose de plus dans son aura, Kise ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans réfléchir – comme d'habitude – le pilote pose sa main sur le bras de son voisin, un sourire sincère accroché à ses lèvres légèrement bleuies par le vent.

"Ce n'est rien. Je voulais pas que tu loupes le resto, aller viens j'ai déjà réservé. Je sais pas ce que tu bois alors j'ai pris la liberté de commander du saké."

Il est surpris que Kise le touche si familièrement et ne peut pas s'empêcher de se tendre un peu. Subtilement, pour ne pas vexer le blond, il se dégage de sa main. Pourquoi a-t-il peur de le froisser alors qu'il ne se préoccupe jamais de ça habituellement est une question qu'il ne se pose pas. Pourtant, ils se montrent prévenant envers le pilote, s'efforçant d'être le plus agréable possible. En tout cas, de son point de vue.

"Saké… Ça me va."

Mais vu son état de fatigue, il allait devoir faire attention.

Kise s'engouffre à l'intérieur du restaurant à la décoration typiquement nippone, simple mais accueillante. Il se dirige tout droit à leur table, réservée à l'avance. Kise prévoit tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de rendez-vous qu'il soit professionnel ou privé.

Le serveur leur amène deux coupelles accompagnées de ladite bouteille.

"J'ai trouvé ça plus sympa de pouvoir manger en même temps, j'espère que ça te va ?"

Shōgo est affamé. Il n'a pas eu le temps de manger avant de partir déjà trop en retard. Mais la paye n'est pas encore tombée et il est un peu à sec. Et son emploi étant précaire et son salaire médiocre, il n'a pas de découvert autorisé. Il va devoir faire attention à la dépense. Mais hors de question de l'avouer à Kise, il a sa fierté.

"Euh… Ouais.

— Je t'invite. Ça fait quand même bizarre de se retrouver tous les deux comme ça à discuter. Tu trouves pas ?"

En même temps qu'il parle, le blond les sert en alcool.

"Je suis bien content d'être tombé sur toi à la réunion, enfin pas à proprement parlé parce que c'était un moment difficile pour moi, et aussi parce que j'aime pas me retrouver à chialer devant les autres mais sans ça, je ne t'aurais pas croisé."

Lorsqu'il est confus, Kise parle. Beaucoup. Même trop.

Quand Haizaki peut enfin en placer une, il ne sait plus par quoi commencer. Lui il est plutôt du genre silencieux à écouter alors, mener une conversation et encore plus avec Kise il n'est pas très à l'aise. Il commence donc simple.

"Ouais c'est… Bizarre. Mais c'est toi qui a insisté. Pourquoi tu m'inviterais ?

— Parce que c'est moi qui t'ait proposé de venir donc c'est moi qui t'invite, ça te pose un problème ? Et puis c'est pour te remercier de la bouteille de champagne."

Kise lui décoche un clin d'œil ravageur dont il a le secret. Il l'utilise à tout va.

"Oh oui ! Tu parles de celle que j'ai … hm… "emprunté" ?"

Ça l'arrange que Kise paie, mais ça le gêne aussi. C'est pas quelque chose à laquelle il est habitué.

"Ça me pose pas vraiment de problème. Mais c'est un peu gênant…

— Si tu veux, tu paieras la prochaine fois."

Le brun se gratte la nuque, semblant hésiter. Prochaine fois ? Kise pense déjà à une prochaine fois ? Mais ça l'arrange. Il sera payé dans cinq jours…

"Si tu as vraiment envie de me revoir après cette soirée… Ok."

Ils trinquent et boivent une première coupe de saké. Shōgo se fiche généralement des gens, mais puisque Kise a totalement cessé de partager sa vie publiquement, il est curieux.

"T'as l'air plutôt… En forme. T'as repris le boulot ?"

Kise boit aussi, cette question fait naître un sourire sincère. Il adore parler de son métier.

"Non pas encore mais je compte reprendre à la fin de mon arrêt. Dans une semaine, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Le ciel me manque… Là haut il n'y a plus de notion de temps, c'est très bizarre. Je suis sur des longs courriers mais je ne trouve jamais le temps long."

Haizaki hoche la tête et laisse Kise le resservir.

"Ça doit être dur d'être tout le temps loin de chez soi…"

Il se demande si c'est la raison qui a poussé à l'explosion de son couple.

Le blond continue d'enchaîner les verres avec Haizaki en attendant qu'on leur apporte leurs plats.

"Et bien pas tellement… Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que parfois j'aimerais être tranquille chez moi mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je voyage, je visite les pays dans lesquels je suis en escale, on nous loge dans de beaux hôtels. Il y a pire. Mais… Pour une vie de famille c'est clair que ce n'est pas l'idéal.

— Ou… Une vie de couple…"

Haizaki se mord la lèvre.

"Désolé. C'était malvenu de ma part de dire ça…"

Kise bloque une demi-seconde, ça le renvoyait à sa rupture récente. Le vide s'installe dans son esprit avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle.

"Non t'en fais pas. En fait... Bon, comme tu sais que j'ai eu une relation avec Aominecchi ce n'est pas un secret. En même temps... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a cassé."

Il se mord les lèvres confus.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit à cause de mon travail mais il faut trouver quelqu'un qui le supporte c'est sûr."

Haizaki est surpris. Il sait qu'il a abordé un sujet qu'il aurait dû éviter mais sa vilaine curiosité le pousse à aller plus loin. Et sûrement le saké qui commence déjà à embrumer son esprit, le faisant parler trop vite sans réfléchir.

"Sérieux ?! Il t'a pas donné d'explications ?

— Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il en avait marre, qu'on se prenait trop la tête et…"

Kise soupire un grand coup avant de boire cul sec une coupe de saké, puis repose la coupelle sur la table sèchement. L'alcool commence de lui monter à la tête, ses filtres s'effritent plus que la normale. Et quand il est comme ça, autant dire qu'il ne contrôle plus ce qui sort de sa bouche.

"Et je le retrouve dans les bras de qui je te le donne en mille ? De Kurokocchi ! Tu crois que c'est normal après six ans de relation ?"

Il n'a pas eu le temps de revenir sur sa question, Kise lui a répondu du tac o tac, mais clairement le moral du blond vient d'en prendre un coup. Ce qui lui remet un peu les idées en place. Il écarte la bouteille de saké.

"Non."

Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie que Kise lui raconte sa _life_. C'est pas trop son truc de consoler les gens. Mais le regard blessé du pilote et son sourire absent ne le laissent pas indifférent. Il attend que la serveuse pose leurs assiettes devant eux pour reprendre.

"C'est juste un connard malhonnête."

L'expression du blondin change du tout au tout en passant par une gamme large d'émotion. Tour à tour la déception s'affiche sur son visage, puis la colère et contre toute attente il se met à rire, une de ses mains massant son front.

"Excuse-moi de déballer mes problèmes comme ça, je me doute que tu t'en fiches. Mais t'as raison, c'est un connard ! Ça fait du bien tiens !"

Il reporte son attention sur le plat appétissant en cassant ses baguettes. Il en pointe une sur son interlocuteur avec un oeil plus malicieux à présent, ne désirant pas plomber la soirée.

"Et toi Haizakicchi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?"

Shōgo l'a imité et s'apprêtait à porter un morceau de poulet à sa bouche quand la question le surpris.

"Huh ?! Non. J'ai personne."

Il s'empresse de mettre ce morceau de viande appétissant dans sa bouche parce que d'une il a faim et de deux, il n'a pas tellement de choses à dire sur le sujet. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas du genre à se poser dans une relation stable. Ou alors il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion on va dire. Aucune nana ne lui a semblé suffisamment intéressante pour ça.

"Oh et pourquoi si c'est pas trop indiscret ?"

Kise le regarde de ses grands yeux luisant d'intérêt, sa passion des cancans ressurgit, il n'y peut rien. En attendant il mâche tranquillement ses légumes en attendant une réponse.

Haizaki grimace. Si c'est très indiscret, mais les yeux pétillants de Kise revenus. Il lui répond en bougonnant.

"J'sais pas. J'suppose que j'ai jamais trouvé la bonne nana. Et puis… y'en n'a pas beaucoup qui sont accrochés. J'ai pas de tunes et j'suis un sale type. Bref…

— Pour pas avoir ce problème, mets-toi aux mecs, ils sont pas vénaux ! "

Alors là Kise avait dû atteindre le point de fracture pour dire une connerie pareille. Il s'en rend compte et met ses mains devant sa bouche en riant. Mais genre vraiment, il part dans une hilarité. Il s'essuie les yeux.

"Désolé, mais je crois que c'est l'accumulation de ces derniers jours, je dis n'importe quoi."

Shōgo après un moment de stupeur, complètement défait par le rire de Kise. Il aurait aimé que le blond ne s'arrête pas s'esclaffer. Le tintement de sa voix est agréable et réchauffe le coeur. Il ne réalise pas que ce rire lui arrache un sourire vrai, pas amer, pas forcé, pas moqueur. Non juste une manifestation de son bien-être à l'entente d'un Kise riant aux éclats. Puis, il se laisse aller à rire doucement lui aussi.

"J'ai rien contre les _gays_. Mais désolé. Je mange pas de ce pain là."

Il mange de bon appétit.

"J'suis bien tout seul. Je cherche pas spécialement une meuf hein ?! Crois pas que ça m'rend triste ou quoi. Au contraire… J'suis sûr qu'être en couple c'est que des emmerdes. Et puis, ça fait souffrir aussi… J'ai déjà donné de ce côté là. J'veux juste continuer ma vie tranquille sans emmerde à jouer à mes jeux vidéos."

Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à ses mots. C'est sorti tout seul comme ça. Il ne s'est jamais dévoilé à quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Kise est ravi de ce moment de détente, qu'Haizaki s'expose, il se sent privilégié et quelque part le comprend. Il aime cet air nouveau plus souriant, ça lui va bien.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que l'amour ça fait souffrir mais ça nous rend heureux aussi. Attention, je dis pas que tout est rose et que ça se fait tout seul mais c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous attend le soir, de savoir qu'une personne pense à nous…"

Il continue de manger de bon appétit aussi, il a toujours aimé partager ses repas.

"Mais je crois que t'as raison dans un sens, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul avec moi-même, ça faisait longtemps que je vivais à deux. Je vais m'occuper de moi.

— J'ai toujours vécu seul alors j'sais pas… Mais j'apprécie que personne vienne me chercher des poux."

Depuis qu'il s'est barré de chez ses parents, il vit seul. Et quand il vivait avec eux, il fuyait autant que possible le domicile familiale pour ne pas croiser son père.

"J'crois pas qu'j'serais capable de vivre avec quelqu'un.

— Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas rencontré la bonne personne, quand tu la croises, tu ne te poses même pas de questions, crois-moi. Mais faut pas se forcer, moi j'aime pas trop rester seul, j'ai besoin de parler tout le temps. Tu vas te foutre de moi mais parfois je parle à Poopy."

Ils se sont resservis quelques coupes de saké et peut-être l'effet de l'alcool. Haizaki se sent un peu plus à l'aise, discuter avec le blond est plutôt agréable.

"Ah non hein ?! J'juge pas j'suis sûr qu'il est moins con qu'ton ex !"

Shōgo soupire et grimace.

"Désolé. C'est déplacé. Mais j'y peux rien. J'l'aime pas Aomine. J'me suis toujours dis que vous alliez pas ensemble."

Kise ne peut s'empêcher de rire et pose sa main sur la sienne.

"T'en fais pas, je ne me vexe pas. Mais… Ça m'intrigue, pourquoi tu penses ça ?"

L'argenté se révélait franc, brut de pomme mais ce côté lui plaisait, au moins on savait où on allait avec lui.

"J'sais pas trop…"

Il détourne le regard. Il pense juste que Kise est trop bien pour Aomine. Mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix aussi 'simplement'.

"J'ai l'impression que vous êtes pas du même monde… Quelque part Aomine et moi on est un peu pareil. Et t'es bien au dessus de nous."

La bouche de Kise se meut dans une moue dubitative. Il réfléchit à ses paroles, soudain ses sourcils se froncent, dévoilant une expression contrariée.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis au-dessus de personne. Bon en terme de beauté si tu veux, ça je vais pas te contredire mais pas pour le reste."

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un petit clin d'œil, afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Il commençait à saisir un peu le problème de son ancien coéquipier. Le fait de se dévaloriser constamment. De son côté, Haizaki n'est pas convaincu. Enfin pour la beauté oui mais pour le reste, non. Définitivement, il trouve que Kise n'évolue pas dans la même sphère que lui.

"OK. Mais n'empêche que toi, t'es comme le soleil genre quand tu souris limite ça fait mal aux yeux. Alors qu'Aomine ou moi on est plus dans les ténèbres tu vois."

Il soupire.

"À bref, j'en sais rien. Laisse tomber j'm'embrouille. Il me faut un café…"

Kise en reste bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Haizaiki détenait une sensibilité pareille, ça le touche réellement. Il en reste coi et cligne des yeux.

"Oh mais… Haizakicchi c'est beau ce que tu viens de me dire… J'en trouve plus mes mots."

Haizaki se dit qu'il est allé trop loin. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de dire ça ? Son regard se fait fuyant, mais pourquoi il est allé raconter ça ? Pris dans la discussion, il s'est laissé emporter.

"Désolé. J'suis mort. Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant de dire des conneries…

— Mais non ne t'excuse pas, ça fait du bien d'entre de belles choses pareilles. Tu veux pas qu'on prenne un café avant de rentrer ?"

N'empêche que ses paroles agissent dans son esprit, Kise n'avait jamais vu les choses comme cela. Quelque part Shōgo était un poète, un faux rebelle à fleur de peau.

Haizaki a les yeux un peu rouges. Il est vraiment à bout.

"Non merci. Je dois vraiment y aller."

Il se lève.

"Merci pour la soirée. Bonne nuit Kise. Et passe le bonjour à ton chat."

Il commence à s'éloigner. Kise ne réfléchit pas et le suit, seulement il a oublié de payer l'addition, le serveur le retient. Il voit Haizaki se faufiler dans la foule et sortir. Il n'a pas envie de le laisser sur cette impression étrange. Malgré lui, il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose et ça tourne dans la tête du blondin. Shōgo sort dans le froid et allume une cigarette avant de prendre la direction du métro. Il a mal à la tête. Cette soirée avait été un peu étrange. Pas désagréable, non il doit avouer même que Kise est de bonne compagnie. Son sourire rayonnant qu'il cherchait en le guettant sur les réseaux sociaux et qui lui réchauffait le coeur, est encore bien plus chaleureux en vrai. Mais définitivement, ils n'ont rien en commun.

Une fois la note payée et après s'être excusé, Kise arrive en courant sur le trottoir mais déjà Haizaki a disparu trop précipitamment. Le froid du dehors l'agresse, il remonte le col de son pull en le cherchant du regard en vain.

Il reste chamboulé de cette facette plus fragile qu'il a entraperçut de l'ancien bad boy. Ça l'intrigue, il a envie de le connaître plus, vraiment. Cependant il le laisse tranquille, se promettant de lui envoyer un message dès qu'il rentrera.

Haizaki peste contre la cohue du métro. Même pas une place assise il est obligé de se taper les dix stations pour rentrer chez lui, debout. Il passe enfin la porte de son appartement avec soulagement. Il se déchausse rapidement, laisse tomber sa veste au milieu de la pièce et s'effondre sur son futon sans attendre. Il s'endort probablement dans la seconde.

De son côté, Kise rentre enfin dans son appartement, heureux de cette soirée riche en surprises. Comme quoi dans la vie il n'y a pas de hasard, sans son entrevue avec Haizaki quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas découvert ce côté plus doux. Il tape son texto et le poste aussitôt même s'il est très tard.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, j'espère que tu es bien rentré, tu es parti vite. N'oublie pas… La prochaine fois c'est toi qui m'invite. »

Puis il va se mettre à l'aise pour aller se coucher, plein de questions dans la tête.

C'est seulement le lendemain très tard que le brun découvre le message de Kise quand il émerge enfin avec une forte fièvre. Il est un peu surpris d'avoir de ses nouvelles aussi vite.

« J'oublie pas. J'étais HS désolé. Merci pour le repas. »

Ecrire ce message lui demande un gros effort. Il tremble un peu, à cause de la température et se rendort rapidement.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Kise n'a pas réouvert ses comptes _Instagram_ , _Twitter_ et compagnie. Quelque part, alimenter ce genre de gloriole revient à jeter de la poudre aux yeux à ses « _followers_ » comme on dit. Et ça n'amène certainement pas le bonheur, la frime. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte et il ne veut plus de cette surenchère de vie parfaite, de vitrine de téléshopping où tout est beau, rose, clinquant parsemé de paillettes.

Il souhaite simplement être heureux. Retrouver des valeurs plus simples mais plus stables.

Vu qu'il va reprendre le travail dans une semaine –et qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles d'un certain _rastaman_ – le blondinet cherche une excuse pour garder le contact, se doutant que l'autre ne fera pas le premier pas. Il a décelé une certaine pudeur en Haizaki. Cela peut surprendre, paraître incongru pourtant elle existe, dans ses non-dits, dans le fait d'appuyer continuellement sur le fait qu'ils sont différents. Kise adore en temps normal qu'on le porte aux nues, ça valorise son égo. Oh, il connaît cette faiblesse, inutile de l'accabler, pour autant quand il s'agit du jeune homme renfrogné, cela prend une toute autre tournure ; Kise s'en trouve gêné.

Il hésite. Se mord le bout du doigt, grignote son index. Il prend son téléphone, le fait tourner dans sa main, le pose et le reprend. Il faut être subtile… Donner une excuse plausible sans s'étaler ou inventer quelque chose de tirer par les cheveux… Poopy passe au même moment, la queue dressée, miaulant en se frottant contre sa jambe. Mais oui, bien sûr ! L'excuse du chat, ça marche toujours ! En général. Et pour quelqu'un qui aime les animaux, ce dont doute fortement Kise à propos d'Haizaki. Mais qui peut résister à cette petite bouille craquante, recouverte de poils doux ?

Il s'attèle aussitôt à écrire un message qui relève plus du mail, mais bon, c'est Ryōta.

« _Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien. Dis, j'ai un service à te demander. Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas contraignant. Enfin peut-être mais je suis coincé j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide !_

 _Je reprends le travail la semaine prochaine et j'ai personne pour garder Poopy (c'est mon chat). D'habitude c'était Daiki qui le gardait mais tu vois… Je ne peux pas demander à Kurokocchi non plus. Midorimacchi déteste les chats, Murasakibaracchi est allergique, Kagamicchi vit avec Midorimacchi donc c'est pas possible et Momoi-chan ne peut pas prendre d'animaux, son proprio ne veut pas._

 _Stp ça te dérange pas ? (il est très gentil tu verras et ne perd pas ses poils, enfin pas trop). Redis-moi vite, merci d'avance ! Kise (suivi d'une multitude d'étoiles)_ »

Il souffle, ce fut long mais avec ça, il espère faire flancher son ancien camarade.

Haizaki n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kise depuis ce rendez-vous un peu étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il n'a pas non plus chercher à en prendre. Il lui 'doit' un repas. Il n'a pas oublié mais il ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de prolonger les contacts avec le blond. Toujours persuadé qu'il vaut mieux que de traîner avec un simple employé précaire. Cependant, il reste intrigué par le pilote qui ne fait toujours pas sa réapparition sur les réseaux sociaux auxquels il était pourtant auparavant accro. Il range le stock quand il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche indiquant un message. Il s'accorde une pause pour le lire en voyant que Kise en est l'expéditeur. Pour être surpris, il est surpris. Qu'est ce que Kise vient le chercher lui pour un tel service ? Il n'a pas d'autres amis en dehors de la Génération des miracles ? Il comprend bien que le blond ne puisse pas demander ce service à Aomine et Kuroko, il doit même certainement ne pas en avoir envie le pauvre. Haizaki soupire. Voilà qu'il se mettait à plaindre et s'inquiéter pour le blond. C'est vrai où en est-il de cette trahison de son ex et de son meilleur ami ? Vu qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu dans son monde ultra-connecté, Haizaki imagine qu'il doit encore déprimer. Il a déjà vu des photos de Poopy il a l'air cool ce chat. C'est pas le problème. Et puis, il aime bien les chats mais. C'est une grosse responsabilité quand même. C'est… un être vivant quoi.

 _« Hi Kise. Et t'as pas d'autres potes en dehors de ces gars-là ?_ »

Oui dans ces mots il fallait entendre du sarcasme et de l'amertume. Il les déteste cordialement et les envie tout à la fois. Au fond, ils étaient meilleurs que lui au basket, mais ils étaient aussi meilleurs sur tous les plans. La preuve ils ont tous très bien réussis dans leur vie.

Kise est un peu désarçonné quand il reçoit la réponse… Il ne sait comment le prendre, il met plusieurs minutes à répondre. Ca lui fait un peu – beaucoup – mal de se prendre ce genre de remarque en pleine figure, parce qu'effectivement, ses amis les plus proches sont, étaient, ses coéquipiers.

Il décide enfin de passer outre et répond sans tenir compte du ton sec d'Haizaki.

« _Non justement, c'est pour ça que je te demande… Et tu me dois un resto en plus, t'as pas oublié ?_ »

Haizaki n'y croit pas une seconde en lisant le message de Kise. C'est inconcevable pour lui qu'un mec comme Kise ait aussi peu d'amis. Mais bon, il lui doit toujours un repas.

 _« Ok. Mais j'te préviens j'me suis jamais occupé d'un chat moi… On se voit au même resto que l'autre fois. La veille de ton vol. Redis moi que je prévienne mon taf. »_

Le rendez-vous convenu, le brun arrive à l'heure cette fois. Lors de ce second dîner, il comprend que Kise n'avait vraiment pas d'autres amis et qu'il le considère comme l'un d'eux. Ce qui ne manque pas de le surprendre. Ça fait une éternité que personne ne s'était autoproclamé comme étant son ami.

Kise a récupéré Poopy. Il a reçu un message pour le remercier, une autre invitation à boire un verre aussi qu'il a accepté. Puis, le pilote est reparti pour son travail et le chat est revenu prendre ses quartiers chez Haizaki. Pour la forme, le brun avait protesté… Mais juste pour la forme. Il est un dur qui aime les chats et Poopy est un gros matou, plus très jeune qui ne fait pas de vagues. Il a rapidement cédé à la demande de Kise. Comme la fois précédente, ils se sont retrouvés en ville, profitant de l'occasion pour passer une soirée ensemble.

Doucement, la routine s'installe. Haizaki est officiellement le _catsitter_ de Poopy. Kise ne vient même plus chercher son chat dès son retour de déplacement. Souvent il le laisse un jour ou deux de plus chez Haizaki. D'après lui, Poopy est triste de ne pas voir le brun. La vérité c'est que Kise préfère se reposer avant de voir Haizaki à l'occasion de ramener son chat. Parce que les soirées qu'il passe avec Shōgo lui sont précieuses. Il se sent à l'aise avec l'ancien délinquant et apprécie qu'il soit en dehors de son cercle d'amis habituels, même si ceux-ci ne l'approuve pas.

Haizaki ne fait jamais le premier pas. Mais le brun répond toujours présent à chacunes des invitations du pilote. Il ne veut pas déranger Kise, c'est lui qui a le planning le plus chargé. Il fait donc en sorte de se rendre toujours disponible. Alors quand il ne répond pas, Kise s'inquiète rapidement. Après trois messages sans réponses, Kise se rend sur son lieu de travail où on lui indique qu'Haizaki ne s'est pas présenté depuis la veille. Il panique et met un certain temps à convaincre le patron de lui donner l'adresse du domicile du brun. Il s'y rend et découvre un appartement, petit et bas de gamme. Il se doute que c'est tout ce que peut s'offrir son ami, mais cet appartement lui ressemble et dès qu'il y entre il s'y bien. L'odeur d'Haizaki y est partout, accompagné d'un souvenir de cigarette. Le brun a vraiment arrêté de fumer à l'intérieur pour son chat. Il le trouve assommé par la fièvre dans son lit, mais bien vivant et pas blessé et… Kise c'était imaginé tout un tas de _scenarios_ catastrophes et il est soulagé de le voir là. C'est peut-être ce jour-là qu'il comprit qu'Haizaki avait prit une grande place dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Après l'avoir soigné et veillé pendant deux jours jusqu'à le remettre sur pieds, Haizaki n'avait plus rien à lui cacher et c'est naturellement qu'ils se rencontrèrent à présent fréquemment chez le brun plutôt que dans un restaurant ou un bar.

A l'inverse, le brun n'a jamais mis les pieds chez Kise. Il sait pourquoi le blond ne l'a jamais invité. C'est l'appartement dans lequel il a beaucoup de souvenirs avec Aomine. Et Shōgo a bien compris que Kise ne souhaite pas l'impliquer dans son 'ancienne' vie, ni le mêler à ses plus vieux amis. Il le trouve mignon quand il rougit en lui expliquant maladroitement que ce n'est pas une question de honte ou quoi que ce soit.

"Je l'ai dit aux autres. Il te connaisse pas comme moi je te connais et ils veulent pas comprendre… Mais en fait… J'veux pas qu'il te connaisse."

Shōgo est loin d'être un idiot. Il comprend que la trahison d'Aomine avec Kuroko restera une blessure longtemps pour Kise. Il veut garder le brun pour lui pour ne pas risquer que ça se reproduise. Dans un soupir le blond avoue.

"Toi et chez toi… C'est un peu un refuge pour moi.

\- J'ai rien dit Kise. Moi ça me va très bien comme ça. Et ma porte t'est toujours ouverte."

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Un an. Cela fait bientôt un an que Kise côtoie Haizaki. Contre toute attente les deux anciens rivaux sont devenus amis, de bons amis même. Ils se voient régulièrement et non plus que pour échanger Poopy. Dès que le blond est en escale dans sa ville d'origine, il vient voir son ami chez lui ou au magasin. Ils sortent en ville ou se font des soirées tranquilles _gaming_. Kise est toujours aussi mauvais, se faisant chambrer par l'argenté mais justement, ce sont sans doute ses plus beaux moments parce qu'avec lui, Shōgo reste vrai, cru, ne le ménageant pas. Et inversement, il a pu déceler maintes et maintes fois une sensibilité à fleur de peau de la part de son nouveau confident.

Les mois ont passé cependant Kise ne pardonne pas, la trahison reste gravée dans son cœur. Haizaki lui a dit plein de fois de s'endurcir, que parfois le blondinet était trop complaisant, ne montrant pas assez les crocs. Et puis… Et puis Ryōta a guéri peu à peu du mal qui le rongeait, du goût des baisers d'Aomine, de la sensation de ses mains chaudes sur son corps. Il ne reste que les souvenirs, impalpables, chimères recluses dans le palais de ses souvenirs. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne lui fait plus mal. Il l'a revu quelques fois avec Kuroko. Quand il en parlait à Shōgo, face à leurs verres respectifs, celui-ci le menaçait de lui en coller une s'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'une larme naître dans ses yeux. Cette brusquerie, le pilote ne s'en formalise pas, il sait que c'est un moyen de le soutenir. Non, Kise ne pleure plus maintenant. Il rit, revit, fait des projets, revient sur ses fameux réseaux sociaux mais seulement pour ne poster que des choses banales. Plus d'étalage de vie, plus de poudre aux yeux. Ça se retourne immanquablement contre soi.

Les autres savent qu'il le voit. Akashi l'a mis en garde, Momoi-chan s'inquiète et Aomine… Il n'a plus son mot à dire. Kise s'en fiche, il l'a même défendu pendant une de leur soirée. Eux ne le connaissent pas comme lui le connaît. Ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de creuser derrière sa façade de dur à cuir.

C'est une autre vie, c'est une autre époque…

Kise sait. Il sait les picotements qui animent son ventre lorsqu'il se prépare à voir Shōgo. Il reconnaît ce besoin de lui parler, de l'avoir à ses côtés même pour ne rien dire. Juste être l'un avec l'autre. Kise s'avoue sans mal qu'il éprouve des sentiments à son égard. Oh, il s'est posé les bonnes questions, à savoir est-ce que c'était une sorte de pansement à sa rupture ? Un transfert, quelque chose de similaire ? Force est de constater qu'il n'a pas les réponses, à part qu'il s'en moque. Il se sent bien en sa compagnie et c'est tout ce qui compte à l'heure actuelle.

Fébrile, Ryōta fait les cent pas dans son appartement. Son chat le regarde, assis sur son train arrière, l'accompagnant dans sa marche de sa tête. Le jeune homme se ronge les ongles. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Ne va-t-il pas tout gâcher ? Il s'arrête devant son animal.

"T'en dis quoi Poopy ? Tu l'aimes bien Haizakicchi ?"

Pour toute réponse le félin le regarde les yeux ronds.

"Bien sûr que non, tu peux pas me répondre !"

Kise reprend sa marche interminable, si ça continue il risque de creuser des tranchées dans son salon.

"Mais t'aimerais que papa sorte avec lui ? Il a été gentil avec toi durant tous ces mois…"

Poopy se redresse, la tête haute et vient se frotter à ses jambes, passant entre.

"Ouais, ça m'aide pas."

Au lieu de parler à sa bestiole, il ferait mieux de se bouger et d'oser faire le premier pas. Kise a l'intention de se déclarer lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de son ami. C'est un pari audacieux mais il est prêt à tout miser.

Le brun regarde l'heure il est bientôt seize heures, heure à laquelle il est censé terminer sa journée. Mais comme d'habitude, le collègue qui doit le remplacer est en retard. Heureusement, il a un peu de marge avant que Kise n'arrive. Ça fait un an maintenant que le blond s'est immiscé dans sa vie se déclarant son ami. Malgré son asociabilité, malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré son manque de tact, ses sarcasmes et ses mots désagréables qui lui échappent bien souvent. Kise ne se vexe pas. Il lui fait savoir simplement quand il est allé trop loin et passe à autre chose. Il lui pardonne ses maladresses et efface son sentiment de culpabilité par ses sourires rayonnants.

Il avait pris tant de soin à ne pas s'attacher, à vivre dans une solitude rassurante protectrice, mais insidieusement Kise s'était imposé à lui. Il s'était confié. Le pilote lui avait fait confiance, lui dévoilant tous ces moments de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas vu dans les photos qu'il partageaient, ces moments douloureux, l'époque où il s'est découvert _gay_ , les disputes avec Aomine trop fréquentes et d'autres choses encore. Et le pilote l'a tellement bien mis en confiance, que naturellement il avait lui aussi parlé. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Son père violent et qui aimait l'humilier et le rabaisser tout le temps. Sa mère qui avait baissé les bras. Et sa plongée dans la délinquance, les petits larcins, les conneries de gosses et les bêtises avec les filles.

Aujourd'hui, il considère Kise comme son ami. Il s'est vraiment attaché à lui et parfois ça lui fait peur. Il sait qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, régulièrement il est désagréable avec le blond et forcément un jour celui-ci en aura marre de se prendre des mandales gratos dans la tronche. Kise se réconforte avec lui de s'être éloigné de ses amis de toujours le temps de se reconstruire. Le blond va mieux il le sait, il le voit. Bientôt, il pourra de nouveau parler à Kuroko comme il le faisait avant. Bientôt, il se trouvera un nouveau mec, il sera de nouveau heureux et n'aura plus besoin de lui. Il fait chaque jour attention à garder sa réserve parce que même la perte d'un ami est douloureuse et quand Kise ne viendra plus l'emmerder presque tous les jours sur son lieu de travail ou à son appartement (pour jouer à des jeux où il est totalement nul)... Il va lui manquer. Même s'il est toujours persuadé qu'il est fait pour être solitaire. L'amitié de Kise lui ait agréable. Et son squattage intensif dans son petit appartement bon marché aussi, d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'il ne fume plus à l'intérieur par égard pour son ami. Il a d'ailleurs grandement réduit sa consommation. Mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprendront quand Kise se sera lassé.

Il quitte enfin son boulot. Il fait froid. Il resserre les pans de son manteau et sort malgré tout une cigarette. Kise lui a demandé d'être chez lui pour dix-huit. Il a tout juste le temps de prendre une douche en arrivant. Il se demande ce qu'il mijote. C'est la première fois qu'il est content de fêter son anniversaire. Enfin c'est plutôt la première fois qu'il va vraiment le fêter en fait. Le blond est au courant de ce fait et il n'ignore pas non plus qu'il a peu d'amis. Et il a compris aussi qu'il est casanier et plus à l'aise chez lui. Alors ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne s'embêtent plus à aller au restaurant sauf en quelques occasions.

Il sort de la douche et s'habille rapidement d'un jean brut et d'une chemise noire. Simple mais efficace. Comme il est chez lui, il en profiter pour laisser apparaître ses tatouages. Kise devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Kise est nerveux. C'est bête mais pourtant véridique. Il n'attend rien de son ami, sachant pertinemment qu'il préfère les femmes pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Le moment n'est peut-être pas le meilleur, il devrait attendre, garder tout ça au fond de lui mais non… Kise restera toujours Kise, ayant le besoin viscérale de déclamer au monde entier ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il faut qu'il le sorte aujourd'hui, ce soir au dîner.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un dîner comme les autres car il marque une nouvelle période dans sa vie, une prise de conscience, l'entrée d'Haizaki dans sa vie, tout un tas de trucs difficiles à analyser. Au volant de sa voiture hybride dernière génération, Kise stresse. Il presse le cuir de celui-ci trop fortement, il en a mal aux jointures. Il ne veut pas de réponse, juste pouvoir se délester d'un poids pesant au fond de son cœur. Il ne sait pas si ses sentiments nouveaux pour l'argenté émergent d'un besoin de reconnaissance ou de dépendance affective, parce que le blond ne supporte pas d'être seul, néanmoins il sait que son acolyte lui manque quand il est en déplacement. Haizaki lui manque également quand il ne donne pas de nouvelles. Enfin ça, c'était avant. Au fil du temps, ce dernier s'est laissé apprivoiser, se laissant approcher.

Dorénavant Kise éprouve des sentiments et il n'est pas prêt à le laisser filer…

Il arrive enfin à son appartement. Dix huit heures précises. Pour l'occasion l'ancien mannequin a ressorti la panoplie du beau gosse : habits fashions, accessoires qui vont bien, coiffure apprêtée, parfum de luxe. Il joue de ses charmes et il sait que ça marche. Il attend quelques secondes dans son habitacle afin de se donner le courage. Il a tout prévu, resto chic, ambiance intimiste, mets de choix et sa déclaration en fin de repas. Au bout d'une minute ou deux le voilà qui se décide enfin à sortir. Il monte les escaliers extérieurs du bâtiment du jeune homme puis sonne.

C'est parti mon kiki comme on dit.

Haizaki se lève pour ouvrir. Décidément, Kise ne change pas. Il lui a dit mille fois pourtant, il n'a pas besoin de sonner, la porte est toujours ouverte pour lui.

"T'aimes vraiment le bruit de cette sonnette hein ?!"

Faux reproche, il esquisse un léger sourire, de ceux que seul les personnes très proches de lui peuvent voir. Ah oui ça ne concerne que Kise en fait. Il le laisse entrer en le regardant suspicieux.

"Huh ?! T'as prévu de draguer quelqu'un ? T'es trop beau gosse mec… Tu m'emmènes où là ?"

Les questions dissimulent en fait ça gêne, Kise sait qu'il n'est pas à l'aise dans les restaurants de luxe. Et surtout il craint de ne pas être suffisamment bien habillé sans compter que sa garde robe ne contient pas beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il porte.

"Merci ! répond Kise en prenant une pose fier de lui. Et bien oui, je t'emmène dans un restaurant que j'adore. Parce que ce soir tu prends un an et que tu seras encore plus ronchon ! Ça se fête tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il aurait bien aimé rétorquer « qui sait » à propos de sa remarque sur la drague mais il s'abstient. Ce ne serait pas fin du tout et Haizaki aurait tôt fait de soupçonner quelque chose. Au lieu de ça notre pilote s'assoit en tailleur sur l'un des coussins posés au sol, son préféré le plus moelleux.

"Tu veux que je te conseille pour t'habiller ? Profite, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un expert offre ses conseils, mais comme t'es un ami je te fais un prix."

Cette fois-ci il ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer ses dires par un clin d'œil équivoque.

"Mais j'ai rien à me mettre…, bougonne Haizaki en se grattant la nuque gêné."

Il ne relève pas la pic de Kise. Le blond aime à le taquiner sur son caractère de cochon et il faut avouer qu'il en joue un peu.

"Je suis sûr que si moi, suffit de farfouiller dans ta penderie, je parie qu'on peut t'assortir un ensemble d'enfer.

— Si tu le dis… Je te laisse chercher."

Haizaki laisse donc Kise, qui semble s'amuser comme un petit fou lui choisir des fringues en vidant quasiment toute sa penderie. Et c'est sans aucune pudeur qu'il se dévêt pour se changer montrant aussi sans aucune gêne pour la première fois ses tatouages à Kise.

Le blond en reste abasourdi en voyant s'étaler devant ses yeux, sur la peau de son ami, un ensemble de tatouages qui n'en forme qu'un au final. Une pluie de démons de la tradition nippone semble s'attaquer à un dragon majestueux, pièce centrale découpant son dos. Ces symboles forts, presque agressifs correspondent tout à fait au jeune homme aux tresses. Cela dénote une vie rude, faite de combats, d'échecs et de victoire. Aucun doute qu'il a dû passer des heures et des heures sur la table en métal du tatoueur, peut-être même sur un simple tatami d'un artiste vu la qualité du travail.

Le blond reste subjugué par la vélocité du dragon, sa hargne à se battre contre les démons qui l'envahissent. Ses yeux jaunes semblent le happer. Alors Kise ne peut plus articuler un mot, exploit en soit quand on sait son amour pour le babillage.

Shōgo réalise le silence soudain dans la pièce. Il se retourne vers Kise, les tatouages débordent de son dos sur le reste de son corps, une patte ici, une queue là sur ses bras, ses flancs et son ventre.

"Huh Kise ? Ça va ?"

Kise peine à revenir dans l'instant présent, il déglutit péniblement en bafouillant un peu.

"Oui, oui… Ça va… Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'ensemble parfait, on peut y aller."

Effectivement, Haizaki a belle allure dans les vêtements coordonnés par les soins de l'ancien mannequin, mais ce dernier voulait surtout se donner une échappatoire.

Le brun enfile son manteau chaud. Bon c'est sa parka kaki fourrée pas très classe, mais il n'a que ça tant pis.

"Je te suis."

Il laisse Kise sortir le premier et ferme la porte derrière eux et s'installe à côté de lui dans sa voiture, c'est la première fois qu'il y monte. Il siffle.

"Belle bagnole."

Dans la voiture, Kise se force à ne pas attarder son regard sur son copilote. Il se sent de plus en plus nerveux, se crispant de nouveau sur le volant. Ils approchent du restaurant, le blond espère que ça ne sera pas trop guindé pour le gris cendré mais il veut marquer le coup pour son anniversaire. Surtout concernant son annonce… Un lieu banal ne correspond pas à sa vision des choses, il veut faire ça bien, plus que bien même.

Kise se gare enfin un peu trop brusquement. Il a pilé trop fort, ce qui provoque une secousse dans la voiture. Il le regarde en riant gêné et en mettant sa main derrière la nuque.

"Désolé, d'habitude je conduis mieux.

— Ouais… T'es bizarre ce soir. C'est si ouf que ça le restaurant où tu m'emmènes ? T'étais pas obligé…"

Le garçon aux cheveux tressés regarde son ami avec suspicion, ses sourcils froncés entre mécontentement et curiosité.

"Euh… Oui un peu, je pense que c'est pas trop ton style mais je voulais marquer le coup pour ton anniversaire alors essaie de ne pas avoir d'a priori, tu verras, c'est sympa comme ambiance."

Ils sortent enfin du véhicule et franchissent la porte de l'établissement. A l'instar des goûts de Kise, le restaurant se veut résolument moderne, donnant sur la baie de Tokyo, entre les lumières jaunes tamisées des immenses lampadaires carrés qui descendent du plafond tels des stalactites lunaires et le bleu profond de la nuit se mélangeant à la mer, au dehors. Tout y est bien agencé, carré, flamboyant. Kise espère qu'Haizaki ne se sentira pas trop mal à l'aise, ce n'est clairement pas son but.

Un serveur endimanché les invite à le suivre, les installe près de la baie vitrée, fin rempart face au crépuscule envoûtant.

Shōgo est impressionné par la vue. Non c'est vrai, il est pas à l'aise il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. Il ne sent pas à sa place. Mais il ne pas nier que la vue sur la baie de Tokyo est absolument magnifique. Il a le sentiment d'être aspiré vers l'immensité du vide qui s'étend à leur pied derrière la surface vitrée.

"C'est beau..."

Kise, soulagé et heureux, le regarde avec un sourire tendre accroché sur ses lèvres, le visage calé dans la paume de sa main.

"Content que ça te plaise."

Le serveur leur sert une coupe de champagne. Le pilote porte la sienne devant lui.

"On trinque ?"

Shōgo prend sa coupe et vient traquer avec le blond. Il est un peu gêné et rougit. Tant de luxe, il n'en mérite pas tant. C'est certain qu'on ne lui a jamais fait un aussi beau cadeau. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire lui pour l'anniversaire de Kise avait été de lui offrir un gâteau.

"Merci Kise."

Le blond entrechoque son verre avec celui de son voisin, ravi que son attention lui plaise.

"Joyeux anniversaire Shōgo, j'espère que tu auras tout ce dont tu as envie."

Le cadre parfait, l'harmonie du moment, tout ça contribue à l'imminence du moment attendu… Kise ne sait pas quand le faire. Choisir l'instant propice à sa confidence ne s'avère pas si aisé. Un mot, un seul mot et tout va basculer. Ryōta réfléchit à ses mots, prend le temps de les laisser venir à lui, pour ne pas faire d'impair…

'Shōgo'. C'est la première fois que Kise l'appelle par son prénom. Sa voix lui a semblé différente quand il l'avait prononcé, plus tendre peut-être. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant son ami, Kise a l'air préoccupé. La discussion est plus retenue qu'habituellement. Haizaki se montre moins agressif, moins incisif voyant le blond un peu perdu, plus fragile que d'habitude. Est-ce que c'est l'ambiance du lieu ? Parce qu'il a peur que Shōgo ne soit pas à l'aise ? Est-ce que c'est l'ambiance, tamisé et feutré du restaurant ? Ils mangent tranquillement, échangeant des banalités, n'osant pas les taquineries habituelles. Et ça commence à peser un peu au brun. Le restaurant leur offre suffisamment d'intimité pour pouvoir rester eux-mêmes. Il relègue donc la raison de l'ambiance étrange au lieu qui est simplement parfait. Définitivement, y'a un truc qui va pas avec Kise. Ils attendent leurs desserts et Haizaki saute sur l'occasion.

"Ce lieu est parfait Kise…"

Il se frotte la nuque puis il pose un regard perçant sur le blond et sa main sur son poignet.

"... Alors dis moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Y'a un problème avec Aomine ou Kuroko ?... Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Son regard se fronce menaçant en évoquant ces dernières possibilités. Il est clair qu'il ne laissera personne faire encore du mal à son ami. S'il se trouve un nouveau mec, il compte bien le prendre entre quatre yeux pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Oui, le brun s'avère être assez protecteur en ce qui concerne son seul véritable ami.

Le regard chargé de soleil s'accroche à cette main sur son poignet, sur sa peau. Il ne lui a jamais semblé qu'un contact l'ait électrisé à ce point. Sauf… Enfin, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de penser à cela. Le passé appartient au passé, et là Kise vit l'instant présent.

Il entrouvre sa bouche, ferme un instant ses yeux et les rouvre en fixant Haizaki. Ils sont si éloignés l'un de l'autre et pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose de plus fort, d'incompréhensible le retient à lui. Désormais les dés sont jetés et le blond rit intérieurement de ses dictons débiles.

"Shōgo… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais te le dire simplement. S'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas sinon je ne pourrais jamais le faire…"

Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance. Tant pis pour le reste.

"Tu vas sûrement trouver le moment mal choisi mais il faut que je te le dise. Je n'attends rien du tout, rassure-toi mais… En fait… Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi."

Le brun est surpris. Non le mot est faible. Il tombe carrément des nues là. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité. Il sait que Kise est _gay_. Mais comme lui est hétéro. Non mais bien-sûr c'est débile, les _gays_ tombent amoureux d'autres mecs quelque soit leur sexualité. Sauf que là, enfin ils étaient amis. Les idées se bousculent dans sa tête. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour en arriver là ? Il prend son temps pour répondre à Kise. Cette nouvelle le déçoit ? Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Bien-sûr il est flatté et quelque part, content. Parce que Kise ne va pas l'abandonner de si tôt s'il est amoureux de lui. Même si vraiment, il comprend pas ce que Kise lui trouve. Mais il va faire souffrir le blond. Oui il va le faire souffrir parce qu'il ne peut pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Non puisqu'il n'est pas _gay_. Et à un moment ce ne sera plus suffisant pour Kise leur amitié. Il ne sait pas comment réagir à cette déclaration. Égoïstement il n'a pas envie de risquer de perdre le blond, ce con a réussi à lui faire apprécier une vie non solitaire. Déjà quand Kise part en déplacement, il s'ennuie alors retourner à sa vie morne habituelle serait une torture. Il lâche le poignet de Kise et se frotte la nuque le regard fuyant, cachant s tristesse. Les sentiments de Kise sont malvenus oui. C'est comme ça qu'il le ressent. Ça gâchait tout.

"... Tu attends rien du tout… Comment tu peux dire ça ?… Tu crois vraiment que maintenant on va pouvoir continuer comme si de rien malgré ce que tu ressens ? … Tu vas en souffrir inévitablement ! Merde Kise ! Pourquoi moi ?! T'es mon seul pote… Là j'ai compris ce que ça fait d'être… Content de voir un ami, de s'ennuyer de la présence de quelqu'un qu'on… Aime… Mais là… Tu vas le supporter… Un mois, deux mois… Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop dur et que tu préfères, qu'on se voit plus."

Sa voix rauque, abîmée par la cigarette, laisse entendre son désespoir. Ce n'est pas un rejet pur et simple de son ami, pas du dégoût de savoir qu'il peut être amoureux de lui, mais de la peur et de la tristesse.

"... J'suis désolé. Quelque part… ça m'fait plaisir tu vois. Parce que ça veut dire que j'suis pas le seul con à attendre de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi… Mais j'peux pas te donner ce que tu veux."

Il rit, amèrement désabusé.

"... J'sais pas ce que ça veut dire être amoureux… Mais j'sais qu'tu vas en souffrir et j'veux pas ça…"

Kise rit, touché par ses mots maladroits pourtant sincères.

"Et bien si on est des cons tous les deux on est mal barré… C'est égoïste je sais, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Tu sais, je peux pas garder quelque chose qui me turlupine sinon, ça me ronge. J'en ai mal au ventre. Alors je sais que j'ai peut-être tout gâcher mais je crois moi que tu le supporteras. Et non, je ne te demande pas de retour de sentiments, rien, je sais que t'es hétéro."

Il s'arrête pour porter le verre de champagne à ses lèvres et d'en boire une longue gorgée, tant pour se donner le courage de tout déballer que pour s'hydrater la gorge.

"J'aime vraiment les moments qu'on partage, je ne veux pas que ça change ni que tu sois gêné. T'inquiète je vais pas te sauter dessus, je sais me tenir…"

Quoiqu'il fasse le blond ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter un soupçon de charme dans sa manière d'être, de parler.

"Tu as raison Shōgo, je risque de souffrir. Peut-être qu'un jour ça me fera mal, j'en sais rien. Dans la vie on est sûr de rien mais tu sais quoi ? Et bien je préfère vivre le bon comme le mauvais dans la vie plutôt que de ne rien vivre du tout. Si on ne se lance pas, on passe à côté de sa vie. Alors je m'en fiche, au moins je n'aurais pas de regret.

— T'es irrécupérable… Et on va souffrir tous les deux… J't'ai déjà dit je voulais pas t'voir encore chialer à cause d'un mec."

Shōgo sourit, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

"J'ai pas peur que tu me sautes dessus t'inquiète. Toute façon j'suis plus fort que toi.

— Et ben si je chiale à cause de toi, tu te laisseras taper !"

Kise se redresse sur sa chaise, pose ses deux bras croisés sur la table et le regarde d'une façon provocante.

"T'es sûr que t'es plus fort que moi ? Tu connais pas ma botte secrète…

— T'as botte secrète ? Hm… C'est quoi encore comme connerie ça ?" demande Haizaki amusé.

Le pilote éclate de rire.

"Si tu crois que je vais te le dire et me griller tout seul, tu rêves ! Je suis peut-être blond mais pas idiot.

— Hm… Des fois je me pose la question." taquine le brun.

Une serveuse les interrompit pour leur servir le dessert. L'ambiance s'est détendu. Bien-sûr, Haizaki garde une légère inquiétude de comment l'avenir va se passer mais si Kise peut se contenter de leur amitié. Un café plus tard, il est l'heure de rentrer pour les garçons de rentrer. Kise ramène le brun chez lui et au moment de le déposer Haizaki le remercie.

"Merci Kise. Je trouve ça trop chic pour moi. Mais c'était parfait. Tu veux descendre pour un dernier verre… Hm… En tout bien tout honneur… Enfin comme d'hab' quoi."

Il s'en veut il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y faire allusion, mais il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle information.

Kise le fixe sans dire un mot de ses yeux luisants de malice. Sûr qu'il n'attend rien de son ami… Enfin pas pour le moment dirons-nous. Cependant…

Il se rapproche rondement, plaquant une de ses mains sur la joue d'Haizaki et lui vole un baiser, déposant ses lèvres douces dans un échange aérien, presque impalpable.

"Comme tu dis, en tout bien tout honneur. Je suis pour."

Haizaki est surpris de ce geste, mais ne recule. Il n'est pas dégoûté et un baiser n'est jamais désagréable après tout.

"Ah ouais d'accord… J'croyais que tu comptais pas me sauter dessus ?! Allez descend faut que je te mette la misère à _Counter Strike_."

Les deux garçons firent le pleins de bière au combini en bas de l'immeuble du brun et finirent donc la soirée et même la nuit chez le brun. Ils burent plus que de raison, plaisantèrent beaucoup. Kise semblaient soulagé d'avoir pu avouer ses sentiments et se montraient un poil dragueur mais Haizaki ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sentait finalement le blond plus détendu et ça lui suffisait. Vraiment il appréciait le Kise souriant.

"Hey Kise ! T'endors pas là !"

Mais il était trop tard, le blond s'était endormi sur le _kotatsu_. Shōgo le regarda dormir entre moquerie et tendresse un long moment. Oui ça le dérangerait pas d'avoir Kise tous les jours auprès de lui. Il finit par se bouger, coucher son ami tout habillé dans son fûton et il s'allongea à côté de lui, serrés dans le couchage prévu pour une seule personne. Le blond endormi se blottit contre lui, le visage tourné contre son torse. Haizaki passa machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules. C'était plutôt agréable ce genre de câlin. Il murmura avant de s'endormir.

"Ok… T'as gagné… J'vais quand même y réfléchir…"


	9. (Takao) C'est poire

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 21/11/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAO !

Et voilà les anniversaires s'enchaînent ! XD

Encore un couple pas original yeah ! Mais trop marrant XD

Dans la lignée du Writober… Nous avons opté cette fois pour des drabbles à thème que nous nous sommes répartis aléatoirement… Et oui les mots aussi sont aléatoires :)

Ahh ! J'aime ce petit défi (muahaha petit) ! On varie les styles, on teste de nouveaux persos, de nouveaux couples ^^ On s'éclate !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires :) Nous sommes ouvertes à la critique !

 **Remerciements :** Merci ma Péri ! Ouais on a encore assuré ^^

* * *

 **C'est "poire" !**

 **.**

 **Carotte**

Takao aimait cette nouvelle proximité avec Midorima. Il adorait passer des heures à l'embrasser, retracer les creux et renflements de son corps aux lignes parfaites, voir son visage si dur d'ordinaire se parer de rougeurs et soupirer de bonheur.

Cependant la frustration croissait quand il essayait de dissimuler son empressement à aller encore plus loin. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son petit-ami et le braquer, car une fois ce dernier contrarié, Takao ne pouvait plus rien en tirer. La prose n'était pas son fort… Le faucon voulait amener le sujet des relations sexuelles sur le tapis sans parvenir à trouver une bonne amorce. Quelque chose qui inciterait Midorima à laisser tomber ses barrières de méfiance. Il sentait que le _shooter_ en avait également envie, mais comment le lui dire ?

Un soir où le brun ne contenait plus son impatience, parcourant de ses doigts avides la peau pâle, il descendit derechef sur son membre tendu. Sans autre forme de procès, il mit sa main au panier. La réaction du plus grand ne se fit pas attendre, aussitôt il se racla la gorge pour le rappeler à l'ordre et essaya d'enlever la main intrusive.

« Oh aller Shin-chan, ça fait bientôt trois mois qu'on sort ensemble, je l'ai déjà vu ta grosse carotte, il est temps de la goûter, tu ne crois pas ? »

Takao où l'art de la formulation.

.

 **Musique**

Takao gémit quand il plongea enfin en lui.

« Ah… Shin-chan… »

Midorima se mordit la lèvre entre plaisir et inconfort. Il n'était pas souvent le receveur. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça au contraire. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour canaliser les idioties de son homme et pour éviter les situations ridicules ou gênantes. Ah non… En fait ça ne marchait pas très bien… Puisque ça faisait donc trois mois qu'il n'avait pas senti le membre imposant de son homme pénétrer ses chairs. Pourtant Dieu seult sait que Takao aimait être le dominant.

C'était toujours la même musique. Takao promettait de faire attention. Il jurait qu'il serait sage. Et… Non. Il échouait totalement. Alors les yeux larmoyants il implorait la clémence de Midorima. Mais le garçon à lunettes était intraitable. Il connaissait la chanson, hors de question d'y céder. Cependant, pour malgré tout satisfaire sa libido – car Midorima était un homme comme les autres qui avait lui aussi besoin de sa dose de sexe et Takao était quand même plus intéressant que sa main droite pour ça – il avait donc décidé que ce serait au brun d'écarter les cuisses.

« Tu peux bouger… Doucement… ça fait longtemps.

— Mais c'est de ta faute Shin-chan… Tu me punis tout le temps... »

Midorima soupira. Avait-il eu raison de céder ce soir ? Takao n'avait pas été irréprochable. Le brun commença à se mouvoir, Midorima contint un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait eu raison.

Ce fut alors un autre genre de musique qui se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les gémissements des deux hommes s'élevèrent à l'unisson et se mêlèrent au bruit mouillé de leurs baisers et aux sons obscènes des chairs émis par de délicieuses frictions. Et le chant, quand la douce litanie s'éleva finalement.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime Shin-chan… »

.

 **Précipice**

Takao jouait avec le feu. Il le savait, en avait parfaitement conscience. Il adorait titiller son entourage et encore plus fortement son petit-ami. Il aimait Midorima mais en même temps une espèce de veille rancœur s'accrochait à lui ; celle datant de leur début de relation. Quand il l'avait croisé au collège, humilié lors d'un match pour ne pas se souvenir de sa personne.

Ca, Takao ne l'avait pas admis, cette offense faite à son égo alors que lui-même avait développé une obsession à se venger. Puis le coup du sort s'en était mêlé, les réunissant sous les mêmes couleurs de leur académie.

Il en résultait un petit jeu qui flirtait avec le danger. Parfois, le brun rieur faisait exprès de lancer une vanne plus mesquine, de mettre mal à l'aise Shintaro. Il n'y pouvait rien, cela exacerbait son côté « joueur ». Il voyait bien la mine crispée de son amant, sa stature plus droite qu'à l'accoutumée, ses silences butés noyés dans un évitement à provoquer une dispute. Midorima ne répliquait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas de peine…

A trop vouloir marcher au bord du précipice, on finit par tomber de la falaise et se briser les os, Takao devrait un peu plus y réfléchir.

.

 **Vieux**

Non des fois vraiment son homme pouvait être tellement blessant. Takao faisait la tête. Il boudait assis seul dans un fauteuil du vieux cinéma du quartier. Il regardait le film sans vraiment le voir, ruminant plus sur le lapin que son amant lui avait posé. Et son excuse vieille comme le monde qui l'irritait au plus haut point. « Un dossier à finir pour demain ». Il avait toujours un dossier à finir. Il y avait toujours un truc plus urgent que de passer du temps avec lui. Takao s'essuya les yeux. Des fois, il se demandait si vraiment Midorima l'aimait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois. Il était loin le bon vieux temps du lycée quand il pouvait le voir tous les jours. Est-ce que Midorima sortait avec lui seulement parce qu'il avait trop insisté ?

A la fin du lycée, à force des longues discussions, il avait convaincu ses parents de lui prendre un appartement près de sa fac. Le seul intérêt était évidemment de pouvoir y voir son chéri quand il voulait et secrètement il espérait y vivre avec lui. Mais c'était un échec complet. Il avait donné une clé à Midorima mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Elle devait croupir comme une vieille chaussette au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. En tout cas, en bon _stalker_ qu'il était, il avait vérifié et la clé ne se trouvait pas sur son trousseau.

La clé n'était pas avec les autres, mais soigneusement conservée dans son portefeuille et il l'avait toujours avec lui.

Midorima aimait Takao sans aucun doute.

S'il l'évitait c'était pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ne pas lui montrer les cernes sous ses yeux et honteusement s'écrouler dans son canapé sans même avoir le temps de s'occuper de lui.

.

 **Forme**

Parfois Midorima avait honte de son homme. En fait cela arrivait fréquemment, il n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa spontanéité et son flot incessant d'idioties qu'il débitait à la minute.

Comme ce soir par exemple où ils étaient tous réunis chez Kagami à jouer à un jeu débile de devinette. Et comme par hasard il faisait équipe avec Takao. Les couples ensemble, avait décrété Akashi. Super ! Il devait déjà le supporter tous les jours alors là, il s'en serait passé.

Surtout lorsque son partenaire était debout à gesticuler dans tous les sens afin de faire deviner un mot tout simple que personne ne parvenait à déchiffrer. Le brun appuya son index sur le bout de son nez quand Aomine sortit encore une connerie.

« Oui presque Dai-chan !

— Ouais bah j'en sais rien, à part bite je vois pas, répliqua le basané en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Non c'est pas ça ! »

Le temps imparti s'écoula et Akashi donna la sentence.

« Vous avez perdus, alors quel était le mot ?

— C'était « poire » !

— Ouais, rien à voir alors, intervint Aomine.

— Mais si enfin ! Parce que poire est la forme de bite de Shin-chan, donc par déduction on pouvait deviner. »

Midorima vira au rouge cramoisi tandis qu'il s'étouffait en se mordant la lèvre. D'où est-ce que cet idiot avait eu une idée aussi conne !?

Oups, une vulgarité.

Parfois, il avait extrêmement honte de son homme, ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

.

 **Photos**

Midorima ouvrit son portefeuille, comme à chaque fois les deux photos lui sautaient au visage. Parfois réconfortantes, parfois accusatrices. Réconfortantes quand il se sentait fatigué et qu'il éprouvait le besoin de le voir. Accusatrices quand il se sentait plus coupable que fatigué de ne pas avoir pu répondre à une de ses invitations depuis longtemps, ou à l'un de ses nombreux messages dont il ne manquait pas de le harceler à longueur de journée. Bien-sûr, officiellement il se plaignait de tous ses messages. Cependant, officieusement ils lui faisaient plaisir et ils étaient réconfortants. Takao était toujours d'un enthousiasme et d'une bonne humeur sans bornes ce qui se ressentait dans ses messages et faisait du bien alors que ses études étaient plus qu'éprouvantes. Et dès qu'il en recevait moins que d'habitude, il s'inquiétait immédiatement, se demandant si Takao était malade, s'il avait eu un accident, si… S'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Alors tous les messages de Takao il les attendait comme de précieux cadeaux. Et particulièrement ceux auxquels il joignait des photos. Dans ses messages, Takao lui retraçait sa journée. Il la vivait ainsi un peu par procuration et avait l'illusion d'être auprès de lui, comme avant.

Il regarda une dernière fois la photo de Takao endormi. Il aimait particulièrement celle-ci. Son visage était apaisé et il n'avait pas un sourire forcé comme sur la plupart des photos dont il disposait. Il referma son portefeuille et sortit son téléphone. Il rédigea une réponse au dernier message de Takao, cette réponse il l'avait écrite des centaines de fois, chaque jour en tout cas et plusieurs fois par jour, un simple : « Tu me manques. ». Mais comme d'habitude, il fut incapable de l'envoyer. Il s'apprêtait à l'effacer quand on le bouscula et son pouce appuya sur le bouton d'envoi.

.

 **Fossile**

Midorima voulait parfaire la culture de son petit-ami, souvent il l'emmenait dans des musées, des expositions ou des concerts de musique classique dans ce but. C'était toujours enrichissant comme l'un comme pour l'autre. Enfin surtout pour lui mais bon…

Ils arpentaient les couloirs marbrés du muséum d'histoire naturelle, dans la section des fossiles. Ces objets fantastiques venant du siècle passé, retraçant l'histoire de l'Humanité, renfermant tous les mystères de jadis. Des trésors minéraux précieux, gardiens de la mémoire collective. Midorima s'emportait tout seul dans des explications scientifiques et barbantes, ne voyant pas que Takao baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Moi ça me fait penser à _Jurassic park_.

Le plus grand tenta d'ignorer cette réflexion hautement inutile et continua son monologue.

— Ou aux chocolats de Noël, tu sais les escargots.

Midorima se concentrait sur sa description et l'histoire du Crétacé, enfin un truc du genre.

— Ou alors on dirait un zboub tout rabougris qui rentre en dedans, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Consterné, la main cachant sa bouche, les sourcils froncés, Midorima rendit les armes. En plus il avait honte, mais ça, c'était la routine.

— Tu veux aller voir les os de dinosaure ?

— Oh oui Shin-chan, c'est gentil de proposer ! dit-il en s'accrochant au bras du lunetteux.

Bingo, Takao avait gagné, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son homme, suffisait de savoir comment le prendre et de jouer sur ses points faibles…

.

 **Nourriture**

Le frigo était vide. Midorima en était déçu et très étonné. Takao était un goinfre et son appartement aurait dû déborder de nourriture. Mais son frigo ainsi que ses placards étaient désespérément vides. Et il avait faim. Il sortit son téléphone et c'était à peine si celui de son interlocuteur sonna qu'il décrochait déjà d'une voix enjouée.

« Shin-chan ! C'est rare que tu m'appelles ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Je suis affamé et tu n'as rien à manger dans ton frigo ! Tu rentres quand ? »

Takao resta bouche bée, incapable de bouger, assimilant doucement les paroles de son petit ami.

« … J'arrive... »

Il raccrocha sans attendre attrapa son sac puis courut jusque chez lui. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et entra dans son appartement en trombe sans même retirer son manteau et ses chaussures.

« Shin-chan ?! »

Midorima sortit de la salle de bain où il s'apprêtait à se laver.

« Takao ?! Tu as fait vite j'allais m- »

Le brun se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans son torse nu. Les sourcils froncés, Midorima allait faire quelques remontrances à son petit ami qui entrait en chaussures dans son appartement. Mais il se ravisa quand il le sentit trembler entre ses bras, quelques perles d'eau tiède glissèrent sur son torse et achevèrent de l'en dissuader.

« Peut-être que tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? »

.

 **Patin**

Tout le monde connaissait le sans gêne d'Aomine, sa réputation n'était plus à refaire. Bien. Avec les années passées, Midorima aurait dû avoir tout vu, tout entendu et tout vécu. Cependant… Quelqu'un d'autre ici bas détenait le même culot – voire le bat-les-couillisme ultime – tellement cette personne se fichait du regard des autres et de la bienséance.

Et des situations embarrassantes, avec Takao c'était monnaie courante !

Là par contre, il battait tous les records.

Sur la patinoire bondée de monde, Kuroko en retrait téléphone en main en train de filmer, Takao s'était mis en tête de reproduire une scène culte d'un _Shojo_ pour jeune fille en mal d'amour. Il le voyait s'élancer à vive allure depuis le bord, traverser la glace en courant, se jeter à son cou, voler à travers la distance qui les séparait pour venir s'écraser de tout son long sur son torse. Au passage Midorima manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur la piste mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les bras de Takao se refermèrent sur lui et sa bouche se colla contre la sienne, mettant en action sa langue joueuse.

Takao était ni plus ni moins en train de lui rouler le plus majestueux des patins, sous les cris et applaudissement de _fujoshis_ autour d'eux.

« Sois mon _coach_ Shin-chan ! »

Le _shooter_ n'était pas au bout de ses peines, le futur promettait d'être épicé avec un phénomène pareil.

.

 **Domestique**

Takao n'était pas un oiseau facile à dompter. Il restait sauvage et malgré les bâtons ou les carottes Midorima peinait à le domestiquer. Il avait tout essayé. La privation sexuelle. Mais ça le punissait aussi ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée. La promesse de _dates_ ou de moments passés à deux. Mais ce n'était jamais assez pour Takao et lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de consacrer plus de temps à son couple. Quelle erreur il avait fait en prononçant ces mots ! Takao était parti dans une colère noire.

« Tu ne peux pas consacrer plus de temps à ton couple ?! Je passe après tout le reste c'est ça ?! Tu… Tu m'aimes si peu ? Ça n'te fait rien ? »

Il avait été maladroit c'était évident. Malheureusement, il n'avait fait qu'exprimer la triste vérité. Et là, il n'avait pas de son précieux temps à perdre pour se lancer dans une de ces querelles domestiques dont Takao avait le secret.

« Non ça ne me fait pas rien ! Et bien-sûr que je t'aime ! Mais oui… Oui mes études sont importantes et je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer ! Alors aujourd'hui et pour quelques années encore je fais passer mes études avant tout le reste ! Je te demande juste d'être patient. Ce ne sont que quelques années, nous avons toute la vie pour passer du temps ensemble ! »

Takao resta bouche bée quelques instants avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Tu as vraiment dit qu'on passerait toute notre vie ensemble ? »

Midorima fronça les sourcils.

« C'était pas ce qui était prévu ?

— Mon Shin-chan ! »

Takao se jeta dans ses bras et tenta.

« Tu voudrais pas emménager ici avec moi ? »


	10. (Akashi) Je suis venu te le dire

**Auteurs** **:** Kuro-Hagi & PerigrinTouque – 20/12/2018

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort - Love

 **Disclaimer** : pour la gloire de l'Empereur !

 **Note** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI !

Hello tout le monde,

Une fois n'est pas coutume nous récidivons pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi, pour le coup c'est devenu « notre » Empereur à toutes les deux – que de jubilation !

C'est un concept que je n'ai jamais testé : « les cinq fois… » alors inaugurons cette première.

 **Remerciements** : ah ah pour une fois c'est moi qui prend la parole :p

Je remercie ma Kuro pour cette colab' impériale.

Enjoy ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Je suis venu pour te le dire et qu'on arrête de perdre notre temps**

 **.**

 **L'Empereur dévoré par la jalousie**

Le fier Akashi traversait les couloirs du collège de Teiko comme si l'établissement lui appartenait. Chacun savait qui il était et d'où il venait. Sa réputation le précédait partout où il allait. Tous s'adressaient à lui avec déférence, courbant l'échine à son passage. Les consignes étaient claires. Il fallait se faire bien voir du fils unique de la grande famille Akashi pour espérer entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la famille et obtenir quelques miettes de leurs richesses et leur pouvoir.

Akashi s'ennuyait. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas tout un tas d'activités pour passer le temps. Bien-sûr son emploi du temps était chargé. Entre les cours de piano et de violon, le shogi, les échecs qui étaient des activités dignes d'un Akashi et les précepteurs pour les cours particuliers de finance, management d'entreprise et autres joyeusetés qui lui assureraient de reprendre les rennes de l'empire familiale avec toutes les connaissances nécessaires très jeunes. Son père l'avait eu sur le tard et n'était pas de très bonne constitution, il avait déjà soixante-trois ans et prévoyait de lui laisser la gestion d'une partie de l'empire dès qu'il serait majeur. Evidemment, il n'envisageait pas que son fils arrête ses études pour autant. L'héritier de l'empire Akashi devait pouvoir tout mener de front sans ciller. Seijurou était pris part l'ennuie.

Heureusement pour lui, le collège restait un endroit où son père ne pouvait pas tout lui imposer et lui donnait un petit espace de liberté. Il s'était donc pris de passion pour le basket. Il avait vu le potentiel dans le jeu de ses camarades et intégré l'équipe pour en devenir le capitaine. Il se plaisait dans son rôle de meneur. Il aimait se sentir supérieur. Tellement. L'équipe était déjà complète, parfaite. Ils ne pouvaient que gagner. Aomine était la pièce maîtresse de son jeu, l'équipe était déjà imbattable. Pourtant, son As se prit d'affection pour un bon à rien. Invisible. Plus mauvais qu'un joueur lambda. Vraiment, Aomine perdait son temps avec lui. Il comptait bien le lui prouver. Justement, Aomine s'entraînait seul dans le gymnase.

Pour la première fois Akashi avait été surpris. Oui, surpris était le mot. Il n'avait remarqué la présence de Kuroko Tetsuya avec Aomine qu'à la dernière seconde. Il en avait eu un instant d'incompréhension. Il s'était bien vite repris évidemment. Sa première impression fut évidemment qu'Aomine perdait encore plus sont temps que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il voulait encore plus écraser ce gamin inutile pour prouver à Daiki qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il l'avait regardé de toute sa hauteur, hautain comme il savait l'être et impressionnant. Le gamin n'avait pas semblé perturbé. Intéressant. Un peu. Il était reparti en se promettant de le détruire. Mais… plus il y pensait et plus il était intrigué. Il avait mis la main sur une perle. Il eut un éclair de génie. Kuroko Tetsuya pouvait être utile à l'équipe par son absence de présence aussi flagrante.

Il avait intégré Kuroko. Il était fier de lui, il avait été le seul à voir son potentiel. Ils étaient à présents invincibles. Akashi Seijurou jubilait. Bien-sûr Aomine se ventait d'être celui à l'avoir découvert ce qui avait tendance à énerver un peu le nouveau capitaine de Teiko. Ça. Et puis, leur proximité. Aomine posait ses mains sur Tetsuya si naturellement. Il le prenait dans ses bras, passait son bras autour de ses épaules, s'allongeait et se servait de ses cuisses comme d'un oreiller… Et Seijurou trouvait cela insupportable. Insupportable car il ressentait une envie irrépressible de faire de Tetsuya sa propriété la plus totale.

Le fait de désirer un homme n'avait pas tellement perturbé Seijurou. Ses fantasmes étaient grandissants. Il s'imaginait emmener Tetsuya vêtu d'un magnifique costume sombre dans un des plus prestigieux restaurant de la ville, il l'accompagnerait ensuite voir une belle pièce de théâtre ou un opéra renommé. Puis il le raccompagnerait chez lui avec toute la prévenance et les convenances que lui imposait son rang. Il rêvait qu'un jour Tetsuya lui propose un dernier verre. Ils auraient bu un peu. Tetsuya se montrerait un peu timide et rougissant. Tellement innocent et fragile. Alors doucement il l'aurait embrassé. Derrière sa gêne Tetsuya aurait avoué être attiré par lui depuis très longtemps et lui murmurerait s'être préparé à s'offrir à lui. Oui l'idée que Tetsuya se touche seul pour se préparer à un jour recevoir son membre impérial en lui, lui plaisait énormément. Alors une nuit d'amour magique suivrait évidemment ses paroles et il aimerait le beau Tetsuya avec passion. Mais parfois, il était dominé par la colère. Quand Tetsuya et Daiki étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches. Il les soupçonnait de sortir ensemble et ça le mettait en rage. Il s'imaginait alors déverser sa colère sur le garçon frêle aux cheveux cyan. Il l'acculait contre un mur, n'importe où. Dans une rue sombre, dans les vestiaires et lui arracher ses vêtements sans aucune tendresse. Parfois il lui attachait les mains et lui bandait les yeux c'était selon son niveau de rage. Mais toujours il finissait par le prendre durement, sans aucune tendresse, dans la douleur. Un viol pur et simple. Les larmes de Tetsuya apaisaient sa colère. Alors il le prenait avec tendresse dans ses bras une fois la jouissance de lui seul atteinte car évidemment Tetusya ne prenait pas son pied comme ça. Et il s'excusait mille fois en le serrant contre lui.

Parfois ses propres pensées sordides l'inquiétaient. Il devait à tout prix s'approprier le passeur fantôme avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il irait parler à Tetsuya pour lui dire qu'il l'aime. A la pause déjeuner, il rejoignit donc la classe de Tetsuya espérant lui proposer de manger ensemble. Malheureusement, il était déjà parti sans l'attendre. On lui indiqua néanmoins où il pourrait le trouver. Il se rendit donc sur le toit. Il serait sûrement avec Aomine, il allait devoir l'éloigner. Il suffirait de lui parler d'une fille à gros seins et ça devrait convenir. Il sortit sur le toit, le vent était frais. Il repéra rapidement Kuroko et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Aomine lui avait prêté sa veste et se penchait sur lui, visiblement ils s'embrassaient. Akashi se crispa. Une rage violente naissait dans son ventre. Il redescendit sans attendre avant de faire une bêtise. Une seule idée en tête : détruire Aomine et blesser Tetsuya pour sa traîtrise et lui faire comprendre à quel point il valait bien mieux que leur As.

 **.**

 **L'Empereur submergé par sa colère**

Akashi enrageait. C'était qui ce gars ? Pourquoi Kuroko le regardait comme ça ?

Les jours passaient et le jeune capitaine de Teiko se montrait de plus en plus possessif avec le fantôme. Depuis quelques temps déjà il essayait de trouver le bon moment, appréciant leurs rares têtes à têtes. Il ne savait pas comment approcher Kuroko. Cherchant vainement un moyen d'attirer son attention. Mais Kuroko semblait indifférent à tout en dehors d'Aomine. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce gars. Ogiwara. C'était son nom et Akashi n'oubliait jamais un nom surtout celui d'un ennemi. Kuroko semblait si heureux de le voir. Oui, c'était le mot.

Ses yeux remplis de joie lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur ce garçon insignifiant, l'avaient mis dans une colère noire. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Leur accolade amicale, surtout quand cet insecte resserré son emprise sur le corps du passeur l'avait révolté. Ce sentiment d'une profonde rage manifestait encore une fois qu'une immense jalousie. Jalousie parce que lui Akashi, n'avait pas ce privilège : cet énergumène possédait l'amitié indéfectible de Tetsuya et il existait entre eux un passé chargé. Le pire était sûrement qu'à l'apparition de ce misérable être, Tetsuya en avait totalement oublié les membres de son équipe -lui le premier- en allant se vautrer dans les bras de ce type. Inadmissible.

Le summum de l'irrévérence fut atteint lorsque ce misérable avait voulu aller à l'infirmerie voir Kuroko. Jamais Akashi ne tolérerait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls à seuls surtout quand lui se trouvait alors relégué à la place de simple spectateur. A cet instant, sa rage se décupla. Cet avorton allait payer le prix fort et le passeur verrait ainsi toute la médiocrité de sa personne.

Jamais quand ils passaient du temps ensemble le fantôme n'affichait une telle expression. Il ne voulait pas que Kuroko regarde un autre que lui. Il tolérait Aomine parce qu'il était un joueur de basket d'exception et absolument indispensable à leur équipe. Mais cet ami d'enfance n'avait aucun intérêt et il allait le prouver.

Akashi s'assura auprès de son équipe qu'ils avaient compris le but. Il voulait vraiment marquer le coup. Il fallait les surpasser, montrer leur supériorité incontestable face à ces moins que rien. Ils prouveraient qu'ils étaient les meilleurs avec classe. Kuroko ne pourrait que réaliser à quel point Ogiwara ne valait rien.

Le match se passait à merveille. Ils les écrasaient incontestablement. Akashi jubilait. La preuve de sa suprématie serait faite. Kuroko ne pourrait que constater la médiocrité de son ami. Son plan était parfait. A la fin du match, l'occasion serait parfaite. Il irait voir Kuroko pour lui annoncer qu'il avait l'honneur de posséder son cœur.

Mais le plan d'Akashi s'enraya. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Kuroko se détourna de lui. La victoire était pourtant parfaite avec ce score si implacable. Le capitaine ne comprenait pas où il avait pu se tromper. Le regard de Kuroko était plus blessant que jamais. Il s'était détourné de chacun d'eux et semblait dégoûté. Akashi était accablé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui tournait le dos. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse faire aussi mal. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait de celle mue par sa jalousie. C'était une tristesse profonde, déchirante, qui lui dévorait le cœur.

 **.**

 **L'Empereur déchu**

Le gong de fin de match avait sonné. Akashi avait été vaincu pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Mais pas par n'importe qui. Quelque part il se doutait que Kuroko détenait la hargne de se dépasser et de gagner, ça apaisait sa tristesse.

Ils se tenaient là, au milieu du parquet, la foule ovationnant les vainqueurs, les joueurs autour d'eux pourtant c'était comme si Akashi se trouvait seul avec Kuroko. Il se doutait qu'en mettant en lumière son talent le garçon à l'aura discrète rivaliserait avec lui, alors dans un certain sens s'était le meilleur adversaire qu'il eut l'occasion d'affronter.

Les mains de Kuroko étaient chaudes contre son dos. Son cœur battait en résonnance avec le sien. Son souffle se répercutait contre son cou frissonnant et la peau humide de sueur. Ses cheveux ciel chatouillaient sa joue. Son aura l'apaisait. Les minutes auraient pu s'étendre à l'infini qu'Akashi n'aurait pas vu le temps s'écouler. Dans les bras de son adversaire, l'Empereur se sentait à sa place, vivant comme jamais. Il lui pardonnait. Kuroko lui offrait son pardon pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé au collège. Les mains du capitaine de Rakuzan se resserrèrent sur son maillot, l'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, que Kuroko reparte loin de lui.

Les larmes de libération roulaient sur les joues d'Akashi, non pas de peine de la défaite mais du soulagement d'voir été vaincu, libéré de son rôle de tout puissant. Sa bouche frôla la joue de Tetsuya, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucuns mots n'en sortaient. Il avait tant de choses à dire à la fois tout se bousculait. Les secondes galopaient et les coéquipiers du gagnant vinrent le chercher. L'étreinte bénéfique se termina. Akashi, les yeux plein de larmes, vit son cœur s'arracher encore et rejoindre les siens. Encore une fois, il n'était pas parvenu à exprimer ses sentiments, à lui dire qu'il crevait tous les jours loin de lui et qu'il regrettait tout, absolument tout.

Il vit juste Kuroko heureux, entouré de ses amis savourant leur victoire comme il le méritait. Et même si le chagrin le prenait aux tripes, Akashi sut que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient.

 **.**

 **L'Empereur n'est pas seul au monde**

Tout le monde était réuni pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Le principal concerné n'avait pas été mis au courant, seulement du moment organisé entre les membres de la GM et avec Momoi.

Akashi avait éprouvé non seulement la liberté de jouer sans enjeu avec ses amis mais également le bonheur de faire équipe avec le passeur comme autrefois. Ou non. Plus exactement c'était encore mieux qu'à l'époque du collège. Aucune tension ne subsistait, ils repartaient tous sur des bases saines. Il avait aimé voir évoluer le fantôme avec la joie de jouer juste pour le plaisir, ce qui le contamina également. Il avait adoré voir son visage détendu, les yeux pétillants du bonheur des retrouvailles. A ce moment là, s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, l'Empereur se serait permis de le prendre dans ses bras tendrement et de l'embrasser en guise de déclaration. Parce que Kuroko était d'un charme innocent et affolant, et que son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement en sa présence.

Mais malheureusement tous les autres étaient là aussi.

A l'appartement de Kagami – lieu de la fête surprise – Akashi dévorait du regard son ami, se retenant de l'emmener à part loin de tout le monde. Ça le démangeait depuis tellement longtemps d'avouer ses sentiments qu'il sentait déborder de l'intérieur. Mais toujours quelqu'un accaparait le petit fantôme. Que cela soit Aomine, le tenant par les épaules, Momoi, le couvant dans son opulente poitrine, Kise, lui racontant ses derniers potins ou même Takao, qui le taquinait sur leur jeu similaire, personne ne le lâchait. Ah et puis il y avait tous les membres de Seirin ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche quand les grandes mains de Kiyoshi ébouriffaient les cheveux cyan ou quand Hyuuga lui parlait de son ton paternaliste. Akashi masquait son impatience sous un sourire poli, malgré tout heureux de voir que Kuroko se trouvait bien entouré – quoique un peu trop.

Il essaya plusieurs fois de s'approcher de l'invité d'honneur afin de lui parler sincèrement. Mais dès qu'il abordait le sujet, Kagami venait avec un grand sourire sur son visage, un bout de gâteau dans les mains et l'enfournait dans la bouche du fantôme comme pour le gaver. Même Midorima s'y mit en venant parler longuement à Kuroko, pour lui dire quoi ? Ça l'Empereur ne le savait pas.

Quand enfin il put avoir un moment seul en tête à tête avec l'élu de son cœur sur le balcon, loin du brouhaha infernal, la porte fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Murasakibara, la mine déconfite, une moue boudeuse s'incrustant sur ses lèvres pincées.

— Kuro-chin, y a plus qu'un morceau de gâteau à la vanille et Kaga-chin dit que c'est pour toi mais t'as plus faim et moi oui. Dis, tu peux lui dire que tu me le donnes parce que moi il m'écoute pas ?

— Mais bien sûr Mura-kun, j'y vais.

— Merci Kuro-chin toi t'es gentil.

Et Kuroko de partir avec le colosse dans le salon l'air léger et insouciant du drame qui se jouait à cet instant pour Akashi.

Vaincu par un morceau de gâteau, quelle misère !

Akashi crispa les mains sur la rambarde, l'air tendu. Il souffla de dépit, ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il se déclarerait et qu'il pourrait avoir Kuroko rien que pour lui.

 **.**

 **L'Empereur a mûri**

Akashi était content de retrouver enfin son équipe, presque celle de Teiko. Bien-sûr il avait dû accepter l'intrusion de quelques pièces rapportées. Mais Kagami était sans conteste un bon élément et il avait parfaitement sa place parmi eux. Tout comme eux, il avait été profondément écœuré par la façon qu'avait eu les joueurs américains de traiter leurs _senpais_. Il comptait bien leur montrer de quoi les 'singes' étaient capables. Akashi avait confiance, les atouts de son équipe étaient indéniables. Ils allaient les vaincre.

Mais plus que tout, Akashi était heureux de revoir Kuroko. Il avait compris certaines choses depuis le collège, leur longue séparation et sa défaite face à Seirin. Il avait mûri et réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas disposer des personnes comme bon lui semblait. Ses sentiments eux n'avaient pas changé. Cependant cette fois, il voulait faire les choses proprement avec Kuroko. Il souhaitait le séduire et ne pas imposer ses sentiments au fantôme. Malgré son impatience notoire, il décida de prendre son temps et de se montrer moins intrusif dans la vie de Kuroko. Sa jalousie dévorante était toujours présente lorsqu'il le voyait rire avec Kagami, écouter gentiment Kise ou sermonner Aomine. Il souhaitait lui aussi avoir une place spéciale dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Il l'observait discrètement et profitait pleinement de chaque miette de son temps que Kuroko voulait bien lui accorder. Il faisait attention à se montrer humble et digne du pardon de son ami quant à la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé dans leur jeunesse. L'exercice ne lui était pas aisé. Mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas décevoir Kuroko.

Les entraînements se passaient bien. Kuroko semblait heureux de voir l'équipe réunie et avec Kagami. Il lui avait confié avec amusement être content de voir ses deux lumières s'entendre aussi bien. Surpris, Akashi avait commencé à les observer et avait vu alors comme Kuroko l'amitié qui liait les deux As derrière leurs chamailleries. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'être parfaitement digne de Kuroko et d'être en mesure de faire chavirer son cœur. Il avait espéré profiter de ces entraînements et de ce futur match pour lui ouvrir le sien au passage. Mais lorsqu'il avait constaté la complicité de Kuroko et de ses lumières lors de la rencontre avec l'équipe adverse dans ce bar et la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti, violente et presque incontrôlable, Akashi avait compris qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir cette étape sans risquer de faire souffrir le passeur.

 **.**

 **L'Ombre fait le premier pas**

C'était en été, en juillet pour être exact. A l'aube des vacances estivales de sa troisième année de lycée, Akashi restait encore une semaine à Kyoto avant de revenir pour les congés à Tokyo. Il laissait cette ville ancestrale aux touristes qui l'assiégeraient et la bombarderaient de clichés en tout genre. Lui appréciait le calme et non la foule surexcitée. Il résidait dans son internat encore pour quelques jours et finissait de préparer ses affaires. Ses coéquipiers étaient déjà partis dans leurs familles respectives. Son père ne l'attendait pas alors il n'était pas pressé de rentrer, il avait du temps.

C'était en été, en juillet pour être exact. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Akashi ne put prédire ce qu'il allait arriver, pourtant son œil de l'Empereur ne le trompait jamais. Il prévoyait tout avant que cela ne se produise. Pas cette fois-ci. On l'appela à l'accueil. Il s'y rendit confiant avant une séance de natation dans la piscine du lycée. Il se figea de stupeur au bout du couloir, avant d'atteindre le grand hall de l'entrée. Au loin, de dos, une silhouette familière. Un corps svelte, des cheveux bleu-clair, une carnation lactée. Kuroko portait un _t-shirt_ où sa peau claire contrastait avec son vêtement noir. Simple mais tellement beau. Les pas de l'héritier se ralentirent tandis que les battements de son cœur s'emportaient. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines comme un torrent de lave. Son envie de courir se bataillait avec celle de prendre son temps, ses jambes allaient à leur rythme. Plus il s'approchait du jeune garçon, moins Akashi réalisait qu'il était venu ici rien que pour lui. Kuroko se retourna, un immense sourire sincère peint sur ses lèvres roses, ses yeux célestes luisaient d'un sentiment étrange. Il semblait différent de la fois d'avant.

C'était en été, en juillet pour être exact. A l'ombre des grands platanes du parc, loin du paysage de bitume de leur ville natale, loin de tout ce qui les liait, Kuroko souriait, évoluant dans son cadre de vie. Dans _sa vie_. C'était étrange de le voir ici à Kyoto, comme si Kuroko avait franchi la frontière qui les séparait. Akashi ne comprenait pas, il se sentait au bord de l'implosion. Il ne savait pas ce que le fantôme voulait lui dire, cela devait être extrêmement sérieux pour qu'il se déplace jusqu'ici. Les grillons chantaient de leur mélodie grésillante, cassant ce silence étrange. La légère bise faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres et Tetsuya ne parlait toujours pas. L'instant s'avérait grave, Akashi ne voulait pas entendre pressentant quelque chose de terrible. Pourquoi, comment, ça il ne le savait pas. Peut-être redoutait-il que Kuroko lui apprenne qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un de son lycée, ou Momoi avait-elle réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus… Kuroko allait lui annoncer qu'il arrêtait le basket et que jamais plus ils ne s'affronteraient… Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Non, Kuroko ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Akashi crispa ses doigts contre l'écorce dure de l'arbre, attendant sans rien pouvoir dire.

C'était en été, en juillet pour être exact. Akashi sentit son cœur bondir quand Kuroko s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses mains derrière son dos, rougissant comme un petit garçon timide, un sourire mutin accroché à ses lèvres. Tout alla très vite, il n'eut pas le temps de parler le premier que son visiteur lâcha tout à trac.

— Akashi-kun, je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. Je suis venu pour te le dire et qu'on arrête de perdre notre temps à ne pas se l'avouer.

Les yeux écarquillés, la poitrine vide de son cœur qui ne battait plus, les poumons compressés vidés de l'air vital, le corps tendu en attente de l'après, Akashi resta pétrifié. Les mots ne sortaient pas, comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence du garçon au charisme transparent, pourtant l'écrasant superbement par son authenticité, le noble restait muet.

Kuroko soupira mais d'un air amusé. Il se redressa et se rapprocha de lui. Akashi reprit contenance, ou plutôt son corps réagit sans que son cerveau n'analyse les choses et tendit ses bras en sa direction.

C'était en été, en juillet pour être exact lorsqu'Akashi embrassa pour la première fois Kuroko, se faisant devancé dans sa déclaration. Il avait toujours su que le garçon discret regorgeait d'atouts et qu'il le surprendrait bel et bien un jour ou l'autre. Il venait de le prouver une fois de plus.


	11. (Hanamiya) Si je te déçois c'est que

**Auteurs** **:** Kuro-Hagi & PerigrinTouque – 12/01/2019

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort - Love

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANAMIYA !

Nous revoilà !

Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez celui-là ! XD Mais le voilà !

Nous y sommes parvenu pour ce premier texte de 2019, pour des personnages qui sortent litérallement de notre zone de confort ! Forcément un peu OOC, je ne vois pas comment ça peut marcher sinon ! Mais disons simplement qu'ils ont mûris puisque les évènements se passent quelques années après le manga !

Nous sommes partis sur un format classique ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé et votre pari sur le personnage que chacune de nous a choisi !

Et nous en profitons pour vous souhaitez aussi une bonne année 2019 !

 **Remerciements** : Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien dans le cadre de ce projet ! Et Merci Peri de te prêter au jeu… Même dans ces temps difficiles !

Enjoy ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Si je te déçois c'est que quelque part tu attendais quelque chose de moi**

 **.**

Teppei traverse Tokyo en slalomant entre les voitures. Sur son vélo il évite aisément les bouchons. Jusqu'à il y a moins d'un an, il travaillait comme trader pour une grosse banque nationale. Mais entre la pression du boulot et les tromperies de sa femme, le coeur d'acier avait failli. En burn out, il avait tout plaqué le boulot, sa femme et sa vie aisée pour retourner à une vie plus modeste. Avec ses économies il avait acheté un petit deux pièces dans les quartiers résidentiels aux abords de la ville destinés aux salaires modérés. Après cet achat, il n'avait plus un sou en poche. Il avait pris un petit job quatre heures par jour de vingt et une heure à une heure au combini de son quartier. Au bout de trois mois de cette vie tranquille à retrouver un équilibre plus sain entre travail et sport, alors qu'il allait signer les papiers du divorce, sa femme se présenta avec son avocat enceinte de sept mois. Elle certifiait, malgré ses adultères, qu'il était le père de l'enfant et exigeait de lui qu'il en prenne la charge dès la naissance puisqu'il était celui qui souhaitait ce divorce, sans lui laisser une chance de racheter ses fautes. Teppei après une longue réflexion et malgré les mises en garde de ses amis décida d'accepter. Il élevait donc une jolie petite fille répondant au prénom de Makoto depuis maintenant trois mois et avait dû changer de travail pour des horaires de jours où la petite fille pouvait aller en crèche. Il faisait donc à présent des livraisons de dix heures le matin à seize heures le soir, six jours sur sept pour un restaurant de _Ramen_ tenu par un ami. Ami grâce auquel il avait obtenu la place en crèche.

Il gare son vélo aux places prévues à l'entrée de l'immense université. Il avise un panneau d'indication et ne se perd presque pas dans le dédale du bâtiment pour trouver le laboratoire où il devait livrer des bols de _ramen_ fumants. Il frappe à la porte, en jetant un oeil à sa montre il avait tout juste deux minutes de retard.

Makoto est assis devant sa paillasse, sa tête maintenue dans la paume de sa main, coude contre le meuble baillant aux corneilles et jouant distraitement avec son stylo.

Il s'ennuie un peu. Certes, il se trouve sur son lieu de travail mais délègue la majeure partie de ses tâches - surtout ingrates - à son nouvel assistant. Quand ce dernier passe vers lui, l'ancien capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi tourne sa tête en sa direction et lui crie dessus, parfois juste pour le plaisir de le voir paniquer. Il lui aboie un ordre en se délectant de la peur qu'il suscite à cette jeune recrue. Puis Makoto étire son sourire sadique et reprend ce qu'il était en train de faire : c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'entende bien avec ses collègues, d'ailleurs lui occupe le poste de chef au sein du laboratoire. Son charisme de leader ainsi que ses facilités intellectuelles l'ont amené au plus haut grade sans effort. Il en a toujours été comme cela au cours de sa vie. Le noiraud n'a pas besoin de se fouler beaucoup pour arriver à ses fins. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il chapeaute son petit monde et comme à l'époque du lycée, tous le craignent, lui et ses manigances infâmes.

S'il est une chose que le jeune homme déteste c'est bien d'attendre. Il a faim. Et là en l'occurence il avait commandé des bols de _ramen_ , le plus simple du monde pour son équipe et lui et voilà que l'imbécile en charge de la livraison est en retard. Ah tiens, on frappe à la porte, pas trop tôt. Makoto pour une fois, ne se décharge pas sur un de ses subordonnés, non. Au contraire, ravi de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un il se lève et se dirige vers la porte de son air à la fois nonchalant mais hautain. Le malheureux va en prendre pour son grade, non mais. Makoto ouvre la porte à la volée et déverse son flot de fiel comme il sait si bien le faire.

"Non mais espèce d'abruti, on t'a pas dit que le principe de ton job c'esde livrer les plats à l'heure à l'adresse indiquée ? T'es trop demeuré pour lire les panneaux d'indications ou un plan c'est ça ?"

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre un visage on ne peut plus familier et ce sourire débile qui l'a tant irrité au lycée... Coeur d'acier arbore sa mine énervante au possible, toujours heureux de vivre quoi qu'il arrive.

S'il s'était attendu à entendre cette voix ? Il sourit. Comme toujours, il fait comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Toujours voir le côté positif des choses. Toujours. Pourtant il est tellement fatigué, Makoto est malade et il n'a presque pas dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Mais il doit garder le sourire. Il est fort. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Sourire et encaisser c'est facile en vérité. Mais il y a une sorte de jauge, quelque part au fond de lui qui se remplit à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrarie. Cette jauge s'est épuisée avec les années ou alors elle se remplit plus vite il ne sait pas. Mais les débordements sont plus fréquents. Il sourit toujours, mais il ne voit plus vraiment le côté positif. Non. Il sourit et encaisse les coups avec douleur à présent. Et aujourd'hui, il ne voit rien de positif à revoir cette ombre du passé, qu'il a mis tant d'efforts à essayer d'oublier... en vain.

Le sac en papier contenant les plats à livrer dans sa main, il se courbe face à son client pour s'excuser platement avant de tendre le sachet avec un coupon de réduction.

"Veuillez accepter ce coupon de réduction pour nous excuser de ce retard."

Makoto l'observe pendant plusieurs secondes, scrutant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques. Il s'était attendu à autre chose venant de sa part. C'est décevant. Il n'a plus envie de l'asticotter, il se saisit du sac en plastique et du ticket de réduction en tiquant de la langue.

"C'est la moindre des choses."

Son assistant arrive et se courbe devant lui.

"Tiens, va faire chauffer les plats, ils doivent être froid.

— Oui Hanamiya-san, tout de suite, répond le jeune homme d'allure frêle en sortant du laboratoire."

Makoto croise ses bras dans une attitude désinvolte, appuyé contre une des paillasses tout en dévisageant Teppei sous toutes les coutures. Une habitude du passé ressurgit, celle de vouloir l'atteindre de quelque manière que ce soit. Et vu que la turpide araignée n'en connait qu'une...

"Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois qu'un simple livreur de _ramen_. Où est passée ton ambition et ta motivation écoeurante de l'époque ? Tu vois que ça t'a mené nulle part."

Son sourire ne se fane pas. Il reste là accroché à ses lèvres comme d'habitude. Sa voix ne laisse rien paraître, mais il évite de croiser le regard de Makoto l'homme qui l'a fait tant souffrir et qui ignore lui-même à quel point. Et c'est tant mieux connaissant la bête, il se délecterait un peu plus de la souffrance de sa victime.

"Hm... J'avais envie de changement. Et livrer des repas à domicile est agréable. Je suis toujours très motivée par mon travail. La plupart des clients sont agréables."

Teppei se râcle la gorge, pour dissimuler cette dernière pique qui lui a échappé, et réclame le paiement. Il va finir par vraiment prendre du retard sur ses livraisons. Il sait que Makoto prend un malin plaisir à le faire poireauter pour se venger de son retard. Il espère même sûrement qu'il se fasse durement réprimander, s'il traîne trop ici. Makoto était comme ça depuis toujours. Il le sait que trop bien.

Mais le sarcasme mal dissimulé n'échappe pas à Makoto, il renâcle de façon dédaigneuse puis finit par quitter son poste pour aller chercher les billets afin de le payer.

Ce Kiyoshi de malheur a toujours eu le don de le pousser à bout. Décidément, ce côté désagréable de sa personnalité perdure, on dirait qu'il se fiche constamment de lui avec son sourire bon enfant à toute épreuve. Il tend le billet glissé entre son index et son majeur.

"Tu comprendras que je ne t'offre pas le pourboire. C'est bien de rester motivé pour effectuer un travail ingrat comme ça, il en faut. Au plaisir..." termine-t-il non sans un sourire ironique.

Teppei prend le billet et le range tranquillement dans la pochette prévue.

"Merci bien je me passe de tes pourboires. Tu m'en as déjà offerts bien suffisamment."

Il remet son casque sans attendre et achève en se retournant pour repartir.

"Mon genou s'en souvient encore."

Makoto jubile à la première réplique de Teppei, assimilant parfaitement le sous-entendu. Bizarrement son attitude plus autenthique, non dissimulée derrière un sourire trop faux ou une assurance surjouée le laisse chose. Chose dans le sens perdu. Son sourire arroguant s'efface et il ne dit rien.

L'affable araignée ne réplique rien, pas de raillerie, pas de méchanceté, les mots s'envolent. Peut-être qu'il l'a touché plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré au lycée et probablement que cet arrière goût de jeu malsain le dégoûte... Il n'aurait jamais pensé réussir son coup le plus parfait : détruire pour de vrai Coeur d'acier.

Teppei remonte sur son vélo. Il a hâte de rentrer et de retrouver sa fille et son amour inconditionnel, il lui reste encore trois heures de livraison avant de pouvoir débaucher. Il se prend à regretter d'avoir donner le prénom de cet homme à son enfant. Mais ce prénom était aussi celui de sa mère décédée peu de temps avant sa naissance. Et le géant au coeur d'acier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était morte par sa faute, accablée par les malheurs qui arrivaient tous en même temps sur son fils unique. C'était un mauvais hasard simplement qu'elle porte le même nom que lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir un jour pour tout dire. Il avait haï Hanamiya longtemps. Et puis, il avait fait sa vie, ses études, son boulot, son mariage. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Il n'a jamais souhaité retomber sur lui, mais il n'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir lointain de ses années de lycée qu'il avait malheureusement gâchées. Il subsite un peu de rancoeur bien-sûr mais pas de haine. Sa haine aujourd'hui il la dirige contre son ex-femme qui a abandonné sans remors leur enfant. Alors il n'en a plus assez pour Hanamiya. Son genou à côté de l'abandon d'un enfant, c'est dérisoire. A côté d'elle, Makoto était un enfant de coeur. Laissant le vélo à l'entrée de la boutique, Teppei prend une autre commande et repart pour sa prochaine livraison.

Makoto boit sa tasse de thé vert, chez lui, dans son grand loft situé dans le quartier huppé de la ville. Il mène la belle vie comme on dit. Pas de problème d'argent, ni de coeur, ni de quoi que ce soit. A bien y réfléchir il mène peut-être une vie vide de sens, à force d'être exécrable avec ses proches, il a fait du vide autour de lui. Mais il n'y peut rien, c'est sa nature d'être comme ça : cynique, acide et manipulateur. Il ne se salit jamais les mains et ne porte pas les coups de lui-même à ses adversaires. Oh non, Makoto préfère envoyer les autres à sa place faire le sale boulot, comme avec ses stagiaires dont il profite jusqu'à épuisement. Ou de ses anciens amants qu'il a aimé guidé à sa guise. Tout ça dans quel but ? Il se le demande lui-même, ou plutôt se complait dans le déni. Le chercheur sait parfaitement au fond qu'il essaie par tous les moyens de se préserver de la souffrance, celle liée à l'abandon, le rejet.

Il ne veut plus le subir depuis son enfance, ou bien son adolescence. Il ne sait plus. Il sait seulement que personne ne le fera souffrir pour le reste de sa vie. Son enfance n'a jamais été des plus faciles. Il n'a pas connu la chaleur et la tendresse d'un foyer heureux, son père le rabaissait constamment, le traitant de tous les noms, surtout de déchet à vrai dire. C'est peut-être une des raisons - ou "la" raison - qui fait qu'il a préféré écraser les autres avant qu'eux le fassent en premier. Attaquer avant de l'être, tel est son adage qui n'a pas changer depuis qu'il est petit. Les gens heureux par le fait le dégoûtent, surtout les optimistes tel que Teppei. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a pris en grippe ni pourquoi il a pris un tel plaisir à s'acharner sur lui, encore et toujours jusqu'à le détruire. Au lycée il avait jubilé d'apprendre que le grand Coeur d'acier était en centre de rééducation et ce par sa faute. Oui mais maintenant ? Tout ça appartient au passé, tout le monde semble avoir évolué sauf lui. Makoto sirote son infusion en se remémorrant l'indifférence de son ancien adversaire quelques heures plus tôt. Il a tourné la page, pourquoi ne peut-il pas en faire autant ?

Teppei se réveille fatigué. Le biberon de trois heures du matin l'a achevé. Mais il faut aller travailler. Le bébé dort à côté de lui, il n'a pas eu la force de la recoucher dans son lit. Et puis, il a mal dormi. La rencontre avec Hanamiya l'a quelque peu ébranlé. Il a été le premier à lui démontrer que l'être humain n'est pas si bon que ça et beaucoup de choses qu'il essaie d'oublier sont remontées à la surface. La routine matinale quotidienne, le _speed_ habituel et il arrive enfin au travail.

Les jours passent et il ne repense plus à cette rencontre trop accaparé par son quotidien.

"Kiyoshi ! A toi ! Pour la fac X département Physique."

Teppei attrappe la commande il a un mauvais pressentiment. A tous les coups c'est une commande pour Hanamiya. Il vérifie l'adresse. Il ne se trompe pas, en tout cas c'est bien le même labo. Il se dépêche, il préfère éviter d'être en retard avec ce gars toujours prêt à relever la moindre erreur.

Il arrive dans les temps à la fac, il a juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il a cinq minutes d'avance quand il frappe à la porte son sourire habituel aux lèvres. Pourquoi a-t-il l'estomac noué ? Il est inquiet, il appréhende un peu d'échanger avec Hanamiya.

Makoto est en train de plancher sur des équations pour une de ses études. Il doit en faire souvent, vu que ses financements passent par de nouvelles recherches.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a pas relancé Kiyoshi. A vrai dire cela l'a hautement chamboulé de le revoir. Avec lui, les heures peu glorieuses de son passé se sont vues réinfiltrer son cerveau. Il ne regrette rien, ce n'est pas son genre. Seulement quelque chose l'a titillé... Son air plus résigné, oui c'est le mot, sa fausse assurance quand il expliquait pourquoi il avait choisi d'être livreur alors que ses yeux restaient ternes pendant qu'il parlait.

Comme le noireaud n'est pas du genre à demeurer dans le flou, et malgré ce qu'il veut se convaincre, Coeur d'acier l'intrigue, il a contacté son senpai. Imayoshi l'a superbement vanné puis lui a filé les informations qu'il voulait concernant sa vie. Bon, d'accord, Teppei a eu une vie mouvementée. Est-ce la raison de sa déchéance sociale ?

Il ne sait même pas comment il va réagir devant son ancien rival quand il lui apportera les plats qu'il a commandé exprès. Une partie désire toujours le rabaisser, tandis qu'un autre, nouvelle - ou enfouie au fond de son être - voudrait arrêter tout ça.

Un jeune assistant ouvre la porte. Teppei sourit et le salue poliment, à la fois, soulagé et déçu de ne pas voir Hanamiya.

"Bonjour ! Je livre un menu de _Ramen_."

A l'entente de ces mots, l'universitaire se pare d'un rictus en coin et se lève derechef en se positionnant à côté de son assistant-souffre-douleur. Il tend sa main pour prendre sa commande.

"Tiens, tiens... Mais qui voici ? On dirait que c'est mon "vieil ami"..."

Teppei ne se laisse pas surprendre, il garde son sourire sans relever le terme choisi, enfin presque.

"Bonjour Hanamiya-kun."

Bizarrement, il n'est pas mécontent de le croiser finalement. Il ne s'attend pas à de la compassion venant de lui. Pas de pitié. Quelque part ça a quelque chose de reposant. Il peut être blessant s'il veut après tout il ne peut pas tomber plus bas.

Makoto n'a pas envie de partager la présence de son meilleur rival avec qui que ce soit. Il claque de la langue contre son palais et fait un signe de tête de côté pour signifier à son stagiaire de déguerpir vite.

"Bonjour Kiyoshi-kun, répond-t-il sur un ton à l'enthousiasme surjoué. Je vois que tu es en avance, tu me surprends c'est fabuleux. Comment vas-tu ?"

Teppei est un peu sur la défensive, mais joue le jeu de cette fausse camaraderie.

"Très bien et toi ? Ça te fera 600 yens." Ajoute-t-il en tendant le sac avec sa commande.

Makoto le paie, toujours avec son air faussement aimable et enchaîne direct.

"De tous ceux que j'ai affronté et par là j'entends tous les déchets immondes, j'aurai cru que tu t'en serais mieux tiré... Tu me déçois Kiyoshi-kun..."

Bizarrement Kiyoshi ne se sent pas attaquer par ces mots pourtant durs. Peut-être parce qu'il sait maintenant que la réussite n'est pas forcément ce qu'on croit. Mais peut-être aussi parce que…

"Si je te déçois c'est que quelque part tu attendais quelque chose de moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'estimais autant."

Il sourit en lui rendant sa monnaie.

La mine d'Hanamiya s'assombrit, ses sourcils se froncent. Il se trouve mouché en moins de deux et toujours avec ce sourire qu'il exècre tant. Ce type est bien le seul à l'énerver de la sorte. Il prend les pièces rageusement en émétant un "hmpf" dédaigneux néamoins vexé.

Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à se gérer face à Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi a toujours aimé rabattre son caquet à Hanamiya. Ah oui... Il avait oublié. Il le trouve mignon avec cette bouille. Son sourire se fane un peu. Et c'était pour ça aussi que son genou avait été une plus forte douleur psychologique que physique parce qu'au fond, il aimait bien Hanamiya. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il continue en répondant plus sérieusement. Un sourire moins franc sur le visage, plus terne et triste comme son regard.

"Tu sais parfois... La réussite c'est pas ce qu'on croit. Mais tu as l'air de te plaire dans ce que tu fais. Profites-en. Mais essaie de pas trop martyriser tes étudiants. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'eux un jour."

Autant Makoto déteste ce sourire niais que l'ancien pilier de Seirin affiche à tout va, autant son air morose le gêne dans ce qu'il y a de plus primal. Il comprend implicitement tous les sous-entendu que le brun met dans son conseil, parce que ce n'est que ça. Le chef laborantin se ravise, prenant un ton plus neutre sans son fiel habituel qui le caractérise.

"Je tâcherai d'y penser."

Et puis quoi ? Makoto n'a jamais été doué pour les relations humaines, il ne va pas dire un truc gentil tout de même.

Kiyoshi lui adresse un sourire discret mais sincère différent des sourires lumineux de sa jeunesse transpirant son optimisme inébranlable. Aujourd'hui, son optimisme n'est plus si évident et son sourire s'en ressent. Il est un peu surpris de la réponse d'Hanamiya il s'attendait à quelque chose de violent. Il a changé lui aussi. Il a bizarrement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

"Tu fais que de la recherche ici ou tu donnes aussi des cours ?"

L'idée d'Hanamiya donnant des cours le fait sourire, il doit être un prof tellement sadique. Les gamins doivent morfler si c'est le cas.

"La majeure partie du temps oui. Je n'aime pas enseigner, mais j'ai trouvé un arrangerment avec le doyen. Il m'a coupé de moitié mes heures de cours mais en échange je donne quelques conférences à l'année et ça m'arrange. C'est plus intéressant, au moins le public à qui je m'adresse comprend ce que je dis, pas comme ces jeunes à qui il faut tout expliquer et réexpliquer."

En disant ça, Makoto fait une moue dédaigneuse, parce que l'affable Hanamiya restera toujours Hanamiya même si quelque part dans ce simple échange il est un peu plus naturel.

Teppei laisse échapper un rire involontaire.

"Je suis sûr que tu dois les faire souffrir les pauvres gosses. C'est bien que ton boulot te plaise."

Il n'a pas parlé à quelqu'un de manière aussi naturelle depuis tellement longtemps. Mais il travaille présentement il faut qu'il bouge.

"Il faut que j'y retourne. Bon appétit. Et au plaisir."

Le dernier sourire qu'il lui adresse est un peu gêné peut-être un poil timide. Il ne sait dire pourquoi il se sent un peu étrange.

"Ah ça, on voit que tu me connais ! Mais avec le temps je me bonifie."

Etrangement Makoto a changé de ton. Peut-être la pression du passé qui n'existe plus y est-elle pour quelque chose ? Ou bien, que le regard trop pénétrant et les yeux pralinés remplis d'une lueur indéfinissable le touche-t-il ? Il y a dans son regard comme une flamme éteinte, vacillante et le chercheur sait qu'il en est en parti responsable, à son échelle. Il sent un petit, un infime pincement au coeur surtout quand son interlocuteur lui annonce son départ. Il ne veut pas le mettre en retard.

"Je comprends. Merci, au plaisir."

L'expression de Makoto se fige dans une moue effarée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Que vient-il de dire à l'instant ?

Au loin son jeune assistant glousse dans un rire étouffé. Si l'exécrable mygale se ramollit où va le monde ?

Les jours passent. Et Teppei fait une nouvelle livraison pour Hanamiya. La dernière visite l'a quelque peu chamboulé. Makoto a changé plus que ce qu'il ne s'y attendait et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il pose son vélo comme à son habitude et rejoint le laboratoire. Il hésite devant la porte. Et si la commande n'est pas pour lui ? Il prend un risque il n'est pas le seul à travailler ici. Il opte pour une stratégie différente il trouve un papier dans le fond de sa poche sur lequel il note son numéro. Puis il le range avec sa monnaie. Il frappe à la porte. Il a quelques minutes de retard.

Le stagiare lui ouvre en se penchant pour le remercier de sa livraison en informant que son chef est occupé en ce moment. C'est lui qui règle la note.

Une fois le sac de _ramen_ pris, il va frapper délicatement à la porte du bureau d'Hanamiya. Ce dernier lui ordonne d'entrer sur un ton peu aimmable - en fait son ton habituel. A force ses collaborateurs s'y font, ils décèlent lorsque leur supérieur est véritablement infect ou neutre. Makoto ne prête pas attention à son assistant et désigne une place sur son bureau pour le sac. Chose rare pour le souligner : il n'émet aucun commentaire sur le retard de la livraison justement.

En fouillant dans le sac papier il y voit un petit mot de glisser. Intrigué il le prend bien évidemment et s'apperçoit de la teneur des mots griffonnés dessus, ou plutôt des chiffres. Il le regarde longuement en le faisant passer entre ses doigts fins en souriant en coin. La tournure des évènements devient plus qu'intéressante...

Teppei est un peu déçu il faut l'avouer. Il repart néanmoins pour faire une autre livraison attendant un éventuel appel. Sur son vélo il se demande s'il a bien fait. Est-ce qu'il ne vient pas de donner le bâton pour se faire battre ? Pourquoi veut-il autant croire que Makoto a changé ? Toujours son optimisme habituel ? Non bien-sûr ce n'est pas uniquement ça. Il a toujours été attiré par Hanamiya et ça n'était pas un simple _crush_ d'adolescent. Non. Il est littéralement tombé amoureux et malgré ce qu'il lui a fait, malgré la personnalité sombre du garçon, visiblement ses sentiments n'ont pas changé. Il n'a pas vraiment d'espoir, non il est même plutôt défaitiste pour tout dire. Mais coeur d'acier n'est pas du genre à abandonner devant une cause perdue. Il est aussi certainement un peu maso.

Makoto repense à ce que son senpai lui a appris sur la vie de son éternel rival. Il avait fondé une famille et a tout perdu. Il élève seul une petite fille. Il a tourné le dos à une carrière prometteuse et une position dans la société pour devenir livreur. Puis pour le basket... C'est encore une toute autre histoire où il se trouve impliqué jusqu'au cou. Bref.

Non pas bref, les pensées du jeune homme sont rivées sur Teppei. Il n'a jamais réfléchi plus que nécessaire sur ce besoin viscéral de le détruire, de cette haine farouche qui rongeait son être. De tous les joueurs ou personnes qu'il a brisés sur son chemin, Coeur d'acier représente son acharnement. Lui plus que les autres ont subi et aujourd'hui Makoto n'en retire aucun plaisir, si ce n'est une espèce de remord logé au fond de son coeur, le tiraillant de toute part. Après toutes ces années il aurait pensé que son ex adversaire le traite avec mépris - ce qu'il mérite - ou lui balance ses vérités en pleine face. Mais non, rien de tout ça. En lieu et place d'une rancoeur, Teppei a souri comme à son habitude. Alors que Makoto ne mérite pas sa clémence ou de faire comme si de rien était.

Le jeune homme à l'âme sombre déambule dans sa chambre d'hôtel en se rongeant les ongles. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi Teppei a-t-il tout plaqué pour une vie plus dure et simpliste et pourquoi hante-t-il son esprit ?

Avant tout allait mieux. Oui, avant tout allait mieux parce que sans doute, Makoto ne devait pas faire face aux fantômes de son passé et à ses actes abjectes.

Il s'assoit sur son lit _king size_ et sans hésiter compose le numéro inscrit sur le petit bout de papier sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, ni même ce qu'il espère d'une dernière confrontation.

Le téléphone sonne et dans ses bras le bébé geint légèrement. Merde. Teppei attrape vivement l'objet et décroche sans faire attention au numéro. Il chuchote, persuadé que c'est son patron dont il attendait l'appel.

"Makoto vient juste de s'endormir. Je peux te rappeler dans cinq minutes ?"

Alors là, comment dire... Makoto reste scotché, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il reste un peu con à l'autre bout du fil, il ne trouve rien à dire à part des baffouillements imprécis sans même s'annoncer.

"Euh... Bah... Oui, comme tu veux."

Coeur d'acier blêmit. La bourde ! Il ne reconnaît pas du tout la voix. Enfin si... Mais ce n'est pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil sur son écran de téléphone. Le numéro n'est pas caché c'est déjà ça. Toujours à voix basse il s'excuse en bafouillant un peu. Son coeur s'affole dans sa poitrine, ça lui fait bizarre d'être au téléphone avec l'araignée.

"Ha-hanamiya ?! Désolé. Je croyais que c'était mon patron. Hm... Je te rappelle quand même si... Si tu veux bien.

— Oui rappelle-moi quand tu seras dispo."

Il fixe l'écran de son téléphone encore interdit. Comme ça il a donné le même prénom que le sien à sa fille... Ce fait a quelque chose de troublant et de glauque il faut bien l'avouer. Alors là, l'ancien stratège ne sait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il attend, les yeux rivés sur son cellulaire l'esprit vide.

Teppei essaie de se calmer et couche sa fille. Bon l'entrée en matière n'est pas tout à fait celle qu'il avait prévue. Il ne pensait pas expliquer à Hanamiya qu'il avait une enfant tout de suite. Il retourne dans le salon et reprend son téléphone. Il inspire profondément et se décide à le rappeler mais son téléphone sonne de nouveau avant qu'il n'ait le temps de composer le numéro d'Hanamiya. Il discute dix bonnes minutes avec son patron concernant ses nouveaux horaires. Il hésite. ça fait quand même vingt minutes que Makoto l'avait appelé à présent. Il espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, un peu gêné, tremblant. Il a l'impression d'être au collège et d'appeler sa petite amie pour la première fois. C'est n'importe quoi. Pourtant il se décide à composer le numéro de son bourreau de jeunesse.

Makoto a entre temps été se chercher un verre d'alcool, fort de préférence, qui tape bien. Il le sirote tranquillement, adossé à l'immense vitre qui donne sur la baie de Tokyo. Demain il a une conférence, dans ces coups de temps là l'Université lui paye une chambre, toujours profiteur quoi qu'il advienne, le jeune homme en dispose à sa guise. Tout ce luxe est profitable mais seul, cela lui donne un petit goût amer.

Son téléphone sonne enfin, et bien, ce n'est pas la ponctualité qui étouffe Coeur d'acier. Le chercheur se dirige vers l'appareil resté sur la table basse du salon de sa suite et décroche sans regarder le destinataire. Il soupire plus pour la forme que par réel énervement.

"Ta fille est couché, ça y est ?"

Teppei reste sans voix. Il laisse un blanc avant de murmurer sur la défensive. Si Hanamiya touchait un seul cheveux de sa fille ça il ne le pardonnerait pas.

"Comment es-tu au courant ?

— C'est toi qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure quand tu m'as pris pour ton patron.

— J'ai mentionné Makoto. Sans préciser qui c'était... Parce que mon patron sait parfaitement... Mais pas toi. Alors... Comment es-tu au courant ?"

Son ton est un peu dur. Il veut qu'Hanamiya joue franc jeu.

Tout ça ennuie Makoto, il n'a pas envie de débattre pendant des heures du bébé chouineur de Teppei, il capitule en soufflant.

"Bon d'accord. J'ai fait mes petites recherches sur toi si tu veux tout savoir. Ca me semblait bizarre que tu aies sombré dans la déchéance humaine alors que tu avais un autre avenir à ta portée. Voilà, t'es content ? Je savais juste que tu avais une fille pas que tu l'avais appeler comme moi.

— Pas comme toi. Comme ma mère…

— Bon ça me rassure parce que ça aurait été vraiment bizarre même si je sais que je t'ai marqué.

— Si on m'avait dit que je te reverrai un jour... J'aurai réfléchi à deux fois avant de choisir ce prénom."

Teppei suppose que Hanamiya sait donc que sa mère est décédée peu de temps avant la naissance de la petite. Il est assis dans son canapé et pose sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Il n'est pas en colère qu'Hanamiya ait fait des recherches. Il est satisfait qu'il lui ait dit la vérité.

"Déchéance humaine hein ?! T'es un peu dur"

Mais il ne s'en formalise pas vraiment. C'est Hanamiya. L'irascible Hanamiya ne se formalise pas de phrases édulcorées, il émet un petit rire non moqueur pour sa petite pique. Oui, il a exagéré mais pour sa défense il aime beaucoup jouer de sa verve acide, ça marche à tous les coups. Surtout sur Kiyoshi sa victime préférée.

"Si tu voulais tant savoir... Tu aurais pu me demander.

— Reconnais qu'on a jamais pu vraiment avoir de discussion normale et courtoise toi et moi, je ne me voyais pas te poser des questions sur ta vie. J'aime mieux prendre mes informations par d'autres biais. Je t'avoue que ta situation m'a intrigué, il n'y a rien de mal.

— Eh bien... Il semblerait que nous ayons présentement une conversation courtoise...

— Oui effectivement.

— Alors, tu as obtenu toutes les informations que tu voulais ?

— Pas vraiment je t'avoue. Déjà j'ai été surpris que tu me glisses ton numéro de téléphone..."

Teppei rougit heureusement qu'Hanamiya ne le voit pas.

"Et moi que tu l'utilises en fait..."

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux gêné. Il ne sait pas quoi dire à Hanamiya.

"Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi... Disons que notre conversation la dernière fois m'a intrigué. T'as l'air de te plaire dans ce que tu fais. Et t'as l'air de savoir retenir un peu plus tes coups qu'avant on va dire. Tes étudiants sont flippés... Mais pas au point de se barrer en courant.

— Oui, disons qu'avec le temps je me maîtrise, ironise le noiraud. Mais tu sais, j'ai toujours une réputation à tenir, c'est pas pour rien que mes étudiants m'ont donné un surnom.

— Ah oui ?! Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?"

Teppei sourit. C'est étrange mais pas désagréable cette conversation avec Makoto.

"Le Tyran. Remarque ça me change pas, j'en ai toujours eu même au lycée je le sais."

Makoto se livre étrangement avec naturel à Teppei, il n'a pas envie à l'instant de l'asticoter. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant pour personne. Il enlève juste un peu son masque de dureté. Teppei rit doucement.

"Ouais ça te va bien."

Depuis toujours très curieux, il n'hésite pas longtemps avant de tenter.

"Hm... Vu que tu as appris pleins de trucs sur moi à mon insu... Ce serait de bonne guerre que tu répondes à mes questions maintenant... Pour qu'on soit à égalité tu vois...

— Tu sais que j'ai jamais joué franc jeu, s'amuse l'araignée avec un ton plus taquin dans la voix. Mais bon, d'accord vas-y, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux."

Quelque part, Makoto se sent heureux que Teppei s'intéresse à lui, à sa vie parce qu'entre le déni et le rejet, il s'avoue avec beaucoup de difficulté que l'ancien pilier de Seirin a toujours compté pour lui.

"C'est vrai. Et je vais prendre le parti de croire que tu seras sincère."

Teppei apprécie cette connivence qui s'installe entre eux comme si à travers le téléphone, ils arrivaient à se montrer plus eux mêmes. Ou alors était-ce le fait des années. Il réfléchit à sa première question. Il pose des questions plutôt neutre pour commencer quelle fac il avait fréquenté, quel diplôme il avait obtenu... Puis il attaque une question qui attise vraiment sa curiosité.

"Tu joues toujours au basket ?

— Non, j'ai arrêté au lycée après la Winter Cup."

Ah c'est un sujet fâcheux. Makoto n'a plus retouché une balle orange depuis ce fameux tournois, ce sport le dégoûte, à moins que ce ne fut son comportement répréhensible qui le culpabilise. Il avait été trop loin, le chercheur le sait.

"J'ai même arrêté de coacher les autres."

Bizarrement, le fondateur de l'équipe de Seirin est un peu déçu de cette nouvelle. Makoto avait des manières de jouer répréhensibles néanmoins il avait du talent.

"Je vois. Tu es marié ?"

Makoto explose de rire, ne pouvant se retenir.

"Ah non tu plaisantes !? Moi la bague au doigt, c'est pas mon genre. Y a pas une grognasse qui me mettra le grapin dessus, ça n'amène que des embrouilles."

Bon, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il préférait les hommes en plus, ils n'étaient pas assez "proches" pour les confidences bien que le jeune homme n'en ait honte. Seulement il ne divulgait pas sa vie privée aussi facilement.

Teppei sent un manteau de chaleur enserrer son coeur. Il est définitivement atteint. Il rit doucement.

"Un mec alors ?!

— Ouais, je préfère les mecs. J'ai été fiancé mais avant de faire une connerie j'ai rompu. Je sais, tu vas trouver que c'est dégueulasse mais j'ai pas pu au dernier moment."

Kiyoshi se redresse dans son canapé le coeur battant. Il vient de confirmer qu'il était gay ? Il ne rebondit pas sur cette information cependant, et tente de se raisonner mais évidemment une flamme de l'espoir lui donne le sourire.

"En fait... Non. C'était courageux de ta part. J'ai... Pas eu ce courage. J'ai épousé une femme que je n'aimais pas pour... Entrer dans les normes, faire plaisir à ma mère... J'ai essayé de mon mieux d'être un mari respectable... Mais j'ai échoué lamentablement. J'ai découvert que les femmes aussi avaient des désirs et que j'étais incapable de les satisfaire."

Il achève avec une voix un peu brisée.

"Et voilà où j'en suis…"

Il n'est pas malheureux. Loin de là son travail de l'époque lui pesait énormément et il est soulagé d'être revenu à une activité plus simple et calme. Et sa fille même s'il n'est pas son père biologique, le rend heureux. Et il sait que c'était une chance unique pour lui de pouvoir accéder à son rêve de paternité. Malgré tout il a beaucoup de regrets et le prix à payer pour ça avait été cher.

Makoto en reste sans voix. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à de telles révélations de sa part. Il met quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Tu veux dire que... T'as jamais aimé les femmes ? Alors là ! J'aurais pensé que tu étais un pur hétéro comme quoi.

— Et ouais. J'suis 100% gay…

— Et bien je ne sais pas si tu as échoué, après tout, tu t'es sacrifié pour un mariage qui te convenait pas."

Minute. Il n'était pas en train de complimenter Kiyoshi Teppei tout de même ? Le lycéen modèle de vertue et coqueluche de ces dames ? L'universitaire se mord la langue. Et ça fait mal, il pousse un couinement au bout du fil.

"Au moins maintenant tu peux vivre en étant libre avec ton partenaire j'imagine."

Teppei rit franchement et ça fait du bien. Il laisse Makoto tirer tout seul ses conclusions sur sa paternité.

"Alors là, comment dire ça me permet surtout de vivre en toute liberté avec Makoto. Mais... Elle est assez tyrannique !"

— Ça ne m'étonne pas... Tu vas en baver mon pauvre, rit Hanamiya. Tu ne sais pas de quoi les Makoto sont capables, enfin si mais les femmes sont pires il me semble."

Les minutes tournent sans qu'il ne voit le temps passé. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion aussi banale, presque bon enfant.

Teppei réalise qu'il s'endort à moitié. C'est dernier temps il était plutôt insomniaque. Mais ce soir cette conversation avec Hanamiya simple, sans a priori, sans crainte d'être juger lui fait du bien. Il est détendu. Pourtant son interlocuteur est normalement plutôt du genre à savoir taper là où ça fait mal. Mais pas ce soir. Son regard cherche l'horloge, et ça lui fait un choc. Il est au téléphone avec Hanamiya depuis plus d'une heure. Il n'a pas envie de raccrocher, pourtant il tombe de fatigue et Makoto ne manquera pas de le réveiller pour le biberon de trois heures. Il faut vraiment qu'il mette fin à cette conversation.

"Je suis désolé mais je tombe de fatigue et elle va se réveiller d'ici quatre petites heures pour son biberon. Hm… Merci d'avoir appeler."

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui parler encore ainsi. Il n'est du genre timide habituellement mais le courage semble l'avoir déserté ces derniers temps.

"Oui il est tard, on ferait mieux de raccrocher. J'étais content de te parler, enfin va pas t'imaginer des trucs, tu restes toujours insupportable hein."

Les "bonne nuit-bisous" très peu pour lui, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Cependant il ne ment pas, il est heureux d'avoir pu parler plus librement avec Teppei de tout et de rien, sans amertume ni haine. Ça fait un bien fou.

"Ouais... Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi...

— A la prochaine."

Ce qui veut tout dire et rien mais Makoto, encore une fois, n'est pas coutumier des relations humaines. Plus exactement de la politesse, il ne sait - et ne veut - pas faire ni se montrer faible.

Il sent Hanamiya sur le point de raccrocher et le retient. Il se gratte la nuque avec gêne.

"Hanamiya ! Hm... Est-ce que... Je pourrais te rappeler ?"

Surpris mais pas désagréablement, Makoto sourit étirant ses lèvres. Bingo comme on dit, il a laissé la porte ouverte à Coeur d'acier sans y paraître, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il faut dire que le brun suscite encore plus d'intérêt à présent.

"Et bien je suis très occupé vois-tu mais bien sûr, tu peux me rappeler quand tu veux."

Kiyoshi soupire de soulagement.

"Merci. Bonne nuit Hanamiya-kun."

* * *

Teppei avait mis plusieurs jours à se décider à rappeler Hanamiya. Mais une fois fait, ils avaient enchaîné plusieurs échanges. Le scientifique ne refusait pratiquement jamais ses appels et ils discutaient longuement. Deux-trois fois par semaine. Ils s'envoyaient aussi quelques messages et en arrivèrent au stade où ils se contactaient quasiment quotidiennement.

Pourtant il était très rare que Teppei appelle Hanamiya deux jours de suite. Mais là il est tellement inquiet, que le seul ami auquel il pense pour l'aider c'est lui. Il est assis sur la chaise de la chambre d'hôpital, où le bip du moniteur lui vrille les nerfs, le téléphone sur l'oreille qui sonne. Il supplie intérieurement Makoto de décrocher.

Makoto dort à poings fermés, normal aussi il est une heure du matin. Soudain un bruit l'agace, ne sachant pas s'il provient de son rêve ou de l'extérieur. Ça ne peut pas être déjà son réveil ?

Groggy par le sommeil, il tâtonne sur sa table de nuit et le fait tomber. Non, la sonnerie continue de résonner dans sa chambre, même tout près de son oreille. Il souffle irrité, qui peut bien le déranger à une heure pareille ?

Il relève la tête de ses oreillers pour voir une lumière bleue clignoter accompagnée de la chanson qui indique un appel entrant. Il s'empare du téléphone et voit immédiatement le nom de l'importun. Le chercheur fronce ses sourcils, si Teppei l'appelle c'est que soit il est complètement bourré, soit il se passe quelque chose de grave. Le coeur battant, il décroche en se posant milles questions.

"Oui qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Teppei soupire de soulagement en entendant sa voix. La sienne est un peu erraillée, faible quand il lui répond.

"Désolé… J'sais qu'il est tard… Je… Makoto est à l'hôpital. Je… Je sais pas quoi faire.

— Okay... Dis-moi dans quel hôpital tu es, j'arrive."

Ce n'était clairement pas son truc de réconforter les autres, cependant il sentait l'urgence de la situation et par téléphone cela ne s'avérait pas évident. Sans réfléchir plus, il se lève de son lit, allume les lumières et s'habille de vêtements simples.

Teppei est surpris mais soulagé et content que Makoto le rejoigne. Il lui envoie les informations par message. Puis il reste recroqueviller sur sa chaise à regarder sa fille dormir paisiblement sous la surveillance des moniteurs. Il est fatigué. Elevé un enfant seul c'est dur. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point. Il est au bout du rouleau.

Makoto essaie de se réveiller pendant le trajet en taxi. Non mais quelle idée. Sauf que la voix éraillée par la détresse de Teppei l'a laissé glacé et pas de ce genre de vieille frustration rempli de cynisme, là c'est totalement différent. Il ne s'imaginait pas que Coeur d'acier, ce type inébranlable, animé par je-ne-sais quelle foi puisse se briser ainsi. Après tout il s'agit de sa fille, ça s'explique. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire sans faire de bourde parce que chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Et aussi parce qu'il se met sur la défensive quand une situation lui échappe.

Arrivé à l'accueil la secrétaire ne veut pas le laisser passer sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas de la famille. Il sert les dents sans faire d'esclandre mais menace la pauvre fille de la faire renvoyer. Il appelle Teppei.

"Ecoute j'ai un petit soucis... Cette conne à l'accueil me fait barrage, je ne peux pas te rejoindre à l'étage."

Makoto est vraiment là ? Il a fait tout ce chemin parce qu'il l'a appelé à l'aide ? Teppei se sent un peu réconforter rien qu'à cette idée. Il n'a pas envie de laisser sa fille, mais il ne peut pas dire à Hanamiya de rentrer. Il se lève.

"J'descend."

Il caresse le bras de sa fille en promettant de revenir vite et parcourt silencieusement les couloirs jusqu'à l'accueil.

Makoto attend les bras croisés, l'oeil mauvais dirigé sur l'employée qui est très mal à l'aise. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le traite de la sorte, si ça n'avait pas été dans ce cas précis et concernant Teppei, il l'aurait pourrie comme jamais. Et même s'il se contient, son regard noir comme les abysses en impose toujours. Mieux vaut ne pas réveiller une araignée tapie dans un coin de sa toile sous peine de se faire dévorer.

Teppei arrive rapidement à l'accueil. Il a des cernes immenses sous les yeux, le teint grisâtre. Coeur d'acier est visiblement au bout de sa vie. Il s'adresse à la personne dernière le comptoir en priorité.

"Bonsoir. C'est bon il est avec moi."

Il regarde Makoto gêné et en même temps soulagé qu'il soit là.

"Merci d'être venu..."

Il lui fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

Makoto le suit sans rien dire, sans lui jeter une pique dont il a le secret. En vérité, il reste chamboulé par la mine affreuse du grand brun. Présentement il n'a aucune envie de l'asticoter, au contraire. C'est sérieux puisque ça touche sa fille. Il le rattrappe à sa hauteur et pose sa main sur son épaule - jamais il n'a eu autant de sollicitude pour quelqu'un.

"C'est grave, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Les médecins sont rassurants... Mais ça fait 3 jours qu'elle a quarante de fièvre, elle dort et mange rien... Alors j'ai fini par l'amener aux urgences. Ils l'ont mis sous perf... Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils disent que ça arrivent et qu'elle devrait aller mieux rapidement mais..."

Sa voix baisse un peu quand il termine en soupirant.

"Je flippe..."

Ah oui ça n'avait rien d'engageant cette histoire. Makoto soupire en tentant de trouver les bons mots tout en se passant la main sur la mâchoire. Les conneries liées aux bébés et tout le fourbi, lui ça le laisse indifférent, mais alors complètement. Habituellement.

Là il ne sait pas comment réagir pour réconforter Teppei, ce colosse toujours vaillant avec ce sourire si horripilant. Il donnerait tout pour le revoir incrusté sur ses lèvres. Sa main ne quitte pas son épaule.

"Tu as bien fait de l'amener à l'hôpital, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ne te fustige pas. Tu n'as pas dormi je suppose, vu tes cernes ?"

...Dormir ? C'est vrai. Il n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis... Il ne sait plus trop en fait.

"Non..."

Ils entrent dans la chambre silencieusement. Le bébé est dans un berceau et dort paisiblement, les tuyaux accrochés à son bras et des capteur posés sur sa poitrine. Les bips des machines, lui vrillent déjà les nerfs du jeune père. La petite est plutôt maigre pour un bébé de cet âge, assez chétive. Il a passé des jours à l'hôpital pour sa mère, il n'en peut plus des hôpitaux. Il n'y a qu'une chaise inconfortable près du berceau pour qu'il puisse rester ici. L'hôpital n'a plus de lit d'appoint pour les parents accompagnateurs.

"Désolé... C'est pas la situation idéale pour te la présenter."

La main de Makoto sur son épaule est réconfortante. Mais il a envie de plus de contact. Il est bouleversé et effrayé comme jamais.

Makoto s'approche doucement du lit où la petite créature dort paisiblement. Une grimace se forme sur ses lèvres retroussées. Dans quoi s'est-il embarqué misère de dieu ? Il est mal à l'aise avec les enfants et encore plus les bébés. De surcroît la fille de Teppei paraît vraiment minuscule avec tous ces tuyaux et perfusions branchés sur elle. C'est sûr que c'est une scène assez traumatisante, surtout pour le parent. Il se penche un peu pour la détailler n'osant pas la toucher.

"C'est inutile de te conseiller de le faire, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas fermer l'oeil..."

Il se retourne vers son ancien adversaire qui semble se décomposer sur place.

"Je suis vraiment pas un expert des enfants tu sais mais elle va se réhydrater, elle dort c'est bon signe, sinon je suppose qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer et à crier."

Il s'est retenu d'utiliser le verbe "brailler" de justesse.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Que je te ramène des affaires précises ? Je peux faire l'aller retour jusqu'à chez toi. Et t'inquiète pas, je fouillerai pas."

Teppei ne veut surtout pas être seul. Mais il ne peut pas demander à Hanamiya de rester. Il a déjà fait le déplacement il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Besoin de quelque chose ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Il faudrait qu'il se douche et se change.

"J'ai rien à cacher. Pas de cadavre dans mon placard... Tu sais déjà tout... Merci. Je... Des fringues de rechanges et de quoi prendre une douche ce serait top. Et... des clopes..."

Il avait arrêté de fumer il y'a longtemps, mais là l'envie d'une barre de nictotine est forte. Il se rapproche de l'autre homme et regarde sa fille par dessus son épaule. Il pose son front sur l'épaule d'Hanamiya et murmure.

"Pourquoi tu es venu ?"

Son coeur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Et lui pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé lui ?

C'est un choc, non "le" choc pour Makoto. La Terre semble s'arrêter de tourner en même temps que son coeur. Les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien envie de le secouer, là à l'instant. Que Coeur d'acier redevienne ce qui a façonné sa légende et non cet homme simple rempli de peur et de doute. A tout bien y réfléchir il ne l'a jamais vu douter de quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr il n'est pas débile, être parent change considérablement la donne. Teppei n'a pas peur pour lui mais pour sa fille et ça, il ne peut pas se mettre à sa place.

Il lève les bras doucement. Est-ce que ce geste lui côute ?

Le souffle irrégulier du brun bat sa propre peau. Son rythme cardiaque reprend, plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses bras sont toujours maintenus en l'air. Makoto se retrouve dans une situation qui lui échappe, l'ancien lui en aurait ri à gorge déployée tiens. Mais pas l'actuel. Il resserre lentement ses mains autour des épaules carrées et même si Teppei est extrêmement charpenté, à ce moment il fait plus pensé à un petit animal apeuré rongé par l'angoisse. Il le sent à deux doigts de craquer et franchement, bizarrement, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'a pas envie d'assister à ça. Pour lui Kiyohsi doit rester ce type sans failles, sans fêlures.

"Putain j'en sais rien Teppei mais tu me fous vraiment dans une position délicate !"

Sa main remonte dans les cheveux couleur praline, ses longs doigts s'emmêlent dans ses mèches.

"Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre, pour ta fille parce que sinon c'est moi qui te fout un coup de pied au cul, tu m'entends ?"

Son ton se veut dur contrastant avec la douceur exeptionnelle de ses gestes. Décidément il ne peut supporter de voir son plus coriace rival dans cet état.

Cette main le fait frissonner. Ça lui fait du bien de se sentir cajoler. Il entend les mots d'Hanamiya. Il comprend ce qu'ils sous-entendent. C'est pas lui de se montrer aussi désespéré. Et il a raison, sa fille a besoin d'un père fort, inébranlable. Il faut qu'il se reprenne.

"Tu as raison... J'ai besoin de coups de pied au cul…

— Ah bah ça, je veux bien t'en donner."

Le bébé soupire dans son sommeil. Teppei relève la tête sans s'éloigner des bras d'Hanamiya, ce n'est plus son front mais son menton qui repose sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Il observe la petite fille qui dort paisiblement. Elle semble aller mieux que ces derniers jours. Il a posé ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Hanamiya sent bon.

"Tu veux bien... Rester encore un peu ?"

Il reste dans les bras du brun, quand ses mains se positionnent sur ses hanches, des frissons le parcourent sur l'ensemble de sa colonne. Il déglutit péniblement.

"Oui pas de soucis, j'irais te chercher tes affaires plus tard."

Ses yeux restent fixés sur la petite endormie, mais ses mains elles sont vérouillées aux hanches d'Hanamiya. Le corps de l'autre homme est chaud contre le sien. Il est fatigué et repose franchement sa tête contre celle d'Hanamiya.

"Merci. J'sais toujours pas pourquoi tu le fais... Mais merci..."

Il déglutit et n'attends pas de réponse alors il continue.

"J'étais perdu... Je savais pas quoi faire... J'ai pensé qu'à toi... ça me fait du bien qu'tu sois là."

Il parle. Il est peut-être qu'à moitié conscient des ses paroles, embrumé par le manque de sommeil. Il devrait dormir pour reprendre des forces avant que sa fille ne quitte l'hôpital.

"J'apprécie nos échanges. Énormément. Je les attends même avec impatience. ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te voir... Mais j'osais pas et j'avais peur que ça change quelque chose..."

Ses doigts se resserrent sur le vêtement du garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau et il murmure d'une voix basse.

"Makoto tu as un mec en ce moment ?"

La respiration de Makoto se bloque, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Depuis qu'il a repris contact de façon fortuite avec Teppei, les situations atypiques se succèdent. Il allait émettre un petit ricanement cynique à ses paroles, parce que du bien clairement il n'est pas sûr que cela soit adapté. Néanmoins il garde son sérieux, murmurant tout bas contre son oreille, la main crispée sur le dos large.

"Non j'ai personne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me voir après tout ce qui c'est passé ? Je comprends pas."

Personne. Il enlace plus franchement la taille du brun et il penche légèrement la tête ses lèvres viennent glisser sur la peau fragile du cou d'Hanamiya.

"Ce qui a fait le plus mal... C'est que t'as pas brisé que mon genou... Je voulais te tenir tête... Je voulais pas me rabaisser face à toi... Je voulais être ce roc inébranlable... Parce que je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je voulais que tu me remarques et que tu m'estimes. Et... Plus tu me haissais... Plus je savais que j'avais réussi mon coup... J'sais pas ce qu't'as vécu mais... Tu semblais en vouloir à tout le monde. Soit les gens se traînaient à tes pieds auquel cas tu les ignorais au mieux les méprisais... Soit on te tenait tête et tu nous reconnaissais comme une personne valable. Et c'était là que je voulais être... Que tu me regardes... Que tu me vois. Parce que je... J'ai..."

Il soupire. Il n'a jamais prononcé ses mots à un amant auparavant et encore moins à sa femme. Pourtant avec sa fille ça semblait si facile. Mais là les mots bloquent dans sa gorge.

"Je t'aime j'crois..."

Ses joues sont en feu et il appuie plus franchement ses lèvres contre le cou d'Hanamiya avant de... se prendre la droite qui ne tardera sûrement pas à arriver il en est certain. Et il est tellement épuisé qu'elle va sûrement l'assommer sur le coup.

Abasourdi par ses mots, Makoto ne réagit pas. Absolument pas. Il reste dans une espèce de catatonie entre rêve et réalité. Il ne revient à cette dernière que par le mouvement aérien des lèvres de Teppei qui brossent son cou délicatement. Cette infime caresse le fait frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Il répond avec un peu d'amertume mais plus liée à son histoire qu'autre chose.

"Te remarquer ? Mais je n'ai fait que ça. Partout où j'allais j'entendais des éloges sur toi. Même tes adversaires louangeaient ta loyauté et tout le tralala. J'avoue que tu m'as bien percé à jour... Bravo. Je sais pas pourquoi je voulais te détruire comme ça mais plus tu me résistais plus j'avais envie de te faire mal. Et tu sais quoi ? Le comble de l'ironie c'est que d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas te voir à terre. Je voulais que quelqu'un me tienne tête. Mais c'est pas possible que tu m'aimes alors arrête de dire des conneries pareilles."

Makoto ne le frappe pas. Makoto le rejette pas. Il presse un peu plus franchement ses lèvres sur la peau blanche et l'embrasse doucement.

"Bien-sûr que je peux... Je suis misérable... A l'agonie de voir ma fille malade sans pouvoir rien faire... Et tu es le seul que je veux voir... Depuis... Deux mois tu m'fais tenir debout."

Il embrasse une nouvelle fois l'épiderme doux et délicieusement odorant, remontant vers son oreille.

Dans son esprit tortueux, entre les fantômes de son passé et ses aventures, il ne conçoit pas que quelqu'un l'aime réellement pour ce qu'il est. Une douce chaleur envahit Makoto, comme enveloppé dans une douce torpeur. Il se laisse aller en fermant les yeux pendant que la bouche de son ennemi de toujours picore sa peau. Ces sensations sont incomparables avec ce qu'il a déjà connu.

"Je savais que tu étais un manipulateur hors pairs, chuinte-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je vois ton vrai visage…"

Sa main se loge au creux de des reins du plus grand, plaquant son corps au sien. Il tourne légèrement la tête de côté afin de laisser Teppei embrasser librement son cou. La réalité semble se distordre pour en créer une nouvelle, bercé par le souffle moite de Kiyoshi. Sa deuxième main vient tirer sur les cheveux châtains et sans un préambule de plus il abat sa bouche sur la sienne et vient les sceller dans un baiser autoritaire et intrusif.

Les mains de Teppei s'agrippe au dos de Makoto. Le baiser est un peu brutal à l'image d'Hanamiya, il lutte pour lui tenir tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de différent à embrasser Makoto. Mais il ne combat pas longtemps et le baiser ce fait plus doux et tendre. Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-on pas embrassé comme ça ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes n'a rien dit sur ses sentiments, mais son baiser et sa main tendre dans ses cheveux en disaient long. Teppei tremble un peu, à la fois de cet échange passionné qui le surprend et de la fatigue qui le submerge depuis des jours. Il ne veut pas lâcher Makoto de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Makoto, le Tyran, la perfide araignée se bat avec une couche culotte. Lui, le manipulateur des Roi sans couronnes se démène sur la table à langer avec la petite Makoto qui gigote dans tous les sens et gazouille. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se retrouverait dans le rôle de père de substitution ou de baby-sitter il vous aurait rit au nez.

D'ailleurs il vient de se prendre un coup de talon dans le nez de la part de la petite. Il se masse la zone douloureuse en la regardant et fronçant les sourcils en appuyant doucement sur son ventre rondouillet.

"Arrête de rire c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Pff, c'est bien parce que c'est toi que je le fais. Et aussi pour dépanner ton père. Je te préviens, il a plutôt intérêt de se radiner à l'heure cette fois et de pas faire de rab."

En effet, depuis qu'ils sont "ensemble" Hanamiya vient garder la petite, surtout quand il passe son week-end chez son homme, c'est plus pratique. Kiyoshi n'a pas hésité bien longtemps pour lui confier sa fille, car même si le noiraud se défend d'aimer les enfants, il a complètement craquer pour sa petite bouille et ô surprise, ses yeux aussi pétillants remplis de paillettes pralinés que son père.

Le bébé continue de rire aux éclats en fixant de ses yeux vifs le jeune homme.

"Et ne t'avise pas de lui dire que je l'aime, c'est un secret entre nous... J'ai envie de le faire mariner un peu, se penche-t-il en chatouillant la petite."

Et ça, personne n'en sera témoin, fort heureusement pour sa réputation.


	12. (Kuroko) Oh quelle surprise !

**Auteurs** **:** Kuro-Hagi & PerigrinTouque – 31/01/2019

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort - Love - Erotisme - Threesome

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO !

Voilà notre premier threesome dans le cadre de ce projet (et peut-être le dernier !) et un petit peu de lime pour se faire plaisir ;)

 **Remerciements** : Merci Peri de ne pas abandonner et de me suivre dans cette folie !

Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires et votre soutien :)

Enjoy ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Oh quelle surprise !**

 **.**

 **LUNDI**

« Tonton Dai ! »

Toshimasa se précipite dans les bras de Daiki.

« Hey Toshi-kun ! Comment tu vas mon grand ?

— Bien !

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

La maîtresse donne à Aomine le sac du petit garçon.

« Bonjour Aomine-san.

— Bonjour Hara-san. A la semaine prochaine. »

Toshimasa dans les bras de son oncle rejoint le métro. Toshimasa adore le lundi parce que c'est le jour où tonton Dai vient le chercher à l'école. Il le ramène jusqu'au foyer Kuroko, lui sert son goûter puis ils se mettent en tenue de basket pour descendre sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ en bas de l'immeuble. Ils jouaient ainsi ensemble une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Papa Tai les rejoignent. Le petit garçon courrait dans les bras de son père et après un gros câlin, ils reprenaient à trois l'échange. Ça se terminait en général par un petit quart d'heure où Toshimasa regardait les yeux pleins d'étoile les deux adultes s'affronter. Evidemment papa Tai était le meilleur il laissait simplement Tonton Dai gagner.

Ce que Toshimasa aimait aussi avec le lundi soir, c'était que Tonton Dai prenait le bain avec lui pendant que papa Tai après une douche rapide s'afférait en cuisine. Ils pataugeaient justement joyeusement quand son deuxième parent rentra et vint frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Il est l'heure de sortir du bain et de mettre le pyjama.

— Papa ! On sort ! On sort ! »

Tetsuya sourit et rejoignit la cuisine pour retrouver son mari. Toshimasa sortait toujours le plus vite possible du bain une fois son deuxième papa rentrer, malgré les protestations de Daiki lui demandant de se sécher correctement. Il aimait beaucoup espionner ses deux papas. Il se dépêchait de se rhabiller.

« Toshi tu peux bien leur laisser quelques minutes… »

Mais Daiki savait que c'était vain. Toshimasa était un petit curieux. Le petit garçon se mit à l'angle du mur et se cacha pour regarder Tetsuya et Taiga s'embrasser, dans un moment tendre pour se retrouver après la dure journée de boulot. Il trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir les rejoindre. Aomine s'accroupissait derrière lui et se moquait gentiment en chuchotant. Le petit garçon soupçonnait fortement que son oncle aussi aimait les regarder amoureux.

« Ils sont mignons hein ?! Allez vas-y ! »

Daiki se redressait, prétendant ne rien à voir vu de cette étreinte pendant qu'il se précipitait dans leurs jambes en réclamant sa part de câlin lui aussi. Les parents de Toshimasa se faisaient discrets généralement dans leurs démonstrations affectives.

« Salut Tetsu !

— Bonne journée Daiki ?! »

Le petit garçon était fier de sa famille, de ses trois papas. Papa Tai était un pompier gradé, papa était maître dans une école maternelle et tonton Dai était professeur de sport et s'occupait de l'équipe de basket dans le lycée où il intervenait. Et ce soir, le petit garçon était particulièrement excité car il partageait un secret avec papa Tai et tonton Dai, dans quelques jours papa aurait trente-trois ans et ils lui organisaient une petite fête avec tous leurs amis ! Et Toshimasa adorait les fêtes ! Et lui aussi voulait contribuer à l'organisation et à fêter l'anniversaire de son papa.

Oui vraiment, Toshimasa aimait beaucoup le lundi soir. Papa Tai faisait toujours de la sauce teriyaki parce que c'était la sauce préférée de tonton Dai. C'était une habitude qui était restée comme un petit rituel de leur petite famille un peu particulière. Il adorait déjà le lundi soir avant que tonton Dai vienne vivre avec eux et devienne son troisième papa, parce que avec tonton Dai l'ambiance était toujours chaleureuse, un peu festive d'avoir un invité et puis il lui apprenait toujours un truc nouveau sur ses papas et Toshimasa adorait qu'on lui parle d'eux avant son arrivée dans ce foyer chaleureux.

Ainsi Toshimasa avait appris que ses papas se connaissaient depuis le lycée mais ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'ils se sont avoués leur amour. Daiki lui avait appris pleins de petite anecdotes sur ce jour où après s'être perdus de vue, ils s'étaient revus au détour d'une soirée chez tonton Dai. Son troisième papa était d'ailleurs assez fier de pouvoir dire que c'était un peu grâce à lui que ses deux amants s'étaient mariés.

Daiki le lui avait raconté souvent. Cette soirée-là, ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à discuter tous les deux. Ils étaient sortis prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il faisait un peu frais et il se tenait serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter. Ils n'avaient pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur mais Tetsuya semblait avoir froid. Taiga lui avait offert la chaleur de ses bras et une chose en entraînant une autre c'est là sur ce balcon que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Après ça ils ne se quittèrent plus. Ils emménagèrent ensemble un an plus tard. Taiga demanda Tetsuya en mariage à la fin de leurs études et ils se marièrent à vingt-quatre ans. C'est à la veille de leurs trente ans que leur foyer s'aggrandit pour accueillir un bébé, lui Toshimasa.

Toshimasa savait que tonton Dai venait déjà squatter l'appartement Kuroko avant sa naissance. Puis après son arrivée il venait encore plus souvent et surtout le rituel du lundi soir c'était mis en place. Parfais il restait dormir. Et puis petit à petit, Toshimasa put constater qu'il restait de plus en plus souvent. Un peu après ses deux ans, il avait été malade et était venu se réfugier dans le lit de ses parents et constater que tonton Dai dormait avec ses deux papas. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait posé la question à Papa Tai. Pourquoi tonton Dai dormait avec eux ? Ils étaient aussi amoureux de lui ? Il avait bien compris qu'on dormait normalement avec les gens qu'on aime. Papa Tai lui avait alors répondu que oui et il lui avait demandé si ça l'embêtait si Daiki venait vivre avec eux. Toshimasa en avait été ravi évidemment. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire être amoureux, ses papas partageaient le même lit se faisaient des câlins et des bisous parfois mais ils restaient discrets. Alors qu'il suprenait jusqu'à présent seulement Papa Tai et papa faire ce genre de choses il avait vu plus tard aussi tonton Dai embrasser l'un ou l'autre de ses deux premiers papas. Ce qu'il comprenait surtout lui c'était qu'être amoureux c'était comme être heureux. Et avec tonton Dai à la maison, papa Tai et papa étaient encore plus heureux qu'avant et lui aussi.

Et maintenant, depuis deux mois, il avait trois papas. Leur étrange famille s'était agrandie. Tonton Dai portait maintenant le même nom qu'eux, il s'était marié avec Papa Tai et papa. Ils étaient sur le même registre familial, c'était ce que Tetsuya lui avait expliqué. Et lui, il était vraiment très content. Il devrait penser à l'appeler Papa Dai maintenant.

Ce soir dans son lit après que tonton Dai soit passé lui faire un gros câlin, que papa Tai ait lu une histoire et que papa lui ait fait un gros bisou, il avait bien du mal à s'endormir. Toshimasa aimait vraiment beaucoup le lundi surtout celui-là quand tonton Dai et papa Tai faisaient des secrets pour l'anniversaire de papa.

 **.**

 **MARDI**

Toshimasa pleure à l'infirmerie de son école. L'infirmière est gentille mais pas comme son papa. Il veut le voir un point c'est tout. Depuis le milieu de matinée l'enfant se plaint de maux de ventre et de nausée. Sa maîtresse a bien tenté de le réconforter, en vain. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'appeler un de ses parents à la rescousse. Le petit garçon attend, recroquevillé sur le lit blanc en reniflant. C'est long. Il a mal et il a peur. Peur parce qu'il ne veut pas vomir et qu'il ne sait pas gérer la douleur.

Il somnole et entend des bruits, des grandes personnes discutent de l'autre côté de la porte. Soudain il reconnaît la voix de son papa, il se relève aussitôt les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Son papa ouvre la porte, son sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier tend ses bras en s'agenouillant.

« Eh bien Toshi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ta maîtresse m'a dit que tu avais mal au ventre ? »

Le garçon arrive en trombe dans ses bras et pleure fort. Il pleure non plus parce qu'il a mal mais de soulagement, il va pouvoir rentrer avec son papa qui va le soigner. Tetsu lui fait toujours des petits grogs qui sentent le miel. L'adulte le porte dans ses bras et discute encore un peu avec l'infirmière. Puis ils rentrent à la maison.

Allongé sur le canapé, entouré de coussins et recouvert d'un plaid tout moelleux, Toshimasa somnole devant des dessins animés tandis que son papa prépare à manger. Il n'a pas voulu rester dans sa chambre, faisant des allées et venues sans arrêt pour déranger son père à tout bout de champ. Forcé de capituler, Tetsuya l'a installé confortablement dans sa forteresse de coussins et de doudous. Il amène tout sur la table basse. Toshimasa hume l'odeur du plat puis s'assoit avec son plaid sur le dos. Son papa lui tâte le front.

« Tu n'as toujours pas de fièvre, tu as dû attraper un microbe.

— C'est quoi un crob' ?

— C'est une toute petite bête qu'on ne voit pas à l'œil nu qui rentre dans ton corps et qui grignote tes cellules. C'est pour ça que ça te rend malade.

— Je veux pas de crob', ils sont pas gentils ! »

Tetsuya sourit et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, avec les médicaments qu'on a acheté, ils vont tous mourir, tu seras en forme dans quelques jours. Mange maintenant sinon ça va refroidir. »

Le garçon fait une grimace avant de prendre la première cuillérée de… quoi exactement ? Ca ne ressemble pas à ce que prépare papa Tai, ça sent bien meilleur quand c'est lui qui fait à manger. Cependant, après moultes indications et réprimandes, le petit finit par manger un peu de… on-ne-sait-toujours-pas-quoi. Il termine son assiette en faisant une moue et en tirant la langue. Non, décidément il aime son papa mais pas ses repas.

Après que Tetsuya ait fait la vaisselle, il prend le petit dans ses bras pour aller lui faire prendre son bain. Pour qu'il accepte de se laisser faire, l'assistant maternel use de toutes ses ruses afin d'attirer son attention sur les jeux du bain. S'en suit une course poursuite sur les mers avec des bateaux de pirate en plastique et un canard en guise de monstre marin. Puis le garçonnet se retrouve au lit, son papa assis à ses côtés lui massant le ventre. Toshimasa aime quand il lui lit une histoire. Et ce soir vu qu'il est malade, il a le droit d'en écouter deux, c'est encore mieux. En fait si les bestioles dans son ventre vivent encore un peu, il aura le droit de rester toute la journée avec ses papas, alors intérieurement il demande aux petits microbes de ne pas mourir trop vite.

« Papa Dai viendra te faire un bisou tout à l'heure quand il rentrera. »

Toshimasa sourit en tenant son lion en peluche fort contre sa poitrine.

« Et papa Tai ?

— Il ne va rentrer que demain, il travaille à la caserne cette nuit, tu ne le verras pas. »

L'enfant fait la moue en pinçant ses lèvres, les sanglots commencent de luire dans ses yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, il pense à toi et te fait tout plein de bisous magiques qui volent dans le ciel. »

Tetsuya embrasse son front et ses joues avant d'éteindre les lumières, puis quitte la chambre. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire tout de même pour rassurer un enfant… Le jeune homme laisse la porte entrouverte afin d'écouter son fils dans son sommeil, au cas où il aurait besoin de lui et d'un bisou magique.

 **.**

 **MERCREDI**

Ce matin quand Toshimasa ouvre les yeux, il se sent un peu bizarre. Il frissonne. Ses couvertures sont tombées au sol.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Il crie encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un homme aux cheveux rouges ébourrifés entre dans la chambre.

« Hey ! Toshi doucement ! Comment tu vas mon grand ?

— Papa Tai ?! »

Il ne comprend pas. Quand papa Tai travaille la nuit ce n'est généralement pas lui qui vient le matin quand il appelle. Son papa semble comprendre son étonnement car il vient s'assoire à côté de lui.

« Papa a vu que tu avais de la fièvre alors il a préféré te laisser dormir. »

La grande main douce de son père se pose sur son front. Il continue à lui parler d'une voix douce et grave. Toshimasa aime la voix de son papa.

« Il a prévenu l'école que tu restais au chaud à la maison aujourd'hui. Je ne travaille pas, alors on va passer la journée ensemble ok ? »

Papa Tai a l'air un peu fatigué mais Toshimasa est tellement content de passer une journée avec lui.

« Et tonton- »

Toshimasa rougit, en se reprenant.

« Papa Dai ? Il travaille toute la journée ? »

Le petit garçon est très content de lui en voyant le magnifique sourire de son papa à l'entendre appeler Daiki papa aussi. Oui. Vraiment. Il faut qu'il pense à l'appeler ainsi aussi puisque maintenant il est son troisième papa et qu'il peut le voir presque tous les jours.

« Oui. Il travaille toute la journée. Tu sais on a une mission importante aujourd'hui tous les deux. Tu te souviens du secret que papa Dai et moi t'avons demandé de garder quand nous étions au basket ?

— Oui ! La fête d'anniversaire de papa dimanche !

— Bravo ! Eh bien… Aujourd'hui on va aller acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Tu es d'accord ?!

— Oh oui ! »

Les lèvres de son papa se posent sur son front.

« Tu as faim ?

— Oui !

— Ton ventre va mieux ? »

Toshimasa se rappelle alors pourquoi il ne va pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Il réfléchit. Il n'a pas mal mais il se sent toujours bizarre.

« J'ai pas mal… Mais je me sens bizarre.

— Rien d'étonnant tu as un peu de fièvre. Je vais te faire une soupe pour commencer d'accord ?

— Oui ! »

Toshimasa se lève un peu hésitant en tenant la grande main rassurante de son papa. Il est beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Ils mangent léger pour épargner son estomac, puis s'habillent pour aller faire les magasins. Il n'a plus de fièvre et après le repas, il se sent déjà un peu mieux. En plus, papa Tai a dit que s'il n'était plus malade en rentrant des magasins il lui ferait des _hamburgers_ pour le déjeuner. Toshimasa adore les _burgers_ de son papa.

« Et après la sieste cet après-midi on pourra faire un gâteau si tu veux !

— Au chocolat ?!

— A ce que tu veux.

— Ouais !

— Aller termine de mettre tes chaussures, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne. »

Dehors, il fait froid. Heureusement, il a ses gants, son écharpes, son bonnet et son gros manteau. Quelques flocons tombent du ciel qu'il regarde tomber en marchant le nez en l'air. Papa Tai lui demande de faire attention et se fâche un peu parce qu'il n'écoute pas. Ils arrivent bientôt au magasin. Il faut enlever, écharpe, gant et bonnets parce qu'à l'intérieur il fait trop chaud.

« On va lui acheter quoi à papa ?

— Hm… Plusieurs choses. Un cadeau de ma part, un de la part de papa Dai et un de nous deux. Moi je lui offre un livre, papa Dai une nouvelle chemise. Donc on va commencer par la boutique là-bas.

— Et c'est quoi le cadeau de vous deux ? J'peux lui faire un cadeau moi ?

— Bien-sûr que tu peux. Tu peux lui faire un dessin ou-

— Non non ! Acheter ! Un cadeau acheter.

— Hm… Pourquoi pas. Tu as une idée ?

— Un marque-page ! Il utilise tout le temps une vieille photo…

— Mais tu sais… il l'aime cette photo.

— Oh… Mais elle est tout abîmée…

— Tu sais pourquoi elle est pourtant précieuse cette photo pour lui ?

— Hm… Parce que on est tous les deux dessus avec papa Dai ?

— Exactement. Je trouve que ton idée de lui offrir un cadeau est une très bonne idée. Mais le mieux serait donc de lui faire un marque-page personnalisé avec une photo de nous trois encore une fois. Et tu pourrais le faire toi-même !

— Oh oui ! Mais… quelle photo ? »

Toshimasa est tout excité. Il a très envie de faire ça. Il a déjà plein d'idée pour le décorer.

« Eh bien je dois en avoir dans mon téléphone. On va en profiter pour la faire imprimer ici. Il y'a une boutique pour ça à l'autre bout du centre commercial. Tiens cherche une photo qui te plaît. »

Le petit garçon suit son papa dans le magasin et regarde les photos dans le _smartphone_. C'est dur d'en trouver une où ils sont tous les trois sérieux, mais il adore regarder les photos. Quand il a trouvé, il a hâte d'aller la faire imprimer. Papa Tai a validé son choix. Mais il reste patient. Il trépigne un peu surtout quand il y'a un peu de monde en caisse pour payer la chemise. Ils achètent le livre et enfin ils font imprimer la photo. Toshimasa est pressé de rentrer maintenant pour préparer son cadeau.

« On a tout papa ?

— Non. Il nous manque le dernier cadeau.

— Oh oui c'est vrai ! C'est quoi ?

— Tu vas voir. »

Toshimasa suit son père avec curiosité. Ils entrent dans une bijouterie. C'est très lumineux et ça brille de partout. Il est un peu impressionné et sert fort la main de son papa. Il reste sage et se cache timidement derrière son père quand la vendeuse lui parle. Il n'aime pas trop quand les gens qu'il ne connaît pas s'adressent à lui. Il a toujours peur de se tromper quand il doit parler et il n'aime pas que les gens le touchent. La dame sort un bijou. Il comprend que c'est une commande. Son père observe le pendentif gravé. Il aimerait le voir de plus près mais n'ose pas demander. Il serre un peu plus la main de son père, espérant attirer son attention.

« Tu veux le voir ? »

Toshimasa hoche la tête vigoureusement. Oui il a très très envie. Son papa s'accroupit à côté de lui pour lui montrer. C'est un pendentif en argent, une barre simple à quatre faces. Sur l'une d'elle sont gravés quatre fils entrelacés très simples. Sur les trois autres des kanjis.

« Tu reconnais ceux là ?

— Oh… C'est… moi.

— Oui. Et sur cette face c'est Daiki et sur celle-ci c'est moi. »

Le petit garçon adore ce cadeau. Il regarde son papa en souriant.

« Papa va adorer ! C'est… Comme la photo. On est toujours avec lui. »

Son papa rit.

« Exactement ! »

Il se relève pour le rendre à la vendeuse.

« Eh bien je crois que c'est validé. »

Le bijou payé et récupéré, Toshimasa est pressé de rentrer. Dans l'appartement, il demande avec excitation à son père de pouvoir revoir encore le bijou. Il a hâte de le voir autour du cou de son papa.

 **.**

 **JEUDI**

Toshimasa est heureux, cela fait deux jours qu'il reste au chaud dans sa maison avec tous ses papas. Il a passé cette dernière journée avec Taiga qui malheureusement a pris son poste pour ce soir. C'est toujours un déchirement quand il s'en va, le petit a pleuré longuement dans les bras de son papa Tetsuya. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit s'en aller même s'il sait que c'est pour sauver des gens.

Ce soir il est seul avec son papa. Comme ce dernier privilégie les activités manuelles, ils font de la pâte à sel. C'est rigolo, il peut en mettre partout son papa ne dit rien. Parfois il pense à la surprise qu'il prépare en secret et rigole tout seul. Il met sa main devant sa bouche pour glousser discrètement. Peine perdue, son rire de petit enfant se répercute partout dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire Toshi-kun ? demande l'adulte attablé à côté de lui. »

Toshimasa a envie de tout déballer mais se retient à temps. Papa Tai lui a répété qu'un secret ne se divulguait pas, même sous la torture des chatouilles ou des bisous qui piquent. Les bisous qui piquent proviennent de son troisième-nouveau papa Dai quand il a la flemme de se raser. Donc, le garçonnet se mord fort la lèvre inférieure et hoche vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses cheveux d'ange.

« T'as pas le droit de savoir !

— Bien, comme tu veux, feint Tetsuya. En attendant monsieur le cachotier, on va tout ranger avant que papa Dai ne rentre. Tu pourras lui offrir ton œuvre d'art. »

L'enfant, tout content, brandit ses bras en l'air en criant. Il aide son père à tout nettoyer avant de courir se cacher pour éviter l'heure du bain. Ils mangent tranquillement le bon repas que papa Tai a préparé ce midi avant de partir. Il a même droit de reprendre une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Devant la télévision, couché sur les genoux de son papa, Toshimasa somnole, tentant de veiller jusqu'à ce que son nouveau papa revienne de son entraînement. Il voudrait aussi y aller mais on lui a dit qu'il était trop petit. Quand il grandira, c'est décidé il jouera au basket aussi. Pour le moment, l'enfant se laisse bercer par les mouvements hypnotiques de la main de Tetsuya dans ses cheveux, ça l'endort. La soirée avance quand enfin un bruit de porte le réveille.

« Hey, bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Il reconnaît cette voix grave, se lève des genoux de son père et se frotte les yeux.

« Papa Dai ! »

Daiki entre dans le salon, ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils et demande.

« T'es pas couché pti' monstre ? Comment ça se fait ?

— Il voulait t'attendre, répond l'assistant maternel.

— J'ai fait un cadeau pour toi ! s'exclame le garçon en courant dans la cuisine pour ramener son présent, tout fier. »

Il le tend de ses deux bras devant le plus grand.

Daiki, embarrassé, se gratte l'arrière de la nuque en tentant de deviner ce que représente cet amas de pâte grise et orange.

« Euh… Wouah c'est super beau ! Merci Toshi.

Tetsuya glousse en mettant son poing devant sa bouche.

« Alors, c'est quoi à ton avis papa Dai ?

— Oui, devine ce que c'est ! »

Daiki tourne sa tête en faisant un rictus à son mari et en marmonnant un « enfoiré » parce que comme toujours, Tetsu s'amuse follement à le mettre mal à l'aise devant leur fils. S'il dit une connerie, le petit va se vexer et se mettre à chouiner ou bouder, au choix.

« Et bien je dirais… Je dirais…

— Dis aller ! s'impatiente le garçon.

— Oui, oui attends… »

Le basané prend avec précaution l'espèce de chose informe et l'examine sous toutes les coutures tandis que son mari ne cesse de glousser comme une poule asthmatique.

« Alors là, déjà je tiens à dire que c'est super beau.

— Tu l'as déjà dis ça ! râle le petit en tapant du pied. Devine, c'est pour toi !

— Une citrouille ? »

Ca ne loupe pas, le bambin a la lèvre inférieure qui tremble, l'air renfrogné et croise ses bras de colère.

Tetsuya vient le sauver en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille ce que représente la sculpture.

« Oh un tigre ! C'est un tigre, merci j'adore !

— Oui c'est ça ! T'es trop fort papa Dai ! crie l'enfant en se jetant au cou de l'adulte qui rit jaune. »

Bien sûr, pour le bonheur de son fils il se retient de dire qu'il aurait préféré une panthère mais bon. Quand on est parent il faut s'avoir faire de grosses concessions.

Comme Toshimasa ne veut pas se coucher tout seul, les deux parents l'emmènent dans le lit conjugal, au milieu avec son doudou. Doudou qui finit écrasé sur le visage de Daiki qui se prend au passage quelques coups de pied de son fiston et pour Tetsuya, un mini coup de poing dans le nez. Voilà pourquoi ils ne dormaient pas avec lui… Ils auraient dû s'en rappeler.

 **.**

 **VENDREDI**

Toshimasa est excité comme une puce. C'est toujours ce que dit ton-papa Dai. Mais on est vendredi soir. Aujourd'hui il était à l'école, il s'est reposé pendant DEUX jours alors il a de l'énergie à revendre encore à l'heure de passer à table ! En plus c'est bien ce soir ils sont tous les quatre ! C'est pas tous jours que papa Tai est là, il travaille beaucoup le soir. Et puis demain c'est l'anniversaire de papa et le secret est dur à garder pour Toshimasa ! Il a envie de tout dévoiler à son papa ! Ça sent bon dans l'appartement. Papa Tai a fait un super repas. Comme tous les jours, mais c'est toujours meilleur quand ils peuvent le partager tous ensemble. Papa Tai n'était pas là hier soir, alors ce soir Toshimasa le colle beaucoup malgré les réprimandes de papa Dai et papa pour le laisser cuisiner.

Le repas est délicieux. Papa Tai fait toujours très bien à manger. Il y'a même un petit dessert, une crème à la vanille. Il adore ça, comme papa ! Ce soir, Toshimasa passe de genoux en genoux, de bras en bras et de câlin en câlin. Il veut encore dormir avec ses papas mais ils se montrent ferme. Il n'est plus malade il doit dormir dans son lit. Même si leur lit est grand, à quatre ce n'est pas possible. Et puis, Toshimasa sait bien que ces papas aiment bien faire des câlins collé-serré dans leur grand lit juste tous les trois. Il n'aime pas du tout être mis à l'écart. Mais, il sait que c'est important aussi pour ses papas de se retrouver entre eux. C'est papa Dai qui lui a expliqué ça avant, quand il n'était pas encore son papa. C'est parce qu'ils sont A-MOU-REUX qu'il a dit. Il l'aime très fort lui aussi mais entre c'est encore un autre amour. C'est pas bien clair. Mais ça veut dire qu'ils veulent des moments juste entre adultes.

Le petit garçon fait durer. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'aller au lit. Il est trop énervé pour la journée qui se profile le lendemain.

« Il vaut que tu ailles te coucher maintenant Toshi ! Sinon tu seras trop fatiguée pour la fête demain soir ! Et tu sais que Setsu sera là aussi avec Satsuki. »

Toshimasa est trop content. Setsu c'est son amoureuse à lui. Il aime bien aller dormir des fois chez elle, même si il préfère quand c'est Setsu qui vient parce qu'il préfère rester avec ses papas et que Tata Satsuki sait pas bien cuisiner. Mais l'argument est bon et il accepte enfin de s'allonger dans son lit. Mais il exige que chacun de ses papas lui fassent un gros câlin, un gros bisou et lui lisent une histoire. C'est donc repût de câlins, d'histoires et d'amour que le petit Toshimasa s'endort paisiblement ce soir.

 **.**

 **SAMEDI**

Toshimasa boude. Dans la voiture de tata Satsuki, accompagnée de son mari et de sa fille Setsu, le petit ne décroche pas un mot. Il persiste à regarder le paysage urbain défiler devant ses yeux en maronnant. Ses papas l'ont confié à leur amie dans l'après-midi sous couvert qu'il puisse s'amuser avec sa petite fille âgée de quatre ans, alors qu'en secret ils préparaient la fête pour son papa. Le petit garçon déteste être mis de côté, il voulait décorer la maison et gonfler les ballons, et aussi mettre les confettis en sucre sur le gâteau. Du coup, il fait la tête parce que tout est prêt maintenant.

La jeune femme essaie de le réconforter comme elle peut.

« Boude pas Toshi-kun, tu as fait un beau cadeau à ton papa déjà, c'est beaucoup, il va aimer à coup sûr. »

Toshimasa relève sa bouche en cul de poule, pas convaincu.

« Pis tu peux pas accrocher les guirlandes t'es trop petit de toute façon, intervient la petite fille aux longs cheveux roses comme sa mère.

— T'es une fille toi, tu peux pas comprendre. Mon papa il dit que les filles elles servent à rien à part gueuler tout le temps. »

Satsuki émet un petit rire forcé, sûr que ce « papa » s'agit de Daiki pour tenir des propos aussi sexistes.

« Allons les enfants, on est bientôt arrivé il faut rester calme. Toshi-kun, je suis sûre que tes papas t'ont laissé quelque chose à faire de très important.

— C'est vrai ? réplique l'enfant des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Oh mais oui, tu verras, c'est ta touche finale qui fera que la fête pour Tetsu-kun sera réussie. »

Ryō – le mari – se gare devant l'immeuble, tout ce petit monde monte à l'étage. De l'extérieur on peut entendre Taiga et Daiki se chamailler pour des broutilles. Une fois à l'intérieur, le garçon court vers ses papas afin de quémander une tâche à faire. Les deux se regardent en chien de faïence en restant muet… C'est encore Satsuki qui leur sauve la peau en suggérant à l'enfant de coller les rubans rouges sur tous les paquets cadeaux. Enthousiaste il ne se fait pas prier pour y aller, accompagnée de Setsu qui souhaite participer. Les petits se disputent gentiment et au final Toshimasa consent à prêter un paquet à la petite parce que c'est son amoureuse.

Les préparatifs terminés, tous attendent tranquillement le reste de la GM en sirotant du jus de fruit. Ils arrivent les uns après les autres, même Midorima malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Taiga a bien vérifié que les parents de Tetsuya le tiennent jusqu'à dix neuf heures environ, qu'ils aient le temps de tout peaufiner. Ils sont donc tranquilles. Avant que l'heure fatidique n'arrive, Taiga demande à tous le silence, éteint les lumières en attendant l'invité d'honneur. On entend quelques uns râler mais Daiki demande de se la fermer, ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude de la part de son ancien manager avec un : « Chut les petits ! ». Il répond juste par un : « Oui merde désolé ».

La poignée de la porte tourne.

Tous se taisent.

Takao glousse, Midorima lui frappe la tête.

Daiki glousse, Taiga lui frappe la tête.

Murasakibara mâchonne des cochonneries, Himuro le fait taire d'un baiser dans le noir.

Satsuki met sa main devant la bouche de Ryō même si le pauvre ne dit rien.

Kise et Akashi restent calmes au grand étonnement de tous d'ailleurs. Le blondin se serait-il calmé avec le temps ?

Bref la poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre.

Tetsuya n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que tous crient « Joyeux anniversaire Tetsu » sans que la lumière ne fuse. Et là s'en suit une dispute entre ses deux maris à base d' « abruti », de « tête de pioche » et autre joyeuseté. Ce n'est autre que l'assistant maternel lui-même qui appuie sur l'interrupteur – il aurait fallu que quelqu'un se poste là.

« Oh quelle surprise ! feint encore une fois Tetsuya de son ton monocorde. »

Ses amis lui préparent une fête chaque année, à force ce n'est plus une nouveauté pourtant le plaisir est toujours présent dans son cœur.

Tous se lèvent de leur cachette et viennent l'enlacer. Taiga sert leurs invités en boissons et amuses bouches, Daiki vient embrasser son mari, suivi du tigre. Et enfin Toshimasa vient se jeter dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter aussi en précisant bien qu'il a aidé comme un grand. Comme son petit garçon insiste pour qu'il ouvre ses cadeaux – et surtout le sien en priorité – Tetsuya s'exécute. Il le complimente pour son idée formidable ainsi que les décorations qui entourent la photo de leur petite famille. Les autres invités passent après, normal.

La fête d'anniversaire se déroule dans la bonne humeur, l'enfant colle tout le monde avant de passer tout son temps avec Setsu en jouant avec Nigou. Elle au moins ne crie pas, elle est gentille. A la fin de la soirée, quand tout le monde s'en va les uns après les autres, Toshimasa ne se rend pas compte que son papa Tai le porte pour aller le coucher. Il doit probablement rêver de gâteau au chocolat… Et Taiga a le droit lui aussi à un mini coup de poing dans le nez quand son fils s'étend dans son lit en levant le bras.

 **.**

 **DIMANCHE**

Kuroko sent un bras protecteur entourer ses épaules et un second sa taille. Taiga à gauche, Daiki à droite, lui murmurent quelques mots à l'oreille avec un synchronisme parfait.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour » sont ceux de Taiga, « Bon anniversaire bébé » sont ceux de Daiki, ils sont suivis d'un même « Je t'aime ». Leurs voix graves et sensuelles le font frissonner. Il est un homme comblé. Deux maris aimants, un petit garçon charmant, le bonheur lui sourit tout simplement.

« Moi aussi. Je vous aime mes amours. »

Taiga, son premier mari, est celui qui a rendu ce bonheur possible. Kuroko est amoureux de Daiki son meilleur ami, sa lumière depuis le collège mais n'a jamais osé se déclarer. Et puis en fin de collège, la déprime de Daiki, les mots douloureux les ont séparés. Taiga les a sauvé eux et leurs amis de Teiko qui constituaient à l'époque la fameuse génération des miracles. Taiga est devenu sa seconde lumière et son nouvel amour. Tout du moins c'est ce que croyait Tetsuya.

Quand Taiga s'est déclaré à lui, ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. C'était chez Daiki d'ailleurs. Ils ont alors coulé des jours heureux en couple. Mais Tetsuya réalisa bien vite qu'il éprouvait toujours les mêmes sentiments envers Daiki. Quand Taiga le demanda en mariage, il versa quelques larmes de bonheur, oui, lui le stoïque Tetsuya, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avouer à Taiga qu'il n'était pas seul dans son cœur. Son amour, contre toute attente, ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Tant qu'il l'aimait aussi, il l'acceptait. C'est donc le cœur léger et libre d'aimer que Tetsuya accepta volontiers de prendre Taiga pour époux. Daiki soutenait sans faillir leur amour et cela suffisait à Tetsuya. Et puis, Toshimasa rejoignit leur foyer et Daiki se fit plus présent. Il était dingue du petit bonhomme. Tetsuya aimait l'envahissement de sa famille par son premier amour, mais rapidement il commença à craindre que Taiga se sente mal à l'aise. Et encore une fois, le tigre le surprit. Il appréciait Daiki et sa présence, voire son squattage intensif. Et un soir, alors que Taiga discutait avec Daiki – Tetsuya emmenant promener Nigou et que Toshimasa dormait, tout se bouscula. Quand il rentra, il retrouva ses deux amours en train de s'embrasser passionnément. C'était beau et à la fois effrayant. Beau parce qu'il en avait toujours rêvé, de les voir s'aimer autant qu'ils les aimaient tous les deux. Effrayant parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette nouvelle union. Taiga l'ayant remarqué, lui tendit la main sans cesser d'embrasser un Daiki qui semblait un peu perdu mais avide de cet échange. Et c'est avec soulagement que Tetsuya prit cette main pour se joindre à l'étreinte embrassant Daiki pour la première fois.

Oui, aujourd'hui Tetsuya est comblé. En plus c'est son premier anniversaire où ils sont tous les trois ensembles. Et il sait que ses hommes ont déjà prévus de le combler toute la nuit. Il en est excité d'anticipation. Au lit, ils ont une harmonie remarquable tous les trois. Daiki aime autant prendre qu'être pris. Taiga prend la place du _seme_ , quant à lui-même il préfère être _uke_. Il apprécie aussi bien regarder Daiki et Taiga faire l'amour que de se joindre à l'échange. Ils n'ont pas établi de règles type hors de question de ne faire l'amour qu'à trois. Avec les horaires pas toujours compatibles de chacun, ils ne s'imposent rien. Et c'est bien comme ça. Avec le temps, ils ont pris leurs petites habitudes. Avec Daiki, Tetsuya aime utiliser des accessoires, chose dont Taiga ne raffole pas. Par contre le tigre adore le prendre sauvagement dans l'entrée de l'appartement ou dans la cuisine quand le petit n'est pas là. Et pour ça Tetsuya sait exactement quoi faire pour rendre fou son félin tigré, dévoiler ses jambes fonctionne à coup sûr. Enfin il sait que Daiki aime rejoindre Taiga sous la douche. Oui, ils ont leur préférences, leurs habitudes et chacun est comblé. Mais bien évidemment le mieux est quand ils se retrouvent à trois.

Daiki et Taiga ont réservé une chambre dans un _onsen_ pour son anniversaire. Ils savent qu'il adore ce genre de lieu et qu'il aime voir ces deux amours en _yukata_. La chambre qu'ils ont prise est luxueuse, avec un bassin privé. Ils n'auront pas à sortir de là pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de se mettre en yukata Hm ?"

Tetsuya sourit à Daiki qui se déshabille déjà sans aucune pudeur pour se mettre entièrement nu. Taiga l'imite très vite. Qu'ils sont beaux pense Tetsuya. Il ne lasse pas de les regarder.

"Tetsu tu préfères avec ou sans sous-vêtement ?

— Sans évidemment Daiki. Quelle question."

Daiki se drape donc dans le vêtement et Tetsuya se décide à se changer lui aussi. Les bras de Taiga l'enlacent rapidement alors que Daiki s'est allongé nonchalamment sur le futon dans une position un peu provocante. Les lèvres du tigre glissent dans son cou et lui arrache un soupire d'extase. Il se presse contre le corps derrière lui et sent la bosse dure de son sexe gonflé contre ses fesses.

"Tu veux commencer par profiter du bain ou-

— Prenez-moi…, interrompt l'invité d'honneur en gémissant déjà trop excité pour attendre."

Un sourire ravi illumine le visage de Daiki et Taiga le pousse pour rejoindre leur bel homme à la peau mate.

Quatre mains parcourent son corps, deux paires de lèvres caressent sa peau. Il gémit, se cambre sous leurs attouchements, écarte les cuisses et s'offre entièrement à eux. Ce soir c'est son anniversaire et ses hommes ne vont lui laisser aucun répit. Deux lèvres se posent sur les siennes, il reconnaît le goût de Daiki, sa main glisse dans ses cheveux. Il se laisse aller à ce baiser tandis qu'une langue mutine vient caresser son intimité. Il gémit contre la bouche de la panthère. Et sa deuxième main vient se glisser dans la tignasse rouge pour l'encourager à continuer, Taiga est terriblement doué à ce petit exercice. Daiki lui sourit et descend le long de son corps en de multiples baisers, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur ses tétons. La panthère est un fétichiste de la poitrine. Taiga s'insinue en lui, sa voix émet un son de pur plaisir, très apprécié des deux hommes. Daiki continue son chemin pour descendre plus bas, redessinant ses abdominaux de sa langue avant dans la glisser dans son nombril et enfin il vient lécher son sexe. Il en parcourt toute la longueur sensuellement avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et de commencer à le pomper. Ses deux mains enfouies dans les chevelures de ses hommes, Tetsuya est en pleine extase. La main de Taiga se mêle à la sienne dans les cheveux de Daiki. Il le guide pour qu'il le suce au rythme où lui-même le pénètre de sa langue.

"Daiki… Taiga… C'est trop bon…"

C'est ainsi que Tetsuya atteint son premier orgasme de la soirée.

Ils n'en sont qu'au milieu de la nuit après plusieurs jouissance Tetsuya est déjà à bout. Ses maris ne lui laissent aucun répit, l'inondant d'attentions, de baisers, de caresses.

Ce qu'ils aiment par-dessus tout c'est de le prendre en même temps, formant une entité à part entière, leurs corps et leurs âmes en symbiose parfaite. Cela reste rare quand ils décident de faire l'amour de cette façon à Tetsuya. D'une part il faut qu'ils se retrouvent tous en même temps en excluant la fatigue accumulée d'une longue journée de travail. D'autre part, imposer cette pratique à leur frêle mari ne peut se faire qu'occasionnellement. Mais ce soir toutes les libertés sont possibles, car ce soir ils veulent lui faire plaisir, l'honorer et leur prouver leur amour. Tetsuya aussi a envie d'en faire de même, surtout ressentir en lui Daiki et Taiga. C'est un plaisir sans commune mesure.

Tetsuya est assis à califourchon sur le membre fièrement dressé de sa panthère, se mouvant de façon sensuelle, mêlant caresses et baisers. Taiga a une vue imprenable sur la scène, se léchant la lèvre d'impatience. Non seulement le tableau de ses maris s'unissant dans des gémissements équivoques l'excite mais de savoir qu'il va prendre par aux festivités décuple son désir.

Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs sent dans son dos une bouche mutine redessiner la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller flirter avec le creux de ses reins. Le souffle chaud de son tigre se répercute contre son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il sait que c'est le moment, il a en a grandement envie. Plus que ça même. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pu s'ébattre de la sorte, en osmose complète. Il se lève un peu et tend ses fesses. Daiki s'immobilise en lui. Taiga mordille son cou, lèche le lobe de son oreille. Il s'entend à peine geindre quand doucement, tout doucement son premier mari s'immisce en lui. Sa tête est ramenée en arrière par la grande main de Taiga qui l'étouffe d'un baiser avide. Son cri se meurt dans la bouche de son conjoint. La position s'avère peut-être incorporable au début mais bientôt le plaisir le submerge. Partout en lui.

Tetsuya ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus rien à part onduler en rythme des coups de reins de ses maris. La douleur n'existe plus très rapidement grâce à leur prévenance. Il ne reconnait plus qui l'embrasse, qui le suçote et qui le caresse. Quatre mains le caressent, le convoitent en même temps. Il a l'impression d'imploser par tant de jouissance.

Probablement qu'ils atteindront encore quelques orgasmes avant que l'aube ne se lève.


	13. (Riko) Je t'aime quand même

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 05/02/2019

 **Genre:** Drabbles – Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Happy Birthday Riko !

Hello ! Alors là je dirais que ce texte… C'est un miracle que nous ayons réussi à le sortir dans les temps aussi près de l'anniversaire de Kuroko ^^ Mais je suis contente qu'on ait réussi parce que Riko le mérite !

 **Remerciements :** MERCI PERI ! On a tout déchiré sur ce coup là !

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, vos fav et vos follows ! ^_^

* * *

 **Je t'aime quand même**

 **.**

La situation était gênante, très gênante. La jeune femme avait atterri la veille de son vol depuis New York. Elle avait pris un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de son père. Celui-ci avait été plus que surpris de la voir. Elle avait dû lui mentir, trouver une excuse bidon pour expliquer qu'elle n'était pas allée rejoindre son petit ami après plus de six mois d'absence. L'échange avec Junpei avait été bizarre. Elle l'avait prévenu de son arrivée et cherchait une raison de ne pas le rejoindre chez lui dès l'atterrissage mais il avait été le premier à lui donner une excuse obscure pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se voir avant le lendemain. Elle avait donc proposé de se retrouver dans l'après-midi dans un nouveau salon de thé. Un endroit neutre où ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Il avait accepté sans discuter. Elle le sentait distant ces derniers temps, ou bien était-ce elle ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était difficile. Junpei était un ami précieux, il avait été un amant tendre et respectueux, il avait été son premier homme. Elle lui devait beaucoup et il conservait une place à part dans son coeur, elle avait beaucoup de tendresse pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Elle l'avait compris deux mois plus tôt. Quand Rinnosuke, venu lui aussi pour ses études à New York l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Depuis son arrivée, elles passaient des heures à discuter jusqu'au milieu de la nuit avec le discret et habituellement si muet jeune homme, de basket et de coaching, mais aussi d'art ou de musique. Ils avaient profité de leur séjour aux Etats-Unis pour visiter des musées, profiter de spectacles et de concerts. Et puis un soir, lui, qui semblait pourtant si timide, avait fait un pas vers elle, il l'avait embrassé. C'était un baiser tendre, doux, qui avait fait battre son coeur follement. Elle l'avait regardé surprise. Mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle avait compris que c'était ça l'amour. C'était plus fou, c'était passionné. Il lui avait dit simplement "Je t'aime Riko". Ses mains étaient douces, caressant sa joue. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à Junpei quand il l'avait aimé ce soir là. Ce fut la seule fois. Le lendemain prise de remords, elle avait demandé au jeune homme de patienter le temps qu'elle rompt officiellement avec Junpei. Elle avait pris des billets pour rentrer à Tokyo le plus tôt possible. Rinnosuke n'avait pas fait d'histoire et avait accepté de l'attendre.

Et maintenant elle était là, inquiète. Elle allait faire souffrir un homme qui avait tellement d'importance pour elle. Elle tergiversait à choisir la tenue la plus adaptée, pas trop sexy mais pas trop austère non plus. Elle retardait le moment de partir, le moment de l'affronter. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été tellement heureuse de le revoir. Il lui manquait à sa manière. Il était un ami précieux tout comme Teppei. Elle n'avait pas osé se confier au géant, elle avait beaucoup hésité mais elle n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans une situation délicate. Elle avait failli trois fois l'appeler ce matin pour en discuter avec lui, mais ce n'était pas honnête que Junpei soit le dernier au courant. Un jean brut, un pull bleu pastel, un maquillage léger et les cheveux attachés en chignon. Au contraire, Elle avait déjà envoyé un million de sms à Rinnosuke qui depuis l'autre côté du Pacifique, lui répondait et la soutenait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrée dans la boutique. Elle le repéra aussitôt, le coeur serré. Elle se sentait mal. Elle, la forte Riko, avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir cet homme avec lequel elle avait vécu tant de choses et qu'elle avait vraiment cru aimer. Junpei c'était une longue histoire, une belle histoire. Une passion commune pour le basket, des fou-rires, de la tendresse, des engueulades et une confiance sans faille. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il avait toujours été là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Comment pouvait-elle rejeter un homme aussi bon que lui ? Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle avait peur, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela signifie la fin de toute relation avec lui. Elle voulait retrouver l'ami, mais elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de demander une telle chose. Elle allait le perdre, c'était douloureux mais c'était inévitable. Nerveuse, elle le rejoignit, commandant un thé en passant à la serveuse, elle s'assit face à lui.

.

Junpei était assis à une table en patientant la venue de sa petite-amie, Riko. Il triturait tous les objets posés sur le meuble, s'étant déjà commandé un café serré afin de se donner du courage. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Au début se fut difficile. La vie sans elle. Elle prenait une part importante de son existence, après tout elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, en tant que coach, amie et amoureuse. Il avait mis un temps fou à se déclarer à l'époque, tous ses amis l'avaient encouragé. Il s'en souvient encore, des débuts chaotiques parce que ni l'un ni l'autre avait l'habitude des relations amoureuses. Junpei était un peu gauche, puis à force de patience il prit de l'assurance.

Riko pouvait se montrer emportée cependant avec lui, dans l'intimité elle se révélait douce. Personne ne l'aurait cru s'il racontait tout ça. Peu importait à vrai dire. Puis elle était partie étudier dans un autre pays, loin de lui. Junpei crut que son cœur s'arrêterait de battre alors que non… Non, au contraire, il s'était adapté. De nature pragmatique le jeune home ne se laissait pas aller et reconstruisait petit à petit ce qu'il avait perdu. Finalement à son plus grand étonnement la vie sans sa petite-amie ne fut pas si difficile et insurmontable. Il étudiait, beaucoup, s'inscrivit dans un club d'histoire à sa fac et reprit le sport. Moins assidûment qu'au lycée mais cela lui apportait énormément de choses. Il décida de privilégié ses amitiés avec les gars de Seirin qu'il voyait toujours. Junpei ne lâchait jamais aucun ami. Son célibat forcé lui permettait de revoir Teppei. Ils se retrouvaient pratiquement tous les jours à la fin des cours, allaient courir et jouer ensemble. Ils organisèrent même un tournoi amical avec les anciens des équipes qu'ils avaient affrontés au lycée. Cette période intense l'empêcha de trop cogiter. Peu à peu le manque de Riko se résorba.

Junpei ne savait plus trop quand tout ceci commença… A quel moment cette attirance attractive s'installa entre lui et son meilleur ami.

Peut-être quand au détour d'une conversation il surprit un sourire plus chaleureux que la normale. Quand les yeux praline le détaillèrent avec plus d'intérêt ou lorsqu'il se mit à rougir de cette main posée sur la sienne et que des milliers de frissons le parcoururent des pieds à la tête… Doucement ils se rapprochèrent et doucement les lèvres de Cœur d'acier atterrirent sur les siennes, pleines et charnelles. Le baiser avait un autre goût qu'avec Riko. Tout prenait une autre saveur avec Teppei. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, le brun à lunettes n'a jamais su mettre de mots dessus. Lui qui adorait posé des théories sur toutes choses qu'il vivait, là il ne pu pas tout simplement. Parce que tout simplement une autre forme d'amour venait de naître, plus passionnée, plus charnelle, plus flamboyante.

Bien sûr il s'en voulait à mort, la culpabilité le rongeait alors il installa plus de distance avec sa belle. Il n'envoyait plus les premières nouvelles de peur de craquer et de tout lui avouer mais Riko méritait mieux que des explications par téléphone. Elle méritait un face à face et le fait qu'elle revienne tombait à pic. Alors, nerveux, redoutant sa réaction – car lui-même ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Teppei – il attendait sa venue le cœur battant, le souffle court.

.

"Bonjour Junpei.

— Bonjour Riko.

— Excuse-moi pour le retard... Tu... Tu as l'air d'aller bien."

Riko était nerveuse, elle devrait aller droit au but mais ce n'était pas si simple. Junpei triturait le bout de sa serviette, nerveux.

"Oui, oui ça va. Ne t'en fais pas je suis arrivé en avance. Tu prends quoi ?

— J'ai commandé un thé."

Riko fit une légère pause.

"Junpei il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. »

Junpei écarquilla les yeux, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Lui aussi avait une révélation à faire mais quand est-ce que le bon moment veindrait ?

"Euh... Vas-y je t'écoute.

— Je suis désolée Jun."

La voix de Riko tremblait un peu, son estomac faisait des nœuds.

"Tu es très important pour moi et… J'aurai aimé que les choses soient différentes mais… Je… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je… Je voudrais qu'on reste amis mais…"

Riko était lancée, nerveuse et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors que sa main sur la table était crispée. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Junpei.

"Mais je sais que c'est abusé de te demander ça… Je… Je t'aime quand même… Tu restes important… Un pilier pour moi… Je veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie…"

Junpei resta sous le choc, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Sa fierté de mâle en prenait un coup dans un premier temps.

"Quoi ? Mais... Attends, je ne comprends plus rien. Tu... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre mais quand ?"

La jeune femme rougit violemment.

"Je… J'ai pas vraiment rencontré quelqu'un… J'ai… découvert quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà ?"

Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains et murmura son nom.

"C'est… Rinnosuke."

Junpei poussa un cri de stupeur en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour.

"Hen c'est pas vrai ! Mitobe ! Notre Mitobe ?

— Oui... Celui-là même..."

Riko était gênée et eut soudain peur que Junpei veuille se venger en allant lui casser la gueule, non mais n'importe quoi c'était pas son genre.

"Je suis désolée Jun…

— Attends, j'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits…"

Il hèla le serveur et commanda un deuxième café, ou plutôt non, un expresso il en avait grandement besoin

"Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis quand ? Euh… Je ne sors pas avec lui si c'est la question…"

Elle blêmit et chuchota.

"On… On a couché ensemble une fois… Oh mon dieu… J'suis tellement désolée…"

Junpei but sa tasse cul-sec. Bon il ne fallait pas s'emporter, son égo passerait en second dans cette histoire. C'était peut-être le moment opportun pour tout balancer à son tour. Sinon il n'aurait pas le courage. "Aller mon grand" se dit-il, "c'est pas pire que d'avoir perdu toutes tes figurines historiques en terminale"

"Je crois que je suis amoureux de Teppei, on se voit beaucoup ces temps-ci et on... on s'est embrassé…

— Qu-quoi ?! Attends… Tu plaisantes ?"

Incrédule, Riko regardait le jeune homme face à elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas la cohérence de ses mots. C'était au tour de Junpei de se sentir mal à l'aiser et de détourner le regard, rouge de gêne.

"Ne me demande rien d'autre, moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi ni où j'en suis mais... Mais je enfin tu vois quoi…"

Riko réalisa qu'il était très sérieux. Bon… Teppei était aussi un homme mais, ok elle n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, simplement elle ignorait qu'ils étaient tous les deux attirés par les hommes. C'était un peu étrange, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Junpei mais, elle gardait la tête froide après tout ça arrangeait plutôt ses affaires et s'ils étaient heureux c'était le principal.

"Oh… Non. Je… Je suis un peu surprise. Je ne savais pas que toi et Teppei aimiez aussi les hommes. Mais alors…"

Elle avait posé une main hésitante sur celle de Junpei et demanda la voix tremblante, les yeux plein de larmes.

"On peut… Rester amis ? Tu… Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… Je veux pas te perdre Junpei."

Junpei souffla de soulagement même si les battements de con coeur tambourinaient avec frénésie. Toutes ses émotions à gérer étaient loin d'être facile pour lui qui ne les montraient pas. Et qui les gardaient enfouies. A vrai dire il se sentait heureux que les choses se passent ainsi. Il ne voulait pas perdre Riko en tant qu'amie précieuse.

"Pour tout te dire moi non plus... Oui, bien sûr qu'on peut rester amis. Ça me surprend mais Mitobe est un chic type, gentil, prévenant. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal."

Riko sourit, en serrant la main de Junpei dans la sienne et laissa même échapper un léger rire.

"Merci Jun ! Bien-sûr que Rin est un chic type. Et Teppei a toujours pris soin de toi je sais qu'il continuera à le faire. J'suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Et profondément soulagée qu'on reste ami !"

La jeune femme sourit et but son thé tranquillement et c'était tout naturel pour eux d'agir comme des amis, les meilleurs. Sans aucune gêne comme elle l'avait toujours fait bien avant qu'ils n'entretiennent une relation amoureuse, Riko commença à questionner son meilleur ami, comme elle l'avait fait quand il lui avait confier sortir pour la première fois avec une fille au collège.

"Alors raconte moi… Comment c'est arrivé ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux hommes ?"


	14. (Hyuuga) Tu sais que je réfléchis trop

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 16/05/2019

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUUGA !

Un couple très classique, néanmoins un vrai plaisir de les faire interagir ces deux là ! Un jour vraiment je leur écrirais une fic… entre deux AoKaga XD

.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en review !

.

 **Remerciements :** Merci Peri ! Plus que 4… ça va faire un an bientôt que nous avons commencé ce recueil !

* * *

 **Tu sais que je réfléchis trop, tu me le dis tout le temps**

 **.**

Le bruit du crayon sur le papier, celui des pages qu'on tournait, les chuchotements, l'ambiance était calme et studieuse. Pourtant Teppei n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer depuis ce baiser.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Junpei était là chez lui, il semblait fatigué, il sortait d'une semaine d'examen. Hors de tout contrôle il avait posé comme ça sa main sur la sienne, le souvenir était limpide dans son esprit.

 _"_ _Hey Jun… T'as l'air fatigué…"_

 _Et sans attendre de réponse il s'était penché sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Juste suffisamment pour que le souvenir reste vif, mais trop peu pour qu'il soit satisfait. Il avait levé les yeux sur son ami. Junpei le regardait avec incompréhension mais ne bougea ni ne le repoussa. Son regard à lui devait être plein de cet amour qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Alors il avait glissé sa main sur sa joue et de nouveau avait goûté ses lèvres. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Junpei avait répondu à son baiser qui dura longtemps jusqu'à ce que… Junpei le repousse. Ce ne fut pas violent. Il sembla perdu, gêné peut-être. Teppei n'arrivait pas à interpréter son regard, il avait murmuré penaud comme une excuse._

 _"_ _Je t'aime Junpei."_

 _Junpei avait balbutié, rougi un peu. Il s'était levé confus et il était parti en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas bien. Teppei n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible. Son ami n'était pas gay et il aimait déjà une jeune femme charmante. Teppei n'avait pas pleuré, mais son cœur était douloureux._

Depuis, il avait évité Junpei. Ils ne se voyaient que pour les entraînements de basket avec leurs amis communs et la petite équipe loisir qu'ils avaient créé. Puis, il avait eu ses propres examens et les occasions de voir Junpei s'étaient encore amenuisées. Il avait mal, le cœur d'acier s'était fissuré. Mais il le cachait bien derrière ses sourires et sa compassion habituelle ne laissant pas le soin aux autres de s'inquiéter pour lui, s'inquiétant d'abord pour eux.

Là dans cette bibliothèque où il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher de Junpei, il étudiait au lieu de réviser chez lui. Il passait le moins de temps possible dans son appartement où Junpei pouvait débouler à tout moment. Il rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre sans réussir à avancer son travail. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé aujourd'hui. Il savait que Riko était rentrée la veille et son cœur était douloureux de les imaginer heureux de se revoir.

Complètement perdu et chamboulé, Junpei s'épuisait dans le gymnase de son université, enchaînant les paniers à trois points.

Cela faisait deux jours entiers depuis son entrevue avec Riko et il n'avait toujours pas contacté son ami, Teppei. L'était-il seulement encore ? Pour être honnête, le brun à lunettes ne le savait pas. Devant son ex petite-amie c'était facile d'avouer ses sentiments mais en face du principal concerné, c'était tout autre chose. De plus il savait que cette situation floue le pesait. Et Junpei détestait jouer avec les émotions d'autrui. Sauf que là, l'affronter s'avérait trop dur.

Quand il rentra de son rendez-vous "mise au point", il passa sa soirée à cogiter sur ce baiser, cette déclaration, l'air anxieux de Teppei. C'était si rare de le voir douter de quoi que ce soit que ça lui avait fait presque mal. Présentement, le jeune homme était tiraillé entre toutes ses pensées et les sensations traîtresses que son cerveau émettait à son corps. Lorsqu'il se remémorait cet instant de pure intimité, une vague de chaleur intense le submergeait. Des centaines de picotements galopaient dans tous ses membres, son cœur s'emballait pire que lors du dernier quart-temps d'une finale. Cette adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, irriguait tous ses organes d'un trop plein d'oxygène. Il en chopait des vertiges.

Junpei était mal barré maintenant.

Il arrêta son entraînement pour aller se doucher aux vestiaires, tenter de détendre ses muscles endoloris ainsi que son esprit bouillonnant. Il se répétait que ce n'était pas un lâche et qu'il faudrait aller se confronter à Teppei, mais avant il voulait clarifier s'il désirait rester son ami ou bien plus… La réponse lui sautait aux yeux dès qu'il y pensait.

Comme tous les soirs, dans la bibliothèque à présent vide, Teppei rangeait ses affaires sans se presser. Il était vingt-et-une heure et la bibliothèque fermait ses portes. Malgré les regards courroucés de la bibliothécaire, Cœur d'acier n'accéléra pas la cadence, il voulait faire traîner. Il n'avait pas répondu au message de Riko qui lui proposait de se voir avant qu'elle reparte. En fait, il ne se sentait pas de la voir. Il appréciait la jeune femme et quelque part il était heureux pour ses amis, parce qu'il était une personne profondément gentille et qu'il leur souhaitait à tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde. Mais leur bonheur signifiait douleur et solitude pour lui.

La nuit était belle. Il s'étira. Peut-être devrait-il sortir ce soir. C'était le moment pour lui aussi de tourner la page. Sac sur l'épaule, il prit le métro, si grand que sa tête touchait presque le plafond. Il se décida à rejoindre le bar où il allait souvent. S'il rentrait tard qui s'en souciera ? Il regarda les stations défiler, changea de ligne puis enfin ressortit à l'air libre non loin de sa destination. Il s'arrêta pour acheter un sandwich rapide à manger et franchit les portes du bar. Il était bientôt vingt-deux-heures trente. Il salua la « mama » qu'il connaissait bien à présent et commanda une bière au bar. Il discuta un peu avec l'homme travesti, qui le taquina sur sa mine de dix pieds de long. Il but une seconde bière et rapidement un homme s'approcha de lui.

"Bonsoir Teppei.

\- Bonsoir Tooru. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien et toi ? Tu es… seul ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Toujours au même point que la dernière fois."

L'homme sourit et posa une main dont l'annulaire était habillé d'une alliance, sur sa cuisse.

"Je vois. On peut passer la soirée ensemble alors…

\- Hm… On peut au moins discuter."

L'homme marié fit la moue en caressant sa cuisse de manière équivoque.

"Juste discuter ?

\- J'ai dit 'au moins'. On verra ce qu'il en est après ok ?"

Tooru se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Teppei.

"D'accord !"

Teppei avait passé plusieurs nuits avec Tooru. L'homme entretenait une relation libre avec sa femme. C'était un mariage d'argent plus que d'amour. Il l'avait épousée pour une histoire d'héritage. Gay depuis toujours il n'éprouvait aucune réelle attirance pour les femmes. Alors il venait ici pour assouvir ses désirs sexuels et il s'était pris d'affection pour Teppei, ce jeune étudiant amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ils parlèrent, s'embrassèrent, discutèrent encore entre plusieurs baisers. Mais malgré l'alcool et les tendres attentions de Tooru le cœur de Teppei n'y était pas. Tooru ne lui en voulut pas et le laissa partir pour prendre le dernier métro. L'étudiant marchait d'un pas un peu hésitant en rejoignant le train qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui. Il avait un peu trop bu. La demi-heure de trajet ne lui permit pas de dessouler complètement. Il finirait bien ça dans son lit. Il arriva à son appartement à une heure du matin.

Riko demandait des nouvelles de sa relation avec Teppei mais Junpei lui donnait immanquablement la même réponse : « je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'aller le voir ». La jeune femme ne cessait de le pousser à le faire avant qu'elle ne parte, sûrement pour s'assurer de son futur bonheur. C'était une vraie mère poule sous ses airs stricts et autoritaires. Elle repartait le soir même mais il lui fit la promesse qu'il la tiendra au courant et qu'il allait voir leur ami le plus vite possible.

Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours la journée ni au club de soutien scolaire qu'il animait pour ses _kōhais_.

A la fin de la journée, un des joueurs de leur nouveau groupe de basket le contacta pour lui apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Teppei de la journée, ni même à son université. Aussitôt inquiet, le brun se décida à aller le voir chez lui, cela ne ressemblait pas à Cœur d'acier de sécher quoi que ce soit. De plus, prenant les études à cœur Junpei se ferait un plaisir de le sermonner – réflexe d'ancien capitaine. Tout le long du trajet qui menait à son appartement, l'ancien leader de Seirin ressentait de plus en plus d'inconfort. Sa respiration se bloquait comme si l'air ne passait plus dans ses bronches tandis que son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Il essuya plusieurs fois ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. A présent plus de doute : il ne pouvait plus voir son meilleur ami comme un simple camarade. Quelque chose avait changé depuis ce baiser et sa déclaration.

Il prit bien son temps afin de retarder l'inéluctable en passant par le parc, en traversant plusieurs quartiers à pied au lieu de prendre le métro. La nuit tombait déjà en ce début de soirée, l'air se rafraichissait. Qu'espérait-il en faisant durer le plaisir ? Une fois devant le grand brun il serait obligé de voir la réalité en face et de répondre à sa demande. Teppei le méritait, il devait souffrir de rester dans le flou comme ça et Junpei s'en voulait énormément pour cette attente.

Il arriva enfin en bas de son immeuble. Les lumières étaient allumées signe qu'il se trouvait dans son studio. Le jeune homme sérieux hésita l'espace d'une seconde à s'annoncer en lui téléphonant parce qu'il n'aimait pas débarquer à l'improviste. C'était très déplacé. Seulement il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça il alla directement sonner à la porte de son ami. Le cœur battant. Toujours.

Cœur d'acier sursauta. Il n'attendait personne. Il s'était réveillé avec une belle gueule de bois et n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller à la fac. Il s'était contenté d'une douche et avait passé la journée à jouer sur sa console ou mater des films. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer son téléphone. Il n'avait rien mangé. Son frigo était vide. De toute façon en ce moment il n'avait pas faim. Il s'était douché, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de se raser. Il était las de jouer les mecs gentils et que rien n'atteint. Il avait juste envie de s'enfermer, pleurer un bon coup sur son sort et… de laisser le temps faire les choses. Il paraît qu'il les fait bien… Vêtu d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un jogging large – très confortable mais pas très classe – il se leva pour ouvrir à cet intrus. Il ouvrit la porte et fut plus que surpris en voyant Junpei.

"J-jun ?!"

Derrière la porte, Hyuuga attendait plus droit qu'un « i » la tête remplie de questions. Il se faisait des films sur comment amener le sujet sur le tapis et surtout de sa future réponse. De nature réservée, il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments à tout va ni de les divulguer. Peut-être était-ce son égo qui parlait pour lui ou était-ce due à son atrophie sentimentale, le fait était qu'il n'aimait pas se montrer nu devant quiconque. Même Riko à leurs débuts. Leur relation fut chaotique les premières fois.

Bref, Junpei attendait patiemment après avoir sonné que son ami de toujours vienne lui ouvrir. Il oublia de respirer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la mine chiffonnée et les cernes creusées de Teppei. Le lunetteux eut un serrement au cœur, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur les muscles mis en avant dans ce simple débardeur blanc. Il déglutit avec peine.

"Bonsoir Teppei, je sais que je viens à l'improviste mais personne t'a vu aujourd'hui, je me faisais du souci… Tout va bien ?"

Teppei se sermonna mentalement. Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé de faire face à Junpei maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il s'efforça de sourire mais son regard était fuyant sa main passait sur sa nuque nerveusement, il se tenait le ventre de l'autre bras comme pour se protéger et ses mouvements et sa nervosité faisaient se contracter ses muscles saillants.

"Hm… Ouais. J'suis sorti hier soir. Juste une gueule de bois et… la flemme. T'inquiète j'vais bien."

Junpei fronça ses sourcils et fit une moue dubitative, voyant bien l'air cireux de Teppei. Clairement il allait tout sauf bien. Il soupira bruyamment et demanda sur un ton calme mais ne souffrant d'aucun refus.

"Est-ce que tu me laisses rentrer ?"

Difficile de laisser son ami à la porte, Teppei se décala pour le laisser entrer.

"Ouais bien-sûr. Désolé pour le désordre."

Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé très mal rangé, mais sûrement pas suffisamment aux yeux de Junpei qui était un peu maniaque, mais relativement propre tout de même. Cela mériterait cependant d'être un peu aéré.

"J'te fais du café ? du thé ?"

Junpei entra et s'installa sur le sofa après s'être déchaussé. Il posa sur lui un regard impénétrable. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami de se saouler comme ça, il devait vraiment être mal. Et lui qui n'avait pas encore avoué sa rupture avec leur ex manager.

"Ce que tu as m'ira très bien… Teppei, tu as inquiété tout le monde… Tu m'as inquiété. J'ai l'impression que t'as pas dormi en plus vu ta tête. »

Il s'arrêta. Voilà qu'il l'abreuvait de reproches, super comme entrée en matière vraiment.

Teppei fit chauffer de l'eau et prépara du thé. Il était fatigué de s'excuser, de mentir, de prétendre qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne voulait pas que Junpei se sente responsable. Il voulait juste qu'il soit heureux. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour oublier.

"Excus' Junpei. J'ai oublié de brancher mon téléphone. J'avais juste envie de rien faire. J'ai pas pensé que je pourrais vous inquiéter.

— C'est pas grave, je comprends…"

En fait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas envie de l'accabler davantage, tout le monde avait besoin de souffler de temps à autre.

Junpei le regardait aller et venir dans sa cuisine se préparant à parler avec lui, or le courage de se lancer lui manquait. Il n'était pas bon pour parler à cœur ouvert, se cachant sous des airs sévères ou sérieux.

Teppei n'osait pas regarder son ami en face. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il brise ce silence gêné. Il profita d'avoir le dos tourné, que Junpei ne pouvait pas le voir pour demander en tentant de garder un ton neutre, à défaut d'être enjoué.

"Riko va bien ?"

Junpei sursauta à l'énoncé du prénom de son ex petite copine. Une sorte de douce amertume le prit, il sourit cependant en pensant à leur dernière discussion.

"Oui elle va bien. Elle est repartie pour les Etats Unis. On est plus ensemble d'ailleurs."

Il avait décidé d'être _cash_ , à quoi bon mentir ? Et puis de toute façon Teppei sans le savoir venait de lui tendre une magnifique perche.

La tasse déborda lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

"Ah merde..."

Teppei tremblait. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, il était fatigué de tout ça. Il faisait des bêtises. Il prit un tissu pour éponger. Il devait se montrer compatissant pour son ami, il était sincèrement triste pour lui et à la fois un peu content qu'il soit célibataire. Ces sentiments ambivalents l'épuisaient et lui donnaient la nausée.

"Oh... Je... Je suis désolé."

Il se retourna vers son ami, en essayant de lui faire face. Encore une fois, il était visiblement nerveux, toute la tension de son corps se lisait dans ses muscles contractés.

"Je... Si tu veux qu'on en parle... Je suis toujours là pour toi hein ?!"

Un nœud serrait son estomac. Il craignait d'avoir ruiné leur amitié. Junpei se reposerait toujours sur lui comme avant n'est-ce pas ? Il doutait à présent. Il l'avait tellement fui depuis cet incident. Étaient-ils toujours amis ?

Le brun à lunettes fronça ses sourcils en observant la mine blafarde de son partenaire de toujours. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et lui prendre la main tout en le dirigeant vers le canapé.

"Assis-toi, tu es tout pâle. J'espère que tu n'as pas de fièvre."

Il tâta son front mais aucune source de chaleur ne lui indiqua que Cœur d'acier était malade. Junpei éprouva de la peine et une immense culpabilité, c'était sûrement de sa faute s'il allait au plus mal, en faisant traîner les choses.

"C'est gentil à toi vraiment mais on a mis les choses au point avec Riko. De son côté elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, elle voulait me le dire en face…"

D'abord surpris par cette main chaude qui se glissa dans la sienne et qu'il n'osa pas serrer, Teppei resta stupéfait à la nouvelle. Et son grand cœur prit aussitôt le dessus sur ses peines.

"Je désolé Jun… ça doit être horrible…

— Et bien bizarrement pas tant que ça..."

Aussitôt les joues de Junpei virèrent au rouge cramoisi, c'était vraiment difficile de se jeter à l'eau.

"Je crois qu'on savait Riko et moi que la distance nous séparerait. Et puis... Je ne sais pas comment le dire, je suis perdu pour tout t'avouer depuis... Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu toi et moi..."

Il détourna la tête afin de ne plus affronter les pépites chocolat qui le scrutaient de la sorte, Junpei avait énormément de mal à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Teppei observa son ami, sans comprendre.

"Perdu ?! Comment ça ?"

Hyuuga eut une mine contrariée. Contrariée et terriblement gênée. Définitivement il ne savait pas parler de ces choses là alors après un long moment de silence il lâcha tout à trac.

"Depuis qu'on est embrassé ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis voilà t'es content ?"

Les mots de Hyuuga n'étaient pas clairs, néanmoins son embarras évident donnait quelques indices à Teppei. Il avait peur de mal les interpréter. Pourtant il sentait que son ami avait besoin d'aide pour être plus clair. Sa voix était hésitante, mal assurée. Son cœur était comprimé dans sa poitrine et son souffle un peu court.

"Tu veux dire que... Ce baiser ne t'a pas... Dégoûté ?"

Désorienté, l'interpellé rougit encore plus si ce n'était possible. Il aurait cru que cela soit plus facile parce qu'ils se connaissaient, partageaient un lien privilégié mais pas du tout. Au contraire, il se retrouvait comme un adolescent n'ayant jamais vu une petite culotte de sa vie. En l'occurrence là l'image ne correspondait pas mais Junpei s'emmêlaient les pinceaux dans le fil tortueux de ses pensées.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'obligea à regarder Teppei. Son regard intense le faisait vibrer, là quelque part dans son ventre.

"Non pas du tout… J'ai… En fait j'ai bien aimé…"

Teppei crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Son corps réagit avant sa tête. Sinon elle l'aurait évidemment empêché d'agir comme ça au risque d'effrayer Junpei et de le faire fuir. L'émotion paralysait son cerveau mais pas ses bras qui vinrent éteindre son meilleur ami avec tendresse, s'agrippant à son vêtement comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Il cacha son visage dans le cou du garçon. Sa voix tremblait.

"Je t'aime Jun."

Tétanisé sous l'émotion, Junpei crut à une hallucination auditive pourtant c'était bien les bras robustes de son ami qui l'enserraient. Sa voix se brisa, tremblotante.

"Teppei… Je… Je sais pas où j'en suis honnêtement. Je croyais aimer les filles et j'ai aimé Riko mais je pense que c'est plus fort encore ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… Je sais juste que j'ai aimé quand tu m'as embrassé et que j'aimerais peut-être, probablement recommencer."

C'était sans doute la déclaration la plus difficile de sa jeune vie. Un maelstrom de sensation le submergeait, son corps, son esprit, tout tournait autour de lui sauf la prise rassurante de l'ex pilier de Seirin. Celui à qui se raccrocher pour tout et n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui bien plus encore Junpei avait besoin de son assurance inébranlable, ainsi que ses grandes mains posées sur lui.

Le géant Cœur d'acier desserra doucement son étreinte. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la déclaration de son ami. Il semblait un peu effrayé par tout ça.

"Excuse-moi je me suis laissé emporté..."

Il s'écarta doucement à regret.

"Je te forcerai à rien... Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir je comprendrais... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?"

Junpei posa ses mains sur ses bras ne souhaitant pas qu'il s'écarte.

"Tu sais que je réfléchis trop, tu me le dis tout le temps, rit-il pour appuyer ses paroles. Oui j'en ai envie…"

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine. Ses tempes pulsaient sous l'afflux sanguin dont son corps était épris. Un tsunami l'engloutissait sous une avalanche d'émotion. Sûr qu'il avait envie de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, de surcroît plus rien ne l'empêchait de vivre ce qu'il avait à vivre avec Teppei.

Doucement, Teppei avança sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne et il posa avec précaution ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Junpei, toujours les mains accrochées aux bras du grand brun ferma les yeux lentement.

Cœur d'acier entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et vint caresser du bout de sa langue celles de Junpei. Il était un peu tendu, craignant la réaction de son ami.

Au contact doux et chaud de la langue de son ami, Junpei retrouva toutes les sensations de la dernière fois l'envahirent ; la chaleur, les papillons dans son ventre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se laissa fondre doucement dans son antre humide.

La réponse de son ami rassura Teppei qui se montra plus entreprenant. Sa main vint se poser sur sa nuque. Il se rapprocha de lui avec douceur. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'était réellement en train de se produire ?

Junpei, une fois le baiser intimé se montra plus entreprenant. Il passa un de ses bras autour de la taille marquée de Teppei pour se rapprocher de lui. A cet instant ses doutes s'envolaient comme ses soupirs entre deux cajoleries tendres. Même s'il ne pouvait poser de mots sur ses sentiments qui se déployaient dans son esprit – mais surtout dans son cœur – il avait la conviction qu'il ne pourrait se passer des caresses du grand brun.

Il s'écarta au bout d'un moment, un peu étourdi et déclara d'une voix mal assurée due à l'émotion.

"Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'on ne peut plus être de simples amis maintenant…"

Il maintint le suspens, faisant durer l'instant, juste pour voir l'éclat d'inquiétude passer dans les iris praline. Puis avec un petit sourire en coin il conclut doucement.

"Je crois qu'on est bien plus que ça au final et j'en suis très heureux."


	15. (Imayoshi) Il fait froid chéri ! Ouvre !

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi & PeriginTouque – 03/06/2019

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance – POV internes

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMAYOSHI !

Encore un couple classique, pas facile pour moi car je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce type de personnage. Mais c'était vraiment très intéressant ! Et j'aime bien la façon dont ça monte crescendo ^^

.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en review !

.

 **Remerciements :** Peri chérie merci ^_^ J'ai vraiment adoré jouer avec ces deux là ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer un personnage aussi malsain… Et finalement c'était fun !

.

 **NdP** : je ne pouvais passer à côté de mes choupitous malsains *cœur de serpent*. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les utiliser ma Kuro, on peut se lâcher avec eux c'est clair. Et puis leur couple est si dark, on adore !

* * *

 **Il fait froid chéri ! Ouvre !**

 **.**

Comme tous les soirs où il rentre à une heure décente, c'est à dire avant vingt-deux heures, Imayoshi vient frapper à la porte de son voisin et _crush_ de longue date pour venir passer une soirée innocente chez lui... Non en réalité, Imayoshi est du genre persistant. Même s'il n'a pas l'air sérieux comme ça, avec son petit air sournois permanent il est sincèrement amoureux d'Hanamiya depuis le collège. Après le lycée, où Hanamiya ne l'a pas suivi, il a fait en sorte qu'il le rejoigne à la fac et qu'il prenne l'appartement juste à côté du sien, tel le bon harceleur qu'il est. Il s'évertue chaque jour inlassablement à lui prouver son amour... A sa façon.

Ce soir donc, comme tous les soirs, il vient frapper à la porte d'Hanamiya.

"Makotooooo ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! J'viens chercher mon cadeau ! Et j'ai apporté une bouteille ! Ouvre !"

Plongé dans ses cours et ses dissertations, assis à sa table basse de salon, Hanamiya soupire. Sa paix a été de courte durée. Il reconnait cette voix entre milles, surtout ce ton faussement mielleux qui lui hérisse les poils depuis le collège.

Cette voix c'est Imayoshi ! Son ex-re-senpai ! Parce que oui, depuis toujours le garçon à lunettes détient le titre honorifique de " _senpai_ " sous prétexte qu'il est plus vieux que lui. Et aussi parce que son intelligence le surpasse et qu'il aime l'asticoter avec ça.

Makoto a l'habitude à vrai dire. C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il n'y a qu'au lycée que l'araignée affable a pu se délivrer de son emprise pour ne plus être dans son ombre et évoluer en tant qu'individu à part entière. Mais voilà, le coup du sort les a de nouveaux réunis à la fac. Super !

Il hurle à l'autre bout de son salon n'étant pas décidé à se bouger.

"J'suis pas là fous-moi la paix !"

En sachant pertinemment qu'il ira lui ouvrir comme tous les soirs.

Imayoshi sourit. Il adore les réactions d'Hanamiya toujours aussi virulentes. Il tambourine bien fort à la porte.

"Oui bien-sûr! Il fait froid chéri ! Ouvre !"

Hanamiya jette son stylo sur son cahier, se lève en ronchonnant. C'est pas possible cet imbécile lui pourrira la vie jusqu'à la mort !

Il ouvre la porte à la volée en affichant sa mine des grands jours, c'est-à-dire son air mi-ennuyé, mi-irrité.

"Quoi !?

— On dit Joyeux anniversaire _senpai_ !"

Imayoshi lui offre un magnifique sourire sournois et entre sans attendre l'invitation en se déchaussant pour s'installer à la table dans le minuscule appartement de son _kouhai_ , où il se considère chez lui. Bien évidement, il a habilement piraté les serveurs des universités pour s'assurer qu'Hanamiya n'obtiendrait son inscription que dans la même université que lui. Il avait été profondément blessé et déçu quand Hanamiya avait choisi un autre lycée que le sien. Alors hors de question de lui laisser le choix pour son entrée à l'université. Malheureusement, il avait lui même terminé ses études et à présent ne pouvait le voir que le soir quand il rentrait du travail, il lui manquait terriblement de pouvoir taquiner son chéri.

"Tu amènes des verres ? Je t'offre le champagne pour mon anniversaire et... Tu peux apporter mon cadeau aussi !"

Totalement sans gêne Imayoshi agit vraiment comme si Hanamiya lui appartenait.

Prêt à pénétrer dans sa kitchinette, Hanamiya se retourne prestement à cette provocation et lui tire la langue doublé d'un beau doigt d'honneur. A son contact, le noiraud est encore plus exécrable qu'avec les autres humains. Même s'il le craint un peu mais ne l'avouera jamais. Makoto sort deux verres et revient au salon, débarrassant vite fait ses cahiers et son ordinateur.

"Un cadeau ? Tu rêves ! D'où est-ce que je vais t'offrir un cadeau franchement ? Je te trouve bien généreux tout un coup, ça cache quelque chose... Tu as eu une promotion ? Tu quittes Tokyo ?"

Imayoshi sourit énigmatiquement et serre les verres en se rapprochant d'Hanamiya pour trinquer.

"Hm... C'est pour te remercier de ton cadeau..."

Il pose sa main sur la sienne.

"C'est tellement gentil de m'offrir ton amour pour mon anniversaire !"

Habitué aux frasques de son _senpai_ , l'étudiant se contente de lui offrir un magnifique sourire forcé en ricanant.

"Tchin ! Mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ou tu risques d'être très déçu."

Imayoshi boit une gorgée de champagne sans se départir de son sourire et le déshabille des yeux.

"Hm... Alors une nuit d'amour ?"

Bizarrement Makoto a envie de le tester, voir jusqu'où il ira. Depuis toujours il le cherche, ne sachant pas réellement ses intentions. Avec l'ex stratège de Tōō c'est quasiment impossible de le deviner. Peut-être veut-il seulement lui tendre un piège ou alors est-il vraiment sérieux, allez savoir.

Il fait de même en trempant juste ses lèvres sur la coupe, son regard obscur soutenant celui de son vis-à-vis.

"Une nuit d'amour, rien que ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles "une nuit d'amour" au juste ? Un jeu pervers de domination ?"

Imayoshi n'est pas étonné. Hanamiya a toujours été méfiant à son égard et mis en doute son sérieux.

"Hm... Si c'est ce qui t'excite... Pourquoi pas ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te désirer Makoto."

Sa main remonte, caressante sur son avant-bras.

Hanamiya n'a jamais cédé à ses avances, réfrénant des sentiments contradictoires à son insu. D'un côté il déteste se sentir inférieur à lui, surtout qu'il ne se prive pas pour placer des petites piques par-ci, par-là, mais de l'autre une attraction maladive s'est installée. Au toucher sur son bras, des frissons galopent sur sa peau, le long de son membre. Il ne sait pas réagir devant lui.

"Tu ferais quoi pour m'avoir, hum ?"

Imayoshi continue son manège sur la peau pâle et douce, le membre ne cherche pas à fuir la caresse ce qui est plutôt encourageant.

"Hm... La question est difficile... À la fois, je ferai tout pour t'avoir... Mais honnêtement... Je ne veux pas t'acheter."

Il plonge un regard plus sérieux dans celui d'Hanamiya.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma pute, mais mon petit ami et que tu répondes sincèrement à mes sentiments. Donc je t'offre ma patience."

Il ne peut empêcher son rictus habituel de reprendre place sur ses lèvres. La patience était loin d'être son fort pourtant il était évident que déjà depuis dix ans il n'avait jamais forcé la main à Hanamiya et faisait preuve exceptionnellement de cette grande vertu pour lui. Il ne s'était pas gêné bien-sûr pour lui faire des avances et l'humilier comme il savait si bien le faire, néanmoins jamais il n'avait eu de gestes déplacés ou tenté de l'embrasser de force, se contenant de paroles.

Ebranlé par sa déclaration, Makoto essaie de déceler la vérité en tentant de lire quelque chose dans les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis. Seulement comme d'habitude, celui-ci garde ses yeux fermés, ne permettant pas de le percer à jour.

Au fil des ans, le machiavélique garçon a su l'interpréter. Ils se sont toujours cherchés que ce soit en cours, sur le parquet du gymnase ou dans leurs discussions. Il y subsiste toujours un voile de compétition malsaine pourtant les deux se respectent mutuellement, ce qui est absolument magnifiquement contradictoire.

Hanamiya sourit lui aussi. De son sourire tout aussi perfide que l'autre. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Comme il aime la compétition, il décide de jouer un peu. Il se penche juste ce qu'il faut sur le visage d'Imayoshi, son souffle bute contre ses lèvres.

"Je n'ai jamais été et ne serait jamais la pute de personne, tu le sais Soi-chan… Personne ne peut m'acheter non plus.

— Hm... On est d'accord donc…"

Payer les services d'une prostitué ou prétendre aimer quelqu'un en lui offrant pleins de jolis cadeaux, ne faisait pas peur à Imayoshi. Il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises notamment pour provoquer Hanamiya parfois et parce qu'il était certes patient mais il avait malgré tout des besoins à assouvir.

"Je ne t'achèterai pas. Je ne te passerai pas de bague au doigt. Je ne t'offrirai pas tout ces trucs inutiles. Mais... Je sais que tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi Makoto…"

Hanamiya se recule, juste un peu pour préserver son périmètre vital mais pas assez pour mettre de la réelle distance entre eux. Ce jeu lui plait énormément.

Il n'a jamais craqué sûrement par fierté. Tant que les deux jeunes gens étaient sur le même « terrain », il se préservait, voulant aussi se soustraire à l'emprise de son _senpai_. L'ex coach désirait et désire encore voler de ses propres ailes. Cependant il a toujours gardé un œil lui aussi sur le serpent.

"Tu es bien présomptueux mon cher Soi-chan… Mais j'admets que j'aime beaucoup ta persévérance, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, avoue…"

Makoto prend sa mine de gamin sûr de lui et affreusement arrogant. Nul ne peut se vanter hormis lui de détenir l'intérêt de Soichi.

L'aîné laisse échapper un léger rire amusé. Il ne s'est jamais caché de son attirance pour la sombre personne qu'il a en face de lui. Néanmoins, il ne lui a jamais dit des mots tendres, des mots d'amour. Entre eux c'est de l'amour noir. Mais peut-être que Makoto attend un peu de tendresse de sa part, il risque d'être déçu.

"Hm... Si j'avoue... Si je te dis que je t'aime... Tu consentiras à coucher avec moi ?"

Hanamiya éclate de rire. Non pour se moquer mais parce qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là !

"Ca ne te va pas de dire ce genre de choses…"

Quelque part il aimerait le croire. Mais même avec un amour véritable, leur relation est vouée à être différente de la norme. Ce qui ne peut que lui convenir sinon il s'ennuierait et Makoto a besoin d'être stimulé intellectuellement. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en caressant doucement l'avant bras de son invité forcé.

Imayoshi soupire, feignant d'abandonner la partie. Il connaît Hanamiya et sait que au contraire un 'je t'aime' le ferait fuir. Mais visiblement Makoto n'avait pas cru une seconde qu'il était capable de le faire.

"Dommage. Si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi... Tu vas m'offrir quoi alors ?  
— Hum... Mon admiration sans borne ? ironise l'araignée."

Imayoshi rit doucement, leurs doigts se mêlent et jouent ensemble comme si leurs propriétaires n'en avaient pas vraiment conscience. L'alcool commence à échauffer l'aîné des deux hommes et le contact de leurs doigts lui donne envie de bien plus. Il s'est toujours retenu, pourtant là il a furieusement envie de dévorer l'araignée.

"Makoto ? T'en as pas marre de jouer au chat et à la souris ?

— Non tu sais que c'est mon jeu préféré… En fait non j'aime plus écraser mes adversaires mais te voir galérer m'amuse aussi."

Hanamiya comprend que ce petit jeu a plus que durer. Il aime faire durer le plaisir et mener les autres au bout de leurs retranchements. Il donne un peu tout de même en se penchant tout près de son _senpai_ et murmure à ses oreilles.

"Tu veux que je t'offre quoi à l'instant ?

— Là tout de suite…"

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour souffler sur ses lèvres.

"J'commencerai bien par ta bouche... Mais j'te veux tout entier Makoto."

Le jeune homme au caractère difficile sent un long frisson remonter tout le long de son corps. C'est très rare quand Imayoshi lui parle de cette façon, sensuelle, envoûtante tel le serpent charmeur qu'il est.

"Je vois que tu n'acceptes pas les compromis…"

Ses lèvres frôlent doucement les siennes sans vraiment les toucher.

"Tu comprends bien que si je t'offre mon corps il me faudra une contrepartie équivalente."

Imayoshi sourit victorieusement et brosse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Tu veux dire... Que toi aussi tu as envie de moi ?

 **—** J'ai peut-être envie effectivement de toi mais sans me donner totalement à toi…"

Prudence est toujours mère de sûreté comme on dit, car traiter avec l'ex-stratège de Tōō n'est pas chose aisée. Makoto n'a pas envie de brader sa dignité et encore moins de souffrir dans cette histoire.

"Sans te donner totalement à moi ? Makoto... Je ne te veux pas à moitié... Et je n'accepterai de donner tout de moi qu'à toi. Et je dis bien tout."

Imayoshi s'écarte doucement et sourit abandonnant cette bataille pour ce soir, après avoir jeté sa dernière carte. Soichi est fier, très fier néanmoins il a toujours fantasmé de goûter au plaisir prostatique avec Hanamiya, mais jamais il n'accepterait cette position avec aucun autre.

"J'attendrai."

Il boit directement au goulot de la bouteille. Il sait que la probabilité qu'Hanamiya ne lui cède jamais n'était pas si faible. Il estime ses chances d'arriver à ses fins à pas plus de cinquante pourcent. Makoto est difficile en affaire, rien n'est jamais gagné avec lui et c'est ce qui le stimule. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu de passer sa nuit d'anniversaire seul, d'autant qu'avec son boulot il n'a pas eu de partenaire depuis un moment. De ce fait, il se montre assez insistant ce soir avec Makoto. Mais il ne compte pas le forcer quoiqu'il arrive. Il desserre la cravate de son costume pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Si ce n'est pas Makoto, qui le remplacera ? Un homme ou une femme pour ce soir ? Il n'est pas bien sûr de ce qu'il va chercher. Il lui tend la bouteille pour qu'il boive à son tour.

"Je vais te laisser étudier, tu m'excuseras si je fais trop de bruit en rentrant tout à l'heure."

Leurs minuscules appartements mal isolés étant collés l'un à l'autre, impossible pour Makoto d'ignorer quand il rentrait tard et encore moins quand il ne rentrait pas seul.

Hanamiya prend la bouteille et boit au goulot sachant pertinemment ce que cela représente dans leur culture. Ses yeux d'arachnide pétillent de malice. De cette malice perfide qui fait peur à tous d'habitude. Il sait qu'il tient son meilleur adversaire-complice entre ses fils d'Ariane pourtant il peut tout aussi bien le perdre à trop vouloir tirer dessus. A force de tester la résistance de sa toile elle risque de se déchirer.

Il repose la bouteille sur la table basse et prend délicatement le menton de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts maigres. Puis tout doucement entame le premier rapprochement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, en quémandant l'accès du bout de sa langue.

Imayoshi n'hésite pas une seconde, il sait l'araignée vive à s'enfuir. Il accède à sa demande goûtant enfin à son baiser soyeux. Sa main vient se glisser sur sa nuque fermement pour l'empêcher de fuir mais avec une certaine douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il sait que l'araignée a toujours été très solitaire. Il ne lui a jamais connu de partenaire même pour une nuit, homme ou femme, de ce qu'il sait personne n'a encore eu l'honneur de poser les mains sur la peau blanche d'Hanamiya. Il est le seul à en connaître les stigmates et est ravi de pouvoir enfin le garder jalousement pour lui. Les rares personnes intéressées, il a su déjouer leurs plans pour s'approcher de lui, malheureusement certaines ont pu passer entre ses filets les quelques années où il n'a pas pu le surveiller étroitement. Néanmoins, ses espions n'ont jamais évoqué la moindre intimité avec un autre être humain et Hanamiya lui-même non plus. Le corps pur et inexpérimenté de Makoto est à lui enfin, il espère évidemment pouvoir y goûter dès ce soir. Soichi est sacrément en manque de sexe ces derniers temps et ce baiser met sa patience à rude épreuve. Il vient poser sa deuxième main sur la hanche de son cadet cherchant à soulevé son _t-shirt_.

Des frissons galopent aussitôt sur les hanches de Makoto, ce toucher l'électrise quelque peu. L'alcool et surtout son attirance pour Soichi en sont les résultantes.

A son tour il glisse une de ses mains derrière le dos de son _senpai_ tandis que l'autre reste posée sur sa cuisse. Leurs souffles se mêlent l'un à l'autre, enflammant déjà ses sens. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, il a déjà eu des partenaires mais les laissait avant de s'engager, demeurant très discret sur sa vie privée. Il voulait probablement paraître inaccessible aux yeux de tous et plus particulièrement à ceux du serpent.

Il est préférable qu'Imayoshi ne découvre jamais que d'autres ont déjà exploré de leurs mains le corps de son araignée. Il risquerait de se mettre dans une colère noire. Soichi peut se montrer un brin possessif envers Makoto, peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison principale des refus de celui-ci. Une fois engagé auprès de Soichi la liberté déjà très restreinte qu'il lui laissait se verrait réduite à rien.

La main du plus âgé caresse possessivement le corps de son _kouhai_. Il souffle contre ses lèvres en lui jetant un regard sombre et menaçant. Le self control d'Imayoshi est durement mis à l'épreuve.

"Makoto... Je ne te permettrai pas de renoncer maintenant."

Si l'araignée tente de se défiler maintenant, alors que Soichi s'offre à lui, ce dernier se montrerai probablement violent et ignorerati toute raison pour le posséder coûte que coûte.

Makoto ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire narquois. Sa marque de fabrique. Au fond de lui il aime l'idée que son mentor ne puisse se contrôler pour l'avoir. Sa main descend dans le creux de ses reins et y laisse des dessins imaginaires appuyés.

"Tu sais que je pourrais te provoquer juste pour voir jusqu'où tu irais ?"

Il le regarde aussi intensivement que lui. Puis, se recule juste un peu pour l'observer. Il a toujours aimé son regard sombre, encore plus en cet instant parce qu'Imayoshi ne dévoile ses yeux lunaires qu'à de très rares occasions.

Imayoshi sourit mais son sourire n'a rien de gentil.

"Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes, tu me connais Makoto. Et tu sais que ma patience a des limites... Tu es allé trop loin à présent…"

Il le pousse durement au sol pour le surplomber. Il est définitivement en train de perdre le contrôle. Hanamiya a toujours été le seul à pouvoir le mener à bout, certaines cicatrices sur son corps en sont la preuve. Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, ils se cherchent, se provoquent et alors qu'Imayoshi traverse la vie avec indifférence, jamais il n'a pu l'être face à Makoto. Depuis toujours il a envie de le posséder en amitié puis en amour, à tel point qu'il préférait le détruire plutôt que de le voir appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Une main sur la gorge d'Hanamiya, il le serre peut-être un peu trop fort. Il l'embrasse durement mordant sa lèvre au sang et lacère la peau de son torse de ses ongles. Son érection frotte contre la cuisse de l'araignée.

"Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper... Pas cette fois. Tu es à moi Makoto ! Ne l'oublie jamais."

Le ton mielleux et le sourire d'Imayoshi ont disparu au profit de la cruauté que seul Hanamiya connaît réellement.

Hanamiya exulte de l'avoir poussé à bout. C'est sa fierté secrète. Et puis, aimer dans la douleur se manifeste cent fois plus intéressant que dans la niaiserie absolue.

Sa gorge se trouve compressée lui provoquant un léger mal de crâne. Sa main descend sur le membre érigé de son aîné qu'il masse nonchalamment.

"Tu te trompes mon petit Soi-chan… La personne ici qui appartient à l'autre c'est bien toi."

Pour appuyer ses paroles il presse durement son érection lui faisant ressentir la douce souffrance de son emprise.

Imayoshi ne compte pas débattre de la question. Pas maintenant. Il gémit quand la main d'Hanamiya malmène son érection qui gonfle un peu plus dans sa main maigre. Les doigts de Soichi marquent déjà le cou de Makoto, demain le col roulé s'imposera. Il lui arrache ses vêtements. Tant pis, ce soir Makoto va prendre cher. Mais après tout c'est comme ça qu'ils communiquent le mieux. La violence et la cruauté, les bassesses et les menaces dissimulées forment les rouages bien huilés de leur relation. Ils s'aiment d'un amour malsain, cruel et vil.

Mais ce soir enfin Imayoshi va avoir ce qu'il désire de puis si longtemps et il jubile intérieurement.


	16. (Kiyoshi) Teppei… J'ai envie de coucher

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi - 10/06/2019

 **Genre:** Yaoi – Romance – Dialogue

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOSHI !

Et voici donc la suite des anniversaires de Riko et Hyuuga !

J'adore ce couple ^^ Vraiment.

Un petit plaisir d'écrire ce petit texte rapidement:)

Malheureusement sur ce texte ma chère Peri n'a pas pu participer pour quelques contraintes personnelles. J'espère que nous pourrons néanmoins préparer les deux prochains ensemble ! (les deux prochains ayant une signification particulière ;))

Cela dit par égard pour elle, je me suis bien gardée de 'nommer' l'un des membres du couple secondaire… mais ceux qui me connaissent sauront à qui j'ai pensé XD

.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en review !

* * *

 **Teppei… J'ai envie de coucher avec toi**

 **.**

« Ouah ! Hyuuga- _senpai_ tu m'as fait peur.

\- Bonjour Kagami. Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ? »

Le tigre lança la balle à son partenaire de jeu et amant.

« J'reviens.

\- Quoi ?! »

Hyuuga s'excusa.

« Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. »

Le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas les intrusions dans les tête à tête avec son petit ami, soupira mais abdiqua par respect pour le _senpai_ de Taiga. Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent pour s'installer sur un banc. Hyuuga était très sérieux comme d'habitude, mais avait le regard un peu fuyant.

« Hm… J'aimerai te poser des questions sur Teppei.

\- Euh… J'crois pas que j'suis mieux placer que toi.

\- Il est _uke_ ou _seme_? »

Au moins Hyuuga était direct. Taiga grogna.

« Oh là… C'est pas à moi qu'tu devrais poser cette question…

\- _Seme_ donc. T'inquiète j'm'en doutais. Peux-tu m'indiquer un moyen sérieux et fiable pour obtenir des informations sur le sujet de l'homosexualité… Que je puisse me préparer ? Idéalement un site internet. »

Le tigre en resta bouche bée. S'il s'était attendu à celle-là.

« Ouais… Ok. J't'enverrai quelques liens mais… T'sais… Kiyoshi- _senpai_ est quand même le mieux placé pour t'apprendre tout ça et en discuter.

\- Merci Kagami. Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. A plus tard. »

Taiga regarda son aîné s'éloigner. Au moins, il était plutôt confiant sur l'avenir du couple formé par ses deux _senpais_.

.

« Kiyoshi- _senpai_! »

Kiyoshi sourit et rejoignit son ami à la table à laquelle il s'était installé avec sa montagne de _burgers_.

« Hello Kagami. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Que me vaut cette soudaine invitation ? »

L'aîné prit un peu son temps pour s'installer, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui l'amenait ici.

« Hm… J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de discuter avec un ami ?

\- Un problème avec Hyuuga-senpai ?

\- Non. Non. Tout va bien.

\- Donc un problème avec Hyuuga-senpai.

\- Raah… Depuis quand tu es aussi perspicace toi ?

\- Pfff… Quand j'ai reçu ton appel venu de nulle part. J'me suis douté qu'il s'agissait de ça. Pourquoi moi sinon ? Hm ? Alors ? J't'écoute.

\- … Je… C'est la première que j'sors avec un hétéro… Et j'sais pas comment faire tu vois. Et comme...

\- Mon mec est un ancien hétéro. Tu t'dis que j'pourrai p'têt t'aider.

\- Ouais… Ancien hétéro ?

\- Vu qu'il sort avec moi maintenant… Il est plus trop hétéro. Comme Hyuuga-senpai.

\- Hm… Techniquement… Vu qu'on a… Rien fait. J'suis pas trop sûr de pouvoir le considérer comme bi…

\- Rien fait ? Rien fait… Rien fait ?

\- Hm… On s'est juste embrassé… Et je lui ai fait une fellation une fois.

\- Euh… Ouais ok. Attends… ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Un peu plus de deux mois…

\- Ah ouais… Faut dire Hyuuga-senpai est du genre _tsundere_ ça doit pas être simple tous les jours.

\- Alors… Comment tu as fait toi ?

\- Ben… Euh… Il était assez demandeur et curieux… Donc j'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'l'ai laissé avancer à son rythme quand il était prêt à un truc il me le faisait savoir.

\- Ah… Ouais évidemment. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été sexuellement très actif. »

Kagami explosa de rire.

« Oh oui… Avec sa main droite !

\- Hein ?!

\- Bah… Disons qu'avant que je sorte avec lui, il avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience non plus.

\- Ah…

\- Kiyoshi-senpai… La seule chose que je peux te conseiller… C'est de discuté avec lui, d'être honnête et surtout… De lui faire confiance. »

Kiyoshi ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais bien-sûr qu'il avait confiance en Junpei. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui.

« Confiance. S'il est venu vers toi… C'est pas pour rien. Il a sûrement lui aussi… Des envies, des besoins… Il ose juste pas en parler. A toi d'en discuter avec lui, de lui expliquer et de lui laisser le choisir jusqu'où il veut aller. »

Kagami sourit. Il avait déjà terminé d'avaler sa pile de burgers et se leva. Il lui sourit pour conclure avec un air mystérieux sur le visage.

« Et… Tu seras peut-être surpris.

\- Hein ?! »

L'as de Seirin s'éloigna en le saluant d'un mouvement de la main.

.

Teppei était un peu nerveux. Il prévoyait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son petit ami aujourd'hui. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quarante jours et il commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à se contenir. Il voulait vraiment passer à l'étape supérieur dans son couple. Mais son amant était hétéro et n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes. Il craignait qu'il ne soit pas prêt et change d'avis peut-être.

« Teppei ? Je suis rentré.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine. »

Comme à son habitude, Junpei se déshabilla et se déchaussa, posant soigneusement ses affaires dans l'espace prévu et rejoignit Teppei.

« Huh ?! Jun ça va pas ?

\- Si tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas… T'as l'air… Soucieux ? »

Le garçon à lunettes soupira. Il posa un baiser sec sur les lèvres de son homme.

« Tu t'fais des idées. »

Il sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur de son ami et retourna au salon.

« Allez viens. On finira le repas plus tard… Il est encore tôt. »

Teppei le suivit, pour s'installer à la table basse avec lui.

« Jun ?

\- Hm ?!

\- T'es sûr qu'il y a rien ?

\- … »

Le regard fuyant de son ami, il le connaissait. Junpei avait un truc à dire c'était évident. Le plus grand décida qu'il fallait probablement reporter la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui s'il était dans cet état.

« Tu… Tu peux tout m'dire hein ?

\- … Ouais… ça fait plus de deux mois que toi et moi…

\- On est en couple.

\- Ouais. »

Il trouvait toujours Junpei trop mignon quand il était gêné et cherchait ses mots.

« Hm… Avec une fille, j'aurai depuis longtemps… Couché avec elle.

\- Ah…

\- Teppei… J'ai envie de coucher avec toi. »

Kiyoshi resta hébété quelques instants. Junpei vexé se décida enfin à le regarder en face durement, pour cacher sa gêne. Il avait osé demandé ça et n'obtenait aucune réaction de son petit ami c'était… Décevant.

« Ah… M-moi aussi… Moi aussi. Depuis très… Longtemps. »

Il n'en revenait pas que ça vienne de Junpei.

« Est-ce qu-

\- J'me suis renseigné. Je sais comment ça se passe entre deux hommes. Et je suis prêt. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu feras les choses en douceur. N'est-ce pas ?

\- J-jun… Tu me proposes d'être… Dessous ?

\- Évidemment. Tu es toujours dessus non ? »

Il rêvait ? C'était Noël ? Ou son anniversaire peut-être ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son petit ami, hétérosexuel jusqu'à présent, soit prêt à prendre cette position dans leur couple. Il s'était préparé à devoir négocier durement, voire renoncer à la chasteté de son intimité profonde.

« O-oui.

\- Alors… Hm… Tu v- »

Teppei ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, ni de changer d'avis et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avidement et procéder au dépucelage tout en douceur de cet homme, qu'il aimait et désirait depuis si longtemps.


	17. (Kise) Oh bravo

**Auteurs:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/06/2019

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort - Love - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE !

Avant-dernier anniversaire de ce projet ! ^_^

Un couple original je crois, qui ne fera pas plaisir à tout le monde mais, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce texte ! ^^ Et j'aime bien ce couple !

 **Remerciements** : Merci Peri de ne pas abandonner et de me suivre dans cette folie !

Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires et votre soutien :)

Enjoy ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Oh bravo...**

.

De son œil toujours si impassible, il observait son ami visiblement contrarié en sirotant son _milkshake_. Kuroko ne pouvait pas nier avoir été surpris de recevoir un message de son ami mannequin l'invitant d'urgence à boire un verre. Il était familier des invitations surprises de Kise à une époque, mais depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la vie active et que Kise était parti s'installer aux États-Unis où sa carrière de mannequin s'était envolé, ça n'arrivait plus. Il ne savait comment le _top model_ s'y était pris, mais vers vingt heures à l'heure de leur rendez-vous on avait sonné à sa porte pour lui livrer sa boisson au lait vanillée préférée et un message lui demandant de se connecter sur leur application de communication visuelle habituelle. C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à présent avec un _milkshake_ devant son écran à écouter un Kise furieux déblatérer sur sa journée.

« Quel connard ! Sérieux ?! C'était y'a sept ans ! Il a pas mûri toujours aussi arrogant et méprisant ! J'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve sur un projet avec lui.

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine Kise-kun.

\- Mais tu réalises pas ?! Une semaine… C'est énorme ! Dès le matin huit heures jusqu'au soir vingt heures, voir sa gueule non stop et l'entendre se comporter comme une diva !

\- Je comprends Kise-kun… Mais regarde. Il ne te reste plus que six jours à le supporter.

\- J'vais pas tenir… Sérieux… J'vais pas tenir ! Pourquoi ils l'ont choisi lui ?

\- Il a un très bon _manager_. C'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de la saison.

\- Huh ?! Non mais attends… Tu l'admires ou quoi ? T'es de quel côté Kurokocchi ?

\- Je suis objectif Kise-kun. Toi même tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière encore qu'il était très bon. »

Kise se renfrogna. Bien-sûr que Nash était un putain de bon joueur, et peut-être le meilleur cette année mais il préférait largement le voir dans son téléviseur pour ne pas avoir à le supporter. Quand cette marque lui avait proposé de travailler sur ce projet, il avait évidemment été plus que motivé. Faire des photos pour une grande marque de sport c'était allier l'utile à l'agréable. Son _manager_ l'avait prévenu qu'il travaillerait avec un sportif de haut niveau en vogue, mais sans mentionner son nom car il n'avait pas encore été dévoilé. Le joueur venait de signer une exclusivité avec la marque pour être leur égérie de l'année. Quand il avait découvert l'identité de son partenaire pour la semaine, il avait été plus que surpris. Sur le moment il ne s'était pas trop inquiété, sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur précédente rencontre, Nash avait sûrement changé… Ou pas. Pas du tout en fait ! Il traitait tout le monde sur le plateau comme des moins que rien. Il se montrait odieux avec les habilleuses et les maquilleuses. Les seuls qui ne s'en prenaient pas plein la tête étaient les techniciens et les photographes. Tous les autres étaient traités comme des chiens. Et évidemment, Kise ne faisait pas exception. Nash n'avait pas semblé surpris de le voir. Il avait donc été mis au courant de son identité, lui. Au début, il l'avait simplement ignoré et s'était contenté de faire son travail. Mais quand Kise s'était énervé pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, ça avait clashé. Et méchamment. Nash ne s'était pas gêné pour l'insulter comme au bon vieux temps, de lui rappeler que c'était lui le numéro un de la marque et qu'il n'avait que faire d'un pauvre petit japonais expatrié. Kise avait vu rouge et dut faire preuve de beaucoup de _self control_ pour ne pas frapper l'autre blond.

Mais le pire était sûrement que Kise – comme à l'époque – trouvait Nash beau et sexy et s _o fuckable_. Oui, Kise avait un gros faible pour les _bad boys_. Un très gros faible même. Mais généralement, le _look bad boys_ ne signifiait pas gros connard. Et malheureusement, Nash faisait exception à la règle.

Kise soupira.

« Ouais… J'sais bien… Mais je révise mon jugement. Il est juste tellement horrible.

\- Hm… Kise-kun le frapper ne serait pas une bonne solution.

\- Je sais. Mais vraiment…

\- Six jours à tenir Kise-kun. Juste six jours. Je te laisse. Ils sont rentrés. »

Le blond fit la moue.

« T'as trois hommes pour toi tout seul… C'est tellement injuste !

\- Tu veux parler quelques minutes avec Toshimasa ?

\- Oh ! Je veux bien lui dire bonjour ! »

.

« Ryouta vous êtes trop un charmeur !

\- C'est parce que je ne résiste pas aux jolies femmes ! »

Nash rit. C'était un rire froid. Un rire mauvais. Kise frisonna et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils face au basketteur.

« Les jolies femmes hein ?! J'avais cru comprendre que c'était plus les hommes qui t'intéressaient Kise. »

La maquilleuse regarda le mannequin japonais gênée et peut-être surprise. Un scandale avait éclaté à son sujet quelques mois plus tôt. Des photos où ils embrassaient un beau brésilien avaient fuité. Les tabloïds s'étaient emparés de ces images et en avaient sorti les histoires les plus rocambolesques. Il n'avait pas pu nier devant les médias qu'il s'intéressait aussi aux hommes. Nash s'approcha en ricanant toujours.

« Hm… Tu as dis que tu étais bi. Mais… Je parie que tu préfères les hommes. »

Kise serra les poings, il repensa à sa conversation avec Kuroko. Il regarda la maquilleuse qui semblait désolée pour lui. Il lui sourit.

« Je préfère dire que je ne me ferme aucune porte. »

Nash lui jeta un regard mauvais puis l'ignora pour s'adresser à la jeune femme.

« Laisse la tafiole s'occuper de lui-même et viens me maquiller toi !

\- Non mais tu sais respecter les gens des fois ou quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?! Le « tafiole » t'as pas plu ? »

Le basketteur rigola, fier de lui.

« Appelle-moi comme tu veux ! Mais elle tu la traites avec respect ! T'es un vrai connard ! »

Le regard de Kise jetait des éclairs. Ils déversaient toute sa haine sur Nash.

« Tsss ! Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Un jour… ça te retombera dessus. »

.

« Pfff… T'façon tous les japonais sont des Pédé. Regarde il a une tête de meuf.

\- Remarque… j'dirais pas non à ce qu'il me suce. Il a l'air d'aimer ça. »

Kise fulminait, visiblement ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'on pouvait les entendre. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait les voix mais Nash le devança et disparut derrière le rideau où les deux hommes discutaient à l'abri des regards.

« Donc t'es _gay_ aussi connard si tu veux qu'un mec te suce ?

\- N-nash ?!

\- Vous devriez retourner travailler messieurs... »

La voix menaçante de Nash le fit frissonner. Il n'aurait pas envie de lui faire face en cet instant. D'ailleurs, les deux techniciens s'enfuirent et ils le regardèrent surpris avant de rapidement baisser les yeux pour filer. Nash suivit de peu. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la première fois, ce fut le basketteur qui détourna les yeux le premier. Kise était sous le choc, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de le remercier. Le connard de Nash venait bien de prendre sa défense non ?

Kise sortit de sa douche, dans son immense appartement vide. Il ouvrit son frigo et en sortit quelques plats cuisinés. Mitonner de bons petits plats ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Seul devant son repas, il cogitait. Depuis le milieu d'après-midi quand Nash avait pris sa défense, alors qu'étrangement depuis les trois jours qu'ils bossaient ensemble il ne cherchait semble-t-il qu'à l'humilier, il cogitait. Nash avait réellement prit sa défense. Mais pourquoi ? C'était incompréhensible. A quoi jouait le basketteur ? Il soupira. Il ne savait pas comment prendre cet acte venant de Nash et cela le perturbait grandement. Imaginer un instant que Nash n'était peut-être pas autant un connard que ce qu'il croyait était profondément déroutant. Il avait hâte que cette semaine se termine pour retourner passer quelques jours au Japon avant son prochain boulot et oublier cette semaine désagréable.

.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit sérieux ?! »

Kise grimaça, ignorant les reproches et le ton mauvais de son odieux partenaire. Il venait de tomber et il s'était fait mal au poignet. Salement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il était troublé par la raison de sa chute. Soudain, il s'était senti faible. Il avait trébuché sur rien. Il s'était juste sentit mal, comme si son corps le lâchait d'un coup. La sensation était effrayante, il avait perdu tout contrôle. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

"Hey Kise qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

Il n'entendait pas la voix exaspérée de Nash. Il tremblait un peu et se sentait faible. Quand le basketteur lui prit violemment le bras il grimaça de douleur.

"Tu t'es vraiment blessé ?"

Quand Nash se pencha à sa hauteur pour ajouter quelques mots, derrière son ton toujours habituellement dur et mauvais, Kise crut déceler une pointe d'inquiétude.

"Kise ? Tu m'entends ?"

On s'agitait autour de lui. La pression sur son bras se relâcha, le contact resta ferme, mais ni douloureux, ni violent. Simplement comme lorsqu'on soutient une personne en difficulté. Nash savait faire preuve de sollicitude ? Une première ! Il l'aida à se relever.

"Il a besoin d'une pause. Amener lui un truc à bouffer. Il fait un malaise. Bougez vos culs bordel !"

Ses gestes étaient sûrs et attentionnés, au contraire de sa voix qui aboyait comme d'habitude ses ordres sans considération aucune pour les personnes vers lesquelles il les dirigeait. Le basketteur l'aida à rejoindre sa loge en maugréant.

"Sérieux... T'as oublié de bouffer ce matin ou quoi ? Tu nous fais perdre du temps ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi putain !

\- Désolé."

Nash ironisa.

"Désolé ? Désolé ? Tu sais combien coûte mon temps ? T'as pas les moyens bébé !"

Kise se crispa et fit un geste comme pour échapper à Nash mais celui le retint fermement.

"Oh pas de blagues ! Tu vas t'écrouler là ! T'as pas mangé depuis quand?"

Kise se mordit la lèvre. Nash soupira.

"Bah J'm'en tape du moment que tu bouffes maintenant et qu'on en finisse de cette journée."

Il l'aida à s'allonger sur la banquette. Kise n'osa pas regarder son partenaire, à la fois reconnaissant et énervé. Nash faisait naître en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Comment pouvait-il passer du connard au mec prévenant comme ça ? Il murmura sans croiser son regard.

"Merci.

\- Ouais bah bouffe et reviens bosser quand tu auras fini pour me remercier ce sera bien."

Kise entendit la porte se refermer. Il soupira. Il était rentré un peu fiévreux et fatigué la veille au soir. Il s'était directement écroulé dans son lit et ne s'était réveillé que tard le matin. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger avant de rejoindre le studio. On frappa doucement à la porte. Un assistant de plateau entra pour lui apporter un sandwich.

"Ryou ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ah Rick. Mieux. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non. Non. Je vais bien. Dès que j'aurai mangé ça ira mieux

\- Super."

Le jeune homme lui tint compagnie pendant son repas. Il était toujours au petit soin et avait un mot gentil pour tout le monde. Kise savait que les regards qu'il lui jetait n'étaient pas innocents. Le garçon était mignon, gentil, il lui plaisait. Et le jeune assistant avait semblé commencer à s'intéresser à lui quand il avait pris sa défense face à Nash en début de semaine. Kise se laissait volontiers dragué, même s'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre à ses avances. Même s'il rêvait de trouver son prince charmant, car oui Kise était un peu fleur bleue, et qu'il était jaloux de Kuroko et de sa jolie famille avec ses deux maris et son fils, il n'était pas adepte des coups d'un soir. Il y avait eu une époque où il pouvait tomber amoureux trois fois la même semaine d'un amour pur et sincère et autant de fois il avait vu son cœur de guimauve brisé. Il restait un peu naïf, et se laissait promettre des merveilles en échange d'une nuit d'amour. Il avait grandi depuis et ne tombait plus amoureux si facilement... Il ne tombait plus amoureux du tout. Ou alors, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, confondant amour et attirance physique, il ne savait pas trop. Dans tous les cas, il ne couchait plus le premier soir et se montrait prudent en amour. Alors non le jeune homme tout charmant qu'il était n'obtiendrait pas ses faveurs.

.

"Kise-kun ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

Kuroko semblait s'impatienter de son silence. En réalité, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait contacté. Enfin si, il savait, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le perturbait autant était un mystère.

"Nash...

\- Hm... Il te reste deux jours à tenir Kise-kun.

\- Non c'est pas ça... Aujourd'hui, il m'a... Aidé."

Kuroko ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'étant pas sûr de savoir que faire de cette information.

"Comment ça ?"

Le mannequin lui résuma la situation sans omettre que la veille Nash avait en plus pris sa défense.

"Tu comprends... J'sais pas quoi penser. C'est un connard et... J'comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça.

\- Eh bien... Il n'est pas si méchant que ça et c'est tant mieux.

\- Oui mais..."

Kise sentait bien que son ami ne le prenait pas au sérieux, surtout il ne voyait pas quel était le problème dans tout ça. Et d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il en faisait toute une histoire.

"C'est... C'est perturbant.

\- Hm… Kise-kun arrête de trop réfléchir. Il est juste moins méchant que ce qu'il veut bien faire croire.

\- Mais… Comment j'dois agir avec lui maintenant ?

\- Normalement… Kise-kun je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te tracasse.

\- T'as raison… J'suis juste fatigué. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. A bientôt.

\- Kise-k-"

Le mannequin n'avait même pas laissé le temps à son ami de répondre encore et raccroché sans attendre. Il se décida à se préparer quelque chose à manger, enfin à se faire réchauffer un plat préparé. Kuroko avait tellement de chance d'avoir un homme qui cuisinait pour lui.

.

Il avait passé une bonne nuit, même s'il avait mis un peu de temps à s'endormir, toujours inquiet des agissements de Nash. Il avait mangé correctement la veille et le matin. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque de se montrer de nouveau en état de faiblesse. A froid, son poignet était un peu douloureux mais ce n'était probablement rien.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

\- Bonjour Kise. »

L'habilleuse et la maquilleuse s'affairèrent autour de lui.

« Maillots de bain aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui sport aquatique aujourd'hui et demain.

\- On termine en beauté alors ! »

Il enfila un short de bain large à fleurs hawaïennes et rejoignit le plateau. Nash était déjà là. Torse nu, il portait lui aussi un short de bain assorti au sien. Kise admira discrètement sa musculature et ses tatouages. Nash était un connard, mais il était vraiment canon. Et le mannequin aimait les hommes musclés et tatoués. Il s'approcha du plateau en saluant l'équipe. Bientôt ce travail serait terminé. Il fallait qu'il soit bientôt terminé, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de Nash. Le californien blond l'invectiva.

« J'espère que t'as mangé correctement aujourd'hui ! J'apprécierai que tu m'fasses pas louper mon rendez-vous avec la petite suceuse que je dois monter ce soir. »

Kise sentit des frissons sur ses épaules. Ce mec le mettait hors de lui. Il avait un don c'était obligé.

« T'es vraiment un sale porc Nash !

\- T'es jaloux. T'aimes les gros porcs. Si tu me mets en retard… T'auras qu'à la remplacer ! »

Le mannequin allait répondre vertement, mais le photographe l'en empêcha en lui demandant de se mettre en position. Ils enchaînèrent sans plus discuter. Le mannequin japonais se surprit plusieurs fois à reluquer le sportif. Vraiment s'il pouvait fermer sa grande gueule et être plus gentil… Il serait tout à fait son genre.

Kise accueillit la fin de journée avec soulagement. Son poignet le faisait trop souffrir. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore le lendemain et prenne un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Il sortait du bâtiment quand il entendit une conversation très déplaisante sur sa personne. Il allait intervenir quand la voix de Nash se fit entendre.

« Encore vous ?! »

Il ricana méchamment.

« Il vous fait beaucoup d'effet à ce que j'vois ! Laissez tomber les gars vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour lui. Mais si un mec vous tente tant que ça, qu'j'connais de bonnes adresses où vous pourrez vous faire enfiler comme il faut !

\- N-non m-mais-

\- TA GUEULE ! Tu m'énerves dégage d'ici avant qu'j't'en colle une ! »

Kise ouvrit la porte à ce moment, son regard croisa celui de Nash qui l'ignora et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

.

Kise ne comprenait définitivement pas les agissements du blond. Mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. C'était sa dernière journée et malgré son poignet douloureux c'était pour lui une bonne nouvelle. Il était d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse en arrivant le matin. Comme à son habitude Nash fut un parfait connard et le fit plusieurs fois sortir de ses gonds mais dans l'ensemble la journée se passa bien. Quand on lui proposa de sortir pour fêter la fin de ce boulot, il accepta sans hésiter, persuadé que Nash refuserait pour aller rejoindre sa chérie. Il fut donc un peu contrarié quand le blond s'installa à côté de lui sur la banquette où l'équipe s'était installée pour boire et manger. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas se formaliser ce n'était qu'une soirée où il pourrait profiter pour s'amuser. Même si Nash était à côté de lui, au moins il l'éloignait des autres enfoirés qui n'avaient cessé de l'insulter de la semaine. Nash était désagréable et traitait tout le monde comme des merdes, mais il ne l'avait jamais insulté comme il avait pu le faire lors de leur rencontre au Japon. Bref, il lui suffirait de ne pas lui parler et tout irait bien. Et puis, il saurait lui répondre comme d'habitude si nécessaire, c'était juste fatigant d'échanger avec lui.

Et bien-sûr ça ne loupa pas. Ils ne cessèrent de se chamailler dès le début de la soirée. Mais quand Kise voulut couper sa viande, il réalisa que son poignet était trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander de l'aide pour ça, ni inquiéter les autres. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand Nash planta sa fourchette dans sa viande et la prit pour lui.

« Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'en n'ai pas assez ! Et puis j'croyais que tu étais un peu végétarien. Tu peux prendre mes frites si tu veux. »

Kise en resta bouche bée alors que Nash versait toutes ses frites dans son assiette sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« T'es vraiment sans gêne.

\- Bouffe et tais-toi. »

Le mannequin n'essaya pas de récupérer sa viande, de toute façon Nash avait déjà allègrement entamé sa part et puis ça l'arrangeait. Il grignota ses frites, en buvant sa bière un peu perturbé par l'action du basketteur. C'était étrange, c'était vraiment trop bien tombé.

« Euh… Nash ?

\- Hm ?!

\- Excuse… Mais je voudrais aller aux toilettes.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu pouvais prendre tes précautions avant ? T'as une vessie de gonzesse ou quoi ? »

Malgré ses grognements, Nash se leva en poussant les autres gars assis à côté de lui. Kise s'excusa et rejoignit les sanitaires. Il se rafraîchit le visage puis se massa le poignet en grimaçant.

« Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour pisser.

\- NASH ?! Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ?

\- T'aurais dû aller consulter pour ton poignet. »

Nash s'avança et posa un tube de crème sur le bord de l'évier.

« Ca devrait te soulager. »

Le basketteur n'attendit pas de réponse et s'enferma dans une cabine. Kise hésita en regardant le tube de crème, mais s'en saisit rapidement pour prendre un peu du produit et masser son poignet. Il laissa le tube à l'attention de Nash et quitta les sanitaires après s'être lavé les mains.

.

Le mannequin se trouvait particulièrement conscient de la présence de Nash. Son regard ne cessait de tomber sur lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette boîte de nuit, le basketteur avait relevé les manches de sa chemise dévoilant ses tatouages et draguait de jolies filles.

« Ryou ?

\- Hm ? »

Rick s'était approché de lui, en le regardant toujours avec ses yeux admiratifs. Kise n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Clairement, il était gentil, mais il n'était pas intéressé et son cerveau se trouvait parasité par un seul nom : Nash.

« Tu… Euh… Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Oh… Désolé Rick. J'ai assez bu. Je pense que je vais bientôt rentrer.

\- Je comprends. Je peux peut-être te raccompagner.

\- C'est gentil. Mais tu devrais profiter encore de la fête.

\- Ca me dérange pas du tout. Attends je vais chercher ta veste au vestiaire.

\- Non attends... »

Kise soupira. Et merde. Il allait devoir être plus ferme et lui briser le cœur, le pauvre.

« Alors c'est ce genre de gars qui t'plaît ?

\- N-nash ?

\- Je pensais que tu préférais des mecs plus grands et plus virils.

\- Hm… C'est vrai. »

Le mannequin sourit et se redressa pour faire face au californien avec lequel il faisait quasiment la même taille, il s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir sentir son odeur. Et il sentait bon. Trop bon. Le soleil, la mer et les épices. Il lui sourit légèrement aguicheur.

« J'préfère généralement les mecs comme toi. »

Pourquoi il disait ça ? Pourquoi il le provoquait comme ça ? Nash resta silencieux avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Alors… Pourquoi c'est avec lui que tu rentres ?

\- Huh ?! »

Une main brutale se saisit de sa nuque et les lèvres de Nash se posèrent sur les siennes sans aucune douceur. Kise était trop surpris pour résister, Nash pressa son corps contre le sien. Et il entrouvrit la bouche acceptant cet échange sans résister.

.

Kise ouvrit les yeux. Un souffle chaud s'échouait sur sa nuque et lui provoquait des frissons. Un bras un peu lourd tenait sa taille. Une peau nue contre la sienne diffusait une chaleur agréable. Une douce odeur d'épices et d'embruns chatouillait ses narines, mêlée à celle plus acre du sexe. Il n'était pas chez lui. Doucement les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Des lèvres contre les siennes. La fuite de la boîte de nuit. Le taxi. La main qui serrait son poignet valide dans la sienne. Le silence dû la stupeur. La peur de le briser et que tout s'arrête. Pas un mot, rien. La sensation d'un corps contre le sien. Une odeur enivrante : soleil, iode, épices. Des mains habiles et plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et le plaisir puissant, écrasant. Sans opposer aucune résistance, il s'était laissé toucher, embrasser, et finalement, prendre. D'ailleurs il avait pris un plaisir intense qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. L'orgasme avait un petit goût d'interdit. Nash. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il était chez Nash. Et il avait… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Il détestait ce mec. Ils se disputaient sans cesse. C'était un connard, exécrable, infecte avec tout le monde. Beau gosse. Beau corps et doué au lit. Mais un con quand même. Et puis il s'était promis de ne plus jamais coucher avec un homme dont il n'était pas amoureux. Un gémissement lui échappa.

« Oh bravo ! »


	18. (Nash) Attends que je te refasse ta fête

**Auteurs:** Perigrintouque – 04/07/2019

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort - Love - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY NASH !

Peri : J'ai l'honneur d'avoir écrit le dernier texte de ce recueil fastidieux mais amusant ^_^

On termine en beauté puisqu'on fête l'anniversaire de notre cher requin aux tatouages sexys j'ai nommé Nash Gold Jr. Je l'adore vraiment, j'aime l'utiliser, c'est kiffant de se mettre à la place d'un perso sans gêne comme ça.

On a été au bout du bout avec Kuro, on a vraiment tout fait. Les annivs s'enchainaient à un rythme soutenu, on a souvent écrit dans l'urgence :D

J'espère que ce recueil vous a plu et vous a permis de découvrir des couples originaux ou d'apprécier les basiques. J'embrasse ma Kuro chewie et lui souhaite de la persévérance pour ses futurs projets fanficteux.

Kuro : Et voilà c'était le dernier chapitre de ce recueil ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu et suivi jusqu'au bout !

Pour ceux qui passent par là par hasard juste sur ce chapitre je conseille de lire l'avant dernier aussi puisque ces deux chapitres vont ensemble.

 **Remerciements** : Merci Peri d'avoir tenue jusqu'au bout et merci pour ce dernier chapitre qui mais le point final à ce recueil ^^!

Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires et votre soutien :)

Enjoy ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Attends cinq minutes que je te refasse ta fête**

 **.**

Un long soupir à vous fendre l'âme s'échappa des lèvres de Nash, affalé sur sa chaise dans le bureau de son manager accompagné d'un joli « putain non pas ça ! ».

L'homme d'âge mûr avait l'habitude des frasques de son poulain, de son comportement exécrable et de son langage outrancier. Mais il reconnaissait son professionnalisme ainsi que son charisme gigantesque. Ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. Le basketteur engendrait des millions et faisait le _buzz_ dans la sphère _people_ comme on dit. Il le laissait donc agir à sa guise et puis en étant honnête, qui pouvait raisonner Nash Gold Jr ? Absolument personne. Le manager venait de lui annoncer son prochain contrat, une campagne publicitaire pour une marque sportive. S'il n'y avait eu que ça ! Ce n'était pas le problème, le blond sanguin faisait son job, le souci résidait dans l'identité de son partenaire : Kise Ryōta, la chochotte de service ! La diva pleurnicheuse ! Il se rappelait parfaitement de lui et de sa troupe de singes qu'il avait affrontée. Dire que Nash ne le portait pas aux nues était un euphémisme. Pour lui rien ne changeait : les japonais ne possédaient pas les gênes pour bien jouer au basket. Et oui, c'était arbitraire et bourré de préjugés mais c'était Nash en même temps.

Donc là, sur sa chaise, le corps à demi allongé, son bras recouvrant ses yeux, il pestait contre cette malchance incroyable. En plus il devrait se le coltiner une semaine en entier ! Merci la vie.

— Ne fais pas le gamin capricieux Nash, commença l'homme en costume cravate. Ce n'est que quelques jours de ta vie et ça va rapporter gros. Enfin ça je n'ai pas le besoin de te le dire.

— Ouais je sais, c'est pas le problème ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter un chouineur à longueur de temps ! J'le vois d'ici… Je parie que c'est le genre à se priver de bouffer et se bâfrer de salades. Genre le trip _vegan_ et compagnie, tout ce que je déteste.

— Kise est un mannequin très professionnel tu sais. On entend que du bien de lui, je ne pense pas que ce sera le calvaire que tu t'imagines.

Nash jeta une œillade noire à son manager qui n'était plus impressionné avec le temps.

— Bah en compensation il me faudra quelques jours de vacances pour récupérer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Combien et où ?

— Oh pas grand-chose. Une semaine à Saint Barth histoire de me remettre mentalement de cette colab.

L'homme resta stoïque bien qu'un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Inutile d'essayer de marchander avec le basketteur, il pourrait sur un coup de tête faire un esclandre ou ne pas accepter le contrat, juste par bravade.

— Okay, je t'organise ça mais en attendant… Sois pro et donne ton max, je te signale que la campagne sera internationale, tu représentes la marque.

— Ouais ouais, j'ai capté… répondit le blond en agitant sa main, blasé. Bon, j'vais aller me défouler je crois que j'en aurai besoin.

Au moins pour se consoler, il se dit qu'il ne se coltinerait pas le nain de jardin parce que là c'était certain il l'aurait mis dans un pot vu sa taille ou encore ce grand type basané. Il aurait été obligé de lui refaire le portrait. Et oui, quand deux égos surdimensionnés se rencontrent, inévitablement cela provoque des étincelles. Juste, il ne faudra pas que Kise parle et tout ira bien.

•~~O~~•

Quand Nash entra dans les loges pour se faire maquiller, son cerveau vrilla. Il entendait déjà sa voix et rien que ça lui mettait les nerfs. Oh, le pauvre Kise ne faisait rien d'autre que charmer les maquilleuses et les assistantes mais on lui piquait la vedette et monsieur détestait cela. C'était lui la star de ce foutu plateau pas le macaque avec ses extensions de cils ! Un peu de respect tout de même.

Il resta debout les mains dans les poches à observer ce blondinet jouer les jolis cœurs avec la maquilleuse qui rougissait comme une collégienne. Pathétique. Vu qu'on l'ignorait, il balança une réplique bien sentie.

— Pas la peine de faire semblant de draguer les nanas, tout le monde sait que tu préfères les mecs.

Avec un petit sourire narquois en prime.

Son collègue se retourna pour le regarder, son expression fut satisfaisante. Dans un premier temps il y vit de la colère puis un sourire faux s'étendit de chaque côté de ses joues.

— Je préfère dire que je ne me ferme aucune porte.

Nash rageait, il vit bien que l'autre s'était offusqué mais il avait su rattraper le coup. Très bien, ça ne faisait que commencer. Il claqua des doigts et ordonna à la greluche de se manier de le préparer. C'était lui la star.

Comme il le prédit la blondinette faisait des manières. En vérité pas tant que ça mais Nash avait la mauvaise foi comme qualité. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de parler ni sa manière d'être. Il en faisait des caisses. Bon, heureusement que sur le plateau il était pro, après tout on ne lui demandait que ça. Kise pouvait rester des heures à poser, à changer d'un poil de cul l'expression de son visage et ce, sans manger ni boire. Comment faisait-il ? Ah oui… Le trip veganisme et graine de chia ! Tout le monde l'adorait. Nash ne cessait de souffler parce que le _staff_ le traitait comme le messie alors que lui non. Il n'entendait que des louanges sur sa personne quand des bribes de conversation parvenaient à ses oreilles : « Kise par ci, Kise par là, Kise il est chou, Kise est un vrai gentleman »… Foutaises !

Il s'amusait à le faire sortir de ses gongs en assenant piques sur piques. Juste pour le voir faire une crise mais à son grand étonnement il n'en fit rien. Kise se maîtrisait et le rembarrait toujours. Il trouvait toujours une répartie ce qui déplut à Nash, ou bien était-ce l'inverse sans vouloir l'avouer ? En tout cas, cela piqua grandement sa curiosité. Ce dernier continuait de l'asticoter, c'était devenu un petit jeu. Ici plus personne ne lui tenait tête. Quelque part le Californien aimait qu'on le traite avec le rang qu'il méritait – c'est-à-dire une vedette – mais en même temps le manque de mordant de ses collaborateurs le saoulait. On cédait à tous ses caprices et personne ne se rebiffait quand il manquait de respect aux autres. Nash s'avérait très contradictoire. Seulement Kise ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui ni impressionné par sa verve acide. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le mannequin en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec son ami Aomine, plus rien ne le choquait. De plus il possédait son caractère également, personne ne lui marchait sur les pieds impunément.

Au fil des jours, Nash se plut à retrouver ses petites joutes verbales et s'amusa à vouloir pousser le Japonais dans ses retranchements. Il racontait sans aucune gêne ses exploits au lit, ses conquêtes et la façon dont il les enchaînait. Kise le traitait de sale porc et de gougeât, ce à quoi le basketteur répliquait que s'il le voulait il pouvait tester la marchandise pour en être sûr. Pourtant Nash préférait les femmes en général. Il aimait les courbes rondes et pleines, la douceur des peaux de pêche à celles masculines et carrées des hommes. Ça lui arrivait de coucher avec des hommes quelques fois mais rarement. Il était encore plus difficile qu'avec ses proies femelles. Il fallait que son partenaire allie à la fois la finesse et la beauté mais également la virilité. Par conséquent il ne capturait pas tant de proies mâles que ça. Son côté macho s'exacerbait aux côté de son partenaire mais pas de la façon habituelle… Malgré ses blagues douteuses et de mauvais goût sur ses préférences sexuelles, il ne supportait pas quand on manquait de respect à Kise. Il surprit plusieurs fois des techniciens parler mal du mannequin et la colère le prit. Vu que Nash démarrait au quart de tour, plus d'une fois il les rembarra sans ménagement. Il ne se posait pas plus de questions. Et il détournait les yeux quand ceux ambrés se posaient sur lui avec des interrogations dedans. Non il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ce fichu mannequin au rabais !

Kise faisait des malaises et s'était même foulé le poignet. Au début cela agaça Nash. Le Japonais avait failli tomber sur lui pendant la séance photo, il le rattrapa de justesse en le collant contre son torse. Pas d'une prise douce cela va s'en dire. Le _squale_ tenait les épaules de son partenaire et avait son corps tout contre le sien. Ses cheveux sentaient aussi bon que le parfum d'une femme. Merde en somme. Pourquoi s'aspergeait-il autant de chichi et de froufrous sans que cela ne fasse folle ? Son palpitant s'agita dans sa poitrine. Les mèches blondes chatouillaient son nez. Il eut l'envie l'espace d'une seconde de s'imprégner de son odeur puis l'écarta brusquement en le secouant un peu – et en beuglant, sa marque de fabrique.

— Putain tu peux pas faire attention ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de jouer les nounous pour un mannequin anorexique ?

Les yeux dorés le fixèrent méchamment, puis Kise fronça les sourcils en le poussant du plat de ses mains sur son torse.

— J'ai pas à me justifier figure-toi. Ne plaisante pas avec ça, j'ai des collègues qui le sont ou l'ont été. Ça va, je peux reprendre.

Les employés s'affairaient déjà autour du mannequin soit pour le remaquiller, soit pour demander comment il allait. Voyant ce brouhaha incessant, Nash haussa le ton, ce qui en fit sursauter plus d'un.

— Bordel vous voyez pas qu'il a besoin d'air !? Bougez-vous le cul bande de bras cassés et apportez-lui un truc à bouffer !

— Non j'ai dit que ça allait, merci mais je suis assez grand pour me gérer.

Nash ricana comme il savait si bien le faire, avec son éternel air hautain. Cependant on pouvait y déceler un soupçon d'inquiétude.

— Ouais ça se voit joli cœur… Allez, discute pas j'ai horreur de ça. Tu vas aller te reposer dans ta loge et manger ce qu'on va t'apporter.

— Merci…

— T'imagine rien, j'ai envie de partir d'ici à l'heure hein. Alors mange et tais-toi.

Quand Kise s'endormit pour se reposer un peu, Nash vint vérifier qu'il avait avalé son plateau repas et but assez. Pff, stupide blondinet.

Nash avait rendez-vous avec sa dernière conquête, une jolie « pépé » superficielle à souhait avec le QI d'une huitre. Parfait pour la soirée !

A la sortie de son boulot, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder partir Kise avec cet assistant, ce petit freluquet qui rôdait autour comme un vautour. Ce n'était pas ses affaires cependant il se demandait ce qu'il lui trouvait. Franchement.

Il buvait tranquillement son cocktail ultra _hype_ en compagnie de Brittany ou Betty ou encore Kelly il ne savait plus, assommé par sa conversation inintéressante. Il n'entendait que des _piapiapia_ et lorgnait sur son décolleté provoquant. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante… Bizarrement il n'eut pas la patience ordinaire de faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle. Il voulait directement passer aux choses sérieuses. Nash maintenait son menton dans la paume de sa main en soufflant toutes les deux secondes aux dires de la demoiselle. Il la coupa sans ménagement.

— Ils sont naturels ?

Brittany-Betty-Kelly s'arrêta de parler, les yeux ronds et la bouche en cul-de-poule.

— De quoi ?

— Tes seins. Ce sont des vrais ou pas ?

Elle papillonna des yeux sans comprendre. Son « prétendant » siffla son verre tout en la regardant.

— Ça ne se fait pas enfin de demander une chose pareille !

Nash posa son verre en roulant des yeux.

— Rhoo c'est pas vrai… J'ai plus l'âge de ces conneries. Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu baises ou pas ?

Le silence laissa place au bruit d'une magistrale gifle qu'il se prit sur la joue. En prime elle lui renversa son verre à la figure et partit outrée. Nullement chamboulé, le Californien sulfureux remit les pans de sa chemise en place et héla le serveur pour qu'il lui apporte un autre verre. Sa partie de jambe en l'air tombait à l'eau, mais est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de se saboter tout seul ?

Le lendemain, il trouva encore Kise en train de se faire dorloter par une nuée d'assistantes attirées vers lui comme une mouche sur un pot de miel. Ce dernier, sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres lui demanda d'emblée.

— Alors, ta nuit avec ta copine a été bonne ? J'ai pas l'impression vu la tronche que tu tires…

Nash s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté en claquant des doigts.

— Café ! Et la ferme, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Mais si tu veux savoir mon mignon… La nuit a été excellente et ce n'est pas ma meuf mais juste un plan cul, point. Pourquoi, tu veux tester ?

Kise pouffa de rire.

— Non ça ira, je ne suis pas en manque à ce point-là.

S'en suivit une énième prise de bec mais ça, Nash commençait d'avoir l'habitude.

C'était vraiment devenu leur petit rituel à eux, il se plaisait même à venir au boulot le matin. La semaine s'écoulait et au fil des jours son envie de trucider le Japonais frivole se raréfiait. Il l'observait quand celui-ci ne prêtait pas attention mais Kise avait toujours un mot gentil pour chacun, réconfortait même les stagiaires quand lui-même venait de leur mettre une soufflante. Nash se disait que ce garçon devait être trop gentil, limite bonne poire pourtant les regards chaleureux qu'ils lançaient aux autres le rendaient un peu envieux. Jamais le blondinet n'avait ce genre d'égard envers lui. Nash se perdait dans l'aura joyeuse que dégageait son collègue de fortune, quelque chose de touchant y résidait. Seulement bourru comme pas deux l'Américain ne se l'avouait pas. Ils posèrent l'avant dernier jour en maillots de bain. Kise dévoilait une musculature pas dégueu pour un sou. Au contraire, ses abdominaux biens dessinés n'avaient rien à envier à un sportif de haut niveau. Sa taille marquée laissait se dévoiler une ceinture d'Apollon parfaite, cachée par son short de bain. Ce mec était proportionné comme il fallait. En prime son sourire ravageur rehaussait sa personnalité charmeuse. Nash eut du mal à se l'avouer mais ce type représentait tout à fait son genre. Il mit son trouble de côté pour poser à ses côtés. La séance dura des heures, ils durent faire plusieurs pauses surtout que son acolyte avait encore le poignet foulé. Il prétexta qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps pourtant en coulisse, Nash demanda une pause supplémentaire voyant que l'autre se fatiguait.

Demain serait la dernière journée de travail et Nash en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé de la sorte et malgré tout, il se comportait moins en connard fini avec le Japonais. D'ailleurs des bruits de couloir le disaient, tous le remarquaient. L'odieux Nash n'insultait pas Kise comme la majeure partie de la population, des cancans commencèrent à émerger.

•~~O~~•

Le dernier jour Nash était à bout. Toute la sacro-sainte journée l'assistant mielleux tournicota autour de Kise ! Bordel de dieu il allait aspirer son âme par ses trous de nez s'il continuait à couver le mannequin de la sorte ! Plus d'une fois Nash intervint pour l'éloigner en cinglant des remarques acides ou juste gueuler – ça marchait à tous les coups. Il adorait voir les gens sursauter de peur quand il haussait la voix, un vrai délice. Par contre son collègue ne réagissait pas comme les autres. Au contraire, une leur froide se lisait dans ses prunelles dorées.

— T'as vraiment des goûts pourris Kise, railla le basketteur.

— Je viens pas regarder les tiens, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

— Bah ça me concerne quand vous faites vos trucs dégueu sous mon nez, j'suis pas obligé d'assister à ça.

— Et bien détourne les, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Nash le détailla des pieds à la tête l'air malicieux.

— Tu serais pas un mec facile par hasard ?

Bingo, Kise sembla touché vu sa façon de tiquer de la langue et de se redresser sur son siège.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !?

— J'ai l'impression que tu te fais embobiner par le premier mec qui est gentil avec toi. T'as plus quinze ans mon vieux, fais gaffe.

Le mannequin prit une mine sévère et pinça ses lèvres, signe que Nash avait réussi son coup.

— Mêle toi de ton cul !

Nash explosa de rire avant de se faire planter là comme un con par son partenaire qui venait de partir vexé. D'ailleurs pourquoi diable le provoquait-il de la sorte ? On aurait dit un adolescent sous hormones voulant attirer l'attention de la belle demoiselle qui l'intéressait sans savoir comment faire. Juste en incarnant le beauf absolu. En vérité il marquait son territoire et jalousait la complicité naissante de Kise et de cet assistant insignifiant. Ken, Kentin, Brad ? Il ne retenait pas son prénom et peu importait – surtout qu'il s'appelait Rick mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Tout simplement ce pauvre type ne méritait pas l'attention de Kise, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Le reste de la journée se passa entre taquinerie et dispute, la routine en somme. Normalement il devait sortir avec une poupée enfin ça, c'est qu'il avait affirmé or Nash souhaitait se faire pardonner son attitude en quelque sorte. Il avait été trop loin en traitant Kise de mec facile. Il décida donc d'aller avec toute l'équipe en boîte de nuit et de manger préalablement avec eux, histoire de. Avec sa désinvolture légendaire Nash se plaça d'autorité à côté du beau blond et lui fit un clin d'œil joueur. Oh, il voyait les œillades intéressées que lui lançait son ancien adversaire. Son égo s'en trouvait revigoré, alors il le colla toute la soirée bien plus que nécessaire. Comme cela Roberto ne pourrait pas avoir une minute seul à seul avec lui. Plus la soirée avançait, plus la chaleur l'envahissait, surtout d'être aussi près de Kise. Son parfum capiteux l'enivrait pourtant en temps normal il avait vraiment du mal avec le patchouli. Sauf que le mannequin ne se parfumait pas avec des eaux de toilettes au rabais. Et puis il sentait naturellement bon. Nash l'observait en coin, le voyant batailler avec sa viande. Afin de préserver sa fierté, il fit semblant de piquer son morceau saignant et le mettre dans son assiette. En contrepartie il lui versa ses frites.

Il alla danser un peu sans se départir de son observation intense envers le blondin. C'était vrai que les Japonais possédaient des traits fins, limite androgynes. Cela ne le rebuta pas. Au contraire Kise ne s'apparentait pas une petite chose fragile ayant besoin qu'on le protège et ça lui plaisait drôlement. Il prenait soin de lui mais sans tomber dans l'exagération – sauf pour son alimentation. Les yeux menthe à l'eau coulissèrent de loin jusqu'à la bouche charnue du mannequin. Au lieu de se demander s'il se faisait des injections pour les avoir aussi pulpeuses, Nash s'imagina les posséder, passer sa langue dessus et plus encore… Son esprit libidineux dériva sur une vision beaucoup plus tendancieuse. Mais ça, c'était du Nash tout craché. Il eut de plus en plus chaud, dorénavant il ne voulait plus se contenter d'un petit jeu puéril avec Kise. La chaleur le gagna totalement quand il aperçut l'asticot emmener sa proie, une main sur son épaule. Là par contre ce n'était plus de la luxure mais de l'énervement pur et dur.

Nash quitta la piste prestement et s'interposa entre les deux tourtereaux.

— Ça y est, tu pars avec ton Jules sans dire au revoir ? C'est ce genre de gars qui te plait ?

L'interpellé, surpris, tourna la tête en une moue adorable en bégayant son prénom.

— Je pensais que tu préférais les mecs plus grands et plus virils.

— Oui c'est vrai.

A son grand étonnement, au lieu de jouer les mecs farouches, Ryōta se hissa à sa hauteur, un air extrêmement aguicheur sur le visage. Son souffle se répercuta contre ses propres joues.

— Je préfère généralement les mecs comme toi.

Là il le provoquait aucun doute. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du requin qui répliqua.

— Alors pourquoi tu rentres avec cet avorton ?

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et encore moins la réponse de son joli interlocuteur qu'il passa sa grande main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour goûter ses lèvres charnelles. Il fut bien heureux de voir que Kise n'opposait aucune résistance et se laissa glisser dans le baiser profond et dominateur qu'il lui imposait. Il avait raison : ses lèvres étaient tendres à souhait, un vrai bonbon sucré.

Nash ramena son amant chez lui sans demander son avis. De toute façon entre deux baisers brûlants et des mains baladeuses, ils n'avaient guère le temps de parler. Il l'avait jeté sur le lit sans ménagement et ôter ses vêtements avec précipitation. Pas de dernier verre proposé, rien. La galanterie faite Nash. Les corps se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, envie contre envie. La fièvre s'empara tour à tour des deux amants. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois. La première un peu vite, le Californien n'eut pas le temps de profiter pleinement des trésors asiatiques. Puis la deuxième dura plus longtemps et ainsi de suite jusqu'à connaître par cœur les courbes parfaites de l'homme sous lui. Nash se délecta du visage fin déformé par la jouissance, de sa peau luisante de sueur, douce et nacrée et de son parfum à en perdre la tête. Il s'endormit contre lui, le nez fiché dans sa chevelure couleur des blés à l'odeur de soleil et de miel.

Il s'était envoyé en l'air avec un Japonais ! Précieux, androgyne, maniéré et trop lisse. Mais bordel qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Quand il entendit Ryōta maugréer quelque chose, Nash lui claqua la fesse sans ménagement et répondit en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

— Attends cinq minutes que je te refasse ta fête.

 **FIN**


End file.
